


事情搞砸不一定是壞事

by etrus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cat Loki, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 12,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor x Loki<br/>這是個關於顧一隻貓不是難事，但如果是Loki變成的貓那絕對是個大麻煩的故事（？）<br/>總而言之就是充滿老梗的自嗨同人文。</p>
<p>在閱讀前請先確認以下事情：</p>
<p>注意：貓梗、懷孕梗、過去捏造有、能力與魔法捏造有、角色間的稱呼與用詞錯誤有、OOC可能有</p>
<p>這篇是因為我看完很多精采絕倫的同人作品，深刻感受到這對神兄弟的相愛相殺與各樣糾結後，決定寫來安慰自己的文章，因為我是個喜歡”從此之後過著快樂幸福日子的HE”的蠢蛋，儘管我知道這對神兄弟不會如此簡單就為彼此妥協。<br/>我全憑電影版的印象，神兄弟印象較偏電影，與原作不符還請見諒。</p>
<p>若是您能全部接受以上所述，歡迎您往下繼續閱讀～謝謝</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thor，奧丁之子，Asgard中最勇猛的戰士，不單單是靠著他身為王子的身份，其豪爽的性格也是受到眾人愛戴的原因之一，如此剛烈的戰士，其實有時也會有多愁善感的感覺，特別是牽扯到他心中喜愛的人事物。

那麼，當個性率性、藏不住心事的Thor，開始感到哀傷時，會怎麼樣呢？

當戰友們只差沒有翻桌試圖用手上的武器冒死以下犯上請他閉嘴時，Thor才發現自己好像有些過頭了。

可這是沒辦法的事情，他實在太在意、太難過了，這很難讓他保持以往的笑容與談笑，開心的吃飯喝酒。

「或許你該去散散心，我親愛的兒子。」Frigga面露和藹的笑容，極富耐心與明顯焦躁的Thor說。

「母親。」心中的擔憂並沒有讓Thor忘記自己該有的禮儀與尊敬，他與特別前來的Frigga問安，雖然他無意以沮喪的表情面對這位女神，但他還是只能勉強露出近似自嘲的笑容說：「Sif他們也是這麼說，甚至要我滾遠一點乾脆滾去Midgard。」

「這個主意聽起來似乎不錯。」像是早就在預料中的Frigga，優雅地微笑起來，「聽說你上次去Midgard，又交到許多朋友？」

「是…的。」Thor稍微思考了一下，好吧！應該算是朋友，儘管只有見過一次而且一開始還是互砍的那種，但彼此合作無間倒也是事實，而且，老實說他們也是很不錯的人，儘管跟他認知中的人類不太一樣，「是一群很有趣的人類。」

Thor發現自己開始有點想念他們了。

「那麼就趁這機會去見見他們如何？」Frigga挑起眉，配上她一直保有的笑容，顯得有些俏皮。

「但是～」

「喔～別擔心，親愛的。」似乎早就知道Thor擔心的是什麼，Frigga要對方放心，「你該好好放鬆一下的，不會有人對此感到質疑，從你將Loki帶回來之後，就一直沒有休息過了吧？一直處於緊張狀態，對一名勇士是很不利的。」

「是沒錯…可是…。」似乎是聽見了什麼關鍵字，Thor有些洩氣的說。

「就當作休息，以及跟朋友聯繫吧！這會對你有幫助的，這樣也對Asgard好，你將更能夠從各方面保護Asgard，是嗎？」Frigga微笑著，執起她兒子的手，像是託付般輕輕拍打著，「然後，就當作順便，隨手而已，把這個帶去吧～」

「母親？」Thor知道自己一向不是聰明人，但他真的不知道到底發生什麼事情，疑惑的將Frigga遞過來的東西接下來。

「你的父親做任何事情都有他的原因的。」

Frigga笑得連眼睛都快瞇起來了。

 

Thor並沒有隱藏自己要來的意思，只是低調象徵性地打了聲悶雷，光明正大的降臨在Stark大樓頂端天台，所以當他看見Tony Stark與Steve Rogers兩人出現在自己眼前一點都不意外，他相信不到幾分鐘或許連Clint Barton他們都會趕來。

「看看是誰來了～拜託，請告訴我你只是來找人喝酒，而不是要告訴我們必須正裝迎接外星人軍隊。」Tony誇張的張開雙臂，雖然嘴上講著近似抱怨的話，臉上卻笑得非常開心。

「很高興見到你，呃、或許該說聲歡迎來到地球？」Steve說。

「能看見你們我也很開心，我的朋友。」Thor隨著他們的步伐走進室內，室外天台的風與溫度對人類來說並不適合久留，「我以為你會在神盾局那。」

「我的確是在那沒錯。」Steve笑的有點無奈，「只是Tony想要炫耀一些…你知道的，現代人的玩意。」

「嘿！難不成你又要躲在拳擊場練你那睡了好幾十年的拳頭嗎？」Tony立刻抗議，「拜託，好不容易醒來了，當然是多看多吃多泡點美女，別當個阿宅好嗎？」

「「阿宅？」」

一人一神表示困惑。

「呃、意思是……。」糟糕，該怎麼跟一個祖父等級、一個所有成員加起來還比他小的古人解釋這個幾乎已經扭曲原意的名詞呢？

「Sir，有您的訪客，Clint Barton與Natasha Romanoff。」以機械來說稍顯人性的管家打斷了Tony的話，這點讓Tony又再次打從心中感謝這位不可或缺的智慧電腦。

「讓他們上來。」Tony走進吧台，為自己跟客人們準備點喝的，而Thor他們則繼續他們的問候閒聊，或許都是個性正直的人，兩人意外的聊得來，儘管他們之間可能有所謂口音與用詞的問題，但在友誼之下似乎算不上什麼麻煩。

「我還以為你們會穿便服來。」Tony對著從電梯走進來的Natasha與Barton說。

「我還在工作，Stark。」Barton聳聳肩，表示自己也不是自願如此。

「神盾局注意到了異常能源動態，猜想或許有“特殊的訪客”之類的，就讓我們兩人過來了。」Natasha看向他們所謂的訪客，問：「好消息？還是壞消息？」

「哈哈，放鬆點，沒有任何消息，或者對妳而言這算是好消息，Romanoff小姐。」Thor善意地向她行禮，「這次我只是單純的…嗯，散心。」

「不會吧？現在Asgard流行到地球來渡假了嗎？」在人工智能電腦Jarvis的協助下，Tony很快的就搞定招待的飲料，甚至還端出了一些餅乾點心。

「不不～是我個人，嗯～想來見見你們這些朋友而已。」Thor有些不太好意思的抓抓臉，苦笑著，「當自己已經被其他朋友看不下去的時候。」

「怎麼了嗎？」Barton完全忘記剛剛自己還說著正在工作的事情，他很乾脆的就一屁股坐在沙發上，不客氣地開始拿起桌上的餅乾往嘴裡塞。

「其實也沒什…麼……唉……。」原本還想努力打起精神的Thor，終究還是掩飾不了他的低落，一向很有精神的雷神，大大的嘆了一口氣，原本挺拔的肩膀，也彷彿垂下不少，瞬間讓原本高大的神祇，變得弱小不堪。

這種明顯的沮喪態度，讓Natasha、Steve跟Tony三人不由得相互看了看，Tony舉起手表示投降，他可以處理任何惡棍甚至是壞掉的水管，但不包含安慰一個壯得跟熊一樣的神；Steve儘管表現出擔心的態度，但他也只能聳聳肩，他可以抱著手榴彈保護別人，卻不知道該怎麼處理他人心中的炸彈，而Barton則是忙著吃他的餅乾，顯然不打算讓自己的嘴巴發揮吃餅乾以外的功能。

「噢～這群沒用的男人。」Natasha用俄語抱怨著，就算她是間諜但並不代表她略懂心理學啊！她無奈的邊搖頭，邊朝著Thor走過去，雖然被稱為黑寡婦，但她可沒有沒良心到放任朋友煩惱沮喪。

「發生什麼事情了嗎？不介意的話可以說給我們聽？介意的話要不來杯酒？」皆Natasha意示Thor坐下來，為他端了一杯Tony準備來的洋酒，自己也挑了個位置坐下來，她並沒有發揮自己的長處，而是真心的表現出關心朋友的模樣。

「謝謝妳，Romanoff小姐。」Thor看著她笑了笑，沮喪的模樣硬是擠了點真誠的感激眼神，「真抱歉，我的朋友們，讓你們見笑了。」

「這你不用太在意。」Tony擺擺手，「好歹我們也算得上是一個…團隊？而且你是一國之子還有這麼複雜的家庭問題，有一、兩個煩惱是很正常的。」

「所以，到底是什麼事情讓你這麼煩惱？」Steve問。

「嗯…唉～」Thor一口喝乾他從沒喝過的洋酒，他將手肘撐在膝蓋上，雙手舉著酒杯扶著因沮喪而低下的頭。

「我弟弟不跟我說話了。」

「「「啊？」」」無論何時都不太團結的團體，在此時倒是很有默契的共同表現出傻眼的態度。

「呃、等等，你說的弟弟，是那個之前帶著外星人大軍來妄想統治地球的那個Loki嗎？」Tony試圖讓自己的腦袋冷靜點，他開始佩服自己剛剛沒有罵出髒話來，這算什麼煩惱！？就算是普通兄弟也有老死不相往來的，難道種族不同就會有不同對待兄弟的態度嗎？但這也差太多了吧？而且Thor你真的不會覺得你在跟你弟講話的時候臉靠得太近了嗎！

「當然，我的弟弟永遠都只有Loki。」Thor抬起頭認真的說。

「Loki不跟你說話……那不是很好嗎？」Natasha難得皺起眉頭，她非常不能理解這有什麼好煩惱的，這不是天大的好事嗎？省得還要擔心對方又要說出什麼氣死人的話。

「不、那很不好，這讓我很難受。」Thor搖搖頭。

「會不會是因為他現在正在受到審判，生你的氣所以不願意跟你說話？」Steve試圖站在別人立場想，很盡責的安慰著。

「他就算生氣也至少會責罵我，可這次是完全連個音都不吭。」Thor越說越難過，「就算罵我也好，畢竟讓他變成這樣子我也有錯，至少說個幾句，讓我知道他在想什麼，或者受到什麼委屈，他從以前就這樣，總是不肯透露任何事情，都得要我拼命的猜才能知道，萬一哪天我真的沒發現怎麼辦，那他不就……。」

於是，當個性率性、藏不住心事的Thor，開始感到哀傷時，他就像是腦袋無法負荷那些龐大的擔憂，直接化成語言不斷的說，不停的講述關於弟弟的種種、為兄的擔心，甚至連他們兄弟小時候的事情都被挖出來說，而且是不管對方有沒有在聽，像是著魔一樣一直說下去。

如果今天是一位女性在哭訴，恐怕還可以令人稍微不那麼煩悶，但如果今天是一位不管是身高還是肌肉都特別突出的男性，而且還是偉大的雷神，那麼他用著看起來像是在抽鼻子、縮肩膀的哀泣形象抱怨的話，對所有人而言絕對是一場災難，精神上的。

即便是受過訓練的特工，在經過不中斷好幾分鐘的單方面聽覺迫害後，也會忍不住動怒起來。

「……這下子我總算知道為何他說“被其他朋友看不下去”了。」Tony看著幾乎已經是在自言自語的Thor，他覺得自己眼神都快死了，他還寧可去應付那些煩死人的媒體，「不是看不下去，而是被煩到死不想看下去了吧～」

「Tony你有超高濃度酒精可以給他一杯嗎？直接放倒他吧～」稍微還有點良心的Steve，比起絲毫不在意、用著所有人都可以聽到的音量吐曹的Tony，他還刻意壓低了音量，即使當事者根本已經不在乎外界如何了。

「超高濃度？你是說藥用酒精嗎？放倒一個把酒當水喝的神？」Tony白了對方一眼。

「我開始有點後悔問他發生什麼事情了。」Natasha揉著自己的眼角。

「Natasha要吃嗎？這個餅乾不錯耶～」從頭到尾彷彿置身自外、可說是邊吃邊看戲的Barton，自認貼心的遞了一片餅乾給Natasha。

「……你想要知道我怎麼用一片餅乾讓死都不說出軍火來源的恐怖份子連他小時候尿褲子的事情都說出來的嗎？」Natasha冷冷地看著一臉“我是觀眾我來看戲”模樣的Barton，徹底引爆她內心的不平衡。

「不用拜託謝謝，哈哈Natasha最強了我一直都知道。」Barton看苗頭不對，立刻轉回頭繼續啃他的餅乾，「呃、Natasha。」

「又怎麼？」Natasha瞪著對方，擺明就是萬一對方又在說蠢事，他不介意重演當時的戲碼。

「那個，好像在動耶～」Barton指著從剛剛一直就被放在地上的提箱，提箱並不大，乍看之下很像是比較大的工具箱而已，而外表精緻的質感與特殊雕花，讓他直覺反應那應該不是地球的東西。

像是為了回應Barton的話一樣，在所有人的目光都聚集到那個提箱時，提箱又稍微晃動了一下。

「Thor，這是…。」Steve此時也才想起Thor一開始出現，的確是提著那個提箱，他決定直接詢問當事者。

「啊、這麼快就醒了嗎？帶來Midgard果然是正確的。」似乎是很重要的東西，Thor意外的立刻脫離他的自言自語，站了起來像開門一樣，把提箱側邊小心翼翼地打開。

箱子打開後，並沒有立刻衝出什麼東西，裡面的東西似乎在遲疑什麼，過了一下才慢慢的踏出前爪，緩緩的從箱子中走出來，一臉警戒的看了看所有人，像是不把那些人放在心上一樣，看了一眼就立刻低著頭開始對著室內各角落進行確認。

「貓？」Tony有些意外且好奇，「你居然養起貓來，我還以為你至少會養個狗之類的。」

「哈哈，不，Asgard並沒有你們所謂的貓跟狗，我在猜想或許他是Midgard的生物，所以特別帶來，Asgard的環境不適合他生存。」脫離自言自語模樣的Thor，恢復他本來開朗的個性，「他看起來有精神多了。」

「好漂亮的貓，毛黑的好均勻。」Natasha稱讚著，「這應該是有血統的貓吧？很少看到貓這麼從容又優雅，看，他在巡視環境中。」

「既然Asgard沒有貓，Thor你該不會偷了哪家貴族的寵物啊？」Barton說，「不可能是在地球撿到的吧？沒有流浪貓是長這樣。」

「是嗎？我以為貓都是這樣的生物。」Steve認真看著那隻專注於探索的黑貓，「不都是走路輕巧、四肢修長的安靜生物。」

「呵呵，那你肯定沒有碰過荒野的流浪貓，通常他們都是先來給你個一爪之後對你吼個不停，就像抓狂起來的女…神經病一樣。」Barton皮笑肉不笑說著疑似職場經驗談的話，講到後來發現自己可能會被坐在自己旁邊的同事強迫打卡下班，立刻更換了詞彙。

「我開始擔心這隻貓會拿我的義大利真皮沙發磨爪了。」Tony看著那隻貓開始接近他的家具們。

「所以這樣子是正常的嗎？看他一直走。」Thor問。

「貓是個有地盤意識的生物，他只是在做確認，熟悉並確保這個地方對牠無害，以及尋找一個他喜歡的地方吧～」Natasha說，「說真的，如果你真的要養貓，你得看看養貓手冊多瞭解一點。」

「我會的…嘿！別跳到這麼高的地方，危險。」Thor快速跑到站在桌子上的黑貓那邊試圖阻止牠的舉動，對方卻早就輕鬆的跳上櫃子上方，絲毫不費力。

「乖，下來，不要在上面好嗎？」Thor利用身高優勢，伸手將貓從櫃子上抱下來，「Loki。」

「你把貓取名叫Loki？你會不會太誇張啦～」Tony有點鄙視的看著那位異常維護令弟的神，打從心底覺得這不是個好名字。

「取名？不、不是的。」黑貓並不安分，在他的手中一直動來動去，Thor只好改用手托住牠，黑貓也順勢將前腳站上對方寬大的肩膀，撐著身體四處張望，而牠似乎終於對其他人有反應，轉過頭看向他們，用著深邃如古老泉水的碧眼，「他就是Loki，我的弟弟。」

「Jarvis。」

「是的，Sir。」

「立刻啟動安全封鎖，所有進出都要經過控管，未經許可一隻螞蟻都不準出去。」Tony一邊走到旁邊擺滿東西的台子旁，一邊下令，「還有，去多定一組相同款式的沙發。」

Tony放下他的酒杯，開始弄起別的東西。

「我確認它會被拿來磨爪的。」


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鷹眼的名字忘記換成Clint了＠＠，一開始寫的時候不知為何對他的姓氏比較印象深刻所以就這樣子寫了....為了統一（？）之後會把Barton改換成Clint ^^"，造成閱讀困擾真是不好意思～

什麼樣的攻擊最令人頭痛？不是機關槍也不是大砲，而是看似無害卻又不知道哪時候爆炸的炸彈，在場所有人類，都寧可自己面對的是外星人軍隊而不是眼前這隻弱小黑貓。

還有什麼比Loki所變成的生物還危險呢？

「這是你們Asgard的判決？懲罰他變成一隻貓？」Barton一臉真搞不懂神在想什麼的臉。

「不是，最終的判決還沒下來，這是……一場意外。」Thor儘管想要努力托住又在亂動的貓，但顯然對方並不領情，甚至還直接一爪拍開他的手，從Thor身上跳下去，走到旁邊去開始自顧自的理毛。

「所以你所謂的你弟弟不跟你說話，就是因為他變成一隻貓嗎？」Steve問。

「那是再更早之前，Loki變成貓只是這幾天的事情而已。」Thor收到其他人疑惑的表情，他確認他的弟弟是在一旁安靜無事後，開始講述整件事情的來龍去脈。

「我真的早該發現，Loki其實狀況一直不太好。」Thor用了這句話當起頭。

Loki被帶回去之後，自然是逃不了審判這件事情，儘管Thor極力求情，但在等待審判期間卸下口枷跟手銬的Loki都必須待在牢房裡，而有些意外的是當事者也沒有對此表達什麼，彷彿對他而言回去Asgard只是去受刑而不是回家。

面臨的也只是極為不公的一場判決，而不是什麼家人團聚。

「當時Loki只靠了他一張嘴把那群嚴肅的老頭們氣到說不出話來，導致審判一再延宕。」Thor在有些自豪的語氣中努力讓自己不要笑出來，平時還以為都帶著臭臉面具的那群“長輩”，居然可以失控得如此滑稽，儘管他知道這樣不得體，但畫面實在太有趣了，別說當場Thor就已經忍得很辛苦，單是回想他就覺得想笑。

在牢房等待下一次開庭的期間，Thor從不中斷他去探望Loki的習慣，即使每次都以兩人吵架作為收場。

「突然某一天，Loki就不再開口說話了，不管我再怎麼追問，他就是不說話，甚至還閉起眼睛連理都不理。」Thor難過的說。

這樣的狀況持續了一段時間，以為只是單純的賭氣，但後來Loki甚至連飯都不怎麼用，Thor來找他時也從單純不理他到幾乎都在睡覺，不是安穩的休息、也不是無聊的淺眠，而是好像在忍住什麼，像是掉入重重惡夢深淵無法脫身的皺緊眉頭，如果用力叫醒他，只會換得一個疲倦恍惚後立刻轉變成怨恨的怒瞪。

「那時候我才覺得Loki有點不對勁，感覺好像身體有什麼不適。」

Odin並沒有攔阻Thor打算帶Loki去求醫的打算，不過Loki卻不知為何非常不願意，擺出極度的抗拒，問他是否哪裡有受傷還是受到詛咒也不說，寧可抱著痛苦待在與舒適完全搭不上邊的牢房中，最後別無他法的Thor只好央求Odin讓人前往監牢中為Loki作檢查，由於擔心Loki會趁亂脫逃，於是決定先讓法師下咒將他大部分的力量封住，再派人治療他。

「結果在施法的時候，原本被壓制住的Loki突然奮力掙扎念出一段咒文，結果炸出一陣白煙，煙霧散去之後，原本Loki的位置就變成了那隻黑貓。」Thor看了看已經一路理毛理到尾巴的貓，「法師說他的法術並沒有因為Loki那節不完整的咒語給打斷，Loki應該是要施法攻擊他，但並沒來得及唸完，就被他封住了力量，外來的法術加上不完整咒語的干擾，導致Loki變成貓。」

「就像劑量調錯變成另一種物質那樣？」Tony問。

「應該是吧～法術這玩意我並不擅長，它太複雜了。」Thor聳聳肩，他從來都弄不懂為何咒語只是語氣稍有不同就會產生完全不同的結果。

這就是法術的魅力所在啊！哥哥。

Thor想起以前Loki曾經精彩地將原本炙熱的攻擊火球變成無害的美麗冰晶花，Loki一邊把玩那朵盛開的花，一邊得意地笑著對他說。

雖然Thor還是不太懂那種看不到的力量之魅力所在，但他知道不管是什麼東西，只要經過Loki的手，就會變成他從沒看過的美麗事物。

彷彿從Loki本身渲染出去那樣。

「變成貓啊……他會不會是為了偽裝而變成貓？例如變身的法術之類的？」Natasha說。

「我們都試過了，Romanoff小姐。」Thor搖搖頭，「Loki的確擅長法術，也會改變外型偽裝成別的動物，但這樣的法術可以強迫解除，我們試過任何的解除法術或方法，就是無法讓Loki恢復原樣。」

「會不會是Loki抓了真正的貓來頂替自己？」Natasha繼續問，她可不信如此狡猾的人會乖乖待在監牢裡。

「不，他的確是Loki本人。」Thor指著自己脖子，「為了防止我弟弟逃跑，有為他戴上能顯示他的位置的寶具，它能夠隨著配戴者的外表自由改變大小，除了我父親外沒人能解開它或破壞它，只要Loki離開他該待的地方，我們會立刻知道他人會出現在哪，而那個寶具至今都還戴在貓身上，那就是他就是Loki的最好證明。」

「所以這隻貓真的是Loki？真不敢相信。」Barton看著已經趴下去在發呆的黑貓，牠脖子上圈著的金色飾品，有著圓滑弧度與厚實感的金屬圈環，與其說是項圈，更像是獨特風格的項鍊，將牠的黑毛映襯得更顯光亮。

「我想我還是得知會神盾局。」Barton繼續說，「給牠作個全身掃描之類的，確認他到底真的是不是“只是”隻貓。」

「掃描？你是說像是醫院之類的東西？」Thor皺眉，他對地球的醫院有著不太好的印象，「不、我不能讓你們這麼做，沒人能動Asgard的王子，更沒人能夠拿取他身上的任何東西。」

「但我們要怎麼確定，牠真的只是隻貓？而不是任何偽裝、想要伺機而動攻擊地球？」Natasha站直身體，強勢且不退讓，「他是你弟弟但不是我們的，我們對Loki的印象只有他帶領外星人來摧毀我們，所以我們無法看在你的份上，對牠有任何寬容。」

「但是他現在只是隻貓，Romanoff小姐。」個性直率的Thor有些動怒，將怒氣努力壓下來的模樣讓他的語氣也跟著顯得嚴肅許多，「Asgard的法師稱他是隻貓，他就是隻貓，如果他連法師都能騙，那麼他一定也可以騙過你們的“魔法”，那就算被你們帶去掃描，有什麼意義？」

「況且，我不想讓Loki有任何陷入危險的機會。」Thor看了Steve跟Tony一眼，「誰知道神盾局會從我弟身上拿走什麼去做其他不該做的事情。」

「……Thor還滿聰明的嘛～」Barton湊到Natasha旁邊小聲的說。

「那是只有關於他弟的事情才會這樣。」Natasha有些無奈的對Barton翻了翻白眼，她知道眼前的硬漢是不會讓步的。

「我覺得Thor講的也有道理。」Tony走到黑貓的面前，蹲了下來，而後者只是耳朵抖了一下，連看都不看對方一眼，「我想神盾局從來都沒有全身健康檢查這個服務項目，要擅長實驗以及開發的他們突然提供這項服務，恐怕難免會“不小心”出什麼意外，再“不小心”拿到樣本去做“不重要”的實驗。」

Tony有意無意的說完話，突然伸出拿著注射器的右手就往貓的頸後方插下去，黑貓立刻奮力掙扎攻擊Tony，但沒抓幾下身軀就漸漸軟下，不到一會便閉起眼睛癱在地上一動也不動。

「你對我的弟弟做什麼！」這下Thor是真的發火了，他衝上前抓住Tony的衣服領口拎起他來，逼得Tony得踮腳才不至於無法呼吸。

「Thor，住手。」Steve見情況不對，立刻上前制止Thor。

「嘿～別這麼緊張，我只是讓你親愛的弟弟睡一下而已，只是一般的麻醉劑，無害的，我閒來無事也會隨手來一罐，輕鬆、方便又好用，老少咸宜廣受歡迎。」Tony無辜地舉起雙手擺出投降的動作，「我支持你不讓牠被帶走，但你總是要讓我確認我們是否可以在牠抓狂的時候能不能讓牠像隻普通的貓一樣安靜下來。」

Thor瞪著一直試圖裝可憐的Tony好一會，他深吸了兩口氣才慢慢放手，說：「你最好確保我弟弟會順利醒來。」

「當然，牠會醒的，或許幾個小時就醒了，…大概。」Tony退了兩步遠離可能又會把他抓起來的兇手，大略整理一下衣服說。

「至少我們知道麻醉劑對牠有用。」Barton走來蹲在貓的身邊，他伸手戳了戳昏睡的貓，「接下來是要看牠吃不吃貓罐頭嗎？」

「這樣吧～作為賠罪，Thor你就跟你弟一起住下來吧！先撇開你弟的問題，難得你來地球渡假，我們地球人總是要盡地主之誼，我這雖然是簡陋的寒舍，但要空出一層樓給你們住不是問題。」Tony走到電腦前安排起這些相關事宜，「Natasha跟Barton也一起來吧？這樣晚上喝酒不怕沒酒友了，一起把Bruce也叫上來吧！人多更熱鬧。」

「謝謝你，我的朋友。」Thor很誠懇的說，雖然先前對方才惹怒他，但Thor從不會因此記恨，特別是當對方釋出善意的時候。

「不用太謝我，真的。」Tony揮揮手，「等等我幫你安排一張卡，以及說明其他器材的正確使用方法，然後先解決…你那身行頭。」

「這身？」Thor指著自己的鎧甲。

「對，我可不希望別人以為Stark企業開始跨足劇團事業。」


	3. Chapter 3

事情敲定後，在Jarvis高效率的安排下，立刻將Tony平時用來渡假（逃避現實）的樓層清理出來提供給Thor，他不僅無須思考住所及生活問題，也獲得了合身且符合現代人省美觀的衣服，趁著Thor跟Steve兩人在研究如何使用手機時，Tony在另一側與Natasha一起等著Clint與神盾局通話結束。

「如何？那位單眼局長沒有意見吧！」不是疑問句而是肯定句，Tony自信的說。

「是的，我們也收到在此就近監督的任務。」Clint點點頭，「Stark大樓的安全性的確很高，要用來監控不是問題。」

「而且還可以減少波及無辜的狀況。」Natasha說，「至少我們知道我們面對的是什麼東西，而不是其他不當一回事的工作人員。」

「如果Thor發現我們把他跟那隻貓留在這裡是為了方便監視，他一定會氣得半死。」Clint有點心虛的笑了一下。

「喔～不、不會的，我是說我不會讓他發現的。」Tony聳聳肩，一點罪惡感都沒有，彷彿就像拿電極棒戳可能會因為刺激而變成Hulk的同伴一樣輕鬆自然，「我可是很誠心的想要招待他，你看，我連信用卡都開給他用了，只是稍微提高了一點這層樓的安全性而已，我想他不會介意的。」

「噢～“一點”而已嘛～」Natasha皮笑肉不笑，她可是很清楚眼前這男人所謂的“一點”絕對不是只有多了張門禁卡的程度。

但也不得不承認，這的確是個好辦法，如果Loki真的只是隻無害的貓，那麼Thor將會渡過一個快樂的地球假期，但如果Loki只是偽裝，那麼也能立刻發現加以阻止。

不管怎麼說，他們並不是不歡迎Thor來訪，也無意針對他，只是必要的自保還是得要有。

「嗯？」覺得好像這個空間少了什麼東西，Clint環顧四周，「貓呢？」

「牠不是被Thor放在那邊的沙發上…咦？」Tony指了原本應該有生物在上面卻空無一物的沙發。

「Sir。」

「Jarvis，正好，快找出那隻貓的位置。」Tony有些緊張的說，Natasha跟Clint已經開始去尋找各角落了。

「Sir，我就是跟您來報告這件事情。」電腦管家再度發出他的電子音。

「Loki？」還在努力不捏壞手中號稱是通訊道具的Thor，感受到有東西在拉他的褲管，低頭一看，有些意外的看到一直不理人的貓用著前腳拍著自己的腿，並且用著似乎想要要求什麼的眼神張大眼睛看他，還附贈一聲軟軟的貓叫，他順勢將貓給抱起來，「怎麼了？餓了？」

「您放在書房的限量人體工學躺椅，就在三十秒之前，遭到貓的攻擊。」

「什…這混蛋。」他最中意的躺椅啊！Tony立刻轉身看向異常溫馴的窩在Thor懷抱中的貓，他立刻知道那隻小混蛋絕對是故意的，那可是他特地跑到設計師家中連哄帶騙讓對方割愛買來的啊！

「怎麼了？」抱著貓的Thor看著Tony怒氣沖沖跑來瞪著貓。

「哎呀～牠只不過是想磨爪，貓的天性，只是剛好抓壞了你的家具。」聽到全程對話，擺明就是看好戲的跟著走來Clint，他拍拍Tony的肩膀。

「呃、Loki似乎弄壞了你的東西了？對此我感到很抱歉，但…這似乎就是貓的習慣？就原諒他吧～」Thor想了一下先前惡補來的貓知識，誠意十足卻完全沒打算把貓交出去的對著受害者道歉。

「這混蛋絕對是故意的！居然還挑最貴的，下來！有種你就從你哥的手上給我下來。」Tony對著貓大喊，居然還知道要尋求庇護，有沒有如此可恨的聰明！「不要給我裝傻裝無辜，我才不吃你這套。」

「Tony冷靜點，牠只是隻貓，你對貓發脾氣是沒有用的。」在一旁的Steve看不下去出聲制止，一個成年人居然對著一隻貓發火還試圖對罵，要是被不知情的人看見，他肯定會被當作是神經病。

「這下可真確認那隻貓是Loki了」看著平時高調不知謙虛為何物又我行我素的Tony，對著一隻貓想揍又礙於飼主的關係揍不了、還被應該是同伴的人制止，露出恨得牙癢癢的表情，Natasha不由得笑了出來，「無論是記恨還是報復這點。」


	4. Chapter 4

Clint本來以為這大概是環境最舒適的一次監察任務，幾乎是頂著任務之名行渡假之時，雖然比較遺憾的是都只能在室內，但能夠悠哉在生活機能良好的空間過活，已經稱得上是頂級休假了。

但事情總是沒有他想的這麼好，特工也是員工的一種，自然跑不掉被壓榨的命運，既然無法出室外的任務，那麼剛好可以處理室內的報告作業，Phil以相當理所當然的態度，要求Clint可趁機完成他欠了多年、令人感到無趣卻一定要寫的任務報告（那些報告久遠到Clint極度懷疑全天下只有Phil還記得他沒繳）。

Phil Coulson探員，是復仇者聯盟首次團結起來的最大功臣，當時受重傷時，原本連他本人都覺得恐怕再也沒有打卡上班的一天，結果他顯然太小看了現代醫療以及他的運氣，讓他能夠有醒來與自家頂頭上司，也就是神盾局局長Nick Fury生氣的機會。

幸好局長告訴他他的收藏卡被拿去沾血時，Phil已經意識清楚以及隨身站著一位醫生，不然他肯定自己大概別說是打卡下班，可能連離職申請都來不及遞出就無故曠職永遠翹班去了。

『別擔心，會盡力補償你的。』神盾局局長認真的說。

於是過沒幾天Steve找上Phil，他說局長來給他個任務，表示神盾局因為忙著重整，人手不足，又擔心有人會針對神盾局的人員不利，所以希望他能夠來就近保護並且代表神盾局人員照顧Phil，雖然Steve大可拒絕，他是軍人而不是保鑣、看護，但局長一臉為難樣讓心地善良的Steve不忍心拒絕，於是他就同意了這項任務。

他是被賣了吧！Phil看著一臉誠懇的Steve心裡想，而且還是標準的被賣了還幫忙數錢那種，他早就知道局長的內心跟他的膚色，噢～應該是跟他的眼罩一樣黑。

這件事在忙綠的神盾局中只是一個小小插曲，但這個插曲卻影響了很多人，至少讓在得知Phil平安無事後、下一秒立刻浮現的是Phil得知他的收藏被弄髒後之恐怖表情的Clint，因為這個插曲而使他不用生活在恐懼中，天知道一個人心情不好會做出什麼事情，神盾局內有點資歷的人都知道，局長不能惹，Phil惹不起，他們都是屬於殺人於無形之中的人，幸運一點立刻暴斃，慘一點就是被各樣大小公務虐待致死。

如今，Clint開始懷疑，自己是否哪邊又惹到Phil了，他可還很乖的還沒跑去偷吃他抽屜裡的餅乾呢～Clint望著需要遞交報告的項目們，開始盤算自己是否也要來騙騙Steve來犧牲一下。

「你可真是一如往常的欠很多報告啊～」看著臉色難看的Clint，Natasha有些幸災樂禍涼涼的說。

「……難道不能跟Phil說這裡沒有電腦嗎？」看著被安排在客廳、全新的電腦設備，Clint開始覺得頭痛。

「沒有電腦？Stark大樓裡？」Natasha擺出像是在看白痴的眼神，「三歲小孩都知道，這邊什麼都不缺，尤其是電腦，數量可能還比這裡的灰塵多。」

「嘿！怎麼啦？被關在鳥籠裡的小鳥嫌棄電腦不夠好嗎？」顯然知道Clint的悲慘處境，Tony一臉看好戲的模樣走來，「放心吧！這台電腦夠讓你處理那些“文字檔”了，喔～對了，我還安裝了這個。」

「什麼？小精靈遊戲嗎？」Clint瞪了那個偽善的慈善家一眼。

「安全起見，我設計了一個自動偵測能量的手環，給我們無法善用現代通訊科技的大個子，並告訴他不管吃飯洗澡做愛都不准拿下來。」Tony開啟電腦後，立刻跑出一個程式，「透過那個手環，我們可以知道Thor身邊或者他自己是否有異常的能量數值發生，這樣子如果雷神受到攻擊或者他主動攻擊時，我們就可以立刻知道。」

「否則等他想起要掏出手機並且按下正確的鍵盤，恐怕地球都毀滅了。」Tony看了還在跟Steve研究各項現代科技的Thor說。

「那太好了，不然若是真的遇到什麼突發狀況的話……，為什麼是Steve教Thor用手機，而不是你或者是你的管家？」Natasha跟著對方目光看過去，好奇的問。

「這個嘛～只有不會用現代科技的人，才知道他們之所以不會用的問題出在哪。」Tony回答，「那些問題是超乎你的想像的，你永遠不懂為什麼他們會不懂。如何？觀光客會用自動沖水馬桶以及開電視了嗎？」

「我想大概是沒問題。」不知道是因為心情好沒注意還是已經習慣、完全感受不到對方話中帶刺，跟Steve結束討論走過來的Thor，一臉開心的笑著說，「Midgard到處都有令我驚奇的事情。」

「我相信你們Asgard會更多令我驚奇的事情，例如家庭問題可以鬧到跨世界之類的。」Tony似乎還沒遺忘他的椅子之仇，一邊說一邊撇了一眼悠哉地趴在地毯上、望著窗外景色的黑貓，「Natasha他們也會一起住下來，在你試圖用蠻力解決物品使用上的困擾之前，你可以問問他們，我可不希望因為一些文化衝擊而讓情況變得更糟。」

Thor對著這群朋友致謝，他是真心喜歡Midgard與這裡的人們，如果可以他希望他的弟弟也能喜歡這裡，但事與願違，他從來拿不太準Loki喜歡什麼，或者說他曾經以為他知道，但現在無論是什麼，他都開始不確定了。

Loki的真心，一向都藏得很深，深到或許連他本人都未能發現。

Thor花了幾天的時間漸漸至少不會再弄壞即使是現代人也都覺得吃驚的高科技，如果不知道Tony是鋼鐵人，他甚至會以為Tony是哪來的法師，將他的房子打造得如此便利又神奇，享受這一切的不只是他，Clint也相當喜歡這裡的方便性，只有面對他的成山報告時才會露出像是被人打了一拳的臉色，而Natasha則是似乎天生就該生活在這種環境中，從容得彷彿這裡就是她的家。

至於他的弟弟，比他們想像中的快、不，或許說牠好像本來就是隻貓，貓罐頭、貓餅乾、貓砂等等，牠連適應都不用適應，毫無遲疑的就開始使用它們，唯一真要說與一般貓不同的，就是牠對乾糧類的貓食不賞臉，也不怎麼磨爪，牠很安靜、不理人，硬要說的話還可以加上興趣是攻擊試圖打擾牠的飼主。

「牠好像滿喜歡聽古典樂的。」穿著輕裝的Natasha，一手拿著咖啡，倚靠在沙發背上。

「你是說Loki？」Thor從他一直搞不太懂的平板電腦移開目光，看向趴在客廳另一端音響旁的黑貓。

「嗯，牠雖然平時就是那個不理人的安靜模樣，但只要是聽見古典樂，溫馴的似乎連毛都很順地趴在那，一副很享受的樣子，你看，尾巴偶爾還會動一下。」

「妳沒說我都沒發現，看起來真的是那樣呢～」甚至連音響在放什麼音樂都沒注意到的Thor，他對於能稍微找到“現在的弟弟”喜歡什麼而感到高興，「妳真是觀察細微。」

「還好，習慣了。」Natasha掩飾性的喝了一口咖啡，如果不是個性質爽的Thor對她說這句話，她還會以為對方是不是再暗諷她或者是發現了什麼，她無法對對方老實說出，無時無刻觀察黑貓是否有不當行為是她目前主要的工作，所以她才能這麼快發現這件事。

「Loki。」Thor試探性的叫了對方一聲，果然不出所料對方甩都不甩，繼續保持同樣的姿勢，而徹底被忽視的Thor也不以為意，只是聳聳肩笑了笑。

「……你想出去走走嗎？我說，逛逛街之類的，你還沒出去過吧？」Natasha問著Thor，「我想你大概也已經差不多知道地球的習慣，而且這也不是你第一次來，難得來到這個你曾經保護過的熱鬧城市，去看看也好？」

「嗯，一直悶在室內也的確有些…不過，我能帶著我弟弟嗎？」他實在放心不下變成貓的弟弟，Thor問。

「當然，不過你可能得把牠裝進寵物籃才行，大街上人很多，要走失一隻貓是很容易的，而且又會被當成流浪貓被人抱走。」此外還要防止他趁機跑走，Natasha沒有說出後面的話，「請Tony的管家幫你準備一個寵物籃不是問題，你們就出去逛逛吧～」

「謝謝妳的建議，太好了。」Thor高興的站起來走過去黑貓那，一把把貓給抱起來，「我們一起去散步吧！弟弟。」

回應他的是一記貓爪。

看Thor開開心心地帶著被硬塞進籃子裡的黑貓離開，坐在電腦椅上的Clint滑著輪子滾到Natasha旁邊，問：「這樣子讓他們出去沒問題嗎？」

「這幾天你也看見了。」Natasha回答，「Loki就像是一隻“普通的貓”一樣，完全找不到哪裡不對勁，唯一真要說也只有挑食、安靜的過份、喜歡聽古典樂、吃飯的禮儀極佳以及超愛乾淨，偶時會抓抓東西搞點破壞，但這一切都還在“貓”的容許範圍內，我甚至都還產生了或許養一隻這樣的貓也還不錯的感想。」

「也是啦～我也覺得自己好像變成什麼貓日記觀察員了，追蹤貓的24小時生態，比較貴族貓與野貓的不同。」Clint說，「所以妳真的覺得，那傢伙就是隻普通的貓？」

「我只是覺得，既然室內都看不出個什麼，讓他去室外看看會怎樣。」Natasha摸著咖啡杯的手把，「而且，Thor是來渡假的，如果要因為他弟弟而受到什麼限制，我想…這對他不怎麼公平。」

「這是什麼？補償的心態嗎？」Clint促狹地笑了笑。

「算是吧～我們可沒少在他們兄弟上偷偷裝了監控器，我才不信Tony除了麻醉劑外，沒把其他東西一起順便打進去。」而且這都是他們所有人默許的。

「還好啦～只是簡單的定位晶片而已，其實他還沒把監視器裝在貓身上我就夠意外了，我們可真是心軟的人。」顯然知情的Clint自我感覺良好的說。

「回去寫你的報告吧！別忘了把定位系統打開。」受不了對方的自賣自誇，Natasha一腳連同椅子把Clint給踹回去。

她只希望他們的放手一搏不要釀成什麼災禍才好，不過，就算真的Loki在計畫什麼，他們做的這些或許也只不過是他們地球人的自我安慰而已，她望向窗外的藍天白雲，真心希望他們不要因此遺漏掉什麼才好。


	5. Chapter 5

Thor高興的走在街上，儘管街上人多到他必須注意會不會撞到人或者是別人撞到他手上的籃子，也減損不少他的興致，原本還在籃子中不安份地晃動的黑貓，此時也似乎是已經認命的模樣安靜下來。

「這裡可真是熱鬧，就跟市集一樣，對吧～弟弟。」Thor並不管對方聽不聽得懂，他認為跟自己的弟弟講話是一件很普通的事情，儘管在別人看來他像是自言自語的瘋子。

幸好這位雷神還沒碰上禁止攜帶寵物的地方，不然依照他的脾氣，恐怕立刻打雷炸了店家都有可能，唯一令他稍微有點困擾的是，有時候會碰見女性主動過來，表示希望能看看他的貓，似乎覺得一位健壯的大漢養著一隻貓很神奇，以及這隻貓漂亮的令人驚艷。

出於禮貌Thor並沒有拒絕女士們的要求，意外的居然連黑貓也只是看著那群女士不做反應，並沒有擺出攻擊的凶狠模樣，算得上已經是相當配合了，這讓Thor有些驕傲，尤其是在聽見別人稱讚他的貓很漂亮，讓他更覺得高興。

他當然漂亮，這可是他弟呢～就算是變成貓，也是極為優雅的黑貓。

這讓Thor想到Loki的步伐，側身輕移的像條蛇，靈巧安靜的像隻貓，無聲無息的出現在身旁，像是從來都不曾離開過，卻也像是從來都不曾停留過，只有在轉頭確認時，Loki才會給了他一個淺淺的笑容。

讓他分不出到底是惡作劇得逞的笑容，還是笑他多疑的笑容。

還是，高興於他終於想起要轉頭確認他的弟弟是否還在的笑容。

告辭了那些愛貓的女士們，Thor帶著他的貓前往女士們所提供的貓餐廳，那間餐廳提供了飼主們與寵物一起用餐的服務，這讓Thor很開心，他實在不願讓他的弟弟一直關在狹小的籃子這麼久。

由於他出門時已經有吃了點東西，所以他只是點了幾份餐點（雖然份量還是讓店員與客人驚嚇不已），也幫他的弟弟點了一些天然食材製成的貓餐，黑貓如Thor猜想的乖，他知道他的弟弟向來比他還會應付充滿外人的筵席場合，從籃子放出來後，牠完全沒有表達自己被關住的不滿，只是安安靜靜地挺直著背，將尾巴盤放在自己腳邊，像是等著別人進貢的王室貴族般高傲的坐著，而有些不知所措回應著來自其他客人招呼的Thor，比較之下反而像是個隨從而已。

「嗯？弟弟？」Thor用餐吃到尾聲，黑貓突然跳到他的大腿上，將前腳搭在桌子上，很有興趣地盯著桌上的東西。

「你想吃？」看著黑貓的反應，Thor再看了看桌上的甜點，「可是這對你而言太甜了吧？寵物手冊上說不可以讓寵物吃人類的料理，口味太重對身體不好。」

平時安靜不出聲的黑貓，此時卻送上了軟軟的貓叫，還張著眼睛回望著Thor，這表示牠非常的想吃、想吃到即使撒嬌都無所謂的程度。

而通常這也代表著Thor必須放棄他的堅持，而且是心甘情願的那種。

「……好吧～我想如果只是太妃糖蛋糕的話…，不、不可以，我不會連英式布丁都給你，看起來都是一堆砂糖這麼甜的東西只有…對，只有你會喜歡，但不是現在的你，等你恢復原來樣子，你愛吃多少都行，但現在不行。」

深怕自己被愛貓人士以及店員責罵，他偷偷地將甜點讓給他弟，而黑貓也知道自己爭取不到其他的東西，也就很乾脆地放棄，去享用牠的唯一戰利品。

看對方吃得如此愉快，Thor心情也跟著高興起來，天知道他多想念他們一起吃飯的時候，每次把甜點推給他弟，就會換到Loki彷彿是在嘲笑他不懂甜食美味的笑容，那是Thor最愛的嘲笑方式。

「沒想到居然還可以以這樣的方式跟你共進餐點，Loki。」

Thor得到的回應不是一記貓爪，也不是一聲貓叫，而是抬起頭、用著牠碧綠的雙眼正眼望向他的視線，之後，牠才低下頭繼續吃牠的甜點。

 

結束他們的用餐後，Thor決定去公園逛逛，他深切地覺得這個都市的綠意太少，彷彿高樓大廈才是這個地方原有的景色一樣，午後的天氣讓他覺得很舒爽，這大概是自從Loki從彩虹橋掉下去後，他們唯一一次如此和平且安祥地一起散步。

「在這邊休息一下吧！我想你應該也很想念草地了。」

Thor坐在公園草地上，他發現這裡的人們會將動物放出來給他們自己跑，他也從善如流將黑貓給放出來，而難得可以在戶外自由活動這點對黑貓來說似乎非常有吸引力，牠開始好奇的聞著四周，對著其中一株草玩了起來。

確認自家弟弟安然無事，且沒有離自己很遠，這位來地球渡假的金髮雷神，大剌剌地躺在草地上，享受著沒有家鄉和煦卻依舊溫暖的陽光，放鬆全身，明顯感受到肌肉鬆弛下來的感覺，他才發覺原來自己在之前多麼緊繃，像是一直都在戰場上不斷作戰，持續的繃緊每處神經。

也才察覺到，原來他一直以來都不曾好好休息過，從Loki掉下去之後。

他一直以為別人愛戴他弟如愛戴他，即使Loki的惡作劇的確惹怒不少人，但那也只是個用無害的法術變出來的玩笑，就像他弄壞了別人的收藏品一樣，罵一罵就可以被原諒了

直到他發現整個Asgard只有他跟雙親，是真心為著失去Loki而難過時，Thor才發覺，這又是一件被他自己的狂妄自大給蒙蔽的事情，Loki總是擺出除了Thor跟雙親外，誰都不在意的態度，因為他從小就知道，得不到的就乾脆放棄，反正他也沒有真正想要，這是Loki的驕傲，也是Thor不曾察覺的事情。

Thor開始感受到他的自大妄為，到底造成了多少錯誤，到底傷害了多少人，而一直以來最靠近他的Loki，都是他在收拾Thor搞砸的爛攤子，都是他在第一時間承受Thor的怒氣，都是他陪在Thor的身邊，彷彿只要Thor回頭，就可以看見Loki的那個淺淺笑容。

Thor轉過頭，看著不遠處的黑貓，正興致高昂的追捕蝴蝶，伸出牠的貓拳玩著。

其實Thor只是想讓他的弟弟像這樣無憂無慮開心的生活而已。

只是他越來越不知道該怎麼做，以及他已經錯失了那個機會。

「如果你能一直像這樣開心的玩耍多好，Loki。」他轉回頭，半瞇著眼神望著藍天白雲，這讓他有種彷彿回到小時候他跟他弟弟一起溜出去玩的錯覺。

Loki只是去別的地方收集奇花異草，等一下他就會捧著從來沒看過的小東西來跟自己炫耀，然後警告自己不要這麼粗魯弄壞可能是從哪處偷來的萬年之花，然後兩個人就要趁著樹精靈還沒找上門之前逃跑，聽著Loki抱怨他們幹嘛這麼小氣，明明很多株卻寧可任其放爛也不願意分一株給他……。

突然間，Thor的視野中除了天空外，闖進了半個貓頭，帶來影子遮去了部份的陽光，牠張著牠的綠眼看著他，Thor感受到黑貓的大半部身體都踩在自己胸口肩膀上，已經快陷入回憶與夢境的Thor慵懶地對著牠笑了笑，習慣性抬起手來，朝著貓的後頸捏了捏，就像他平常摸著Loki的後頸那般，慢慢的撫摸著，彷彿這麼做就可以安撫對方、讓對方理解自己不知如何說出口的真實情感。

之後，Thor不記得後來他又看見了什麼，他只記得他的手不斷摸著他弟弟柔順的毛，以及好像有什麼東西整個爬上來盤據在他的胸前，隨著他呼吸的起伏，一起進入夢鄉。


	6. Chapter 6

等一神一貓醒來回到大樓時，已經是晚上，不僅是似乎從頭到尾都沒離開的Natasha與Clint，連Steve與Tony也都出現在此，此外，Thor發現了體內有個綠色大個的科學家Bruce也在這裡，這樣的驚喜讓他很開心，昔日戰友能相聚一起對Thor而言是一件很棒的事情。

但是對黑貓而言就沒這麼好了，從籃子走出來的牠，盯著Bruce動了動鼻子，突然豎起毛來張口低吼著，隨後立刻跳上不遠處的櫃子上，趴低只露出雙眼擺出極度警戒的態度。

「看樣子就算變成貓，也還記得吃過Hulk的虧啊～」Tony很沒同情心的笑著。

「不，我不認為牠記得我。」Bruce溫和的微笑著，對黑貓的反應並不放在心上「牠只是發現了Hulk，讓他覺得有危機感，多數動物的警覺性比人類來的優秀許多，他們有天生的偵測雷達。」

Bruce走向黑貓，在櫃子前停了下來，他在口袋中掏了兩下，緩緩拿出一條魚乾，彷彿從一開始就準備好那樣，舉起手，對著黑貓晃了晃。

「別怕，沒人要傷害你，只要你不傷害我們，我們也不會傷害你，彼此都沒有惡意，好嗎？」Bruce露出具有耐心的笑容，像是希望對方能仔細聽明白一樣慢慢地說著。

黑貓對於Bruce的舉動，只有更加壓低身軀，並拉長眼持續的瞪著。

Bruce沒有持續他晃小魚乾的舉動，他只是做出類似投降的舉動，用手指捏著魚乾，打開手掌表示自己手中沒有藏任何東西，再將魚乾放在地上，保持與黑貓面對面地往後慢慢倒退，直到回到Tony他們那邊，才轉過身，不再看向黑貓。

「你在幹嘛？」Tony忍不住好奇的問Bruce，「我沒想到你如此愛好小動物。」

「我只是在跟牠打招呼。」Bruce回答，「就算他是Loki，但牠現在是隻貓，那麼就要用與動物的打招呼方式來向他問好。」

「我以為你們科學家的打招呼應該是把牠抓起來研究研究。」Clint說。

「不過度對自己研究以外的事物抱持好奇心可免於不必要的情緒刺激。」Bruce對著Clint笑了笑，他可不是看到什麼都想研究的科學怪人。

「我聽Tony說，你回去繼續你的…情緒訓練？」Steve回憶著當初獲得的消息，「還以為你短時間不會再來這裡，是特地過來的嗎？」

「事實上，並不完全是，我是受到神盾局的委託而來的。」Bruce回答，「當然Stark也有通知我說有個有趣玩意要我來看看，所以我也就過來了。」

「神盾局的委託？」聽到關鍵字的Tony挑眉，同樣身為研究者的他一臉不滿，彷彿有人開派對故意不找他來一樣，「我怎麼完全沒聽說這件事情？」

「我也很意外他們怎麼沒找你，探員是說你的顧問時間還沒到？」Bruce聳聳肩表示他並不懂當初Phil的這個說法，「不過我認為應該讓你參與的，而且是得找你一起加入才行的程度。」

「既然應該讓我來參與，我想提早讓我知道這件事情他們應該不會介意，我是如此體貼用心，知道事前做功課。」言下之意就是他們要你調查什麼快告訴我的吧！Tony像是好兄弟般拍了拍Bruce的肩膀。

「嗯…的確也沒有下嚴重的封口令。」Bruce看了一眼先前放有小魚乾的地方，此時地板上卻早已不見魚乾的身影，這樣的成果讓他露出了一點笑容，「看樣子牠似乎確認了我的存在，在這麼短的時間內，不是聰明就是太過相信人，但我想應該是前者吧！」

「哼～牠當然聰明，聰明到知道要挑你端著咖啡時跳出來嚇你，而不是知道要堤防牠改拿瓶裝啤酒時。」曾經吃過虧的Tony說，他本來就不是對寵物有多大耐心的人，更何況是Loki變的，那更是堅持是針對自己的惡意，「來吧！我們去工作室談談，我想你會對我新架設的機械有興趣，它迷人的比封面女郎還漂亮，我們可以邊欣賞它邊聊聊神盾局的新玩具。」

Tony跟Bruce對Thor他們做了短暫的寒暄，保證晚點會有個敘舊派對後，就離開前往Tony的工作室，Bruce知道Tony並不是真的要秀什麼機械給他看，而是他們需要一個理由離開現場，去隱密的地方談一談神盾局的委託，一個連貓都進不來的地方。

其實神盾局委託的事情，並不那麼機密，或者應該說Bruce不認為不能跟其他人說，搞不好一起討論也比較有意思，但為了防止不必要的麻煩，就怕讓不該知道的人知道這件事，雖然目前不具危險性，但，誰知道？而科學家們總是習慣先替除所有的危機誘發因素，降低風險機率。

「似乎是在整修都市的時候發現的。」Bruce從手機將一組畫面丟出去，放大在Tony面前。

畫面上是一個白色的菱形物體，約手肘的長度大小，並不大，上面刻有不知名的花紋表示這絕對是個人工物，卻無法判斷這個花紋是哪種風格的紋路。

「嗯哼～這不是地球上的物品吧？否則也不會找上你。」Tony伸出手，在騰空的畫面上隨手翻閱，數位化的資訊隨之一筆一筆展開。

「有趣的是，“根本”不知道這是什麼。」Bruce一副很有興趣的模樣。

「根本？」

「是的，根本，任何的放射線、雷射都無法偵測出他是什麼。」Bruce隨口念出了一場串屬於科學家們的專有名詞，同時也再送給Tony一組測試結果，顯示無論用什麼方法，都無法斷定它的物質，以及內部是否有東西，彷彿它能拒絕任何形式的物質能量，無法穿透、附著，就連想要切割也不行，上面似乎有著某種微弱能量在保護它不受傷害，雖然可以使用破壞性調查，卻又擔心會損壞它、或者造成什麼危險。

「這就有意思了。」Tony一手抱在胸前，一手撮著下巴看著數據們思考著，「這麼有趣的東西居然沒有叫上我，是想把最精彩的好戲壓最後嗎？那麼看樣子該是我上場的時候吧！」

「你是對這個未知物有興趣，還是對神盾局的目的有興趣？」靠著桌緣的Bruce問，像是隨口提起。

「讓我猜猜。」Tony裝模作樣地擺出思考模樣，「神盾局突然轉性變成外星物研究單位，上次外星人來襲的殘骸大豐收，讓他們發現改去研究這些玩意當個外星物品鑑定人員比較有趣？噢！我猜他們還是對如何將外星技術運用成地球武器比較感興趣。」

「這個嘛～誰知道。」不知道是不關心還是篤定神盾局的目的，Bruce並不在意Tony的答案，而是將更多關於菱形物體的資料給對方看。

他們總是會習慣考慮所有可能性，以及替除所有造成危機的因素，降低風險機率，就跟防範黑貓一樣，他們也永遠對神盾局存有懷疑。

兩人開始用著Steve打從心底認為不是白話文的語言對話，找出更多能夠派上用場的偵測方式，像是遊戲解任務那樣，交換彼此的意見，在簡單的討論後（對他們連一個夜晚都沒花上，可見多簡單），他們回到Thor他們住的地方，發現他們已經延續晚餐的熱絡，開始喝起酒來高興的聊天，於是敘舊聚餐就自動轉成飲酒大會。


	7. Chapter 7

黃湯下肚後，話題也跟著五花八門，其中也少不了Thor拿起酒杯喝酒時發現裡面摻著幾根毛，或者是Clint的下酒點心突然不見的黑貓整人遊戲，但這不妨礙他們的興致高昂，在Steve的懷舊話題下，他們開始談起彼此曾經遭遇過的刺激經驗。

「……那隻全身披著火的魔獸張牙舞爪地直撲我們，因此忽略了Loki在地上所用的魔法把戲，澆熄了牠的火焰威能，於是我揮著槌子往牠的腦袋上砸去，戰友們攻擊牠的四肢，磅的一聲，牠就這麼倒下死去。」這次Thor並不驚訝地球居然沒有這樣的生物，因為對Asgard而言，那也是相當稀有的魔獸，「真可惜你們不在現場，不然真該看看當時我們的戰利品多麼豐盛，每個人都拿到兩手都快拿不住了。」

「你們當時就立刻分戰利品啊？我還以為都歸你的。」雖然比起一般人算有訓練過酒量的Clint，跟著這群有著特殊體質甚至非人類的同伴一起喝，已經開始有醉意，「你不是那個～什麼王儲之類的？貴族不都是使喚下僕幫自己打獵？」

「為什麼？」Thor意外且疑惑地看著對方，「將戰利品賞賜給有功之人，這是理所當然的吧！你們Midgard的貴族都是這麼小氣的人嗎？哈哈，也太心胸狹窄了吧！」

「好傢伙！」從放浪生活喝出來的酒量還是不敵其他人，也跟著半喝醉的Tony拍拍Thor結實的手臂，徹底無視初次見面對方的警告，「還真沒想到你居然真的是個王儲，看看～我居然在跟一個即將繼承王位的王子喝酒。」

「而且他還是個神呢～」Natasha依舊很清醒，酒量以及如何控制飲酒在她的工作上一直扮演相當重要的角色。

「我們除了神外，還有來自過去二戰時代的英雄，以及Hulk。」Clint高舉雙手做出驚訝的歡呼動作，「哇喔！這大概是我一生中最豪華的喝酒成員。」

「別忘了還有身價最貴的慈善家。」Tony囂張的笑，「這實在值得慶祝，來。」

「嘿～別再倒酒給Banner，沒看到他已經準備收杯了嗎？」已經因為哄騙而喝了許多的Steve並沒有被酒精影響，他阻止Tony為已經空杯的Bruce倒酒。

「我也覺得我別再喝比較好。」Bruce推了推眼鏡，他露出似乎在忍住不讓自己笑得更深的微笑，「要是太亢奮，恐怕Hulk會想湊個熱鬧。」

「喔喔！Hulk也想一起來嗎？好啊！沒問題，我隨時奉陪。」Thor拿起他的雷神之鎚揮舞了兩下，看起來就是完全不介意因為喝酒興致而來場活動筋骨的打鬥。

「噢～糟糕，這下子Thor不砸酒杯改砸Hulk嗎？」已經腦袋混沌的Clint露出與台詞不同、完全沒半點擔心模樣的看好戲表情。

「冷靜點，沒人要打架好嗎？」Steve制止Thor的挑釁，「想想場合，我可不想睡在廢墟中。」

「我就說談論過去的事蹟不是什麼好話題。」知道自己的底線在哪的Natasha為自己再倒杯酒，「我想我恐怕只剩用酒瓶砸毀毒販跨下的故事了。」

「聽起來超痛的，拜託妳不要講啊～」Clint毫無形象地倒在沙發扶手上像是小孩般抗議。

「不想聽我說你就乖乖去睡吧！」看著已經明顯喝掛的Clint，Natasha站起來拍著對方的臉，「還是這麼容易就被灌醉，平時聚會Coulson真的幫你擋太多酒了。」

眼看已經有人陣亡，這棟大樓的持有者也在死撐著而已（他比較知道怎麼檔酒），於是他們決定結束今晚的飲酒大會，還能自行走動的將甚至無法站好的人弄回房間後，也就都各自回去，只剩表示還想繼續享受喝酒氣氛的Thor還在客廳，他霸佔了整個沙發，與做最後詢問的Natasha道聲晚安。

「雖然還是Asgard的蜂蜜酒好喝，但Midgard的也不賴。」Thor舉著酒杯笑，他知道客廳中除了他之外，還有從剛剛一直都在一旁角落打盹的黑貓。

「想到那次我們解決魔獸的慶功宴，全部的人都喝得東倒西歪，他們甚至沒發現他們的頭髮都被染成紅色的，嚇得守衛還以為他們的頭髮都燒起來，至今我還不知道你是怎麼辦到的呢～弟弟。」像是回憶到有趣的事情，Thor笑了起來，他不想確認自己有沒有喝醉，他正在享受著因為氣氛所營造的微醺。

「後來我們還邊笑邊拿著酒跑到另一次的天台繼續喝，還記得嗎？你還說要是我又喝到無法走路的話，你就要把我從天台推下去。」

『喔～親愛的哥哥，你可別奢望我會再幫你抬到寢室去，那實在會讓我覺得自己在扛一頭待宰的神豬。』

他還記得當時Loki是一邊將酒杯舉在嘴唇旁，一邊笑著跟他這樣說，明明因為些許的醉意讓Loki笑得比平時燦爛，眼神卻依舊明亮，有種眾人皆醉他獨醒那樣令人心痛的孤獨感，卻又流露出享受著與Thor一起歡笑的沉醉。

「最後我們是怎樣？」Thor舉起手無意義的揮了揮，笑容突然僵硬了一下，因為他想起此時他的弟弟並不會幫他把話接下去。

「……喔，對，後來反而是你先睡著。」他轉過頭，看向連頭都沒轉過來的黑貓，Thor眨眨眼，才繼續開口，「Loki。」

黑貓只是抖了抖耳朵，仍舊沒有動作的趴在那睡，似乎在表達牠有聽見但不想理會的意思。

「我還記得當時我試圖叫醒你陪我繼續喝，但你只是嘟囔了幾聲就繼續睡，我只好讓你睡在我大腿上，繼續喝我的酒，結果你也知道，後來我們都在天台上睡著，隔天還被父親叫去罵一頓。」

Thor記得那時候的夜空，在充滿銀彩色澤的黑夜，他一邊喝著酒，一邊感受著躺在自己腿上那一陣陣安祥的呼吸，暢快的戰鬥、豐碩的戰果、豪邁的酒宴，都無法帶來當時他所感受到的滿足，彷彿他所擁有的全世界都在此一般，如此平靜。

「Loki。」躺在沙發上的Thor朝著黑貓伸出手，「過來，讓我摸摸你。」

平靜的讓他似乎連Loki的心跳聲都能聽見，在夜空下，Thor將酒杯斟滿。

「拜託，弟弟，求你過來一下好嗎？」Thor用著連自己都不敢相信的卑微態度說著。

平靜的讓他以為這世界上只剩下他們兩人映照的身影，在夜空下，Thor抬頭看著遠方，冷落了斟滿的酒杯。

「Loki…。」Thor持續伸著手，看著依舊無動作的黑貓，「…我想你，我真的很想你。」

『Thor。』

『Loki，我在。』

平靜的彷彿以夢中的呢喃與清醒的回應作為最後話語，就此將他們的靈魂凝聚，化作世界樹上的片段回憶，以最普通、最珍貴的模式，高掛在所有人都無法勾得的深處，連他們兩人有時都會遺忘的埋藏。

即使早已融入骨髓，永遠都在。

Thor閉上眼睛，讓血液與空氣中的醉意佈滿全身，似乎是連調整姿勢都懶得動那般癱軟在沙發上，任由手臂超出對雷神而言稍嫌狹小的沙發上垂落下來，隨意的就像喝醉倒臥在路旁長椅上的醉漢。

失落，且孤獨。

高科技的全方位住宅此時發揮了它的長處，在Thor睡下的不久，它自動熄燈，讓黑暗籠罩住堆滿酒瓶的客廳，回歸到屬於夢鄉的安靜。

而這屬於人們的做夢時段，卻在某段空氣流動之後，亮出了一對碧綠的雙眼，像是夜晚中溫柔的螢光，悄悄地走到垂在沙發外的手臂旁，靜靜地，在只要輕輕一動就可以觸碰到的距離，像是回到原本的歸屬之地，卷起身軀，將黑暗中的深邃之綠闔上，安穩且平靜的沉睡下去。


	8. Chapter 8

據說是被稱為電視的神奇魔法箱告訴他們最近有一個叫做鋒面的要來，所以導致接下來的幾天都是伴隨著打雷的下雨天，讓原本還想帶黑貓一起出去的Thor，只好慵懶地留在家中持續研究著一折就斷的平板電腦以及電視，幸好有時Steve會來找他切磋拳頭，不然恐怕覺得身體快要生鏽的Thor，會去砸些什麼來發洩發洩。

而依舊在跟報告纏鬥的Clint，最近似乎愛上拿逗貓棒去試圖接近那隻不愛理人的黑貓當作娛樂，根據他的說法是，就是因為平常都愛理不理，所以才更具有挑戰性，當他試過各種方法終於成功挑起黑貓的天性時，他甚至開心的跑去跟Tony炫耀，而經不起別人激（尤其對方炫耀的方式還不是普通的討人厭）的Tony，也不知不覺下場參與了這項活動，該怎麼說，能把當初率領大軍攻擊地球的反派當作貓來耍，實在令人愉悅。

當然隨著戰況的越演越烈，身為名譽上的飼主Thor知道後，只差沒有降雷天譴這些把他的弟弟當傻子耍的該死之人，幸好Steve即時制止，在Natasha貼心的解釋這是貓的天性而且有助牠運動之下，雷神終於消除他的憤怒，覺得有些地方很奇怪卻又好像很合理的矛盾心情下，同意了Clint他們的行為。

逗貓的行為也不是每次都成功，有時候玩過頭黑貓也會生氣的掉頭就走，然後可能等一下、或者隔天，Clint就會發現他的哪張紙本報告被撕碎的屍體，Tony則是會在管家的通知下，知道他哪個窗簾又報銷了，形成了某種以怨報怨的惡性循環。

而黑貓也不是每次都被耍，牠也很熱衷於耍人，尤其突然偷襲正在走路的Thor害他差點絆倒後立刻跑掉的遊戲，是牠的最愛，被害者雖然很高興他的弟弟主動找他玩，但總是抓不到牠愛玩的時間，像是突然心血來潮來那麼一下，Thor實在很擔心自己真的會不小心踩到他弟而有些困擾，不過黑貓平時還是連甩都不甩自顧自的在一旁舔毛打盹、無視飼主的情況居多，如此態度冷漠到Natasha反而還比較像是黑貓的飼主，牠不是沒有偷襲過Natasha，但次數相當的少，似乎對於被偷襲的人沒有多大反應所以提不起興趣。

牠最常對Natasha做的，只是在一旁安靜的坐好，看著Natasha做事，所以比起其他人會因為突如其來的貓爪攻擊嚇到，她反而比較常因為轉頭突然發現一隻貓無聲無息地出現在那盯著她看而嚇到，她要是主動上前接近黑貓，牠則會默默走掉，等到Natasha轉身想要拿東西時，再度發現黑貓又坐回原本位置看著她，那並不是什麼令人毛骨悚然的目光，比較像是持有好奇感的靈活眼神，令人有欲言又止的錯覺，大概是因為這樣，實在不懂黑貓到底想幹嘛的Natasha，是他們所有人之中最常拿貓餅乾餵食的人，她可真有點受不了有生物用著似乎有所訴求的無辜眼神望著，彷彿期待你能夠給予一點讓牠開心的事情。

不過最讓Thor有點羨慕的相處模式，還是Steve，有著自訂訓練課表的Steve總是會先把所有功課做完才會出現在室內，有時候他也會去幫幫Tony的忙，或者繼續他的現代科技研究，算起來比較少出現的他，黑貓幾乎不跟他玩偷襲，牠唯一會對Steve做的，就只有他坐在沙發或地上看電視或是報紙時，趴在他的旁邊半瞇著眼發呆，即使Steve好奇問著黑貓想幹嘛，牠也不為所動依舊趴在那，有種牠似乎是擺出“我是好心陪你”高傲態度的感覺，這讓Steve有些哭笑不得，如果是隻普通的貓，他大概會趁著四下無人時用著對小孩子說話的語氣對貓說聲謝謝，但知道這隻貓是誰，讓他少了這份玩心，不過他也沒有狠心把黑貓驅趕走，給予不干涉對方行為的尊重，牠發牠的呆，他看他的報紙，稱得上是和平又保持良好距離的相處。

至於在神盾局忙碌的Bruce，由於幾乎沒什麼出現，目前為止他都只碰過黑貓抬頭看看他，似乎確認了沒有危險性，就又輕巧地踏著牠的貓步伐走掉，沒有攻擊、沒有惡作劇也沒有陪伴或討食，有時Bruce會給牠一點魚乾，黑貓也不會拒絕，甚至還很有禮貌的在他面前直接吃掉，表達很美味牠很喜歡的致謝。

「還在緊盯著牠？」滿常前來協助對方的Steve，早就熟知密碼進到Tony的工作室，問著坐在一堆螢幕前翹著腳的Tony，而螢幕上則是個角落的監視器畫面，緊緊盯著黑貓的一舉一動。

「是啊～不過我開始可以體會那隻神盾局小鳥所說的黑貓觀察日記，牠真的只是隻貓，牠…」Tony露出似乎有些挫敗的疲倦，舉著手說，「真的只是隻貓，就是隻貓，可牠明明不是，但牠就是，這實在很詭異。」

「你對貓很熟？」Steve問。

「我的電腦對貓很熟。」Tony將腳放下來，轉著椅子面向對方，「牠完全沒有露出什麼奇怪舉動，你有看出牠哪裡奇怪嗎？雖然我覺得那個只會壞笑的傢伙變成貓已經夠怪了。」

「你似乎很無法接受Loki變成貓的事實。」

「因為他是Loki，別告訴我你不存有懷疑。」Tony對對方的指控賞了一眼白眼。

「我是有懷疑，但我懷疑的不是貓。」Steve說，「真要說牠有什麼特別的，大概只有很黏人這點吧～」

「很黏人？」Tony露出彷彿聽見Hulk學會刺繡的表情，「你是說他的貓爪很“黏”人嗎？」

「你看。」Steve知道多說無意，他直接指著螢幕給對方看。

「……這有意思，或許我們可以針對這點來試試看，或許能抓到什麼破綻。」Tony隨著對方指出的地方看，笑容越笑越開，這個新突破讓他有些開心，「Steve你真是厲害，怪不得人家都說家有一老如有一寶。」

個性溫和穩重的Steve，此時毫不客氣地送了對方明顯的怒瞪。


	9. Chapter 9

「嘿！Thor。」Tony走到客廳，抬了一下頭示意因為下雨無法出門、正在看電視的Thor跟過來，Thor帶著一臉疑惑，但還是跟著對方一起走出客廳，穿過走廊來到書房。

Thor一走進書房，只看到Tony轉過身倚著書桌，從頭到尾的把他打量了一遍，又似乎在等什麼般一語不發。

「怎麼？」個性急躁的Thor率先打破這極為短暫的沉默。

「…我覺得我就像個老媽子一樣，打量原本連衣服都不太會穿的女兒，是否真的足夠出席她的成年舞會一樣。」Tony忽視對方被用女兒來比喻的不滿表情，「你似乎已經滿習慣地球的事情了。」

「喂，我不是第一次來Midgard好嗎？」

「可是你還是折壞了我不少東西，秀氣點。」

「那是你們Midgard的東西太脆弱了。」Thor露出嘲笑的表情。

Tony擺擺手，似乎玩爽了彼此之間的鬥嘴，他略為歪頭像是在聆聽到什麼有趣消息般露出笑容，又用著打量的眼神看了看眼前的Thor，最後略有似無地將目光飄過書房的門口，才轉身從書桌上拿起一張資料，遞給Thor。

「我想你應該可以去見見Jane Foster。」Tony說，「上次都忙著打架，還沒見過她吧？她剛好來到美國，或許可以安排個專車讓你過去。」

「真的嗎？太好了。」Thor高興地看著寫有居住地等聯絡資料，上面照片中的女性正是他一直掛念的事情，「我跟她承諾過一定會去見她一面的，卻一直沒能實現。」

「反正你是來地球渡假的，剛好，你有空、她有空，見個面好好相聚個幾天，把你們之前來不及談完的天仙欽點凡女浪漫戲碼給說完。」

「那太好了，與她相處令人愉快到時間都嫌少。」心情很好的Thor決心忽視他聽不懂的後半部份，「那我就帶著我弟一起…。」

「喔～這個就不用啦！你就開心的去吧！我們會負責照顧那隻貓的。」Tony看了一眼窩在書房角落、原本在客廳的黑貓，「要一隻小小的貓長途跋涉可並不適合，萬一牠暈車了那不是更糟？」

「說得也是，可是我還是～」Thor順著Tony的視線，有些擔心地看了正在專心舔毛的黑貓。

「放心放心～我保證我們不會欺負牠，我們看起來是如此小家子氣的人嗎？沒人會欺負一隻貓。」Tony擺出一副坦蕩蕩的樣子。

「……好吧！那我弟就麻煩你們了，過幾天我很快就會回來。」Thor笑著伸出手，用著自以為很輕卻讓Tony覺得有些吃痛的力道拍拍Tony的肩膀，「謝了，我的朋友。」

「不用太謝我，真的。」Tony勉強從過度熱情的拍肩膀中擠出笑容，「多玩幾天。」

這是他第二次跟對方說這句話，他可是由衷地希望對方真的不要太感激他，尤其是他們故意把Thor與黑貓分開這點。

當Steve透過隱藏耳機告訴Tony，原本在客廳睡覺的黑貓，在Thor離開客廳經過一段時間後，牠就緩緩醒來，然後沿著客廳牆邊開始移動，然後穿過走廊，一路慢慢確認著，最後在Thor完全沒知覺的情況下，溜進書房的角落，快速且安靜到若不是Steve特別提醒他黑貓走進來了，Tony根本也不會察覺這件事情。

這就是Steve所謂的很黏人，他發現只要是有Thor的地方，也可以看見黑貓，雖然不會就在旁邊，但一定是在同個房間的某處，牠並沒有緊跟著Thor身邊，也不會因為Thor只是做出會立刻回來的短暫移動而立刻跟上去，都是過了一段時間，確認對方真的是離開到別的地方，牠才會以完全沒人發現的狀況下，緩緩跟上前找角落繼續窩，由於Thor走到哪都要帶著他弟這點比較讓他們有強烈的印象，才讓他們忽略了這個狀況，卻沒想到其實黑貓也刻意的一直與Thor相處在同一個地方，直到透過監視器，以及從單純的寵物角度來看。

於是Tony才想作個測試，如果將Thor長時間離開這裡，黑貓會有什麼反應，是會暴躁抓狂？還是因為少了一個主要監視而掉以輕心露出馬腳？還是更誇張一點少了Thor的什麼魔力掩蓋，變回原來的樣子呢？

「結果完全沒什麼變呢～」Clint一臉無趣，坐在電腦椅上轉啊轉。

「是啊～完全沒什麼差別…。」Natasha放下手中雜誌，一起看向在客廳一端忙著舔毛的黑貓說。

知情的Clint他們，持續擔任觀察黑貓的任務，但牠就跟平常一樣，甚至當時連對於即將快樂出門去的Thor也沒有任何反應，頂多是冷漠地對著跑來道別的飼主狠狠抓上一爪，這大概是唯一與普通家貓不同的地方吧！不過按照牠獨特的個性，這也只是正常反應。

之後黑貓照樣吃好睡好，Natasha甚至懷疑黑貓該不會因為少了礙眼的人煩，所以牠才心情很好地與Clint玩逗貓棒玩得更久一點，反倒是出遠門的飼主似乎就吃不好睡不好地相當擔心，抵達後立刻請Jane幫忙打電話詢問他的弟弟是否安好。

在Natasha的再三保證下，Thor終於在第二天停止了照三餐的問候，而黑貓依舊沒有什麼改變。

就跟戶外天氣依舊不好一樣，第四天，黑貓還是老樣子，倒是Clint增長了他玩貓打混的時間，被Phil打電話來“慰問”了一下。

第五天，Natasha甚至開始懷疑黑貓是不是早就忘記他的飼主是誰，不是有人說過貓的記憶只有三天嗎？她端著為她自己準備的睡前熱奶茶，看著端坐在窗前望著窗外的黑貓，外面的風雨交加，讓黑夜更顯得冷漠黑暗，也讓室內更顯溫馨明亮，讓她一時之間產生了一種“家”的感覺，為遠方的遊子點上一盞等待的歸燈。

「好像在聽雷聲。」反坐在電腦椅上，Clint抱著椅背看著黑貓背影說著。

「啊？」Natasha回過神，才知道對方是在說貓的事情，也才發覺今晚打雷的頻率比前幾天都還高一點，「你怎麼知道牠在聽雷聲？」

「猜的，直覺吧～」Clint笑了一下，「或者我希望牠是在聽雷聲，看起來很像啊～」

「只因為牠抬頭盯著窗外，一動也不動？」Natasha露出有些慵懶的甜笑，「牠很常這樣不是？貓總是會盯著某處一直看，牠的個性有這麼可愛嗎？拜託，聽雷聲耶～」

「哈哈，可能我是在同情Thor吧！看他擔心他弟擔心成那樣，他弟卻完全沒有任何飼主出遠門的感覺。」

「我還真懷疑他弟到底知不知道誰是牠飼主。」Natasha喝了一口奶茶，溫熱的香濃讓她全身都溫暖起來，「不過，如果牠真的是在聽雷聲就好了。」

「那就讓牠繼續去聽吧～別吵牠。」Clint很乾脆地從椅子上起來，「不早了，該睡了。」

「嗯。」

兩人相互道晚安就離開了客廳，留下關上照明的廣大客廳，任由窗外的雷光映照在黑貓的碧眼中，對於他們的離去黑貓並沒有表示什麼，只是連眨眼都不太眨地，挺直著背專心望著夜空，像是試圖從厚重的雲層中找尋雷電的痕跡般，直挺挺地盯著。

就只是不斷地盯著。

 

由於自身的職業與身份，讓Clint即使不是出任務，也在睡夢中保持一定的警戒，於是當他在熟睡中聽見微弱的響聲後，他立刻醒來，彷彿剛剛只是裝睡般睜開充滿警惕的銳利雙眼，他直覺性地摸上隨身攜帶的武器，起身後才發覺門外有著什麼東西在搔著門，發出斷斷續續的密集聲響，也讓他頓時想起這裡養著一隻貓，這種細碎聲響不就是貓爪不斷抓著門板的聲音嘛～

Clint疑惑的爬下床，黑貓從來不曾騷擾他們的房間，也不會在半夜主動來敲門，這讓他覺得有些奇怪，他警惕地打開門，卻在他還沒來得及低頭往下看時，黑貓就已經衝進他的房間，毫不客氣地跳上他的床踩啊踩。

「嘿！你大半夜的幹……啊！」Clint不解地望向在他房間放肆的黑貓，發現那隻貓的嘴上居然還咬著半張紙，那正是他寫報告時辛苦整理出來的資料之一。

「你這傢伙，還給我～」他立刻撲上去想要將黑貓咬住的紙張給搶回來，沒想到黑貓比他更快，一溜煙地從另一個方向跳下床，等到撲失敗而趴在床上的Clint有些狼狽的轉回頭，黑貓早已快速地閃出房間。

於是，鷹眼的追捕黑貓任務正式開始。

「怎麼了？大半夜……噢～我的天啊！」拿著手槍衝出來的Natasha抵達事發現場客廳後，不由得驚訝起來。

睡前還很整齊的客廳，如今卻到處飛散著紙削，不只是Clint的報告，雜誌、報紙甚至是電器家具全都難以倖免，完全就是隨貓開心抓什麼就抓什麼的結果。

「天知道這傢伙發什麼瘋！」Clint沒有拿武器，他只是徒手想把明顯逗著自己玩的黑貓抓起來，看牠還故意停留在定點晃著尾巴等Clint衝過來抓牠就知道，牠可完得開心呢！

「別以為我只會拿弓箭，你可是玩過頭了。」Clint決定拿出真本事，由於場地狹小，能讓黑貓逃離停留的地方很少，不用多少時間他已經快速地捕捉到黑貓習慣性的逃跑方向。

在一個虛晃後，黑貓如Clint所料跳到距離牠最近的電腦桌上，黑貓像是感受對方把遊戲等級提升，還不滿地對Clint低吼兩聲表達不滿，他故意裝作要接近電腦桌上的黑貓，卻在黑貓逃跑跳下地板時，一個箭步，精準地抓住黑貓的尾巴，用力將牠拖了過來壓制在地上。

「繩子。」Clint專心地制止奮力掙扎的黑貓，他知道這麼說另一位就會來幫忙，而Natasha卻似乎早就準備好，默契十足拿著東西過。

「…麻醉劑？」但Natasha拿來的不是繩子，而是更方便簡單的東西，只需一針立刻發揮效果的，Clint有些意外地看著Natasha，他鬆手放開藥效發作已經不再反抗的黑貓，驚訝的問，對付一隻寵物貓需要如此動真格？

「嗯，這樣子比較快啊～」Natasha有些無辜地聳聳肩。

「也是啦…不過到底是搞什麼鬼。」差點忘記這可不是隻普通貓的Clint站起來，看著凌亂的客廳，窗外雷聲隆隆，他的內心也震驚頻頻，「老天，牠可真下手不留情，連遙控器被摔在地上是怎樣？」

「該說幸好Stark電腦器材還做得堅固嗎？電腦似乎沒什麼受損。」Natasha檢查起電腦是否有因為貓的破壞而故障。

「Tony要是知道他的家具又……。」

「Clint。」Natasha打斷對方的話，一臉嚴肅地盯著剛剛打開的電腦螢幕，「你聽見雷聲嗎？」

「當然，我可沒睡傻。」Clint回答。

「快去通知Stark。」Natasha飛快地打著鍵盤確認著，「那不是自然的打雷。」


	10. Chapter 10

穿著簡單制服的他，跟這裡所有的人一樣，都沒什麼野望跟大志，只想安分的過日子，不找麻煩、不找刺激，以當個守法好公民作為目標，而他唯一跟這邊所有人不太一樣的也只有家族出生，他的祖先曾經居住於此地，一個久遠到或許說是早年的高壓電所還比較有人知道的地方。

歷代以來他的家族似乎就承襲了高壓電所守衛的輕鬆工作，原因無他，僅僅只是在這片荒涼偏僻的荒野，只有他的家族住在離此地比較近的地方（但仍然是需要以車代步），而在蓋設高壓電所前，這裡原本是個被當地人稱為鬼地的荒涼小鎮，只是偶時發生不明小火花或是莫名燒焦這種讓人以為是錯覺的徵兆，並沒有在當年迷信的年代中，興起什麼觀光朝聖熱潮來挽救這個衰老的小鎮，反倒是後來政府介入，將高壓電所蓋在此地，才讓這群貧窮的村民，獲得一筆補助得以脫離鬼地前往他處謀生，之後更因為在附近發現天然瓦斯這個更高經濟價值的資源，連高壓電所都廢除了，雖然讓最後一任電所守衛也就是他的父親就此失業，但多虧天然瓦斯的開發，也讓他的家族不至於餓死，只是他作夢也沒想到，他能再度重回從荒涼小鎮變成高壓電所、之後再度變成荒地的地方，直到一個自稱是神盾局的西裝男士找上門為止。

當他回到這片對他而言已經是兒時記憶的地方時，他發現這裡已經跟印象中完全不一樣，此時的這塊土地，更符合祖先所說的鬼地，這裡毫無生機，全天候籠罩著一層厚重的灰霧（他甚至不確定原本在此的高壓設備到底還在不在），濃密得與其說是霧，更像是半固體的物質層層圍繞在此，彷彿在深處藏有什麼不可打擾的黑暗事物，不時產生的火花與摩擦聲如鬼魅般若影若現，宣告著此地就是名副其實的鬼地。

而順利控制這些灰霧不往外擴散的單位就是找上他的神盾局，他們利用電力作成柵欄圈住這層未知的迷霧，它就如它給人的感覺一樣危險，任何火藥或者是電子類產品只要扔進去，灰霧就會如同守護者般爆破它，並發出連環如怒吼般的茲茲作響，而他被找進來的任務，就是負責看管那些電力柵欄，保持通電運作，確保未知灰霧安然待在此地，直到神盾局研究出它到底是什麼玩意。

這份工作就跟他的志向一樣，安分且無趣，除了必須對這邊的所有事情需要保密不得透漏，以及久久才能排休回家探望家人外，這裡的環境與工作內容一成不變，與一群研究人員及真槍實彈防止外人入侵的警衛們共同生活在枯燥呆板的研究所中，完善的發電設備讓他們絲毫不用擔心斷電問題，日子就像被困在柵欄中的灰霧一樣，沒有任何的變化，荒涼的四周別說翻牆的小偷，連隻野鼠都沒有，或許就是因為這樣的安樂讓他們鬆懈下來，讓他們完全忘記他們在看管工作上應有的危機態度。

當他一如往常考慮著要吃哪種口味的潛艇堡作為晚餐時，他花了一段時間才聽出發生連續噪音的是從未響過的警鈴，四周瞬間陷入了混亂，不斷有人喊著有怪物從霧裡跑出來，吵雜到讓他不自覺地捏了捏自己來確定到底是不是做夢，直到槍聲四起，他才驚覺他們似乎遺忘了自己所看管的事物是什麼，未知，永遠是恐怖的來源。

他立刻奔去控制室，發現所有人從瞭解狀況已經演變成逃命，當他從監視器看到警衛們正在抵擋見人見物就破壞的未知生物時，他突然想起祖先所流傳的鬼地信仰，祖先們深信他們不可離開此地，否則會有災難發生，而科學遮蔽了他們的眼，他們拋棄了信仰，轉而奔向人類自以為的科學，如今，被捨棄的信仰前來討債，派出祂的使者，詛咒他們的遺棄，收回祂曾經賜與的生命。

電力柵欄已被那些扭曲的未知生物給破壞，他試著發動備用柵欄，絕望地發現它們也早已受到攻擊，雖然看起來不嚴重，可以修復，但光是連保護研究人員撤退都有困難的微弱警力，是不可能撥出人力帶著工作人員前往現場查看，他似乎可以預見，灰霧正拖著它的蹣跚步伐，隨著從中而生的扭曲生物緩緩踏出，擴張它的領土。

似乎嫌事情不夠糟糕，在他想起要跟神盾局總部聯繫該怎麼緊急處理時，研究所的所有電力突然完全消失，只剩下微弱的緊急逃生口標誌亮著，表示那群扭曲生物已經一路破壞到研究所內來，無計可施的情況下，他也只好跟隨著前來保護他的警衛一起撤離，至少讓他們不要成為灰霧擴張後的第一個受害者，儘管他們不確定實際上會發生什麼事情，但絕對不是好事。

或許命運看在他的家族長年守在這的份上，在他與警衛遭受到未知生物的攻擊時（老天，那些生物可真像個異形），有一名相當壯碩的男子突然闖入，用著他從來沒看過的槌子擊斃了未知生物，對方強而有力的身軀及耀眼的金髮，讓他有著神降臨的錯覺，好吧！至少可以說是救命之神，完全忘記這名男子某方面算是非法入侵國家機密要地。

不過從對方可以一擊斃掉警衛連開好幾槍都打不死的未知生物上，他絲毫不疑惑對方怎麼能闖得進來了。

『發生什麼事了？』那位男子問。

『有怪物、有怪物從裡面跑出來，電…斷電了。』因為恐慌讓他忘記封口令，他一邊說一邊試圖讓自己鎮定下來，他可不能讓看守多年的灰霧達成它的目的，率領著未知生物們衝出。

『怪物？斷電？』男子明顯不解，『冷靜點，一切都會沒問題的，告訴我，我該怎麼幫你？』

『有怪物從灰霧裡跑出來，牠們破壞了用來關住灰霧的電力柵欄。』他深呼吸了幾下，對方沉穩厚實的聲音讓他感覺似乎就如對方所說的，一切都沒問題，只要有對方在的話，『我不知道那些灰霧要是跑出來會怎樣，可能會炸了這裡的一切，或者是…或者是派出更多怪物來攻擊我們。』

『所以，要把那群怪物給解決，然後不要讓灰霧跑出來對吧？』男子接話，『要怎麼關住灰霧？』

『它、它怕電，它無法跨過電力，只要用電力檔住它，它就會停止不動。』他說到後來露出相當困擾的表情，『可是電力柵欄已經受到破壞，無法運作，就連發電機恐怕也～』

『電嗎？』男子笑了笑，將手中看起來份量不輕的槌子俐落地換到另一隻手，『如果是電的話不用擔心，有很多。』

他看著男子自信的笑容，雖然不懂對方為何如此有信心，但感覺無論再荒妙的事情從男子口中說出，似乎都會成為理所當然，男子絕對都可以辦得到。

『入口不遠處的車上有位女士，她是我的同伴，麻煩你將她送到安全的地方，幫我轉達我處理完這裡後會立刻去找她。』男子很自然地對著警衛下達指令，而後者也被對方的氣勢感染，立刻領命跑去執行，『然後你，帶我去灰霧那邊，讓我們來解決想要破牢而出的猛獸。』

他毫無懷疑地跟上前為男子指引，照理說他該害怕那些未知生物的攻擊，可是他卻絲毫感受不到恐懼，因為他有任務，他的家族一直守護著這裡，那是從他的祖先一直流傳下來的任務，他不該、也不可因為現代的科學而遺忘，命運就是如此，總是要在毫無道理可言的情況下，去做一些自己認為必須要做的事情，而勇於面對自己與生俱來的命運後，才會知道什麼叫做奇蹟，為了此刻而生的奇蹟。

當他看著男子高舉槌子，無數細小卻飽滿威力的雷電立刻降下，連續不斷在灰霧四周劈著，像是驅趕羊群一樣，雷電如牧羊犬般聽話且靈活地圍困住它，灰霧不再外移，甚至彷彿懼怕似地有些內縮。

他發誓，他絕對忘不了今晚的命運與奇蹟。


	11. Chapter 11

Thor與Jane是在毫無規劃下偶然的經過這附近，由於此地光害較少，Jane便與Thor一起旅行到這附近的簡樸小鎮，想要藉由清晰的星空討論九界的事情，或許是身為戰士的直覺，正在與Jane於鎮外散步的Thor感受到不尋常的騷動，抵不過想要一起去一探究竟的Jane，就由她開車前往事發地點，而情況比Thor想像的還糟糕，他立刻伸出援手幫助陷入危機的人們，並拜託他們將Jane送回小鎮。

接到Natasha通知的Tony立即著裝出發，他幾乎不用電腦幫忙確認Thor的位置，很輕易地直接從天空上找到連續落雷的地方，他不知道Thor已經站在這邊打雷打多久，Thor所發出的能量並沒有到達手環提出警告的標準，若不是Natasha從時間軌上發現Thor連續不斷且長時間的發出穩定能量，不然根本不知道有事情發生；他落地後立刻從站在Thor附近的工作人員搞清楚事情，對方沒有他想像中的難搞，或許是知道鋼鐵人這個身份的關係，工作人員完全沒有繼承神盾局的神秘主義，很老實地對他全盤托出。

怪物已經被Thor清理的差不多，Tony要Thor再持續一下，便立刻前往修復電力柵欄，在修繕期間還有一、兩隻的怪物從灰霧跑出，不過並不造成Tony的麻煩，一來是他曾經對付過比這些怪物更噁心的外星生物並不覺得驚恐，二來是那些怪物只是會抓狂暴衝而毫無防禦力，完全不是Tony的對手，在天才科學家的處理下，電力柵欄很快就恢復它的運轉，讓Thor得以休息停止召喚雷電。

「說真的，你的地圖兵器可不是蓋的，能防禦又能攻擊實在太犯規。」Tony拍拍略顯疲倦的Thor，「怎麼，連續的打雷讓你受不了啦？我還以為你精力旺盛到瘋狂一晚都沒問題。」

「如果可以任意狂炸的話，要我呼喚個三天都沒問題。」Thor聳聳肩，「可是要聚焦且不要太強烈、持續不中斷的釋放，凡人，那你真的太小看了雷電強大的威力，要御駕可是需要資格的。」

「好吧～你說了算，即時拯救這裡的英雄。」Tony攤攤手，「現在我想是得打電話問問那個獨眼龍，這裡該死的又是怎麼回事，神盾局就這麼喜歡拓展他的副業嗎？」

Tony還沒來得及讓自己的電腦駭進神盾局，Phil早一步聯繫上了Tony，兩人在相互諷刺了好一會後，Phil才說由於事情從無害演變成危機，神盾局局長已經把Steve等人找過去神盾局那說明，要Tony一起會合，儘管Tony不滿意這種愛隱瞞事情然後等到事情發生才想到找他們收爛攤子的行為，但事情已經發生，要Tony撒手不管也不可能，只好老實的過去一趟，看看這次神盾局又再搞什麼鬼。

放心不下Jane的Thor，表示他必須先去與Jane會合，讓女士安心並且阻止她因好奇心使她干涉太多為她自身帶來危險，等他將女士送回原本的住所且作好正式道別後，他會提早結束這趟旅程回Stark大樓等待他們的結論。這玩意為Midgard惹的麻煩該怎麼解決，還是交給Midgard人去決定的好，他只想協助而並不想干涉。

「所以你也不知道這要命的灰霧是什麼？」正準備出發去神盾局的Tony問。

「不知道，從沒看過，不過那些怪物倒是有點印象，很像是晃盪在九界縫隙間遭到扭曲失魂的魔物，如果是Loki的話搞不好會知道些什麼。」Thor搖搖頭，「他比我更熟悉九界的珍奇異物，都是他在分析的。」

「好吧～我也是隨口問問。」雖然Tony並不關心Asgard的王位繼承制度，但情報的蒐集與掌握無論是戰場還是政治上都很重要，關於這方面顯然眼前這位金髮大個完全不及格，「雖然我對你弟印象不好，但不可否認他的腦筋還真他馬的好，說真的，沒有你弟在你旁邊讓你只需要揮揮槌子就行，你該怎麼辦？呃、不過前提是他是真正想幫你而不是整你。」

「我可比我弟還要驍勇善戰，勇於正面迎擊，沒有我的話他也…。」知道Tony是在暗指他什麼都不知道很沒用，不服輸的Thor立刻反駁，不過說到後半部卻停了下來，他轉頭看著被關在電力柵欄後面的灰霧，眼神透露出些許不知所措以及感傷，「…你說的對，我的朋友，你說的很對，沒有了Loki我該怎麼辦。」

知道不小心戳到對方的痛處，原本只想耍嘴皮子的Tony決定很不負責任的離開這裡前往神盾局，讓對方獨處冷靜一下也好，深怕對方又開始抓著自己講述他弟以前的時候多可愛，就算他失言是他的不對，但這個處罰也未免太重了，他可承受不了啊～

等Tony搞定這一切，抵達神盾局時，已經是快接近清晨的時候，他走進會議室，毫不意外的看到Steve他們都在場，甚至Bruce也在，嚴肅的完全看不出是被緊急叫來或者是整夜沒睡。

「我想此時來點咖啡應該不算過份吧～」向來不喜歡太嚴肅的Tony問，「或者是～嗯～早餐會議？否則我還真不知道神盾局到底叫我們來幹嘛。」

「我們現在有點狀況，Stark。」維持站姿的神盾局局長Nick說。

「正確來說，應該是“你們”有點狀況。」Tony毫不客氣的坐下來，甚至兩隻腳還大辣辣地跨在桌上，惹來隔壁的Steve一個怒瞪。

「從現在開始變成“我們”了。」局長對於Tony擺出那種大爺態度並不在意，「你也看見了，現在那個地方會出現攻擊性的未知生物，神盾局並不是刻意隱瞞，而是從它被發現以來，從來都沒有出過狀況。」

「我想要不是今天雷神在那邊發現問題，我看你們大概也不會輕易告訴我們吧～」Tony挑眉，他向來都不喜歡所謂的官方。

Nick沒有回話，他讓在一旁的Phil遞上資料給所有人，開始講起那個地方的來龍去脈，從小鎮變成高壓電所，到高壓電所停擺後出現灰霧、建立研究所等等過程都詳細說明。

「如果是在昨天甚至更早時我拿這個問題去詢問你。」Nick說，「我強烈懷疑你會收取超鉅額顧問費用，Stark，在剛剛之前，它只是個需要有人看管、充滿無害未知物的地方。」

「所以它現在變成會咬人的東西了？」Clint翻著資料說。

「說是不定時炸彈比較貼切。」Phil回答，「從來沒有任何東西從灰霧跑出來，這次是第一次，而且很明顯跑出來的東西不太正常。」

「現在依舊不知道灰霧裡面的狀況嗎？」Natasha問，她可不喜歡這種毫無任何情報的狀況。

「除非有人能穿上完全沒有任何能源、不會產生任何靜電，自備氧氣徹底隔離，還能與外界保持聯繫並且具有戰鬥能力的盔甲走進去，否則我們是無法知道裡面到底藏有什麼。」Nick說。

「好吧～這連鋼鐵人都無法保證的事，也難怪你們會不知道裡面到底有什麼玩意。」因為神盾局的裝備沒有比他來得好這點讓Tony有些開心，他放下他的腳不再保持大爺樣來表達自己的不爽。

「不過這似乎有點說不通。」Bruce看著資料說，「灰霧會讓各樣能量、摩擦或電流產生爆炸，那為何關住它的是電力柵欄？」

「喔～我想，不是關住灰霧，而是讓它不動。」Tony將資料丟開，「我有做過簡單的測試，它不是因為接觸能量而產生爆炸，而是它原本就是個不安定的存在，不時會自行摩擦產生微弱的火花，如果有任何裝置或設備進去，很容易刺激它觸發燒起來的狀況，而接觸高能量例如高壓電之類的，似乎會讓它～嗯～穩定下來。」

「簡單的說，如果就這樣子放著，它可能會一邊產生火花一邊往外擴張？」Steve很高興兩位科學家並沒有用聽不懂的詞彙進行討論。

「而不幸的是，那附近有個天然瓦斯工廠。」Natasha皺眉。

「對，而灰霧就活像個打火機，隨時精力充沛地等著點燃它。」Tony接著說，「所以神盾局還打算保持灰霧的存在繼續研究它？」

「如果不是情非得已，瞭解總比破壞好。」面對對方的指控，Nick很平靜的回答，「現在它開始會製造麻煩來攻擊，那麼也不會排除銷毀它，這也是我為什麼找你們來的原因。」

「所以我們這些被找來幫忙收拾殘局的就是來搞破壞的？」Tony說。

「有需要辯解嗎？」Nick兩手一攤。

「沒有。」Tony開心的笑了笑，「我喜歡這個答案，真的，這回答太好了。」

他太喜歡可以隨便亂搞然後又有人撐著後面收拾那些繁雜又無聊的官方問題的感覺，像是獲得靠山撐腰可以盡情玩樂的小孩，Tony笑得很樂。

在他們取得共識後，打算相互討論細節部份時，Tony的手機響起來，他有些意外居然是自家電腦管家主動聯絡他。

『Sir，很抱歉我必須在您的重要機密會議時打擾您。』

「怎麼了？」Tony知道除非是嚴重的事情，不然Jarvis不會在這種時候聯繫他。

『Potts小姐吩咐我不得聯絡您，但我認為已超過應有時間以及與您的命令優先順序產生衝突，所以決定通知您。』

「Pepper？這麼早……噢！糟糕，她的確說今天有事情需要討論所以一早就會到，她怎麼了？」Tony看了看時間，現在已經是上班族正在上班的時間了。

『Potts小姐由於找不到您，擅自進去您提供給Thor先生的樓層，隨後離開大樓。』

「所以？」Tony看著應該會在那層樓現在卻都在這個的人們，他有不好的預感。

『與黑貓一起。』


	12. Chapter 12

「如何？找到她人嗎？」與其他人一起趕回Stark大樓的Natasha，問著率先飛回來的Tony。

「沒有，她沒接我的電話。」難得露出些許慌張模樣的Tony回答。

經過昨晚的肆虐，客廳還維持著被黑貓摧殘的模樣，得知Thor可能出事後，Clint他們急忙叫上Steve一起趕到神盾局待機，根本來不及收拾，而此時雜亂的客廳相當諷刺地正好符合了他們慌張的情緒。

Loki變成的貓與Pepper單獨出去？Pepper是被控制還是被挾持走出去？Tony一直認為那個狡猾的傢伙只是裝成貓的樣子來欺騙大家，肯定又是在預謀些什麼壞主意，總不可能是為了體驗以貓的角度看世界吧！就算是他熱愛地球的哥哥也沒這麼突發奇想。

不、這太恐怖了，Tony越想越擔心，那隻高危險性的貓不但獨處還擁有絕佳的人質人選，如果真打算要做些什麼的Loki不挑此時動手，那Tony很肯定他的腦袋絕對被Hulk摔壞了。

Tony讓管家去追蹤Pepper的手機訊號，而他則是叫出放在黑貓身上的定位系統，兩者一致，他們正朝著～

「Stark大樓？」Tony有些傻眼的看著定位系統。

「嘿～大家都在啊？」電梯一開，Pepper露出驚喜的表情與大家揮揮手。

「呃、Pepper，妳沒事吧？」Tony錯愕地走上前問著從剛剛一直沒消息的人。

「等等，我得先問你，Tony，你是怎麼搞的？」Pepper伸出手制止想要擁抱打招呼的Tony，「居然把麻醉劑打在一隻貓上？還隨便讓牠就這樣子躺在地板上？別告訴我你在測試什麼假死用的藥或者新的腎上腺素，我真不懂牠的飼主怎麼敢託付給你。」

Pepper一邊數落對方一邊將恢復意識的黑貓從寵物籃抱出來，黑貓異常溫馴地乖乖趴在Pepper的懷裡。

「所以～妳剛剛是帶著牠…？」Tony抓抓頭問，他不知道該從何說起才好，弄昏貓的可不是他啊～雖然萬一是他，他也會二話不說的弄昏牠。

「帶牠去動物醫院急救啊～我一進來看到這裡這麼亂，我還以為發生什麼事情，又看到一隻貓倒在地上，簡直是嚇死我了。」Pepper說，「對了，別怪Jarvis，是我叫它不要通知你，我實在無法溫柔對待一個虐待貓的人。」

「好吧～妳成功了，是，我被妳急死了。」Tony舉雙手投降，他可真的是急死了，一點偽裝也沒。

「好啦！我幫妳出氣了，下去玩吧～小淑女。」Pepper摸摸黑貓的頭，就將牠放到地上，任憑牠走到一旁舔毛整理儀容。

「小淑女？」Clint聽見奇怪的詞，對方是不是用錯詞了？

「對啊～小淑女。」Pepper說，「她的飼主沒告訴你們她是個女孩嗎？」

「女、女孩？」Steve錯愕的重複對方的詞，等等，這隻貓是Thor的弟弟，所以現代人會用女孩這詞稱呼弟弟？

「喔～不對，不能說是女孩了。」Pepper走到黑貓旁邊，略為彎下腰對著牠笑了笑，「我們的小淑女當了媽媽了呢！」

「媽媽？」一向冷靜的Natasha也不由得驚訝的提高語氣。

「嗯！」Pepper高興的彷彿她才飼主一樣一臉開心且期待地朝著他們點頭，「剛剛在醫院檢查出來的，因為才剛懷孕不久所以外表看不出來，不過確實是個媽媽了喔～」

「……Jarvis。」

「是的，Sir？」

「告訴我現在我的昏迷指數多少。」

「Sir，您看起來很清醒，雖然因為半夜開始忙碌故血糖偏低，但並不會讓您產生幻聽，另外想提醒Barton先生，您要是持續打自己巴掌，會造成身體上的傷害，建議您停手；以及，Rogers先生，或許你坐下來會比較好些，若是您感到頭部暈眩的話。」

「我的老天。」Natasha用她的母語呼喊了一下，才轉回語言繼續說：「牠身上還戴著那個金色飾品，表示牠確實是“牠”，沒抱錯也沒被偷換，這到底是怎麼回事？這也是個惡作劇嗎？」

「呃、發生什麼事情了嗎？我說錯了什麼嗎？」Pepper疑惑地望著處於震驚的眾人。

「技術上來說，妳沒說錯什麼。」Bruce拿下眼鏡擦了擦，深吸幾口氣後把它戴上，「只是，這對我們來說算是種噩耗，這隻貓…嗯～母貓，幾乎不出門，而且飼主非常疼愛牠，這讓我們很難啟齒……。」

「就像要對一個脾氣火爆的弟…妹控說，在他不在的期間，我們發現他保護到不行的可愛妹妹它馬的肚子被人搞大了。」已經開始喝酒的Tony根本無法停止他的粗口。

「…Natasha。」Clint像是喃喃自語的開口。

「嗯？」Natasha望著擺明又想逃避現實的人。

「我現在突然好想努力去寫我那些報告，最好是去Phil的辦公室裡，要我幫他把神盾局所有特工的報告寫完都沒問題，我熱愛寫報告，真的，我突然覺得報告超重要非寫不可。」

「不，Barton，不。」按照管家建議坐下來的Steve，用著手抹著臉，以著前所未有的疲憊聲音說，「我們是個團隊，一個團隊。」

意思就是，一個也別想跑。

 

Natasha不喜歡明知道將會有事情發生卻沒有任何預防措施來阻止它發生，但這次她真的沒有任何的準備，或者說，不知道該怎麼去面對一個個性衝動又具有造成災害能力的神，告知他對他來說嚴重性不知道到何種程度的消息，很確定不是好消息，但至於會多糟，Natasha完全沒辦法拿捏，做最壞的打算嘛～那是請他們現在立刻準備疏散人群嗎？

這已經完全超出地球人的狀況了，只能說真不愧是神搞出來的麻煩？連問題都是神等級的。

雖然時間依然是照著公平的步調進行，但Natasha他們還是覺得Thor回來得太快，他們收到Thor即將抵達的訊息時，很自動地聚集到客廳來，而且不約而同的全副武裝。

「有想好該怎麼跟Thor說嗎？我認為最好還是有個好的開頭詞。」Steve問著身穿鋼鐵衣、只露出臉部的Tony。

「嘿～恭喜你要當叔叔了這樣如何？…不、別這麼看我，我雖然天生口才好但很多還是靠情況來訓練的，你認為地球上有多少機會可以碰上要告訴一個人他變成貓的弟弟懷孕了的情況？沒有，根本是沒有好嘛～」Tony揮著手說，「很多事情並不會因為你睡了好幾十年而改變，例如人變成貓、男人生小孩……等等，生小孩的事情或許未來有可能？」

「不、不～停下來。」Steve彷彿是聽見什麼可怕的詞，在忍受什麼般地扶了扶額頭，「我們不討論人變貓、男人生小孩的問題好嗎？我們該討論的是如何告訴Thor，他的貓懷孕這件事。」

「但那隻貓的確是Thor的弟弟，是個男的。。」Clint說。

「他現在一隻“雌性”的貓。」Steve用著像是從喉嚨深處擠出來的聲音說。

「夠了，別在這邊爭論這事情，不可否認，這件事情不管是對隊長，還是現代的所有人，都是很誇張的事情。」Natasha制止了他們擺明要挑戰某人容忍驚奇事物之極限的幼稚舉動，「但事情就是發生了，不管要用哪種方法來解釋，總之它就是發生了，然後我們要告訴Thor這件事情。」

「簡單的說就是砲灰，對吧～」Bruce以他一直保持的冷靜模樣，為所有人下了最後註解。

「說真的，我從來都沒想過自己會死在家中。」Tony擺出與其說是隨機應變的態度，倒不如說是擺爛的模樣聽著管家通知，「各位，我們的主角要登場了。」


	13. Chapter 13

於是，當Thor一踏進客廳，看到的就是所有人嚴肅地站在那，只差沒有拿出武器對著自己，不然Thor還以為自己身後是跟了什麼他沒察覺到的敵人。

「發生什麼事情了嗎？怎麼大家都穿著裝備？」Thor相當疑惑。

「呃、嗯～在我們地球，我們都是這樣子盛裝迎接歸來的朋友，你知道的，這樣子才夠慎重，就像是皇宮士兵都會穿著盔甲迎接貴賓那樣。」Tony裝得一副認真的樣子解說，即便講話內容如此荒唐，仔細一想就知道根本不是這回事，至少他們戒備的模樣完全不像是迎接朋友。

「這樣啊～謝啦！我的朋友們。」完全不懷疑對方的話，Thor朝著他們笑了笑後，就開始尋找他的弟弟，「Loki？我回來了。」

而持續站著的他們，全神貫注地看著Thor，隨著對方的位置移動視線，然後時不時用著眼神催促彼此去當砲灰中的第一砲，這一切詭異的舉動並沒有被忙著尋找黑貓的Thor發現。

「弟弟？」當Thor高興的終於找到不知道從哪裡突然冒出來的貓，彎下腰正打算抱起對方時，黑貓突然順著他的手臂跳上他肩膀，相當親密地湊近Thor的頭及肩膀身軀彷彿在聞些什麼般動著鼻子。

「Loki？你在幹嘛？這樣很危險。」Thor對於平時不理他的弟弟居然會主動靠近這點感到驚喜，同時也擔心對方會掉下來，他僵硬地維持著肩膀，舉起手想要將貓從他的肩膀上抱下來，而此時對方則早已從這側順著肩線走到另一側，等Thor換邊將要碰到牠時，黑貓立刻從他身上跳下來，像是沒事般走到旁邊去舔毛洗臉了。

「你總是讓我覺得驚奇啊～弟弟。」似乎被刻意貼近又立刻捨棄不理給捉弄的Thor並沒有生氣，反而是帶有些溺寵地笑著，感覺這樣的迎接方式對他而言是最頂級的待遇，他轉頭問著還是持續站在那邊的他們，「今天他用過餐了嗎？我可以餵餵他嗎？」

「嗯，我想應該是沒問題的。」平時觀察黑貓到牠的食量都一清二楚的Natasha回答。

「太好了，看看我給你帶了什麼，弟弟。」Thor高興地從他帶去旅行的包包拿出一盒東西，「可以給貓吃的蛋糕喔～」

此時黑貓才真正打算去親近他的名義飼主，看在食物的份上。

就在Thor開心地看著黑貓享用牠的甜點時（牠甚至應許Thor摸牠的毛），Steve突然間被推了出來，如此突兀的行為不僅終於引起Thor的注意，連被推出來的當事者也相當錯愕，Steve瞪了瞪在一旁裝沒事的Tony，才轉回頭在心中暗自嘆了口氣，逃避可不是他的作風啊～

「Thor，有件事情想跟你說。」不知道該用什麼開場白，Steve選擇正面迎擊。

「怎麼了？」Thor轉頭看著一臉嚴肅的Steve。

「事情是這樣的，不知情的Potts小姐因為關心貓，所以帶牠去一般的獸醫院作普通的寵物健康檢查，放心，沒有任何紀錄，也沒有給牠任何東西或者是取走什麼，神盾局甚至不知情，只是再普通不過的一般檢查。」知道對方在意什麼的Steve先針對此作說明，「然後發現……呃、牠是母的。」

「噢～」Thor的反應比他們想像中的還要平淡，雷神只是露出他以為應該是豬肉的晚餐卻被告知其實是牛肉的表情，意外的程度彷彿就是聲“噢”就可以解決那般輕鬆。

「你不會覺得…驚訝？牠是你“弟”耶～」本來以為對方會大發雷霆（字面上的意思）的Clint，好奇到忘記剛剛強烈不想當砲灰的心情，忍不住開口問。

「驚訝？不會啊～Loki這次只是變成一隻雌性生物而已啊！這有什麼好吃驚的，他都能變成貓了，為何會對於他變成“母貓”而感到驚訝？」Thor不解地反問他們，他不懂為何他的朋友們看起來如此訝異。

「所以連改變性別都做得到？」在一旁保持一直保持沉默的Bruce問。

「當然，法術幾乎是無所不能，尤其是Loki的法術，他曾經變成一隻小雌獸混進任何雄性生物都禁止進入的女官寢宮中，完美的變身讓侍女們都以為他只是迷路的小女孩，順利從她們身上拿到具有女武神祝福的戒指，嚇壞我的朋友們，他們完全沒料到他居然能夠成功。」想到當年有趣的事情，Thor高興且自豪地講述著。

他向來都不會對他弟弟的法術能力有所質疑，雖然魔法在Asgard並不如武力那般受到重視，甚至被認為那是弱者才會使用的狡猾能力，但Thor始終覺得Loki的法術比任何武術都來得高深莫測，雖然沒有辦法勇猛地一拳擊破巨石，卻有辦法優雅地舉起手讓冰岩瞬間消失，Thor跟其他Asgard人一樣不看重法術，但他卻絕對信任Loki的魔力威能。

那不單單只是個軟弱狡詐的法術，那可是Loki的魔法，一個很特別的能力。

「哇喔！居然連女人都騙得過，那我看根本是徹底變成母的了～」Tony露出驚訝的表情，不知道是針對居然能騙過多疑多猜忌且第六感精準得恐怖的女性這點感到訝異，還是對於法術的萬能覺得驚奇。

「以前我好奇問過Loki，他說只要力量足夠咒語夠完整的話什麼都沒問題。」Thor持續帶著一點炫耀的意味回答。

「那這樣子這次他變得可真完整，都能懷孕了嘛～」終於瞭解變成貓的弟弟為何也能懷孕這件事情的Clint，精神放鬆到完全沒注意自己的嘴巴。

「都能懷孕？什麼意思？」再遲鈍的人也都發現有問題，Thor收起他的笑容，疑惑地問。

「呃、那個、就～」終於察覺自己開口說了什麼，Clint求救地看向其他人，發現他們很徹底地發揮自己闖禍自己收拾的精神，完全無視他的目光。

深深感受到夥伴友情的脆弱，Clint用著相信他是全人類唯一的良知之眼神望著Steve，而後者也只能再次負擔起拯救他人的使命，雖然他也頗想禀持各人造孽各人擔的名言拒絕站出來，但愛護小動物也是他的美德之一，他合理懷疑對方被稱作鷹眼的原因就是為了要挑起大家愛鳥的心去包容他。

「這就是我們剛剛想要跟你說的事情。」Steve試圖以沉穩的聲音去讓對方保持冷靜，「我們除了知道牠是母的外，還發現…牠懷孕了。」

「什麼？懷孕？」Thor瞪大眼皺著眉，彷彿聽到什麼奇怪東西正在努立消化，隨後虛弱地笑了幾聲，「喂～這可不好笑，說這什麼傻話，懷孕……你說的是真的？」

對於最後對方突然收起表情壓低聲音感到有些不安，但Steve只能點點頭，用著最嚴肅認真的模樣希望對方能知道他們也是很嚴重看待這件事，絕對不敢開這個玩笑。

「懷孕？」Thor無意識地握了握拳，他們知道那是戰士在試圖控制自己情緒的小動作，似乎覺得不夠，他開始在原地繞圈走著，似乎是想平息自己急促的呼吸又像是努力釐清狀況。

「好極了，這果然不是“你的寵物懷孕”這麼簡單，而是“你弟的肚子被人搞大”這麼複雜。」Tony側身小聲地說給其他人聽。

「怎麼會？」停下腳步的Thor並沒有看向他們，像是自言自語般，低沉卻有力的語氣很像是暴風雨前的厚重雲層。

「聽著，你不在的期間我們可是一步都沒有讓你弟踏出這層樓，也沒有讓任何貓或者任何外人接近牠，嚴格來說只有Pepper，但她是女性，貨真價實的地球人類女性，所以也絕對不是她造成的，我們有監視器，就是那種可以紀錄這幾天的影像記錄器，你不信的話可以看那個，我保證沒有任何作假，所以不管發生什麼事情我們也是受害者，相信我們，當我們聽到這消息時也是“它馬的是怎樣”的反應。」Tony伸出手擺出要對方冷靜的手勢，一邊跟Thor解釋著造成這件事情發生的兇手不是他們，並且試圖讓對方知道我們都是同一陣線，同一國的不可以打同一國的。

他們最擔心的就是護弟心切的哥哥，會因為怒氣而把事情全算在他們頭上，而且這種怪罪絕對不只是一般怒罵而已，他們相信對方更愛用槌子解決一切。

「到底發生什麼事情？」

天空的一陣雷響，狂風暴雨正式爆發，名為Thor的憤怒。

Natasha急忙將手擺在自己的武器旁，連Clint也準備好隨時抽出弓甩開迎戰，就等著雷神喚出武器對他們咆哮，但出乎意料的，Thor很乾脆的轉身，像是當作他們不存在般直接無視他們的緊張氣氛。

「是怎麼回事？」Thor夾帶著怒氣走到黑貓的面前，「Loki！你又在搞什麼鬼？」

被突如其來宛如轟雷的責罵嚇到，原本還低頭吃東西的黑貓睜大眼驚愕地抬起頭，縮了縮脖子不自覺後退了一步，綠色雙眼慌亂移動的模樣完全表達了牠的十足錯愕且不解。

「你發生了什麼事？做了什麼？」已經完全不是對著貓在講話的態度，Thor是在用連一般人都會覺得害怕的質問語氣吼著，Natasha雖然知道Thor從來不曾把變成貓的弟弟當作貓看待，還是用著對待弟弟的方式待牠，如今這樣的態度更是明顯，完全把黑貓當作隨手一揮就可以放出魔法轟掉他的弟弟在罵，而不是揮拳連椅子都拍不動的小動物來看。

「Thor，你冷靜點，牠只是隻貓。」

覺得對方已經嚇壞黑貓的Steve伸出手擋著他，雖然他對現代人養寵物的態度與方式不瞭解，但他知道Thor已經太超過了，已經不是飼主在責備寵物，而是變成在欺負動物的情況，他無法放任不管，況且這也不是只要責罵就可以獲得對方解釋的情況，對方甚至連話都不會講。

但憤怒的雷神之所以會讓人害怕，就是因為他生氣起來會比以往都來得衝動，就在Steve伸手制止他時，Thor就直接抓住Steve的手將他摔出去，被因此撞毀的家具在客廳發出巨大的聲響，讓已經驚嚇地抬起腳的黑貓，放棄牠享用到一半的美食，立刻迅速地躲進沙發下方，警戒性十足地只露出縮起瞳孔的大眼緊盯四周。

「夠了。」

將Steve摔出去後Thor轉回頭，就看見Tony舉著鋼鐵人的手掌，精準地對著他的心臟瞄準，「我們不是來找你打架，也沒有得活該被你打，你知道我們不是吃素的。」

「Thor。」Natasha不知何時已經移動到黑貓所躲進去的沙發前方，「如果你真的認為這樣子對牠怒吼可以獲得牠的答案，那就盡管去做，是誰信誓旦旦說你弟現在只是一隻貓？我們不信、現在連你也開始懷疑牠了？」

還在怒氣上的Thor轉頭用著可說是瞪的眼神看了毫無畏懼的Natasha，以及只露出眼睛且明顯高度警戒的黑貓一眼，之後環顧著四周，已經站起來的Steve拿起他的盾牌，Clint也張開他的弓蓄勢待發，在一旁的Bruce雖然依舊站著不動但已經把眼鏡拿下來了，雖然他們有想過最壞不過是合力制服怪罪他們的Thor，卻沒有想到居然會演變成所有人制止他去接近他的貓，他似乎成為所有人的敵人。

這種僵硬的情勢大概只維持不到幾秒，Thor伸出手召喚他原先放在包包內的槌子，轉身以最大的自制力強迫自己遵循地球人的規矩，搭電梯至頂樓戶外，甩了槌子飛離這裡。

「好在他還記得怎麼使用電梯以及乖乖走出去，不然別人肯定會懷疑為何這棟大樓一年到頭都在施工。」最大的暴風圈已經遠離，令人精神緊繃的狀況終於解除，Tony活動了一下剛剛一直舉著瞄準人的手。

「Thor會上哪去？」唯一受到實質攻擊的Steve並沒有受到任何傷害，他知道對方只是衝動，並沒有打算真的攻擊人。

「一個無人煙的荒郊野外。」Tony聽完管家的搜尋回報，回答著，「讓他去發洩發洩也好，我想應該不用太擔心，他都還知道換個地方砸，表示他也沒有氣到失去理智，倒是短時間內氣象局又得煩惱為何連續性出現這麼多奇怪的打雷。」

「老實說我還很擔心Thor會抓著我們問肚裡孩子的爹是誰勒。」Clint放鬆下來，又恢復到原先口無遮攔的輕鬆模樣，「他看起來就是未經他的引許，任何人都不准碰他妹的那種人。」

「Clint這不有趣。」Natasha瞪了他一眼，「只要他們這對兄弟還在地球上，那麼這麼問題絕對不有趣。」

「搞不好因為查不出來所以乾脆把地球上所有的貓給殺了？」Bruce緩慢且細心地擦了擦眼鏡，露出人畜無害的微笑後重新將眼鏡戴回去，「我開玩笑的，別這麼認真。」

就知道這個科學家絕對不是表面上看起來這麼冷靜又虛弱！

除了Bruce外的所有人，開始覺得某方面而言Hulk感覺安全單純得多了。


	14. Chapter 14

晚間，被弄亂的客廳已經收拾好，發洩完的Thor也回來了，他帶著一臉歉意為自己早先的失控行為道歉，雖然看得出來他不怎麼擅長道歉這件事，但真心誠意從藏不住情緒的表情中完全表達出來，他甚至故意討好地在晚餐時間為了他的朋友們端菜倒酒，惹來他們的一陣訕笑，也算是原諒了這位金髮大個。

不過就算現場恢復原狀，朋友們的心結也解開，事情還是不可能當作完全沒發生過，也無法完全的把所有東西給復原。

「你得去道歉，Thor。」Natasha指的是貓，「牠一直躲在沙發下面不肯出來，拿食物引誘牠都不肯。」

「那隻貓從來都沒有躲在沙發下這麼久，用逗貓棒釣牠也沒反應，牠就只是一直縮在那。」似乎試過所有辦法，Clint聳聳肩，用著“你可是牠的飼主，我們只是幫你照顧而已”的眼神看著對方。

「我會的。」Thor懊惱又擔心的說。

平時已經不太理會飼主的黑貓，此時更加發揮了牠無動於衷的個性，怎麼樣都不肯從沙發底下出來，要不是電腦管家很肯定牠就是在那，Thor還以為黑貓早就跑到別的地方去躲起來。

因為看不到對方有些不安的Thor伸手試圖想將黑貓拉出來，卻遭受到前所未有的死命攻擊與怒吼，Thor忍住那些細碎惱人的貓爪硬是把牠抓出來，黑貓卻毫不客氣地攻擊他的眼睛，然後立刻逃跑再度躲進另一個大型家具底部，如果以前只是表達心情不滿對飼主的反抗，那現在牠毫不留情面針對弱點下手就是面對敵人的徹底攻擊。

無計可施的Thor（他可是背著所有人連巧克力作為釣餌的計畫都用上了，還是不肯出來），在其他人都回房休息的夜晚，他坐在黑貓躲藏的櫃子前，模樣比打了一天的仗還疲倦。

「Loki，對不起，我真的不是在兇你，如果我讓你感到害怕我道歉。」Thor重複說著不知道已經講過多少次的話。

他將頭靠在櫃子上，抬頭看著以地球人來說已經很高挑但遠不如仙宮的天花板，像是自言自語般持續說著道歉的話。

「……其實，我是在氣自己。」Thor望著天花板，用著彷彿穿透這層人造鋼筋水泥看見滿天星空的遠目，「因為我發現，不管是原本的你，還是變成貓的你，對我來說居然沒有差別，我還是仍舊不懂你。」

他曾經以為自己是全世界最懂他弟弟在想什麼的人，他們彼此分享心事、分享物品、分享笑容與淚水，即使年紀漸長，兩人依舊一同打獵、出征，直到他們決裂為止，從那天開始，不僅是Loki的世界被徹底改變，連Thor的世界也被完全顛覆，以前認為理所當然的事情不再正確，從小相處的弟弟也不再熟識。

他不可否認，從決裂那天開始，他的確一直試圖從Loki身上找回他記憶中的模樣，然後一再地失望，他曾經感到憤怒，不明白為何Loki能夠改變的如此判若兩人，不過卻總是在冷靜之後，發覺Loki的行為依舊給他一種熟悉感，那就是Loki，那一直都是他。

一直都是他，只是Thor從未察覺過。

所以當Thor發現，他的弟弟變成貓之後，他依舊從未瞭解這隻貓在想什麼，就跟他從未去瞭解過他弟弟真正在想什麼一樣。

聰明、靈巧具有強大魔力的Loki，單純、弱小且無法言語的黑貓，這兩者居然對Thor而言是相同的，這不僅對Loki本人是個汙辱，也在指責Thor如此不瞭解當年自以為很懂的弟弟。

這讓他感受到憤怒與沮喪，這是一種無形的指控，逼迫Thor正視他的無知，以及自以為是的體貼，他從未能明白Loki想要的是什麼，或許Loki會原諒他的笨腦筋，但卻絕對無法原諒他曾經的自以為是。

他能給Loki的，居然只跟能給一隻貓的這麼多而已。

「弟弟，我想念你的聲音，我想念你說話的語氣，我很氣自己，居然無法理解你想要告訴我的事情，就跟一隻貓喵喵叫一樣令我無法理解，然後擅自去揣測並自以為地給你、以為你想要的東西。」

Loki曾經告訴過他，咒語中的每個音節，都代表著許多事物，而不是單單只是字面上代表的事，而是隱藏著許多的訊息。

『仔細聽你就會明白。』Loki從書本裡抬起頭來看他，『用心的仔細聽。』

那麼，當你呼喚我的名字時，又藏著多少心情跟想法在其中呢？

如果當初不這麼自大驕傲，如果當初能夠謙卑的詢問的話。

「Loki，對不起。」

他會獲得多少滿出來的答案呢？

不知不覺睡著的Thor，夢見Loki雙手抱著東西一臉期待地朝他跑來，笑著要Thor舉起雙手捧好，說這東西要給他、要他好好接著，可是Thor一隻手抓著槌子，一隻手拿著與朋友一起狩獵後的戰利品，Thor搖搖頭，他說他沒有手可以拿東西了，於是Loki失望且生氣轉身跑走，驚慌的Thor急忙跟上去，連手中的東西都被他丟下地奮力追去，卻怎麼樣也追不上Loki，只能不斷撿拾著從Loki手中掉出來、原本是要給他卻已成碎片的東西，他只好沿著那些碎片，一邊撿、一邊尋找他的弟弟，但他卻拼不回東西原來的樣子，也找不到Loki的身影，只留下似乎永遠也撿不齊的碎片。

亮晶晶的，刺得Thor想流淚。


	15. Chapter 15

確認Thor並不會因為發現他弟懷孕而炸毀半個地球後，Tony他們放心地開始著手處理神盾局丟下來的爛攤，Bruce放下他原先被委託的工作，跟著Tony一起進行灰霧的研究，雖然是以破壞它作為目的，但即便是破壞，也是得要有一定的瞭解才能處理，他們可都不想造成類似於拿油想去澆熄火的愚蠢行為。

原先都只是在一旁幫忙遞東西搬重物以及被半強迫推銷現代科技的好的Steve，則是增多了他留在他們借宿樓層的客廳的時間（他沒有必須聽一些明明是地球語言卻全然不懂的對話來入睡的失眠問題，所以沒有留在Tony的工作室裡），無所事事的看看報張雜誌、畫畫圖，雖然他已經盡可能的專心於自己的興趣，可是他還是無法徹底無視Thor成天徒勞無功的日課。

是的，日課，雷神的每日課程不是揮錘打雷消滅敵人，而是每天追著他弟跑、試圖將貓從家具底下哄出來，有時候黑貓會換換位置爬到高台上，但那只會更突顯貓的強大敵意與防禦心，把Thor所有討好手法視作不友善的舉止。

有時候Steve真的不太確定Thor到底是想要哄貓，還是想鍛鍊其他在場人的無視與憋笑功力，他開始覺得Thor儘管不屬於Tony那種腦袋聰明的天才，但Thor在創意方面也是個天才，常常使出連凡人都無法理解的方式去哄貓，為了不讓Thor覺得自己的尊嚴受到傷害，Natasha他們都選擇無視，但Steve卻有些不確定這其中是否摻雜看好戲的成份。

「別再像隻死命撈不到蜂蜜只能發愁的熊在那鑽了啦～」率先體諒自己因為憋笑而疼痛不已之腹部的Tony，出聲制止了Thor的行為，這次他跟黑貓的戰場又轉回到沙發底下，「還是這是某種遊戲？類似於鬼抓人那種，看貓可以貓急跳牆到哪種程度？」

「我只是想請他原諒我，也擔心他一直躲著不出來吃飯。」Thor有些委屈的回答，他也知道自己某些行為誇張到有點可笑的地步。

「那傢伙可聰明的很，牠根本不會讓自己餓到，才不會因為不出來而餓死在那。」Tony一臉無所謂，「說真的，惹毛對方是不是你們兄弟與生俱來的特長啊？連貓你都可以搞得兩人關係不好……。」

「Tony，拜託，看在地球安危份上，可以請你的嘴巴休息一下嗎。」Steve覺得自己彷彿可以看見淋著雨又無家可歸的熊全身濕淋淋可憐地坐在那，「放在盤子裡的飼料都會不見，牠應該是趁著沒人出來吃，所以別擔心牠會餓到，這樣子一直追著牠反而會讓牠無法偷跑出來吃飯，慢慢來吧～」

「總之先讓牠習慣、知道你沒有惡意。」Natasha跟著建議，「牠可不是單純只有躲著你，而是躲著所有人，過一段時間牠沒這麼驚嚇時就會出來了。」

Thor沮喪地點點頭，得知他的弟弟沒有因此餓肚子多少讓他覺得有些安慰，他決定聽從他朋友們的建議，不再如此緊迫盯人的追著他弟跑，只有定時添滿牠盤子中的食物跟水，有時也會忍不住討好性地留下幾塊零食。

這過程短暫卻顯得極度漫長，與其等待不如行動一直是Thor的處事方針，如今卻要他乖乖等著，這讓他相當難受，但一想起對弟弟的愧疚，他還是努力克制自己不要太衝動，免得又把事情搞砸，然而這段時間對Natasha他們也不好受，畢竟看著一個個性豪爽的人整天烏雲慘日地窩在那發霉，任誰都覺得會覺得尷尬無奈不舒服。

「幸好Thor沒有再次開口哭訴他弟弟不理他，不然我絕對會扁他一頓。」已經到了有種無法忍受的地步，Natasha有些暴躁的說，她向來不會多去干涉別人，但如果今天那個人是24小時跟你相處在同一層樓那就不同了（而且那個人還高大得無法忽視，字面上的意思），不想理想無視都不行。

「他已經夠慘的了，Romanoff小姐。」富有同情心的Steve說。

「真的夠慘的，他明明是來渡假放鬆心情，卻過得如此悲哀，不過那也算是某種自作孽啦～」最常挖坑給自己跳的Clint，一副很有經驗的講。

對於Clint的發言，Natasha只是看了看他，想要開口講些什麼話來打擊一副不關己事的男人，但隨即想到什麼般，她只是張張口，再度將眼神放回籠罩在愁雲慘霧中的Thor。

「Natasha？」

Clint好奇地看向走進廚房的Natasha，裡面傳來幾聲玻璃杯碰撞的聲音，以及對方與電腦管家交談的細碎聲，過了不久，她拿著一瓶看就知道價值不菲的酒（應該說Stark大樓裡沒有便宜的東西）以及四個酒杯，放在坐在客廳沙發上的Thor面前，大概猜出對方用意的Clint與Steve也很自動地走到沙發那，挑了個位置坐下來。

「來點酒吧？我想你應該不會介意大白天喝酒這件事情。」Natasha俐落地將酒打開，倒了一杯酒，像是要醒酒一樣搖一搖，遞給Thor，「不過別把我們給灌醉，但如果你想醉一下我們倒是不反對。」

「謝謝，我的朋友。」Thor扯著他有些虛弱的陽光笑容，接過對他來說有些脆弱的玻璃酒杯，很豪邁的喝了下去。

Natasha為自己與Clint、Steve各倒一杯後，直接將酒瓶推給不品酒而是牛飲的Thor，意示他自己來，愛喝多少就喝多少，不過Thor並沒有喝得如此誇張，他只是又乾了一杯後，就開始慢慢的有一口沒一口的喝著，顯然他的心思並不放在這裡。

「Clint說的對，你是來散心的，放鬆些。」Natasha一改先前煩躁的語氣，溫和的說。

「雖然我們無法幫助你什麼，但如果是喝酒的話可以陪陪你。」Steve相當體貼的說，「你弟弟會原諒你的，給牠點時間。」

「不過考慮牠同樣很會記恨…噢！」話講到一半的Clint突然覺得小腿一陣疼痛，轉頭看向坐在隔壁，笑得有點異常的Natasha。

「隊長說得對，所以你該放輕鬆點，別忘了你是來散心的，沒人渡假可以如此鬱悶。」無視Clint哀怨控訴對方傷害的目光，Natasha微笑著。

「呵…是啊～本來是來散心的，卻被我搞砸了。」Thor摸著酒杯，苦笑了一下。

「往好事想想，至少你終於跟那位女科學家見面了。」Natasha將身子往前拉，擺出Clint熟悉的聆聽模樣，「還相處了好多天啊～」

「是的，我終於完成我的承諾去見她一面，這的確是好事。」Thor點點頭。

「對啊！你終於能與女友見面，單獨兩人一起旅行、吃飯、約會、上床，那很棒啊！開心點嘛～這次散心也沒這麼糟。」Clint舉著酒杯笑了一下，他開始覺得要是有些下酒點心就好了。

「女友？」Thor皺眉，像是好像聽見什麼奇怪的詞，隨即似乎領會了什麼立刻笑出來，「喔～不不，你們誤會了，我跟Jane不是那種關係，當然她很美好沒錯，是個聰明靈巧的女孩，我也不否認我們當初的確被彼此吸引，但也只有那樣而已，她是個聰明人，她知道她該怎麼處理我們這段關係，我也沒有掩飾我的心思是放在哪，我們不是情侶，當然也沒有做愛，我們只是良好的旅遊夥伴。」

「我以為你們是相愛的男女朋友，大家都這麼以為。」Steve意外的說。

「不，我們不是，我是喜愛她沒錯，就像我喜愛Midgard一樣，當時遇到她時，如果我一直都是凡人之軀並且沒有任何掛念的話，或許我們會在一起，在短暫的生命中，她會是個好伴侶；但沒有，我永遠都不會忘記我的身份、掛念與過去，Jane敏慧且美麗，我從她的身上看見人類的美好與善良，也希望她未來陪伴她的人同樣善良，我很高興我能實現我的承諾跟Jane見面，我們聊了很多，Jane希望我未來能參加她的婚禮，我說，如果她能想辦法將邀請卡寄到我手上我一定去。」Thor笑著說。

「可是你並不掩飾你對她的關心？」那正是招來誤會的原因。Natasha問。

「是的，我關心她，因為我希望且期待她有個美好的未來，我想這並不影響我們的友誼，她也深知這點。」Thor回答。

「聽起來很像一個老爸會對女兒講的話。」Clint說。

「哈哈哈哈～」Thor大笑了起來，顯然Clint的話直擊到他的笑點，「是啊～是啊～我的年紀的確當她的祖父都沒問題啊！」

「我還以為你會有什麼苦戀勒～跟女友分隔兩地無法見面之類的，沒想到只是有個乾女兒這樣而已。」Clint有些無趣的說。

「這樣不是很好嘛～能夠多個人關心，這是好事。」擁有人性最善良那面的Steve掛著笑容喝了一口酒。

「我看他只要忙著關心他弟就夠嗆了。」Clint揶揄地對著Steve說。

「是啊～我可不希望像以前一樣再忽略到他任何情緒。」明顯心情變好的Thor不諱言地說，他順著Clint的話很乾脆地承認現況，「的確光關心他就夠費盡我心思了，雖然我也無意去關心其他人。」

「噢～那地球呢？你不關心地球了？」Natasha帶有玩笑意味地看了Thor一眼。

「那是照顧，我是在照顧你們。」Thor笑著辯解。

「哼嗯～是嘛～」Natasha用著“你再扯嘛～看看現在是誰在照顧誰”的眼神敷衍地回答，換得雷神的一陣大笑，他是打從心底覺得很開心，Thor就是這麼喜愛Midgard，這裡的人們如此美好且善良，而且從不吝嗇他們的陪伴與體貼。

徹底聊開之後，Natasha趁著Thor與Steve彼此交換現代科技使用心得時，逮住同樣來到廚房拿點心的Clint。

「Clint，牠還躲在沙發下面沒錯吧？」

「妳說貓？對啊～我沒看見牠出來過……等等，Natasha，妳該不會故意要讓Thor談起那位女科學家～」原本咬著餅乾悠哉吃著的Clint瞬間認真起來。

「只是個測試而已，我沒有預期任何的後果。」Natasha輕鬆地聳聳肩，「照理說貓是聽不懂人話的，對吧！照常理來說的話。」

真不愧是黑寡婦啊～讓人不知不覺掉進陷阱中。Clint再次確定眼前的美麗女子是絕對不可以惹的人。


	16. Chapter 16

隨著Thor的放鬆，事情也似乎隨之好了起來，黑貓雖然依舊對著Thor擺出戒備態度，但至少已經從家具底下走出來，不再躲藏。這點鼓勵了Thor，他忍住自己想要靠近牠的念頭，與黑貓保持一定的距離，展現他最大的誠意，就是希望能重新取得黑貓的信任，讓牠知道他沒有惡意。

在Thor跟他弟的關係有小小進步的同時，一直在灰霧研究所內進行研究的Bruce與偶爾還會飛回來的Tony一起出現在客廳中，相當關心任務狀況的Steve立刻站起來想要詢問灰霧狀況，卻在Tony暗示下制止，而後Natasha告訴Thor他們有事要討論必須離開一下，大概知道他們在防範什麼的Thor不疑有它且絲毫不介意地表示要他們放心去談，他甚至還很坦然地保證他的弟弟不會離開這個客廳。

「狀況如何？已經知道該怎麼處理它了嗎？不然～」跟著Tony一起來到他的工作室的Steve，指著應該在研究所那邊研究灰霧的Bruce。

「不，不是因為研究完畢所以我才回來。」Bruce曲著手肘做出環抱的姿態，用手摸著另一隻手臂，「而是不方便繼續留在那裡。」

「我們在研究灰霧的期間，陸續還是有怪物跑來想要開派對，而且頻率越來越密集，甚至跑出來的怪物也開始有所不同，Jarvis。」Tony揮揮手，讓管家將資料影像與數字投射出來，讓所有人都能看見。

「雖然那些怪物們依舊談不上有任何防禦力跟智商，對付起來就像給小孩子玩的電動一樣，但次數太多，難免會擔心惹得另一個綠色大個想要一起參一腳。」Tony聳聳肩，「我個人是很樂意讓Hulk陪他們玩玩，但考慮到電力柵欄要是壞了我還是得修，以及避免打火機因為不明刺激而變成噴火槍，炸了天然瓦斯廠，所以還是讓Bruce回來了，他堅持。」

「我看不出這有哪裡值得冒險，我們要做的是消滅灰霧，而不是消滅那個地方。」Bruce說，「況且我們能做的實體測試也都做完，能取得的數據也都拿到了，即使在不在現場也無所謂，雖然還是沒能研究出那些灰霧到底是什麼，但至少不是一無所獲，根據…嗯～該怎麼說才好～」

「咳哼～好吧！有鑑於我們講了也是白講，以及證明我說的是人話，所以最善心的慈善家也就是我，決定以大眾娛樂的簡單方式來講，如果有必要我可以讓Jarvis製作成卡通動畫讓各位瞭解。」

「我們發現了一種……射線，對，一種射線。」Bruce決定只說出結果，雖然過程對科學家來說才是最重要的，但對其他人不是。

Tony不滿地瞪了一眼Bruce，他不高興自己的場子被人搶走，即使僅有的三位觀眾都只會白眼以對。

「那種射線不屬於地球上任何物質，所以證明那長得像是一團霧的東西絕對不是地球的東西，大概又是什麼外星人留下來的土產。」Tony搶著說，「雖然除此之外我們還是不知道那玩意到底怕什麼，但至少知道它有獨特的射線，這是種記號。」

「然後～聰明的我也順便調查了那個地方的背景，正巧那邊有位員工是當地人，可以取得證詞及證據，充分瞭解那邊的過去與信仰之類的，真沒想到我還能兼任偵探。」Tony用手快速地揮了一下，資料立刻換成當地的各項訊息，包含研究所前身、高壓電所建立之前的村落歷史等等，「別人不是都說宇宙裡有平行世界？我在那肯定是個很厲害的偵探，看看這些，多詳細。」

「是啊！搞不好那個偵探也喜歡科學發明跟搞破壞。」不只是白眼，Steve很貼心的連吐槽都送給他。

由於沒有更多的發現來解釋那團灰霧的性質，他們也只能針對該地的歷史做了一番討論，雖然大概可以推論出那些灰霧可能從高壓電所之前就存在，或者說是早已有跡象，然後高壓電所提供的微弱電場壓制住灰霧所以沒人發覺，直到高壓電所停止運作後，才爆發出來，但灰霧是如何形成的還是未知，也依舊不確定該怎麼處理才能徹底消滅它。

「只能期望能找出有相同射線的物質了。」Bruce下了結論，「至少讓灰霧有了記號，如果藉此查出其他有相同射線的物質、證實來源一樣的話，或許會有新突破，其他的就…。」

Bruce兩手一攤，結束了這場進度報告，雖然結果少得可憐。

這份發現Tony沒有對神盾局保密，也沒有必要保密，他很乾脆地同時通知給神盾局知道，並要求神盾局派人手前往研究所戒備，避免電力柵欄被冒出來的怪物破壞，總不能一直叫鋼鐵人頂著，以Tony的話來說，叫做殺雞不用牛刀，他跟Bruce一起繼續研究灰霧對事情還比較有實際效益。

幾天下來，情況就再也沒有任何突破，就像Thor跟他弟的距離一樣，依舊處於原本那不上不下的警戒態度，Thor在五步以外的安全距離，與黑貓相互對看，前者是一臉擔心、後者是一臉不悅。

「好啦～至少他們進步到能對看了，而不是看到就跑。」Clint看著那一神一貓說著。

「是嗎？我倒覺得貓之所以不動是在觀察牠要攻擊哪裡呢～」站在一旁看著的Natasha說。

「牠都能像先前一樣跟我們相處了，為何牠還是會對Thor這麼兇？」覺得Thor已經相當盡力的Steve，有些遺憾的問。

「「因為牠是Loki。」」兩位探員同時回答。

「…難道那對兄弟真的像Tony所說的，有惹毛彼此的天賦？」Steve真的一點都不懂那兩兄弟到底在幹嘛。

「不，Loki有惹毛所有人的天賦，但他只針對他哥。」Natasha回答。

「那意思是把牠跟牠哥丟回去，情況就會好多了？」Clint問。

「或許吧～但我認為那不是好方法，因為你不知道哪天會延燒到地球來。」Steve無奈的說，「此外，我實在很不放心…。」

Steve不再說話，兩位探員相互看了一眼之後，Clint意示他們一起移動到Tony保證不會有人竊聽與闖入的空間，才又繼續他們的談話。

「情況真的不太好，我收到長官的消息，如果研究所的情況再惡化，我可能得去支援。」Clint說。

「是怪物越來越多了嗎？」必須讓鷹眼放棄這裡的監視任務轉陣的話，那真的是相當危機了，Steve問。

「是的，而且出來的怪物也越來越多種，甚至出現具有飛行能力的。」Natasha點點頭。

「這樣下去不是辦法，根本不知道怪物是從哪來，不阻止他們繼續跑出來的話，根本沒完沒了。」Steve思考著，「看樣子只能努力撐到研究出灰霧該如何破壞嗎？」

「但是科學家他們不是依舊沒有任何頭緒？」Clint說，「如果不是Stark的管家有一套，我想Stark他們會先死於睡眠不足或營養失調。」

「……還是～我實際去灰霧裡走一趟？我不需要攜帶什麼電子產品與火藥槍械。」Steve提議。

「我們的情況已經很糟了，請別讓情況變得更絕望。」Natasha搖搖頭，立刻否決Steve的提議。

「是啊～別說其他的，光Phil要是知道我們讓你去送死，絕對會把我們吊起來當標把來打。」Clint自嘲地說。

「這…難道還有什麼更好的方法嗎？」Steve用著堅定的眼光看著他們，他也知道闖進一個未知地裡幾乎同等於自殺，但實在沒有其他方法的話，他願意一試。

陷入無解狀況的他們，蔓延著一股專心思考的沉默。

「我們研究不出來、連來自外星的Thor也不知道的物質……看樣子～」低頭想著的Natasha彷彿想到什麼一樣，抬頭對著其他人說：「只能去問可能會知道的人了。」

「誰？」Clint有些傻眼地看著說得很簡單的她，他知道對方從不開玩笑，但這實在有些荒唐，要是有誰能知道灰霧是什麼，何必要Bruce去研究呢？

「Stark不是說過嘛～」Natasha微微嘆氣，她並沒有反擊Clint對她的質疑，顯然她自己也不是那麼有把握，但事到如今也只能試試看，從各種跡象來思考，至少不是不無可能。

「他說他當時問過Thor，Thor說如果是“他”的話搞不好會知道些什麼。」


	17. Chapter 17

從Clint他們最近時常離開，只留下Thor與黑貓的情況來看，Thor猜想關於灰霧的事情應該不太樂觀，自從他表明如果需要協助他很樂意的訊息給他們之後，他就再也不過問關於灰霧的事情，為了彼此好。

他們從不在Thor面前討論有關於灰霧的話題，Thor知道他們在迴避什麼，他並不怪罪他們防著Loki故意不讓他接觸到任何事情，儘管Loki現在只是隻貓。所以關於那件事，Thor也不曾在他弟面前透漏半句，那是發生在Midgard的事，他們有權可以決定怎麼做，Thor能做的只有協助，就算他們要懷疑Loki他也無從干涉，他能做的只有為他的弟弟辯解，而無權去制止他們的懷疑。

身為一個未來的一國之王，Thor深知種族與領地之間的關係。

所以當某天包含Bruce的所有人，全副武裝地出現在客廳，當著貓的面對Thor表達關於灰霧的事情需要他幫忙時，Thor顯得相當意外。

「呃、要幫忙我當然很樂意，不過…沒關係嗎？」Thor疑惑的問，他知道他們會理解他指的是什麼。

「沒關係，重點是我們真的需要你的幫忙。」身穿鋼鐵衣只露出臉的Tony，依舊俐落地從吧台為所有人準備飲料，「來吧～當作提前的慶祝酒。」

「這麼說～有頭緒了？」既然對方都不介意，Thor也不再隱瞞，接過對方遞過來的酒，一邊喝一邊問。

「嗯，算有。」Tony分作三口就將酒給乾了。

「那麼要我幫忙的地方是？」看到對方都喝完了，Thor也跟著喝完。

「這個嘛～情況有點複雜。」Natasha認真的說，「可能無法跟你說明清楚，所以不知道你會不會點頭答應，以及信守承諾。」

「我發誓我會說到做到，而且你們也知道我樂意幫忙。」Thor突然覺得自己的集中力有些渙散，但他還是努力聚精會神地回以同樣嚴肅的表情，「所以告訴我，我能為你們做什麼。」

「那麼，我們需要的是你的原諒，就只是個原諒。」Natasha拿出她的手槍，上膛。

「原諒？原諒什麼？」覺得四肢好像也跟著渙散起來的Thor不解的問。

然後事情好像是爆炸般的突然發生，Natasha轉身毫不猶豫地對著趴在旁邊打盹的黑貓開槍，認真想要射殺牠的程度是若不是牠立即跳起來閃開、恐怕現在早已中槍的這種等級，牠驚慌地沿著牆角竄逃，卻立刻被鷹眼的弓箭給阻擋去路，牠甚至因此被削掉幾根毛，這讓牠更加驚恐地開始逃跑，甚至因此打滑腳步顯得狼狽不已。

「喂！你們對我弟做什麼！」Thor生氣地想要衝過去阻止開始用槍對著黑貓連續射擊的Natasha，卻發現自己的四肢無法如他所願的順利動起來，在他疑惑的瞬間，就立刻被Steve從後方架住，Tony舉著手用著他手掌武器對準他。

「你們～」這讓Thor更顯憤怒，沒有人能夠威脅奧丁之子，他奮力地施力想將Steve給扳倒，逃離他的箝制，但失去平時力道的他讓掙脫不開。

「Thor，我很抱歉，但我們必須這麼做。」Steve露出毫不做作的極深歉意。

「探員，不管妳在編網子還是放補獸夾，麻煩快點，我可不希望Stark大樓再度淪為廢墟。」Tony緊張的說，他知道一直掙扎的Thor準備要開始召喚他的雷神之錘了。

「我會的。」Natasha再度將手槍上膛，用著由上往下瞧的冷酷眼神，將槍口對準已經被她與Clint聯手逼到牆角、全身豎毛極度警戒的黑貓，「Loki，我知道你聽得見，現在立刻變回來，立刻。」

「等等，Romanoff小姐。」一邊奮力困住Thor的Steve，一邊有些吃力地開口問，他實在不敢想像如果沒被下藥的Thor，原本的力氣會有多大，「妳說妳有辦法，要問可能會知道灰霧是什麼的人，是指Loki？但他現在是隻貓耶～」

「是，牠的確是隻貓，怎麼看都是隻貓。」就跟她現在的表情一樣，Natasha毫無感情地回答，「但如果真的只是隻貓，就不會懂得要大費周章弄亂整個客廳。」

Natasha用著彷彿不是在看生物而是在看路邊垃圾的態度，朝著距離貓不到一公分的左側開槍，被困住的Thor開始發出怒吼。

「就為了掩飾牠試圖讓我們注意到電腦、察覺Thor正在處於異常狀態的企圖。」Natasha繼續說。

「什麼？」處於憤怒狀態的Thor，無法理解為何現在要提起這件事。

「那天發現你異常，讓Stark去灰霧研究所幫你，其實並不是我們主動發現。」Clint對著黑貓拉滿弓代替解釋，「而是這傢伙發現的，牠大概是聽出那是你的雷聲，而不是自然的打雷。」

「別再裝傻了，Loki，我知道你聽得見，你唯一失敗的地方就是你真的是隻貓，但沒有一隻貓能在大量訊息環境下擷取到所需情報，做出計劃性掩飾以及分辨雷神的雷聲，那表示，你雖然真的是隻貓，但“你”還是能得知外界的動向。」Natasha再度將手槍上膛，這次她對準的是貓的肚子，就像有劇毒的蜘蛛一樣，她知道該是收網毒死獵物的時候。

「你放心，我不會一槍斃了你。」Natasha故作親切的語氣顯得異常黏膩，卻又銳利萬分，「我會把你的肚子剖開，讓你眼睜睜看我是怎麼樣粗魯地把你懷孕的胎兒從子宮中給拖出來，丟在荒野，看著你的孩子被太陽曬乾、在雨中腐爛，成為水溝的爛泥。」

「在此之前，」她修長的食指緩緩地扣住扳機，「我絕對不會讓你死。」

「不！」

在Thor大叫並且握住受到召喚而來的武器同時，Steve用力一推將Thor壓倒在地，Tony用著全身力氣壓制住雷神握緊錘子的手臂，徹底封死Thor的攻擊行為。

「你不能這樣子對待他！你不能～」Thor一邊掙扎一邊大喊，突然間卻沒了聲音，應該說大家突然間都陷入某種沉默，驚訝且緊張而忘記說話的那種，只是直直盯著眼前的景象。

原本連尾巴都豎起來徹底發怒的貓，像是被抽掉情緒一下瞬間平靜下來，牠無視指著牠的槍，安靜的在原地轉了一圈，優雅地收起尾巴面向他們端坐，牠仰起頭眨了眨眼。

眨了一下，一雙細眼瞳孔的貓眼。

再眨了一下，睜開的卻是清澈渾圓的碧眼。

那是Loki的眼睛，Thor絕對不會認錯，那雙眼睛是他弟弟的眼睛，充滿靈巧敏銳的雙眼。

Natasha不敢放開她握住槍的手，即使她知道她賭對了。

黑貓全身開始抽搐，看起來似乎很痛苦卻異常沒有發出任何聲音與掙扎，牠伸直前腿，伸展牠扭曲的身體，這個過程比在場所有人想像中的漫長，然後一轉眼，貓消失了，取而代之的是一個坐在地板、靠著牆壁的人。

「這下子誰才是野蠻的怪獸（Monster）？」他說，「你根本沒有任何憐憫之心，有的只剩下全然的惡毒。」


	18. Chapter 18

「Loki！」Thor很順利地掙脫掉因為驚訝而忘記施力的Steve與Tony，朝著他的弟弟跑過去，他終於可以好好抱抱想念已久的弟弟。

「滾開～Thor。」被壯得比熊還大的哥哥激動奮力一抱，Loki被撞得差點整個人倒下去，「Asgard勇士的尊嚴已經低下到將凌遲對方致死作為樂趣？我親愛的哥哥，你大可可以直接殺了我而不是用你的體重折磨我。」

「我好想念你，我……弟弟？你怎麼了？為什麼這麼衰弱？」顯然完全沒把對方話給聽進去的Thor，持續趴在已經是半撐在地板上的Loki身上，直到發現對方呼吸異常，才緊張地從對方身上起來，緊緊抓牢對方的肩膀，一臉相當擔心的看著臉色疲倦地像是人類三天沒睡的Loki。

「你的力量呢？為什麼你的力量都不見了？」Thor張大眼發現不對勁，立刻像是在確認什麼般，慌張地摸著Loki的臉、脖子、手等部位，他此時才完全看清楚Loki的狀況，臉色比被變成貓之前還要來得差，全身上下都顯露著疲憊與虛脫，「你是哪裡受傷嗎？為什麼力量如此衰弱？這樣下去你會死啊～」

Thor用雙手將Loki的手緊緊握住，帶著不確定又有些惶恐的眼神看著他，「難不成……難不成跟你變成貓懷孕有關？」

Loki沒有將手從Thor手中掙脫，他太虛弱做不到不想浪費力氣以及覺得沒有必要，他只是看著滿臉驚恐的Thor，疲倦的笑了笑，「變聰明了嘛～Thor，聰明到知道要恨我，想找來法師封住我的力量，聰明到知道要讓我一點一滴流逝僅存的力量而漸漸死亡，要不是我變成貓來降低支撐生命所需的力量，否則你早就可以替我收屍了…噢～不對，這麼說起來是我壞了你的計畫，真是遺憾啊～」

「沒有，不是的，我從來都沒有打算這麼做，我沒想過會是這樣，我只是想幫助你，弟弟，到底發生什麼事情了？為什麼…。」

似乎連抬手都覺得吃力，原本想舉手意示對方閉嘴的Loki，只是動了動手臂後作罷，他撐起漸漸半閉起的眼神，對著Thor搖搖頭，「先來解決強迫叫醒我的人，我想知道他們是為了什麼而把我從沉睡中挖起來。」

「最好是有趣的事情。」Loki轉過頭，看著Natasha他們，「我可沒多少力氣維持這樣的狀態。」

「這個嘛～有不有趣我是不知道，但說真的，只用一隻逗貓棒就把你耍得團團轉這點，倒是讓我覺得非常有趣。」Tony譏諷的說，「知道你那時候是什麼樣子嗎？像隻無頭蒼蠅在那邊轉啊轉的，非常可愛又討喜，像是小女孩生日時收到的軟綿綿小動物，如果不知道沒關係，現代科技高明就是在這，我很體貼地都有錄下來，想看隨時歡迎。」

「你是愚蠢的連你世界裡的貓會有什麼習性都不知道嗎？」Loki回以極度憐憫的眼神，裝出來的那種，「嘲笑一隻貓的天性只會讓你顯得更無知，我那時候是隻貓，無論那時候我做了什麼，那也是貓會做的事。」

「哼啊～是啊～會計劃性掩飾以及分辨雷神的雷聲的貓嘛～」Tony露出完全不相信的表情，他還是覺得Loki只是外表裝成貓的樣子。

「我不知道也沒興趣知道你誤會了什麼，我的意識是沉睡在貓之後，但我總是要分點神保留一些對外的警覺不是嘛～」一點都不覺得受到諷刺的Loki，輕鬆的說，「我可沒笨到變成軟弱動物之後不做些防範的程度…。」

Loki突然停止說話，他張著雙眼維持著剛剛說話的神情，過了一會他才像是想起來要呼吸一樣深吸一口氣，不再理會Tony，朝著Natasha說：「大費周章的逼我醒來，你想要什麼？」

察覺到Loki微弱的掙扎，Thor放開他的手，並且將Loki扶起來讓他能坐好，Loki意外順從地接受Thor的幫助，這讓Thor知道Loki是真的很虛弱，否則他不會這麼輕易地接受Thor的幫忙。

「這個。」Natasha收起槍，遞出一份資料給Loki，「我們想要知道這個灰霧到底是什麼東西。」

Loki盯著她的臉，伸手接過那份資料，等到完全拿過來之後，他移動了自己的目光，快速地看了看資料內容。

「很有趣。」Loki勾起微笑，勞累的雙眼讓他眼神沒這麼銳利，「你們走投無路，別無他法了。」

不是疑問句，而是肯定句。

Natasha有些緊張，但她還是盡量不表現出來，儘管她知道Loki肯定察覺了。

「你們勾起我的興趣了。」Loki說，「看樣子我們需要一個長談，不介意我換個樣子吧？」

他沒有等任何人的反應，完全沒有徵兆的，下一瞬間Loki就變成了一位黑髮女子，甚至連服裝都變成美麗修長的低胸禮服。

「這樣好多了。」明顯氣色稍微好些的女子說著，她伸出手摸著自己的腹部，「我需要一個空間來存放肚子裡的東西，那會讓我輕鬆一點。」

「喔…不…，對，你是真的懷孕了。」好像現在才被迫接受事實的衝擊，Clint摀著臉哀號著。

「真開心還有人記得這件事。」Loki笑了笑，她伸手輕推一直跟著蹲在一旁的Thor，「扶我起來，你忍心讓一個腹中懷有東西的人坐在地板上？」

「Loki，你……怎麼懷孕了？什麼時候？」Thor小心翼翼地扶起她，有些詞窮又結巴的問，而Loki也毫不避諱地整個人倚靠在他的身上。

「我以為我變成這樣子就已經解答了。」Loki頑皮地朝他笑了笑，甚至還伸出她的手指戳了戳Thor厚實的胸膛，「真令我傷心。」

「什麼？」Thor露出完全不解的表情，他將故意整個人攤在他身上的Loki，半抱半扶地帶她來到沙發上，讓她坐下來，Loki坐下來後並沒有因此安分，她拍了拍自己旁邊的位置，用著由下往上看的無辜眼神盯著Thor，而被用這樣眼神看著的人，也只能認命地應她的要求坐下來，他無法拒絕他弟弟的要求，一直都是。

Thor坐下來後，Loki轉身讓整個身體都躺在沙發上，並將她的上半身靠在Thor身上，迅速地找到她覺得最舒適的位置，她伸出手拍拍Thor的臉，「給你點時間，好好想想，我先解決他們的事。」

「你還真的能徹底變成一個女人呢～」Tony吹了吹口哨，「說真的如果是跟這樣的美女打架，我想我至少還會甘願一點。」

「Tony。」Steve制止了這個花心大少習慣調戲美女的習慣，他可不認為眼前這位黑髮女性是可以隨便調戲的。

「所以，你確實知道那個灰霧是什麼東西嗎？」Natasha不再廢話，直接開門見山的問已經算得上是躺在Thor懷裡的Loki。

「你們並不信任我，卻想要來問我？」Loki輕聲的說，「這可真是讓我感興趣。」

「有得參考總比沒有好嘛～」Tony聳聳肩。

「但你們又不相信我的答案。」Loki將其中一隻手舉到半空中，一邊欣賞她的指甲油一邊懶洋洋的回答，「那麼無論我回答什麼，都一樣不是嗎？」

「Loki。」Thor伸手抓住Loki舉在半空中的手，只是收攏她的手指般輕輕包覆起來，「你知道那些灰霧是什麼嗎？」

Loki看了Thor一眼，似乎有些埋怨又像只是單純的一個眼神，她才緩緩開口：「你還記得皇宮後花園那些煙火花嗎？」

「你說我們小時候偷溜去點燃它，看它像煙火一樣爆炸的花嗎？」Thor握著她的手，將它連同自己的手慢慢放下來。

「那種花盛開後，為了繁殖會吸收力量，如果給它過多的力量，它就會像是小型煙火一樣炸出閃亮光芒。」Loki說，「那些灰霧不是因為接觸電力而穩定下來，而是它在吸收那些力量。」

「因為在忙著吸收那些能量，所以才會安定而不造成爆炸嗎？」Bruce認真思考起來，「那麼那些怪物，該不會是吸收能量之後的產品？」

「它吸收能量後會凝聚起來，增加它的…重量？」Loki蹙眉，似乎在找適當的詞，「因為越來越重，壓垮了空間界線，使之扭曲產生裂痕，九界縫隙間遭到扭曲失魂的魔物，也就是你們所謂的怪物就透過那些裂痕跑出來了。」

「難怪怪物出現的次數越來越頻繁，因為那些灰霧們不斷的吸電越來越重。」Clint皺眉，「可是偏偏又只能用電力柵欄關住它，要它安靜只能讓它吸，可是吸了變重就會有怪物，這是什麼糟糕的惡性循環啊～」

「所以只要消滅灰霧，也就同等於消滅怪物了。」Steve積極的說，「那該怎麼消滅那些灰霧？灰霧又是怎麼出現的？」

「鎖。」Loki輕輕的笑。

「鎖？」Natasha不解。

「只要有鎖，就一定有鑰匙，萬物都是，想要解開鎖，就只有鑰匙辦得到。」Loki說著，「而鎖跟鑰匙，必定是來自同個地方，它們是一組的，即使被分開，它們終究是一組的。」

「當然，誰不知道鎖跟鑰匙是一組的，重點是鑰匙是什麼？而且我們難道不能快一點直接找鎖匠撬開它嗎？或者直接熔了它之類的。」Tony問。

「請便～」Loki無所謂地聳聳肩，「只要不在意附近的建築物例如天然瓦斯工廠之類的話。」

「你說鎖跟鑰匙必定來自同個地方，也就是說，只要跟灰霧有相同射線的話，可能就會是鑰匙。」Bruce一直沒有停下他的思考，「那麼鑰匙會在哪？」

Bruce的問題換得Loki的一個豔麗笑容，她意有所指地看了看Bruce，「你們總認為我滿口胡言，就跟你們總覺得神盾局喜歡隱瞞事情一樣。」

「何不問問神盾局呢？與其問我。」Loki輕笑起來。

「那麼。」Natasha往前站了一步，緊盯著黑髮女子，「如果鎖打開了，會發生什麼事情。」

Loki將眼神移到Natasha的身上，她從Thor的懷中離開，坐直身體，用著像是哄情人般的溫柔口吻，張著她亮麗的雙眼，勾起笑容朝Natasha輕輕地晃著頭說：「一切都會解開。」

「所有的。」


	19. Chapter 19

Loki一說完話，立刻倒回Thor身上，一改剛剛柔情的模樣，換上戲弄人之前的笑容，她抽出從剛才一直被Thor握住的手，摸摸他的臉頰問：「還沒想起來？」

「我好像…對你這個樣子有點印象？」Thor很認真的在思考，混亂的記憶讓他有種不好的預感，感覺好像不是在很恰當的地方看見這位女子。

Loki衝著他露出甜甜的笑，熟悉對方個性的Thor覺得有些害怕，他習慣性地開始懷疑自己是否又在哪邊惹到他弟，儘管對方的笑容看起來如此無害，黑髮女子從Thor爬起來轉身，她撐起身子，她的手如同豔麗的毒蛇般，服貼卻又靈巧地滑過他的胸膛至脖子，將嘴唇幾乎是貼在他耳朵邊，親密耳語。

「『需要再為您斟滿一杯酒，讓酒溫暖您疲倦的心？』」

一個Asgard的熱鬧酒宴，一個隔離歡笑氣氛只讓寂寞與愧疚堆滿他的晚宴。

「妳、妳是那時候為我倒酒的侍女？」Thor抓住她的手，臉上充滿了驚訝與慌張。

「想起來了？」黑髮女子歪歪頭笑著說。

「呃、那個、抱歉我…不對，可…難不成～」整個手足無措地胡言亂語起來，Thor覺得自己似乎快喪失了語言能力，因為他把所有事情想起來了。

當時他們可不只只有倒酒關係而已。

「難不成…你的肚子……。」Thor放開她的手，有些顫抖地扶住她的腰。

「噢～請不要懷疑你的勇猛，親愛的。」與對方的小心翼翼不同，黑髮女子相當大方，毫不介意地將她整個人跨在對方大腿上，她用雙手捧住Thor的頭，大腿甚至還故意曖昧地摩擦著對方的身軀，「你當時的次數與射出來的量絕對足以讓一名女子懷孕的。」

說完，黑髮女子抱著Thor的頭開始咯咯笑起來，她愛死她哥哥錯愕的表情了。

「Loki。」Thor將扶住女子腰部的手往上移，輕輕地在女子背上來回撫摸，像是要抹去所有負面情緒的安撫，「你還好嗎？很辛苦吧！」

黑髮女子在聽見他的話時，臉上的笑容瞬間消失，她放開Thor，露出相當憤怒的表情。

是的，她很憤怒，他不該用這麼溫柔的語氣跟她說話，應該是要驚訝、意外甚至是無奈或者惡厭，Thor應該要這樣才對，那會讓她開心，那才是她期待中的情緒。

而不是用她陌生的反應來表達他的憐惜，好像她真的值得被這樣對待一樣。

「你讓我不開心，Thor。」黑髮女子指責他，「你讓這個話題不有趣了。」

她生氣的從Thor身上離開，坐回原本的位置，將她的背部靠在Thor側身的手臂上，拒絕Thor轉過身面對她。

「弟弟，我是真的關心你。」

「我不是你弟弟。」她恨恨地說，「收起你該死的濫情……。」

黑髮女子突然沒了聲音，她張著眼維持同樣的姿勢，彷彿被定型一樣停在那，又一次。

「Loki？」Thor用著被她靠住的手臂輕搖她，「你睡著了？」

黑髮女子深吸一口氣之後，她以手撐著自己，轉過身用另一隻手往Thor的手捏過去，用上指甲使勁地掐住他的肉。

「嘿！很痛耶～」被捏痛的Thor喊著。

「醒了？」女子勾著幸災樂禍的笑容。

「睡著的人是你，要捏應該也是捏你自己怎麼捏我～」Thor抗議，「別騙我你沒睡著，你以前就是這樣子，明明都累到不行還……Loki？」

「嗯啊～」很明顯的，眼睛快瞇起來的女子含糊地回應，她將額頭靠在Thor的手臂上。

「你真的很累耶～」他看著已經連裝都懶得裝的女子說。

「你把一個會消耗你的力量的東西放在肚子裡試試看。」她用著已經不知道飄到哪去的語氣說，使得凶狠的字句完全不像是放狠話，反而像是抱怨一樣沒有任何殺傷力，她說完話安靜了一會兒，才抬起頭用眼角看著一直站在旁邊的Tony他們。

不喜歡被人忽視這麼久的Tony用著“終於想到我們啦～”的嘲諷眼神回瞪回去，要他憋著不講話實在很難，但他知道沒事最好別去管別人的家務事，尤其是神的家務事。

「托你們的福，把我僅存的力量都用完了。」Loki維持同樣的姿勢變回原本模樣，眼睛已經半閉上的他看起來比剛剛還要累上許多，「下次要想問我事情，看是要殺要剮還是把肚子剖開把東西挖出來都請便，那吵不醒我的，不過你們在做這件事情前最好問問另一個製造者。」

他一說完，他的身軀就迅速地消失，比先前變回原本模樣還快速俐落地變成他們所熟悉的黑貓，趴在沙發上安穩的睡著。

「呃…所以～牠肚裡孩子的爹……聽起來很像是～」也憋很久的Clint伸著手指，緩緩移動指著Thor。

「對。」Thor神情相當糟糕地抹抹臉，他甚至有點不敢面對他的好友們，「Loki懷的是我的孩子。」

「天啊！」Steve再也無法忍受地哀號出來，摀住的臉所露出的表情沒有比Thor好到哪去，「噢～天啊！」

「至少他們沒有血緣關係。」Tony拍拍因為道德衝擊而覺得快要崩潰的Steve表示安慰，「其實我覺得他們早該結婚了，他們只是更有效率一點而已。」

 

關於那一晚的事情，Thor一直以喝醉為藉口，刻意不去想起它，對他而言那是個糟糕的夜晚，不是指過程，當時的感覺可說是非常美好，糟糕的是指那個夜晚所代表的意義。

彩虹橋被破壞、他失去他的弟弟之後，Thor幾乎沒有開心過，即使有笑容，那也是他極力裝出來的模樣，他知道Asgard需要他，他不能再恣意地緬懷他的弟弟，為他所失去的弟弟傷心難過。

那天Thor幾乎忘記是為了什麼名義而舉辦的酒宴（他也不在意，他為了要裝出沒事模樣早已耗盡心思），身為王族的他必須出席，或許是當晚的夜空和以前他與Loki一起喝酒時的星空太像，讓他感覺特別的孤獨，深刻地讓他無法掩飾自己的哀傷，他默默退到不引人注目的位置，斥退所有侍者的幫忙，以酒弔祭著他所懷念的弟弟，一杯接著一杯喝，每杯倒滿的酒都是他對Loki的思念，毫無節制的。

『需要再為您斟滿一杯酒，讓酒溫暖您疲倦的心？』

一名侍女打擾了他，這讓因此生氣的Thor本來想揮開這位不懂得看臉色的侍女，但或許是因為這名黑髮女子的眼睛讓他想起他的弟弟，Thor最後沒有拒絕她的幫忙，讓她為自己斟滿酒。

這位侍女倒完酒後並沒有退開，她乖巧地坐在Thor的旁邊，安靜、不多嘴，只是在Thor需要時，才為他再度倒滿酒杯。

平靜的陪伴，讓他再度想起失去的弟弟。

寂寞，如海水般潰堤，Thor藉由醉意，開始對這位侍女說起他的思念，而聽著他幾乎沒有邏輯順序的對話的她並沒有顯露任何的不耐煩，只有輕聲地給予Thor想獲得的安慰與回應。

他承認自己真的太寂寞，他承認他真的很想念他的弟弟，他承認他無法孤單一人支撐著Asgard，他承認……這名侍女真的太像他所思念的人。

他需要溫暖，尤其是今晚，他並不想再獨自忍受身邊沒有任何人的寂寞，於是在侍女沒有拒絕的情況，Thor將她帶回自己的臥室。

在酒宴上帶走女性來段一夜情是很平常的事情，加上Thor離開的很低調，完全沒有人注意到他們的離去。

他以像是與弟弟交談般的口吻與侍女聊天，他以像是展現給弟弟看的笑容與她談笑，他以像是給他弟弟親吻般的吻與她接吻。

或許是尋求一時慰藉的虛幻所產生的迷惑，還是酒精與寂寞的碰撞所導致的迷失，他開始希望他擁抱的是他的弟弟，他開始搞不清楚因為他的吻而克制自己呻吟的人是侍女還是Loki，他開始覺得在他進入時露出掙扎表情的人就是Loki，因為只有Loki才會在發覺玩過頭後露出如此驚慌的神情，這位愛惡作劇的搗蛋鬼一向如此。

即使這一切如此的混亂，Thor還是清楚記得，當他第一次迎接高潮時，他喊的是Loki的名字。

之後他就沒有清晰的印象了，像是原本被克制的東西被解禁，Thor只覺得好像做了一場前所未有的美夢，他緊貼著Loki，感受Loki的呼吸、脈搏與顫抖，他們甚至還很親密地接吻，沒有放過任何一處，緊密地像是要榨乾彼此，彷彿一覺醒來所有美夢都會破碎般盡情地做愛，讓對方所有的一切都變成自己的，讓對方全身都染上自己的味道，為彼此瘋狂、為彼此沉淪。

隔天，Thor醒來，昨日的記憶一點一滴地回到他腦中，他清醒後的第一個反應是羞愧，他對昨天的表現感到抱歉，居然在與女伴上床時喊的是別人的名字，完全沒有顧及到對方的心情，是個再糟糕不過的床伴。

房間內沒有除了Thor以外的人，他猜想那名侍女應該是氣憤地丟下他離開，他有些慶幸自己不需要面對兩人的尷尬，雖然這對那名女子非常失禮，但他真的就此鬆了一口氣，雖然有想過是否要找出那位侍女給她個道歉，但他猜想或許對方氣得不想再想起他們有個糟糕的夜晚，有些鴕鳥心態地，他放棄了這個打算。

Thor伸手摸了摸身旁早已沒有溫度的床單，不知為何，他開始覺得內心有些失落，彷彿是他再度失去他的弟弟一般。

一種無法言語的空洞，就像他不再完整一樣。

從他失去Loki之後。


	20. Chapter 20

事情該解決的還是得解決，可能連情緒管理與容忍度都是普通人四倍優秀的Steve，不再為Thor那對兄弟的道德問題糾結，他很乾脆地放下它，專注於破壞灰霧的任務上。

就跟Loki所說的一樣，Tony他們並不相信他所說的話，但也跟他們所說的一樣，他們參考Loki所說的話，除了陪著一直在睡覺的貓的Thor外，所有人都聚集在Tony的工作室中，討論著Loki提供的情報之真假。

「我覺得Loki說的增加重量這部份可能性很大。」Bruce讓電腦投射出最早期的灰霧畫面紀錄以及現在的畫面，「比對神盾局接管當時的紀錄照片，可以看出現在的灰霧的確變得更深…更濃稠。」

「那鎖跟鑰匙勒？」Clint問，「我不認為神盾局有藏著什麼鑰匙，長官說並沒有這樣的東西。」

「我想不是沒有，而是沒發現吧～」Tony說，「雖然不知道可以追溯到何時，但我猜神盾局不是最近才兼職回收公司，我就不信他們可以把所有東西都搞清楚，大概直接意思意思建檔後就扔進倉庫生灰塵了啦！」

「有了可以對照的標記我想要清查它們不難。」Bruce緩緩的說，「我擔心的是時間……。」

「防止怪物冒出來破壞柵欄這件事情就交給我吧～」Steve站出來，「至少能多少拖延一點時間。」

「我比較在意的是～」站著的Natasha單手插腰，「拿鑰匙把鎖打開會發生什麼事情，一切都會解開是指什麼？」

「多想無意，天知道那個可能有懷孕燥鬱症的傢伙指的是什麼。」Tony無所謂地聳聳肩，「等到我們找到鑰匙，搞不好就知道會發生什麼事情了，最好不要是外星人的核彈之類的。」

「我想我大概有方向了。」Bruce說，「Loki提到這件事情的時候，有故意朝我看了看，我想他知道鑰匙是什麼，而且確定我們有，否則不會提到神盾局。」

「所以有可能是指Loki來地球有接觸過、屬於神盾局的東西？」Tony挑眉，「好吧！至少我們可以從上次那群外星人留下的東西可以查起。」

在做過簡單分工後，Tony跟Bruce這兩位科學家又再度投入研究中，由於證實Loki就算變成貓還是具有對外界的察覺力，雖然他本人號稱已經陷入完全沉睡沒辦法保持對外的警覺度，但考慮到對方說話的可信度，Steve他們決定還是繼續留下來監視黑貓，等到灰霧那邊需要人手再說。

「Thor，其實我一直很好奇。」號稱在休息而不是摸魚的Clint吃著餅乾，「你當時對說那傢伙說沒有力量會死，是怎麼回事？是不是你們只要有力量，血流乾了都還不會死？」

「血流乾了我們當然會死。」Thor一邊摸著貓一邊回答，自從上次Loki短暫恢復原形後，黑貓幾乎都在睡覺，而且是連Thor把牠放在自己腿上撫摸、牠都沒有掙扎的熟睡，「但沒有力量我們會死更快，呃、該怎麼說～如果有力量即使受重傷還可以撐一下，但如果力量完全乾涸那就會直接死亡，不過在此之前，會因為力量過於虛弱而陷入沉睡吧！雖然力量會在每次使出神力或魔法時被消耗，但只要休息就可以復原了。」

「簡單說就是另一種血吧！」Natasha補充，「這也就可以解釋為何你們構造與我們相同，卻有強大的神力？」

「大概吧～」Thor聳聳肩，這種牽扯到魔法或構造分析等抽象物一向不是他的專長，「但我可以確定如果抽掉力量只維持生命所需的量，那就會跟Midgard的普通人一樣脆弱，很容易救會受傷流血甚至是死亡。」

「那意思就是要幹掉你弟首先就是想辦法放乾他的力量……喔～我說說而已。」察覺到Thor目光的Clint急忙解釋。

「哈哈！」Thor不怒反笑，「那也要得讓Loki放完他的力量才行，相信我，思考如何用更強大的直接攻擊來對付他會簡單些，你不會想要對付力量全開的神族的，我們從小就學習如何收放我們的力量，就算Loki魔法用盡，他依舊會保留足夠的力量輕而易舉把你抓起來扔出去，這是一種肉體本能，就像你們受傷流血也不可能把全身的血液都流乾一樣，除非有外力刻意抽取。」

「所以我才說只是說說嘛～」Clint嘟囔著，「你弟就你管好就好，雖然我一點也不介意對付他，但我可不想被你們的家務事給捲進去，天知道下次對付他時他會是怎樣，貓？女人？還是小孩？這次的孕婦就夠嗆啦……等等～所以之前我們真的對付的是懷－－」

Clint沒把話說完，因為他已經被Natasha一腳踹到地板上，而且還是標準的頭先著地的那種。

「Barton探員，因為職業關係我們並不在意這點，但不是所有人都不介意好嗎～」Natasha踩住Clint的身體，露出親切地像是櫃台小姐的笑容，像是滾球一樣來回攪動趴在地上的他，「有些事情放在心裡就好，用不著跟大家分享你的大發現，尤其是講給隊長聽，那是最不需要的。」

「謝謝你Romanoff小姐。」Steve有些虛弱地道謝，顯然他已經知道Clint要講的是什麼，「我想我或許除了得適應現代生活外，恐怕也得試著接受他族的一些特殊狀況，這是個很好的訓練，不知者無罪不知者無罪……。」

「呃、對啊～不知者無罪嘛～」Clint趁著Natasha分神看向Steve時急忙逃離她的腳站起來，「而且幸好Loki很耐打，你看連被Hulk摔成那樣肚子裡小孩也沒事。」

「Clint Barton。」

死定了，這次是叫全名了。Clint完全不敢看向連語氣都笑得甜甜的Natasha。

「你這麼想要我把你跟Banner博士放在同個房間，然後告訴他你說的這句話？你猜他會不會情緒失控地讓Hulk跟你玩玩？好讓你知道有哪些職業的人會對傷害有身孕的人有罪惡感？」已經從櫃台小姐晉皆成糾紛處理業務主管的Natasha笑著說。

「Loki他沒事啦～那種程度他還可以自保的。」Thor很好心地解救了Clint的自掘墳墓行為，「而且如果真的因此受到什麼傷害才讓他變成這樣……那也不是你們的錯，你們只是為了保護自己的家園才如此，那是Loki自找的，也是我害的。」

Clint三人相互看了看沒有說話，要說真的無法接受對付懷孕的人這件事，那麼首推應該是他們眼前這位神祇，更或者說，孩子的父親才對，而且那也已經不只是良心痛苦的問題，已經可以說是愧疚了。

「難怪這傢伙沒朋友。」不帶任何諷刺，Clint看著Thor腿上的黑貓說，「他什麼都不跟別人講，然後受到傷害才去怪罪別人。」

Thor有些意外地看著Clint，不是對於對方的說法驚訝，而是沒想到對方與他的弟弟相處這麼短的時間，卻可以看出這些。

「我只是直覺性覺得啦～」Clint抓抓頭，「你也知道，我被他洗腦過，大概是那時不甚清晰的印象，他以前沒洗過人？」

「沒有，他不洗腦別人，他只會想辦法讓對方在意識清晰的情況下去照著他的指示做，他喜歡別人不情願卻不得不順著他意去做事的模樣。」Thor搖搖頭，「即使他的指示才是最適合最恰當的。」

「好了，姑娘們，別在嚼舌根了。」突然走進來的Tony打斷他們的談話，「或者下次想聊八卦時記得叫上我，少了我這個花花公子怎麼會有趣呢～」

「Tony，灰霧的那邊情況如何？」對於Tony的出現Steve感到鬆了一口氣，明確的任務比起抽象的道德與行為探討來的簡單多了，「你突然被叫去那邊，是又出現了什麼難以對付的怪物嗎？」

「是啊～比神盾局還更愛好神秘的灰霧，快要湊齊他的兵種了，會飛的有了、對空兼對地的也有了，下次出現會鑽土的我都不意外。」剛剛清完一批怪物的Tony舒展著他的筋骨說，「大概等一下小鳥就會收到換邊窩巢的指令了，反正現在也沒有醒著的貓可以玩。」

「需要幫忙嗎？我的朋友。」Thor問。

「看好你弟吧～」Tony用頭意示著Thor腿上的貓，「我覺得牠就算呼吸也在觀察我們。」

「有需要歡迎隨時告訴我，雷神的雷電很樂意為你們效勞。」Thor笑了笑，他並不介意這樣的笑話。

「Sir。」電腦管家優雅的聲音響起，「Banner先生表示他有新發現了，請各位過去一趟。」

「就說我的大樓有良好放鬆的工作環境吧！」Tony得意的說，「效率如此之快。」


	21. Chapter 21

「雖然沒有清查完所有的，但我強烈懷疑就是這個東西。」Bruce頂著明顯有些睡眠不足的眼神將圖案從桌上螢幕滑出去展示在大家面前（當然，Thor並沒有跟來），一個手肘大小的白色菱形物體。

「這不就是你先前研究的東西？」Tony指著螢幕看向Bruce。

「是的，但當初我沒想到要為它做與灰霧同樣的檢查，應該說那時候我們還沒找出這個辦法。」Bruce點點頭，「它有同樣的射線，而且看得出來是個人工物。」

「還長得細細長長像是可以打開什麼機關一樣勒～」Tony開玩笑地說。

「所以我們要把這個東西丟進去灰霧裡？」Clint問。

「而且還長得也有點像外星球砲彈。」Tony對著Clint說，「這會讓打火機直接進級成炸彈的。」

「沒錯，雖然可以確定它應該就是我們要找的，或者說是Loki要我們找的，在還沒弄清楚這是什麼東西，就擅自把它丟進去實在太冒險，萬一這一切都只是陰謀呢？」Natasha說。

「她說得對，我們完全不知道這是什麼東西。」Bruce同意，「而且如果這個外星物質若是有遵守質量守恆…，我是說～它藉由能量壯大自己，那麼當一切都解開後，那些能量會去哪？而且這個菱形物體它能夠抵擋任何形式的物質能量的穿透，甚至還會反射回去，一個吸收一切能量的灰霧跟一個拒絕所有能量的菱形物體，兩個極端物質放在一起的話……。」

「所以意思是～可能把這個菱形物體丟進去，萬一它真的可以解開些什麼，可能會造成大爆炸嗎？」Steve盯著畫面思考著。

「雖然不知道灰霧實際上到底是什麼，但發揮想像力的話這很有可能，灰霧的能量釋放加上菱形物體的反射威力肯定很可觀又夠華麗，而且還有個天然瓦斯廠可以順便捲起來一起炸，那個愛排場的傢伙肯定很愛這樣的小小惡作劇。」Tony說。

「總之我會想辦法再更仔細調查這個菱形物體的，確認這個是否真的是我們所需要的鑰匙。」Bruce推了推眼鏡說，以從灰霧中產生的怪物們越來越危險來看，情況的確是越來越危急，「如果萬一Loki說的是真話，那麼它一定有能夠阻止灰霧發生爆炸的方式，只是我們還不知道而已，比起漫無目的的找，不如鎖定既有的可能。」

「很好，那就交給你們了。」Clint指指自己耳邊的無線電，「那我就先出發去灰霧那邊待命了，長官要求。」

Clint離開Stark大樓至灰霧那待命後，過不久連Steve也被請了過去，灰霧像是壓斷了某種界線一般，怪物已經不是偶爾出現，而是有時才像是中場休息般停止出現，彷彿已經在濃密得看不見內部的灰霧中，準備好大軍隨時出擊。

『幸好這裡沒有海。』透過通訊的Clint對著留在大樓裡的人說，『不然陸海空集滿不是野望，牠們快連對太空的都要準備好了我想。』

很快的，Stark大樓已經剩下埋頭於研究室的Bruce與還待在原樓層的Natasha及Thor，Thor很盡責地寸步不離開他的弟弟，長時間都在睡覺的黑貓變得非常容易相處，牠一直都在忙著睡覺根本沒空理人，除了極少次的醒來覓食外，原本就很安靜的黑貓顯得更安靜，睡著的呼吸聲幾乎無法聽見。

要盯住一隻都在睡覺的貓對Natasha而言很簡單，她開始協助Bruce處理龐大且複雜的數據，由於菱形物體拒絕任何形式的物質能量探查，所以Bruce回歸了最基本的算法，結合數學等理論性的東西，試圖算出它的內容物，Natasha雖然不懂得數字背後代表的意義，但只是做簡單的分類，在透過Bruce的教學下Natasha還是可以勝任得起這個任務，透過Clint與電腦管家的回報，她知道灰霧那邊狀況越來越危急，怪物們甚至開始有分工的狀況，這不是好事，表示他們開始出現具有智商的種類了。

「真的不用我過去嗎？」Thor擔心的問，「我相信如果多了我一份戰力，情況會好轉很多，而且……。」

「？」Natasha看著難得欲言又止的壯漢。

「而且，我認為你們不應該因為我弟弟而受到限制，你們有權為了維護你們家園而接受幫助。」Thor認真且擔心的說，為了他們，「如你所見，Loki都在睡覺，他根本沒什麼醒來，就算你們不相信他，也看得出來他根本除了躺在那外沒有做什麼，他也沒有力量對你們作什麼。」

『他說得對，讓他來吧！這裡比看一隻貓睡覺有趣多了。』

「Stark！？」突然響起的Tony聲音讓Natasha他們嚇一跳。

『我正好要聯繫你們，Jarvis幫我開了雙向通話。』除了Tony的聲音外，還傳來隱約的攻擊聲，顯示他們處於戰鬥中，『知道我們有一個地圖兵器卻放著不用實在不是我的風格。』

「而你所謂的地圖兵器可是會讓那些灰霧變得更重。」Natasha不以為然的說，「好讓它幫你多叫幾隻怪物來玩？」

『那只是一時嘛～就像咖啡一樣，在想睡的時候喝來提神，但還是得真的去睡一覺才能徹底解決疲倦的問題，我們終究得等到找到鑰匙才行，既然都只是一時的爭取時間，何不炸個爽讓大家都能輕鬆勒～』

「……美國隊長的意思呢？」

『我的意見就是他的意見，反正就算他不同意我也會說到他同意。』

「好吧～」想也知道白問，Natasha知道她的話Tony一向不聽，「你說得也有道理，那就讓Thor過去你們那邊幫忙吧！我在這協助Banner博士以及看管黑貓，保持聯繫。」

『需要我專車接送嗎？金髮小妞？』

「省省吧！搞不好我飛過去順便砸死的怪物都比你現在打的多。」Thor就知道那個紅色罐裝人老是喜歡在嘴巴上佔便宜。


	22. Chapter 22

「你怎麼看？」透過通訊器，忙著將飛在天空的怪物們轟落地面的Tony問。

「什麼怎麼看？」俐落使用盾牌重擊怪物的Steve不解。

「你有聽說了吧！那個最後一位被撤離的工作人員，他說的那個鬼地傳說。」

「你信那個？」Steve敲碎朝他衝來的怪物的頭骨。

「有什麼好不信？任何迷信的背後總是有它的道理在。」Tony轉了一圈，繞暈了追著他來的怪。

「所以你相信它真的是天譴，來報復的？」Steve不自覺露出不可置信的語氣。

「不，但我知道它就是來找碴的，而且不會覺得那個迷信說法很有意思？彷彿它好像有意識一樣，一直試圖打破圍欄逃出來，點爆天然瓦斯工廠就是它畢生的使命。」

「這樣子你會覺得比較有趣？Tony，我覺得這對我們的戰況沒有任何幫助。」

「就是因為沒幫助才要想像一下嘛～你看，這些怪物…噢！抱歉，撞斷你的翅膀囉～媽媽沒教過你就算飛在空中也要注意交通嗎？……源源不絕就像被打壞的水龍頭一樣。」還兼戰況實況轉播的Tony說。

「這我倒是同意。」Steve停頓了一下，因為他正忙著將他背後那隻怪物來個過肩摔，「而且不是量越來越多，而是水壓越來越強，越來越痛。」

「哈！」Tony笑了一下，「太好了，我們的美國隊長懂得開玩笑了，終於擺脫死板八股只知道打仗的軍人了。」

「軍人也是會在適當的時候開玩笑的。」

「對！你又說了一個，太好笑了。」

「喂！我說你們兩個，別以為這個頻道只有你們兩人聽得見好嘛～我正在聽呢！」眼忙著觀、手忙著動，嘴巴卻閒得發荒的Clint忍不住抗議，「飛在天上的，不是我在說，你可以不要無聊連續射擊讓怪連成一條線掉下來好嗎？這不是賓果遊戲。」

「沒想到居然被看出來了，如何～很厲害吧！」Tony相當得意。

「Tony！」最忌諱戰場上兒戲的Steve不悅。

「是是是～最認真的隊長生氣了，各位，充足你們的怒氣值，大攤的要來了，絕招給它準備好～」在空中看見灰霧隱約又冒著不明火花的Tony說，他知道那是怪物們又要再出現的前兆。

「你們會不會覺得我們很像電動裡的練功團？」Clint拉滿弓瞄準著，他已經備好散彈箭，「在固定會生怪的地方練功賺經驗值。」

「是啊～像極了，我們有隊長、戰士、弓箭手還有我這位勇者，只可惜打怪不會掉金幣。」Tony說。

「嘿～我們已經有隊長了為什麼還有勇者啊！你應該是魔法師吧！」Clint抗議。

「為什麼Tony是魔法師？」雖然不是很懂這個話題，但Steve覺得Tony並不會魔法應該不叫魔法師。

「因為都是拔掉裝備就弱到不行的職業啊～」Clint笑了起來，「喂！幹嘛扔隻大鳥怪下來，還沒死透的耶！」

「那是送給你讓你收服起來當獵鷹用的，沒有弓箭就射不出來的男人！」一如往常幼稚的Tony回應。

「好了別玩了。」開始覺得這個無線電雖然方便但也有強迫別人聽廢話的缺點，Steve無奈的想，「Tony你在空中直接解決他們，別再打下來讓他們摔死或者是藉機壓死地上的怪物，Barton特工我需要你掩護我的後方，剩下的讓Thor去清，我會告訴他必要時用雷電幫Tony作掩護。」

「收到。」Clint回答。

「Jarvis，開工囉～」Tony望著從灰霧中再度冒出新的一批可說是軍團的怪，開始認真起來。

雖然復仇者們聊天聊得很開心，但不代表戰況很輕鬆，尤其是已經淪為消耗戰模式的戰場，他們只有四個人，但怪物卻有無限，以Clint的說法就是～就算升級了體力也不會補滿，他們只有不斷的消耗，而且他們還得保護電力柵欄，讓它們不被只會瘋狂亂撞的怪物們給破壞，儘管還有神盾局的特工們幫忙，但為了避免引發灰霧產生激烈火花燒掉電力柵欄，所以無法使用大型武器，還是比不上實力都是非常人的他們，頂多是合作幹掉剩餘的部份小怪。

人都需要休息，就算成為超級戰士的Steve體力也不是無限，鋼鐵人也只有表面是鐵打的，最嚴重的應該還是Clint，不時需要離開定點去取箭，但人員戰力很少、灰霧範圍很大這點，有些時候無法讓已經是缺一不可的Clint順利離開。

「這樣下去不是辦法。」從至高點跳下，Clint改以近戰解決敵人順便回收箭，連續幾天的盯哨與作戰讓他們都顯得疲憊，他甩著因為長時間施力而略抖的手，「遲早我們會用盡體力的，可是他們卻源源不絕。」

「我知道。」Steve皺眉，試圖張著他因為長時間專注而有些發酸的眼睛，「或許我真的該進去，看看裡面到底有些什麼，說不定會找到新線索。」

「我想這幫助不大。」從空中飛下來的Tony站在他們面前說，「又出現異常的火花，而且這次感覺不一樣，它又想出新招的樣子，我們已經沒有時間再慢慢蒐集資訊分析了。」

「他說的對。」跟著一起過來的Thor甩了甩他的武器說，「而且我覺得，似乎有某種……。」

Thor的話還沒說完，從來都沒有出現過的吼叫聲從灰霧中傳出，比起只會細碎吱吱叫的那些異形怪物，這個吼聲肯定是巨龍等級的，力道彷彿穿過耳膜，振得內臟都麻了起來。

「糟了，失骸來了。」Thor有些緊張地看向灰霧，雖然灰霧已經濃密地看不清內部，但此時卻隱約看得出巨大黑影在裡面晃動著。

「失骸？聽起來不太妙，而且居然是連你也知道的東西，那肯定很出名的不妙。」Tony說。

「不只是不妙，是很糟糕。」Thor知道對方又在耍嘴皮，但他現在沒有心情去回嗆，「九界縫隙間失去靈魂的魔物跨越過扭曲的痛苦之後，就會形成失骸，他們會試圖藉由界線裂痕入侵國度，將國度拖入九界縫隙中，一旦被拖入縫隙，那麼就同等於滅亡，所有生物連同空間一起。」

「意思是即將要出來的大傢伙要把地球拖進黑洞？就是整個一起攪碎吞噬的意思。」Tony問。

「對。」Thor點點頭，「他們現在會先出現的是斥候，再來是士兵，然後才是戰士跟法師，不過一旦法師來了，那就表示Midgard完了，法師會將Midgard徹底與九界縫隙連接起來，將一切吸入，那時候就不是我們能夠解決的事情了，所以我們一定要儘快擊退他們，徹底阻止他們入侵。」

「太好了，這下子是天然瓦斯場爆炸還是地球毀滅的問題了。」Clint自嘲的說，「事情再糟糕也不過這樣吧！」

「總之我們先把斥候解決，在Thor所謂的法師出現前打倒他們，然後消滅灰霧讓裂痕闔上切斷他們的道路。」Steve冷靜的說，他轉頭看向Tony，「Banner那邊如何？」

「還沒消息，不過我有另外的想法，Jarvis幫我接通Natasha跟Bruce到我們的無線電上。」

『是的，Sir。』

突然被接通的兩人很快地經過Tony的說明瞭解狀況，雖然Tony已經用著很輕鬆的口吻講，但還是感覺得出緊張感，Thor已經是完全目不轉睛地盯著即將要完全冒出的斥候看，露出嚴肅凶狠的表情。

『再…再給我一些時間，我只要算出這個我就可以知道這到底是不是我們要找的鑰匙，只剩下最後…最後…。』

「Bruce你冷靜點慢慢來，Hulk可不能代替你去算這個，我們還可以一路往上打到戰士出來為止，先讓我們玩玩。」Tony察覺對方的語氣越來越緊繃，那可不是好事，「這麼說Bruce已經不需要菱形物體做測試了吧！Natasha，把它帶過來。」

『什麼？讓一個可能會造成灰霧大爆炸的東西送過去？』Natasha驚訝的問。

「我們沒有時間了，只好賭一把。」Tony說，「我們需要妳把它送過來，等到Bruce一確定它能解開灰霧又不會產生大爆炸，我們得靠妳把它丟進去，但如果不是，妳就負責把它送得遠遠的，越遠越好，而且萬一我們真的無法擊退那些亂七八糟的新怪物，我們需要最終手段。」

『我明白了。』Natasha立刻理解對方的用意，現在完全得靠時間，不管是消滅灰霧還是避免地球被碾碎，都取決於時間，他們必須快速地做出最好選擇，『我立刻動身。』

以及最壞的打算，讓灰霧引發大爆炸，換取地球的存活。

這很划算，Natasha心裡想，頂多失去幾個城市而已，比起失去地球。

她讓電腦管家打包好菱形物體以及備好直昇機，正當她即將離開前，她看了看窩在一旁睡覺的黑貓，她一把將貓抱起，裝進寵物籃子裡一併提走。

「你說你陷入沉睡無法察覺外界。」Natasha開著直昇機一邊說，「如果真的如你所說，那麼跟著我們一起死也不會有任何怨言吧！」

直昇機的螺旋槳聲快速地劃過都市上空，朝著決定這一切結局的地點飛去。


	23. Chapter 23

「跟骷髏怪打大概就是這種感覺吧～」Clint拉起弓對著應該是眼睛位置的地方射了一箭，幸好攻擊有效地讓敵方掙扎起來。

「是啊～勒苟拉斯，可惜敵方頭目不是隻大眼睛。」飛在空中擾亂敵人注意力的Tony說。

失骸斥候陸陸續續從灰霧中不斷出現，跟先前像是異形的怪物不同，斥候只有骨頭，外層包覆著濛濛煙霧，沒有一丁點肉，比較像是電玩中所謂的邪惡死靈系玩意，Thor沒有停下他揮舞錘子的手，他瞄準敵人脆弱的下巴一擊將它砸碎，錘子還來不及飛回來時，從旁邊突然出現的斥候就已經朝著雷神砍下去，斥候揮砍下去的手卻在快接觸到Thor時被Clint射過來的弓箭給射斷，當牠驚訝且憤怒地轉過頭想看清攻擊牠的人的時候，卻只見到一面紅藍相間的圓盾，下一刻牠的頭就被砸個粉碎，而朝著Stev身後衝來的斥候，同時也被Tony的攻擊斷了腿，匍伏掙扎的牠很快就被拿到錘子的Thor給打碎。

「小心左側的柵欄，有敵人似乎想破壞擋到牠路的柵欄。」從耳機中傳來剛剛才加入的聲音。

「收到。」Clint立刻改變準頭。

「真高興聽見妳的聲音，表示我們重要的道具已經運來了吧～」Tony伸出手轟碎前方敵人的胸，但敵人似乎規格外的心臟位置並不代表那裡破洞就會死亡。

「真難得聽你這麼說，我以為我的話對你從來沒用。」Natasha有些調侃地透過剛剛從Phil那獲得的耳機說，「我將它交給Coulson收起來了，就等Banner博士的消息，這裡已經準備好，人員也都疏散了。」

「包含探員？」Tony問。

「很遺憾，我還在，如果是想借機甩掉我去作一些無意義的瘋狂行為，很抱歉讓你們失望了。」Phil露出耳機另一方看不見的微笑。

然而在場的不只只有他們，還有一隻被鎖在籃子裡正在睡覺的黑貓，對此知情的Tony他們並沒有表達什麼，他們知道這位聰明得過份的女特工有她的打算，而且把牠留在大樓內跟Bruce一起也不是好事，萬一牠並不像他自己聲稱的那樣熟睡，他們可不希望這邊還沒處理好，都市那邊就又面臨被失控的Hulk砸爛的狀況。

「那是魚嗎？是魚吧！」也已經開始見怪不怪的Clint說。

「原來外星球的魚並不會乖乖躺在吃完的餐盤上，我對魚骨回收沒興趣，那能燉湯嗎？」Tony看著從灰霧中冒出來的怪東西皺眉，像是食人魚有著尖銳牙齒的魚骨怪顯示對破壞有一定的鍾情度，看到什麼就咬這點讓他們想起先前那些較無攻擊力的怪物們。

「Thor，那該不會是…表示新的敵人要出現的意思？不是斥候？」Steve一邊砸毀敵人一邊跑到Thor身邊問。

「嗯，那是士兵的魚，作為前哨的…。」

「雜魚。」聽見他們對話的Tony立刻接話，「就是名副其實的雜魚。」

「結果真的是魚。」Clint哀號，「老天，我大概有一陣子不想吃牠們了。」

「不過比起吃你們，牠們似乎更熱愛吃機器。」不知何時已經很習慣他們瘋言瘋語的Natasha說，「各位，牠們在破壞電力柵欄。」

「牠們不只是在破壞電力柵欄，牠們也在破壞我！很喜歡拆鐵皮是吧～正好我對吃魚也很有一套心得。」Tony有些咬牙切齒地說。

這些魚骨們並沒有斥候那般靈活，跟最早期出現的那些怪物們一樣，牠們不擅長思考，而是看到什麼破壞什麼，就像士兵先放出來的瘋狗，但唯一不同的是牠們不僅長得像魚骨頭，數量也像海底的魚群一樣，把地球空氣當作海水整群衝過來。

「該死的。」Clint前往稍遠的地方重新張起弓，沒有任何外殼也沒有超硬肌肉的他，不適合跟牠們作近距離接觸，「牠們咬壞右側的柵欄了！」

「“魚”海戰術實在它馬的太犯規了。」Tony在空中旋轉一圈，以他為中心將四周的魚骨們轟碎，「看樣子牠們不僅想要出來，連灰霧都想要一起放出來嗎？這年頭愛排場的人怎麼這麼多。」

「現在電力柵欄的情況如何？」Steve問。

「很不樂觀，右側的已經有了大缺口，灰霧正從那邊漏出來，左側也發出緊訊了。」Phil回答。

「那個會發電的柵欄正在失效。」Thor說，「灰霧開始蔓延了。」

「糟糕，菱形物體又還沒研究出來。」Steve開始努力思考任何解決的辦法，如果敵人都是衝著他們來還好解決，美國隊長並不會屈服於多數，但如今卻是面臨兩頭燒，不斷的被攻擊、灰霧也開始脫出，「Tony！」

「我不認為現在是打擾Bruce的時機，有時間壓力的算術是很容易讓一個科學家情緒失控的。」Tony咬牙，他知道再這樣子下去不是辦法，狀況已經開始朝著最糟糕的方面發展，被一群魚骨不斷攻擊的情況下不可能修復電力柵欄，但沒了柵欄，灰霧就可以盡情地直奔外界，去點燃那座天然瓦斯廠，炸死這裡所有人，讓失骸更加暢行無阻。

Thor抬頭看著不斷冒著火花的灰霧，它似乎因為找到出口而緩緩地旋轉起來，從中冒出的魚骨不斷朝著四周飛去，失控的狀況讓這副景象顯得更加可怖，彷彿將四周都染上一片稱為絕望的黑暗，屬於地球的末日正緩緩擴張，如同暴風雨來臨前的寂靜，等待著最後那一瞬間的毀滅，Asgard的神祇知道，士兵即將踏上，將屠殺的戰場帶來這世上。

『你還記得皇宮後花園那些煙火花嗎？』

Thor突然想起Loki說過的話，也回想起當年他們一起溜到後花園，摘那些花、施予它一些力量讓花朵承受不住而崩解，欣賞它不傷人卻如美麗煙花的模樣，他們還曾經玩太兇把花朵都炸光，為此被責罵了一頓。

「那些花會因為無法負荷力量而像煙火一樣炸開，而同時它們又會因為能量安定不動。」Thor像是自言自語地說，他很認真地思考，「那就讓它們安靜地崩解吧！與失骸一起消失，一次吸個夠。」

「Thor？」Steve好奇地看向他。

「請全數撤開，我的朋友們。」Thor轉著錘子說，「Asgard的雷神怒吼要降臨了。」

Thor高舉錘子，空中的烏雲瞬間凝聚起來，陣陣足以掩蓋過斥候怒吼的雷聲響徹雲空，劃過天際的刺眼閃電，像是有意識地直衝灰霧而來，刺眼的白光像是強力的瀑布沖刷而下，讓全身發出微微亮光的Thor更顯得威力十足。

雷神在發威，就如他所說的那樣，掌管地球上令人畏懼的自然能量的雷神，正在發威。

斥候、魚骨等怪物，甚至連呻吟的時間都沒有，直接淨化在數道雷擊下，被魚骨們破壞的電力柵欄雖然也跟著全數報銷，但那些柵欄也無須再運作，灰霧因為那些數不清的無窮雷電急速退縮，別說是越過柵欄範圍，灰霧甚至是不停止地不斷往內縮。

「它們犯規，我們的地圖兵器也很犯規。」Tony飛到Steve身旁落下，「雷神想幹嘛？」

「似乎想要連灰霧一起炸掉。」Steve推敲著剛剛Thor的話。

「一起炸掉？」Tony挑眉，「意思是我們的金髮大個想要讓灰霧吃飽撐死的意思？這的確有創意。」

「至少那些骨頭怪們都不見了。」Clint跟著跑過來說，「一直看著這堆雷光我們是否要戴墨鏡才不會瞎眼？」

「我想應該是不會…。」很認真回答Clint問題的Steve轉頭看向Thor，Thor身上的光芒越來越強烈，光芒像是火焰一般從他的腳開始一路席捲至頭，攀爬著高舉的手由雷神之錘發射出去，彷彿就像是燃燒自己，將其化為無窮雷電。

而Thor的確某方面而言是正在這麼做，他咬著牙，大量施展力量讓他有些難受，但他知道不可以停，在灰霧還沒被撐滿至極限炸掉之前都不可以停，停下來就前功盡棄，還可能讓灰霧增重到為失骸壓裂出更大的縫隙。

Tony看著越來越小、濃度也越來越高的灰霧（其實快可以稱為黑霧了），裡面的怪物完全沒有機會可以活著跑出來，原本充滿骨頭們的戰場如今都只剩下雷電持續洗禮，這看起來應該是好事，但卻又覺得隱約哪裡不對勁。

為了解決灰霧跟怪物們，就算犧牲自己也要達成。

一種莫名的熟悉感襲來，Tony轉頭看向已經快被自身光芒包圍的Thor，他知道雷神的力量相當強大，如果是自己的話，絕對是盡力地施放身上所有力量來阻止這一切。

但總有點不對勁，灰霧縮小但沒有消失，雷神的雷電從未停息。

「Thor？」Tony試探性的開口，「你聽得見我說話嗎？」

Thor沒有回話，不知道是沒聽見還是無法分神開口。

「Tony？」Steve問，「怎麼了嗎？」

「灰霧還沒消失，金髮大個的雷電還在電它。」Tony回答，「表示它還在吸收能量，雷神的力量不會是無窮的吧？」

「嘿！我覺得Thor不太對耶。」望著Thor的Clint說，「他看起來不太好受。」

「Thor？」Steve也開始覺得有些不安，他大聲地嘲對方喊，「Thor你聽得見我們說話嗎？Tony說灰霧沒有消失，它還在吸收能量？」

「我…我無法～」終於擠出一點聲音的Thor說，不過他的語調與他的表情一樣，乾癟且有些痛苦的說。

「無法？無法什麼？」Steve追問。

「我無法停下來！」Thor大聲的喊叫，「是，它是在吸收能量，但我無法停下來！」

「什麼？」Steve不解。

「我說。」Thor頓了頓，那是因為痛苦而無法繼續說話的停頓，「它是在吸收能量，它是在吸收我的力量，而我無法停止。」

Thor比所有人更早覺得不對勁，一向對自己力量很有自信的他，很快就對於為何灰霧沒有消失只是濃縮起來有所疑慮，他增強他的力量施放來召喚雷電，隨後他發現他高舉的手在發麻，那不是好現象，他知道那代表什麼，他可以察覺他的力量從他的體內急速施放、消失。

他開始無法控制雷電的強度，他的力量也無法停止下來，就像被某種生物纏身，貪妄地吸取他的力量，而他只能眼巴巴地任由他的力量流逝，讓他的四肢開始無法站穩，身體也開始因為無法抵擋強力電流開始酸麻、甚至是受傷流血。

他知道他開始無止盡地失去他的力量，但他卻無法停下來，他的腦袋開始昏沉，比貧血還糟糕的暈眩開始讓他連說話都吃力。

「我認為你們應該要阻止Thor。」一直透過監視器與他們的對話監控整個狀況的Natasha說，「聽他的說法，灰霧似乎正在試圖抽乾他的力量。」

「Tony，這裡好像有備用的電力柵欄設備，看能不能把它架起來，Barton你負責緊盯灰霧，若是雷電停下來有失骸從裡面出現就盡情的攻擊，我來協助Thor讓他停下來。」Steve立刻指示著，說完的同時他將盾牌往Thor身上扔，但如預料中的，完全無法傷到Thor，他身上的光芒就有如雷電般，將Steve的盾牌輕而易舉地彈開，連Thor本人都無法停止的力量，怎麼可能是輕輕一碰就可以打斷的。

「Stark，東側有備用發電機，我先啟用它，等到電纜……怎麼了？」Natasha用著電腦叫出這裡的地圖，協助Tony架設緊急電力柵欄時，卻發現Phil的目光，向來處變不驚的探員露出有些不妙的眼光，看著某個地方。

「籃子是空的。」Phil指著原本裝有黑貓的籃子，「它被打開了。」

Natasha立刻警覺地轉過身，瞬間，她與Phil陷入了一片黑暗，只剩下緊急安全指示燈在角落微微亮起，她舉著槍蹲低身軀高度警戒著停電的四周。

「各位，Loki不見了。」Natasha如臨大敵地說，「“他”不見了。」


	24. Chapter 24

在男士們於室外奮鬥時，她與Phil在完全密閉的室內中也有戰爭要打，她並不意外Loki不如他自稱的陷入完全熟睡，只是沒想到他盡然毫不掩飾地直接將電源切斷，宣揚他已經恢復原形的事實，同時也暴露他極為虛弱的狀況，否則以他有仇必報的性格，早就先把他們給殺了，而不是做出斷電這種頂多只有爭取一些時間的掙扎行為，Natasha將槍上膛，她知道他們並非毫無勝算，同時她也疑惑Loki為何做出這種彷彿狗急跳牆般的行為，這跟她印象中的Loki不同，這裡沒有觀眾、也毫無美學，甚至感受不到任何惡意玩弄，她肯定Loki必定知道停電並不會造成訓練有素的特工的任何困擾。

很快就適應黑暗（更何況也不是全然黑暗，還有安全指示燈的光）的Natasha他們，聽見一陣明顯的破壞聲響從擺放菱形物體的倉庫那傳來。

「我去。」是的，早該想到，Loki明示暗示地想要讓他們把它丟進灰霧的菱形物體，Natasha對著Phil說。

他喘著氣，就算爬到世界樹頂端大概也差不多就這麼累，恢復成人型的Loki胡思亂想著，他扶著牆，沿著牆壁慢慢的走，儘管他知道自己得快點，但維持這樣的速度已經是他的極限，應該說，他現在要維持自己意識的清醒已經夠費力了。

該死的Thor，每次都是他。

Loki抱著菱形物體一邊在心裡咒罵，這彷彿會讓飽受虛弱狀態折磨的他好過些，他不用照鏡子也知道自己的狀態，活像從死亡國度爬回來的幽魂一樣，蒼白得不像個活人，他停下腳步，將頭撞了一下牆壁，藉由痛處來集中自己的意識，他突然感謝起這四周沒有其他人，他不容許自己以虛弱的模樣示人。

他用著有些恍惚的目光抬頭看向前方，雖然這裡是陌生的地方，但他知道自己要往哪走，盤算著他還有多少僅存的力量可以使出魔法來為自己開路，他看準了一個通風窗，那裡結構脆弱，不用費多少力就可以把它砸碎，讓自己能離開這裡，他知道一些不怎麼消耗力量的魔法可以使用，現在他沒多少力氣，本來就不是武力派的他，完全不能指望肉體上的勞動。

幾乎是用摔的，他將自己的身軀貼在通風窗上，他已經無法顧及任何儀表上的要求，只以最省力的方式作為考量在行動，他伸出剛剛為了砸碎菱形物體放置箱而刮傷的手，將手貼在通風窗上，一聲輕聲低語下，通風窗瞬間碎裂。

「不准動。」

Loki沒有任何因為驚嚇而產生的肢體僵硬，他早就沒有辦法去留意身邊狀況，但他卻對於身後突然有人出現一點驚訝也沒，甚至還想著自己稍微幸運了些，拖到現在才被她逮到。

當很多事情已經不是努力可以解決時，就只能交付予運氣，而Loki知道自己的運氣一向很背，托Thor的福，他深知這點。

他轉過身面對朝著他舉槍的Natasha，他很想抬頭挺胸地面對她，但他實在連站好都很吃力，只好讓自己緊靠著身後牆壁藉此站直，讓自己不要顯得太狼狽。

「把你手上的東西交給我。」Natasha冷靜的說。

「這個？」Loki笑了笑，疲倦的臉色讓他的笑容毫無殺傷力，甚至顯得有些淒涼，「不，我不能給你，我不能。」

「不管你想要做什麼，把東西給我，你知道我不會說第二次。」Natasha用槍意示著。

Loki收起笑容，他像是睡著一樣閉上眼睛，如同夢見什麼惡夢般皺眉，才再度睜開他碧綠的雙眼，露出的目光不是尖銳惡意，而是恍惚甚至帶點絕望，像是古老死泉的波瀾般沒有焦點。

「不，不行，我絕不能給你。」他重新看著Natasha，慢慢凝聚起的眼神中飽滿著堅定與毫不退讓。

「這可由不得你。」Natasha朝著他開了一槍，他急忙跳開。

他在閃躲？Natasha心中相當疑惑，具她所知這種手槍應該不會造成眼前這位神的任何殺傷力才對，至少不是那種需要躲避的程度。

難不成他真的就跟他看起來一樣虛弱？

而這樣的試探性攻擊，惹怒了Loki，像是點燃了某種底線，他狠狠地瞪向她。

「自私、虛偽，你們充滿劣根性的天性。」Loki用著Natasha沒看過的怒意吼著，「看啊！這就是我親愛的哥哥所愛的Midgard人的本性，荒唐，九界中最可笑的笑話，儘管去作吧！去啊！用你們的虛榮去回報你們的惡意，這是同情心氾濫的Thor最終的下場，最荒謬的結局。」

Loki握起拳狠狠砸向牆，發出尖酸語氣中也藏不住的憤怒，凶狠的目光像是宣洩般閃耀不止。

「但我發誓，當你們將Thor送進死亡，即使我被荊棘纏繞、被毒液折磨，我一定會爬回來，把Midgard拖進去陪葬，用你們所有人的痛苦哀號作為鎮魂曲，用你們的鮮血鋪成邁向英靈殿的道路，這是我Loki的報復。」

Natasha不自覺地抖了一下，對方的話語飽滿有力如詛咒般，一字一句都讓她下意識感受到不安，身為特工的她並不是沒有聽過犯罪者臨死前的狠話，但不是這種程度，這是咒語，它有效力，而且他說到做到。

Loki不再理會她，甚至連回擊都沒有，他直接跑向剛才被他弄開的出口，回神的Natasha立刻開槍，她或許不懂為何Loki有這種反應，但她知道絕對不能讓他拿走那個菱形物體。

Loki沒有使用任何魔法來防禦，他僅能緊急閃躲其中一發，但仍有一發子彈擦過他的臉頰，他感受到一股火辣，不用摸都知道已經受傷了，他甚至知道手臂中也卡著一顆子彈，但他沒有停下腳步，朝著灰霧的方向跑去。

愣住的反而是Natasha，她應該再補給槍放倒Loki才對，但她愣住不動了，在看到Loki臉上流血的時候就忘記要繼續開槍，她張著眼，充滿吃驚且疑惑。

為什麼？是深信自己不會被打倒還是是在堅持什麼？

「Natasha？」似乎察覺這邊狀況的Clint透過耳機問。

「Loki搶走菱形物體了。」Natasha一邊消化她的震驚與剛剛對方的話語，一邊試圖冷靜下來回覆，「我不確定他想幹嘛，他朝著灰霧那邊衝過去了，但我不知道……。」

Loki是想把菱形物體丟進灰霧嗎？那是他一直想要讓我們做的事情，是為了引發大爆炸吧！但他那些話是什麼意思？按照字面上的意思是在…指控我們要殺死Thor？

Natasha急速分析著所有狀況，她難得慌張，這太矛盾了，她不知道Loki到底想幹嘛，沒有一個說得通，Loki對地球存有惡意想害他們這點毋庸置疑，她一點都不懷疑他想把他們全炸死，但為什麼又詛咒他們若是他哥死了會來報復他們，她不懂，他不是很恨Thor嗎？還是Thor是他毀滅地球的關鍵？ 

「Loki他流血了。」毫無結論的Natasha最後只說了這句話。

「什麼？你說跟牆一樣射不穿的神？」Tony也察覺不對。

「我不知道，我不知道他想做什麼。」Natasha有些挫敗的搖搖頭，儘管她知道他們看不見。

「至少不是做好事。」Clint哼了一聲。

「我看見他了。」飛上空中的Tony說，「他抱著菱形物體朝著灰霧那邊跑，看起來像是足球員一樣想把東西丟進去達陣。」

「在Banner博士還沒確認好菱形物體的內容到底是什麼之前，我想我們還是阻止Loki比較好，不論他到底是想要解開灰霧還是引發大爆炸來解決我們。」Steve思考了一下，決定採用最保守的方式。

「收到。」Clint跳上旁邊某個高處，灰霧四周沒有任何遮蔽物，他很容易就瞄準到正在往前跑的Loki。

在Clint放箭的同時，Loki突然轉過身看向Clint，他閃開了弓箭卻因為沈重的雙腿而跌在地上，他牙一咬，伸出空著的那手挖起一撮土揮出去，飄起來的些許塵土突然濃密飛舞起來，遮蔽了Loki的身影，Clint急忙順著方向跑開，重新尋找對方的身影，而令Clint有些意外的，他居然輕而易舉的找到Loki，他本來以為對方會用什麼分身的法術來耍自己，卻什麼也沒做，輕鬆地反而讓Clint懷疑這該不會又是什麼陷阱。

Loki知道自己又被Clint盯上，他不認為那個騙人的小把戲可以甩得掉他，但他也只能放出這種惡作劇都不如的小魔法了，混沌的意識讓他有點快聽不見聲音，覺得自己好像被從中抽離，靈魂冷眼放任肉體去進行找死的行為。

只差一點，就快到了，Loki因為一陣痛處讓他的意識重新聚焦，他知道自己中箭了，身體還很訓練有素地放棄手臂，為自己的身軀抵擋住那隻箭，這樣也好，Loki心裡想著，痛苦是他現在最好的夥伴，他可以藉此清醒些，他需要更痛的東西，對，更痛的，不然他快睡著了，他已經撐過了大半，絕對不能夠在此前功盡棄。

Loki將菱形物體用手臂夾好，用手將弓箭從另一隻被射中的手被抽出來，將沾有血跡的弓箭丟在地上，這可真是痛，他恍惚的想，然後他抬頭看見飛在空中的金紅色東西。

不行，那個會死。

因為痛處讓恍惚的意識突然拉回，Loki分辨出那是鋼鐵人的攻擊，他不得不停下腳步往旁邊閃，狼狽的閃躲讓他這回真的趴在地上，他縮起四肢奮力地告訴自己快點站起來，他的額頭抵著地板，他快要暈眩地分不出自己是趴在地板上還是飛在空中了。

不會是這種結局，怎麼能投降。

Loki鬆開他因為痛苦而一直皺起的眉，甚至還勾起淡淡的微笑，他抬頭看著前方雷電包圍著灰霧的景象，任由那些刺眼白光佔據他碧綠的雙眼，他聽不見聲音，他也不需要在聽見聲音，呼吸聲、心跳聲，都沒有那些白光來得重要，疼痛？暈眩？昏沉？不，沒有那種感覺，他也不需要那種感覺。

就算命運也不能叫我折服。

他不知道自己是怎麼站起來，他也不知道自己是怎麼往前邁進，他只知道要前進，其他所有的干擾還是週遭事物都不再重要，他的眼中只有前方的道路，不再問怎麼做、不再問為什麼，沒有任何思考地往前走。

「嘿！偷了東西還恍神這不太對吧！要認真點逃亡啊～」從電腦管家口中得知對方似乎已經快喪失意識的Tony，覺得對方的行為實在很詭異，他選擇不再攻擊，而是直接抓住Loki的手，不是想要他的命，而是單純阻止他繼續往前。

這下換Tony愣住了，Loki沒有給他凶狠的反擊，反而是好像剛剛才醒來、突然被人抓住一樣的驚慌，甚至還只是試圖以自己微弱的力氣掙扎，沒有用上任何神力或者魔法，讓Tony有種在搶劫良家婦女的錯覺。

「放開我。」Loki沒有看向抓住他的人，他轉頭直直盯著那些白光，他的臉色瞬間比那些光還慘白。

「放開我！來不及了！」Loki突然尖叫起來，他反握住Tony的手，蒼白的手染上一層藍色，隨著紋路甚至將他的眼睛變得血紅。

「Sir，手臂因為急速低溫開始碎裂，您最好…。」

「Shit！」Tony不用電腦管家提醒他、他就立刻放開Loki，已經結成冰的盔甲差點連手臂都要凍壞了。

『Tony！我算出來了。』Bruce慌張地接通他們的訊息。

已經恢復原樣的Loki甩開Tony之後，避開雷電，他已經靠近灰霧，他拿著菱形物體舉手想把它丟進灰霧中，卻被趕上來的Steve直接正面撲倒，一個沒拿穩，還來不及施力拋出去的菱形物體就這麼掉在地上，朝著灰霧方向滾了兩圈，Steve壓著掙扎的Loki，想要儘快擺平他，好讓自己去阻止菱形物體繼續往前滾而接觸到灰霧。

『我們弄錯了，它不是鑰匙！』

Steve一邊壓制著Loki一邊緊盯著菱形物體，而它在幾乎快要接觸到灰霧前停了下來，Steve鬆了一口氣，但仍沒有對身下的人鬆手，而同樣也盯著菱形物體的Loki卻發出像是啜泣的低鳴，他奮力抽出因為中箭而流血的手，對著菱形物體的方向，毫不畏懼痛處地用力一拍，讓血濺在地上，他因為痛苦而染上水霧的眼睛再度變成紅色，又變成藍色的手臂所壓住的地面開始結冰，沿著地表一路隆起冰塊，被冰塊抬高的菱形物體就這麼順勢被推進灰霧中。

『它是鎖。』

瞬間，比雷電還耀眼的光芒從灰霧裡炸開，所有人立刻蹲下閉起眼睛，距離最近的Steve舉起盾牌護住自己，龐大的光芒就算是躲在盾牌後面也感覺到刺眼，讓他有種看見天堂光芒的感覺。

或許等到那聲巨大爆炸聲響起後，他就能見到以前的同袍戰友吧！


	25. Chapter 25

「嗯？」Tony偷偷睜開一隻眼睛，好奇怎麼宣判死刑的爆炸聲怎麼一直沒響起，還是說他們早就死了？原來地獄這麼亮而不是漆黑的？

「Barton？隊長？各位？」耳機中傳來Phil的詢問，「你們還好嗎？」

「咦？沒爆炸？」Clint張開眼睛站起來，四周的雷電已經消失，只剩下如陽光般耀眼的光團，從灰霧的中心不斷釋放，光線像是花朵綻放般往外伸展，畫出一道圓弧後又回到灰霧中間，像極了不斷盛開又凋謝的花瓣，而灰霧就在這花開花謝間越來越小，色澤也越來越淡，最後，在一聲像是東西碎裂的清脆聲響起後，連同光，灰霧、裂痕、怪物都消失的無影無蹤。

一陣自然風吹過，藍天白雲重新在他們上方亮開，剛剛的驚心動魄彷彿不曾發生過一樣，平靜地像是做夢一樣。

「結束了？」Steve緩緩放下盾牌，他不確定的問，地球就這樣子安全了？

要不是身體有勞動過的疲倦，否則還真像是場夢，一點痕跡都沒留下。

「呃、我看我們的金髮大個好像不太好。」Tony打開頭盔，他注意到之前一直被雷電包圍而無法阻止的Thor，一動也不動地倒在地上。

「Thor？」Natasha收起槍，跑到躺在地上的Thor旁，Thor並不像Tony所說的不太好，而是很糟，失去力量庇護的身軀無法承受電流的威力，造成的大小傷口不斷流血，Thor閉著眼睛，無意識地發出呻吟聲，如果只是普通人類的話，恐怕早就當場死亡了。

「喂！你聽得見我的聲音嗎？要親一下才醒的睡美人戲碼我可不演喔～」也一起走到Thor旁邊的Tony拍拍Thor的臉說。

「他的脈搏很微弱，他需要急救。」Natasha按著Thor的脖子說。

「他是神不是人，你確定人類的急救有用？」站在一旁的Clint問。

「少了力量他就跟普通人一樣，Thor曾經說過，你忘了？」Natasha瞪了他一眼。

「滿足了嗎？可以從我身上起來了嗎？還是完事後你想用你的肉體悶死我？」

突然冒出的聲音讓所有人都往Steve那邊看，一邊消化戰事結束一邊擔心Thor安危的Steve才想起自己身下還壓著一個人，對方刻意的說法與身受重傷，甚至是另一個挑戰道德底線的身份，讓正直的美國隊長羞愧地紅著臉趕緊爬起來。

「對、對不起，我不是故意的……呃、你還好吧？」Steve有些不知所措地對著躺在地上的Loki伸出手想拉他起來。

Loki並沒有領情，甚至連看都沒有看他，他只是望著天空，疲倦地閉上眼睛，身上藍色的部位漸漸染回原本的膚色，他放任自己的血持續留著，像是連呼吸都想要停止般的放鬆著。

彷彿下一刻就會消失般的閉著雙眼。

「Loki？」Steve沒有因為對方的不理會而生氣，雖然他前一刻還把這個人當作敵人，但事實證明這個人的確是解決危機狀況的人，不顧對方的傷都是他們造成的尷尬，他出聲關心著，「你…撐著點。」

「Natasha，Thor血流不停耶～」多少有著急救經驗的Clint說，「這樣下去就算他是神也會死。」

「Coulson已經去聯絡了，救援立刻……。」

「不要碰他。」Loki突然睜開眼睛，冷冷地打斷Natasha的話，「不要碰他。」

Loki一隻手按著肚子，用著另一隻手緩慢地撐起身子，弓箭與子彈並沒有讓他的手廢掉，看樣子少了力量、他的身體還頗耐打的嘛～他自嘲地想著，無視在一旁擔心他站起不來的Steve，雖然很蹣跚，但他還是可以走路。

雖然對於眼前這位複雜的神Steve並不瞭解，但他至少知道對方有著極高的自尊心，他出於尊重，也沒有再表示協助，只是站在一旁防止任何意外。

「別白費工了，他的力量已經被抽乾了。」Loki低著頭，拖著步伐與血跡往Thor那邊走過去，「無論你們做什麼，他都會死。」

Loki深吸一口氣，卻怎樣也止不住無法順暢呼吸的暈眩，他停下腳步，儘管他像是隨時都會倒下，他全身還是散發出拒絕任何幫忙的訊息，他抬起頭，厭煩地盯著躺在地上的Thor看。

「這個愚蠢、白痴、自以為是的笨蛋。」Loki再度邁開步伐，不斷的咒罵著，彷彿他得靠這樣的全力抱怨才能撐下去般不停地說著，中間還穿插Tony他們聽不懂、只屬於Asgard的髒話，「不是告訴過你它們會吸收力量嗎？還專程送給如此高密度的它是想送死啊！」

他已經不想管到底他哪邊在流血，也不想管他的血跡到底已經拖得多遠了。

「我還寧可你踢到你房間的地毯摔死都比這還光榮，奧丁的好兒子、堂堂偉大的雷神，丟光Asgard皇族的臉，你是想讓所有人都認為Asgard的人都這麼蠢嗎？Thor，你讓所有族人蒙羞，拉低我們所有人的智商，都是你，多虧你那低得羞恥的智力，搞砸了這一切，你哪天才會學乖知道站著什麼都不要做至少不會暴露你是笨蛋的事實？」

Loki幾乎是跌下來，他跪坐在Thor身旁，完全不理會其他人，只是不斷責罵著躺在地上完全無法回嘴的人。

「蠢貨，沒有救的智障，我都為妙爾尼爾感到悲哀，居然有你這種愚昧的主人，笨得要死就是你現在這種情況！」不間斷的謾罵，Loki低下頭，沒讓人看清他現在的表情，而Natasha他們在確定他們真的無法為Thor作些什麼之後，也很識相地離開Thor身邊，站到一旁去。

「…弟弟？」從昏迷中緩緩醒來的Thor，虛弱地睜開眼睛看著在他身邊說話的人。

「我不是你弟弟，白痴。」只顧著罵人的Loki還記得要回這句。

「Loki。」Thor難得沒有反駁對方的話，他有些吃力地伸出手摸了摸對方的後頸，露出像是吃飽的滿足笑容，「你變回原來樣子了？能看見你真好，我好想你……。」

「閉上你的嘴巴，這是毫無意義的遺言。」他反擊回去，卻沒有拒絕對方的動作。

「我真的很想你，真的很想你，我不奢望你的原諒，我太笨了一直都沒聽懂，但我聽見了，真的，至少我終於聽見了。」

「Thor？」Loki難得露出疑惑的表情，他猜想或許對方根本沒清醒，畢竟以對方現在的狀況，就算立刻斷氣都不意外。

Thor的力量被掏空了，他知道這點，也知道這意味著什麼。

「不過事到如今好像真的…沒辦法了呢～儘管我空出手了、儘管我終於找到你了，可是……我好想拼回去啊～」Thor將摸在對方頸後的手順著頸部線條移到對方的臉頰，用著他長期作戰粗糙的手輕輕摸著，「Loki，那些碎片好漂亮，如果沒有碎掉，絕對是很漂亮的東西……，如果當時我能好好接住的話、如果我當時能專心聽的話，弟弟。」

Thor用拇指將對方臉頰傷口的血給抹去，他專心地看著Loki的眼睛。

「看著你，我都想問自己到底都錯過了什麼東西，我錯過的比我擁有的還多，不，我錯過之後，我就同等於失去所有了。」他微笑著，遺憾中卻帶點滿足地笑，「但幸好我還留了東西給你，幸好在我之後還有擁有我一部分的孩子陪著你，…你的呼喚，像是咒語的呼喚，我終於聽到了……。」Thor的手緩緩的垂下，他已經無力撐起他的手，而Loki也沒有拉住他，只是任憑他放下他的手，任憑他閉上眼。

然後，Thor沒了聲音，不再說話，就連呼吸聲都拉長間斷地安靜下來。

安靜下來的包含Loki，他靜靜地看著不再睜開眼睛也不再說話的Thor，沒有生氣、沒有厭煩，就像一切都靜止下來，連情緒、表情、眼神都完全平靜下來。

Loki沒有握住Thor的手，他什麼也沒做，只是就這樣子坐在Thor身邊，像是等待著對方嚥下最後的一口氣，又像是永遠都陪在身旁，等待著他們的諸神黃昏。

「不，你根本沒聽見，這個騙子。」

像是自言自語般，他沒有看向他哥哥，只是將視線放在不知何處的遠方。

彷彿遠方那端有著那片他們曾經一起在天台喝醉的星空。

「Thor。」

他輕輕地喊，用著他們還沒決裂前、他跟隨在對方身後的語氣，用著他們一起在天台上喝酒、他夢中的呢喃。

「你從來都沒有聽見，從來。」

Loki對著Thor扯著微笑說，儘管他早已看不清楚Thor的臉，模模糊糊的，像是暈眩、又像是水霧，但他依舊用著甜甜的笑容朝著對方笑。

因為他知道對方不會阻止他，要他別用這種比哭還難看的笑容笑。

我們都是騙子。

騙別人、騙自己，騙自己以為對方不知道，騙自己以為自己知道。

都在騙人。

「你說這些又能代表什麼？Thor，你這個騙子。」Loki掛著他哥哥最討厭的那種笑容，故作親暱地摸摸對方的臉龐，「你以為你扯這麼多謊言我會讓你好過嗎？嗯？我是這麼痛恨這一切。」

他是這麼的痛恨這一切。

「刀子。」

「什麼？」對著Loki明顯提高音量似乎在對他們說話的句子，Steve一時之間反應不過來。

「我說，給我一把刀。」Loki不耐煩地講，但視線依舊沒有離開Thor。

Natasha用著詢問的眼神看向Steve，表達雖然她有但不確定是否該給應該是敵人的人一把武器。

「給他吧！」Steve朝著她點點頭，「他好歹算是Thor的親人，他有權決定他哥哥最後的處境。」

「好吧～」Natasha從身上挑了一把最普通的短刀遞給Loki。

對於Natasha他們的談話或行為，Loki一點興趣都沒有，他絲毫不在意他拿到的是怎樣的刀，他只是要一把刀，任何的刀都行。

「別騙我你死了像英雄一樣。」Loki對著Thor說，「你才沒有，你根本不是。」

Loki反握住刀，將刀尖朝下高舉著。

「你將一無所有，跟我一樣。」他張著他碧綠的雙眼，彷彿吸入所有一切地望著Thor，「一無所有。」

「喂！不會吧～他想要直接殺了Thor給他哥一個痛快？」Tony望著也不知道該不該衝去阻止的其他人，再怎麼說躺著的那個人也算是他們的夥伴，雖然不知道該怎麼治療對方，但總比對方直接立刻被掛掉來的好。

「Loki，等等！你不能～」Steve急忙喊著。

Steve話還沒說完，Loki就已經奮力地刺了下去，用著全身的力氣，像是要了絕一切地猛力刺下去。

朝著他自己的腹部。

 

原本打算衝過去的人都停了下來，錯愕地看著Loki的自殘行為，他將刀身整隻沒入自己的腹中，這並不是變法戲讓刀子消失的魔法，而是確實地將刀子刺進去，他的身軀因腹部受傷而彎腰，血液從他的嘴角慢慢溢出，他跪坐著的地方也漸漸因為腹部流出的血而染紅，不過他並沒有因此停手，甚至還試圖將刀子推得更裡面，身體幾乎完全捲曲起來的他，將他的額頭抵在Thor的身上，忍住所有因為痛楚而產生的吶喊。

好痛，痛死了。

Loki咬緊牙不讓疼痛佔據他所有思緒，耳朵鬧哄哄的似乎有人在一旁喊著什麼，但他已經無暇去理會，他必須在他早就因為痛苦而支離破碎的意識消失之前，凝聚他僅存的精神與注意力。

他用另一隻手撐住地板，迫使自己仰起頭來，用著幾乎失焦的眼神盯著天空，他像是想說些什麼般張開口，嘴巴一張開鮮血便不受控制地不斷留下，在他的頸部留下一道道鮮紅的血跡，開始念起別人聽不懂的咒語。

嘴中流出的不再是血，取而代之的是細碎、伴隨著喘息的句句咒文，每個音節黏膩地無法分離，濃稠的比鮮血還腥羶，像條毒蛇從他的喉嚨深處，透過嘴唇緩緩滑出，用著看不見的咒語沾滿全身，將他淹沒在無止盡的痛苦中，而腹部插著刀子的傷口滲出來的也不再是鮮紅的血，而是彷彿岩漿般紅得發黑的膏狀物，像是有意識般從他的傷口順著血跡慢慢爬出，甚至纏至刀上，透過刀柄攀沿至他的手。

Loki正在施咒，雖然Tony他們不懂魔法，但這種讓受傷流血的身體流出看起來不像血液的東西之狀態，怎麼看都覺得不正常，他們也不認為對方是在施放什麼治療術，那種像是詛咒般的語氣與語感，別說是治療，就算因此從地獄中召喚出什麼他們也不意外。

這讓Natasha想起先前Loki對她說的話，現在的Thor躺在那看起來幾乎像是死掉一樣，Loki也像是不顧一切用盡全身力氣在唸咒，她按下心中的不解與緊張，緩緩地將手放在她手槍上隨時準備舉槍，雖然她的理智告訴她要阻止什麼必須趁現在，可她無法下手，那種自殘式的燃燒所籠罩的無形壓力，壓得他們喘不過氣，甚至可以感覺出那些飄忽的咒文像是有形體般將Loki他們團團圍住，即使他們出手做了什麼，也無法輕易越界。

那不是人類該觸及的地方。

Loki的咒語越來越緊密，同時卻也越來越破碎，他開始全身冒汗、痙攣，他的外表膚色開始在急遽的反覆變化，失控的高溫與低溫在他的意識間拉拔，試圖要摧毀這段持續在虐殺的咒文，就像殺掉喉間的最後一個音節，有如被掐住脖子後的斷氣，他停止唸咒，等待著最後一波的低溫從身上退去，過程中變得鮮紅的雙眼恢復原本的碧綠後，他平靜地低下頭，抓住Thor的頭髮，用著絲毫不介意是否會讓對方疼痛的力道，厭煩且粗魯地把對方的頭拉起來，他放開原本一直握著刀柄的手改去捏住Thor的下巴，把對方的嘴強行撬開，將他的嘴覆蓋上去。

旁人看起來那是一個吻，算起來應該也是個吻，他吻的很專心，非常用心地在吻著對方，像是在啃咬又像是吸吮，和著唾液連同氣息都想一併送進去般吻著，偶而才會因為過度缺氧而停下，牽起一條銀絲的舌頭舔著對方的嘴唇一邊換氣後，再重新闔上彼此的雙唇繼續吻著，Loki的全身開始放鬆下來，連抓住對方頭髮的手也不再使勁地扯，幾乎算是捧著對方的頭不斷的吻著。

突然間，持續吻著的Loki開始覺得有點不太對勁，當他想要將舌頭從對方的口腔中撤回時，原本從剛剛都沒有反應的Thor，開始回應起這個吻，急促地像是迷失在沙漠中終於獲得幾滴甘泉般開始回吻，彷彿察覺Loki開始想要掙扎的意圖，甚至連眼睛都還沒張開的Thor舉起手緊緊按住Loki的頭，將主控權給搶回去，使勁地像是想把他的舌頭挖出來吞下般地用力吻著。

「等…。」Loki奮力地推開幾乎要纏上來的Thor，不過在力氣上的較勁Loki總是贏不過Thor，他只來得及發出一個音，對方就又立刻重新貼上來，Loki將身子後退想離開對方，Thor就乾脆抓住他的後腦坐起來，將他壓制在自己的唇與手之間，Loki試圖抽回舌頭，對方就直接輕咬住不讓他成功，在這個潰不成軍的戰爭中，不斷落敗的Loki從驚嚇轉為憤怒。

「你是有多餓啊！混蛋。」Loki舉起拳頭直接朝著Thor的臉狠狠地揍了一拳。

「咦？弟、弟弟？」一臉被打得莫名其妙的Thor現在才清醒，困惑地張著眼看著一邊因為缺氧喘氣、一邊用手擦著自己嘴角唾液的Loki。

「足夠了就別貼上來了，你這個不知道節制的白痴，你是想……。」Loki生氣地痛罵對方。

「呃、抱歉，我不知道……弟弟？Loki？」

Loki沒再繼續說下去，他閉上眼睛，嘴角再度流出血來，插著刀受傷的腹部也重新滲出的紅色鮮血，沾滿急忙扶住他的Thor的身上。

他昏了過去，從這一切的痛苦中。


	26. Chapter 26

他們將昏迷的Loki帶回Stark大樓，沒有將他交給神盾局，除了是號稱方便就近監視外，出於尊重，他們知道Thor絕對會反對交出他弟，他們對於讓Loki留在大樓治療這點沒有人有異議，連Phil也沒有表示任何反對。

所有人除了Thor外，都作了適當的治療，Thor之所以不用接受治療並不是因為地球醫療對他沒用，而是他一點傷都沒有，活蹦亂跳的彷彿比之前更有精神，失去的力量好像重新被填滿一樣，Thor覺得要他徒手打破牆都沒問題，原本幾乎死掉的他居然瞬間恢復過來，別說其他人，身為當事人的Thor也一頭霧水，而唯一知情且做出這一連串事情的人，如今依舊躺在床上昏迷著。

幸好Loki的血很快就止住了，否則Tony實在很擔心他那位沒耐性的哥哥會急得開始想砸碎這裡，不過他們也不確定現在的Thor是否會做出這種事，因為他從瀕死醒來後，表現出前所未有的安靜，他一語不發地陪在Loki身邊，一步也不離地看顧著即使昏迷也仍舊皺緊眉頭的Loki。

這期間Loki曾經醒來過一次，其實也不算醒來，而是出自下意識的防衛，在他的血止住不久後，他突然張開眼睛坐了起來，伸手就朝著身旁的Thor一拳揮去，另一手快速地做出施法前的手勢，擺出拒絕任何人靠近的警戒態度，儘管他的眼睛根本沒有焦距。

『弟弟，是我。』被打的Thor並沒有生氣，他舉著兩手表達他無意傷害他，『是我，Thor，沒事了，你很安全。』

『……Thor？』Loki完全是機械式地反問。

『對，是我。』Thor像是深怕對方受到驚嚇般慢慢接近他，他故意將手攤給對方看，讓對方知道他沒有拿著任何武器，才緩緩地將他的手放在對方打算要施法的手上，將對方的手輕輕地壓下去，『我在這，沒事了，你很安全，沒有人要追殺你，沒有人要害你。』

Loki張著毫無焦點的雙眼好一陣子，才鬆開他原本警戒的態度，維持他坐起來的姿勢重新陷入昏睡，他讓Loki重新躺好，他知道他弟弟為什麼會有這樣的反應，一個人獨自流浪久了、被追殺久了，都會訓練出即使失去意識，只要身體在允許範圍內，都會對外界擺出警戒的狀態，在察覺有入侵者時做出反擊。

這就是他弟弟一直睡不好的原因，Thor摸著終於睡下的Loki的額頭，此時Loki才算是真正的在休息，安穩、放鬆地，而不是隨時保持警戒、即使在夢中也隨時在恐懼中害怕。

「他所有的傷口都癒合了？」Bruce踏進房間看了看Loki，問著坐在床邊的Thor。

「嗯，他的力量透過休息緩慢地在復原，雖然還是無法讓他醒來，但至少讓他的軀體不再這麼脆弱。」Thor回答。

「你也已經兩天都沒有離開這裡了，也該吃點東西了吧！」Bruce說。

「不，我不想，我想陪著我弟…。」

「即使是神也要吃東西吧？」Bruce用著溫和卻不容反對的聲音，「萬一Loki醒來生起氣，我們還需要你來安撫，我猜想他應該是會有起床氣的人。」

「就像你的綠色大個一樣？」接受對方關心的Thor笑了笑。

「這我不確定，或許跟不讓Hulk玩一樣吧～」Bruce很高興對方有心情可以開玩笑，儘管不確定是不是勉強裝出來的，「來吧！Stark讓他的管家弄了東西給你吃，而且我們也有事情要問你。」

「好。」Thor同意，他看了看Loki，確認他短時間內應該沒有醒來的跡象，就跟Bruce一起離開到大廳去。

Thor並不意外他的朋友們都還聚集在此，他知道他們一直都在，雖然不是像他一樣關心他弟而留在這，但他們非常在意事情的所有來龍去脈以及想要確保安全，所以才一直留在Stark大樓裡。

「你有沒有試過吻醒你弟啊？金髮美人。」Tony一臉嘲笑地說。

「這個跟那個不一樣好嗎～」Thor笑著伸出手制止對方的玩笑，「我寧可Loki睡久一點，他已經沒睡好很久了。」

「是是是～你最愛你弟了。」Tony揮揮手表示無聊，他拿起放在桌上的東西丟給他，「你知道這是什麼吧？」

「什麼？」Thor不解地接下來，他拿起來看了看，是穿有簡單繩線一個拳頭大的鱗片，神奇的色彩完全不像是地球上的東西，「咦？你怎麼會有這個？」

「從灰霧現場撿來的。」Steve代答，「Tony說你應該會知道這是什麼，它無害吧？」

「嗯，這是某種稀有神獸特有的鱗片，本身無害，只是一種魔法材料…。」Thor驚訝地研究著鱗片，確認了他的疑惑，他抬頭看著他們，「這是小時候我第一次獨自狩獵的戰利品，我把它當作生日禮物送給Loki，看。」

Thor翻過鱗片，遞給Bruce說：「角落背面有刻著屬名給Loki以及我的名字，為此我弟還跟我生氣一陣子，他說浪費了那些粉末，這是高等法師的材料什麼的。」

「果然，」Natasha說，「Loki果然清楚這一切，他早就知道我們拿著那個菱形物體，也知道把它放進灰霧裡會有什麼結果。」

「什麼意思？」Thor不解。

「嗯…我當初說菱形物體不是鑰匙，而是鎖。」Bruce看著鱗片無意識地撫摸著邊緣，才又抬頭看著眾人，斟酌著用詞說，「就是因為發現菱形物體內有東西，它就像是上鎖的盒子般藏著這個鱗片，當它與灰霧產生作用炸碎後，鱗片就掉出來了，如果菱形物體裡頭放的是他的東西，那他必定知道菱形物體是什麼以及在哪裡，因為那是他的東西。」

「他是故意的。」Natasha不甚高興的講，「他故意用那種說法，混淆我們對鑰匙跟鎖的認知，一開始我們就掉進他的陷阱了，根本不需要用鑰匙跟鎖的比喻來形容，他讓我們自動將灰霧帶入成鎖的印象，以為它藏有什麼無法知曉的力量，事實上它才是鑰匙，他知道我們不會相信他的話。」

「看我們像個熱鍋螞蟻忙得團團轉，然後事後才再那邊沾沾自喜說誰叫我們不聽他的。」Tony恨恨地說，他討厭有人耍他，「可不是嘛～他還真是說了“真話”。」

「所以他後來這麼急著把菱形物體丟進去，是發現我們都不丟，所以只好自己把它丟進去打開它囉？」Clint問，「還是……為了救Thor？」

所有人都沉默了下來，這也是他們不想觸及的事情，要把反派歸類於反派很容易，但如果這個反派做了什麼不應該是反派做的，那麼就是個問題，是要期待對方有良心？還是要思考是否有更大的陰謀？

「等我弟醒來問他吧～」Thor聳聳肩，彷彿這兩個問題對他而言不是困擾，「不管怎麼說，我都欠他這次。」

「對了。」Bruce拿下眼鏡捏了捏酸澀的雙眼，「我還有一件事情要告訴你，Thor，你知道我們在Loki剛送回來，做全身檢查，看他是否有內傷的事情吧～」

Bruce停頓了一下，才將眼睛重新戴回去，繼續說：「我想你清醒之後也有看見，Loki身上的那把刀…我不知道他是否能將他或她藏到別的地方，但至少我們在檢查的時候……他的腹部是空的，其他部位也都是空的，沒有任何跡象。」

「……我知道。」Thor目光暗了下來，「就算是神，刀子刺的這麼深，也無法保全胎兒，而且…。」

Thor伸出手，在自己面前轉動、握拳，「我也想知道我到底怎麼活過來的。」

他一直覺得不太對勁，從他某種意味上的死而復活後，他一直覺得有點不太對，他並沒有跟其他人提起，因為那太抽象了，連他自己都不知道該怎麼說，更何況是他族的人，他體內的力量是他的力量沒錯，卻又有點不太一樣，彷彿混有什麼不同的東西，一種令人舒爽的冰涼…。

「我以為是Loki在念一堆亂七八糟的咒語之後給你一吻，你就復活了？」Tony挑眉，打斷了Thor的思緒。

「你要這樣子說也沒錯，我的意思是～」Thor抓抓頭，解釋真的不是他的專長，「毫無疑問的，Loki當時給我了一股力量，讓我能脫離失去力量的死亡邊緣，但他哪來這股力量？而且還是我或者是我父母血緣的力量才行，否則我的身軀與靈魂是絕對不會接受外來的力量，只會造成傷害而已，也不可能是他的力量，他…他的力量無法給我。」

雖然Thor並沒有明講，但Tony他們知道那是指他們兩兄弟沒有血緣關係，他們並沒有接著話來講破，只是不發一語地彼此互看，試圖理解這個非人類的範疇。

「所以～意思就是，Loki在唸咒之後，他把他不知道從哪裡來的“你”的力量送還給你？」Bruce整理了一下訊息，「然後他昏倒了，卻沒有跟上次一樣變成貓？」

Thor愣住了，他倒真的忘記了這點。

「也就是說，害他得變成貓的東西沒了。」Bruce繼續說，「他的力量不再被消耗，不用再變成貓來節省力量。」

「等等。」Steve有些緊張的說，他張大眼看向那位發言的科學家，再轉頭看向Thor，「意思是……Thor，你們神族的小孩，會繼承你們的力量嗎？」

「……會。」Thor將他的頭埋進自己的雙手，他知道Steve想要說的是什麼。

該死的，他怎麼會沒想到，他怎麼會沒想到他弟弟會這麼瘋狂。

Thor絕望地點點頭，肯定了他跟其他人的推論，「孩子是繼承父母雙方的力量，加以融合的，如果是我的小孩，那就沒問題了……。」

「呃、所以勒？那傢伙肚子空空而且又不會變成省電模式…喔我是說變成貓，然後Thor活過來。」試圖跟上大家思考腳步的Clint驚訝的大喊，「不會吧？喂，不會吧？」

「是，即使地球女人辦不到但不代表他辦不到。」Natasha瞪了一眼Clint，嫌他聒噪，「如果我們猜的沒錯，也真的可行的話，Loki大概就是把他腹中繼承Thor力量的小孩，提供給Thor。」

「以通俗點來說。」Tony補充，「就是墮胎，Loki把小孩打掉來救他哥。」

 

Loki做了一個夢，他夢見自己站在什麼都沒有的地方，手上沒有任何東西，他像是失去了所有東西一樣站在那，可是他卻想不起來自己到底弄丟了什麼東西，他甚至不知道該往哪裡去，他第一個反應是自己或許中了什麼陷阱，被困在夢裡，但後來他卻排除了這點，因為這裡什麼都沒有，沒有讓他迷失的東西、也沒有任何誘惑，而且自己似乎也不怎麼想要使力，彷彿他好像已經站在這裡很久，他只是從來都沒有意識到而已。

然後，有個人跑來問他為什麼手上都空空的沒東西，問他是否是弄丟了東西，Loki搖搖頭，他說他不知道他弄丟了什麼、他也不知道該從哪邊找起，他也不想要找。

那個人把自己手上的東西遞給Loki說要送他，但Loki還是搖頭，Loki說那是他的又不是自己的，那個人不高興地癟癟嘴，直說Loki好麻煩，然後那個人就把自己手上的東西都丟掉，牽起Loki的手，說那他們一起去找，兩個人找一定比一個人快，Loki生氣地反罵他，連他自己都不知道要找什麼怎麼找？

那，我們不要找。

那個人說。

我們重新做，一起重新來製作，我們有四隻手一定可以做得比原本更多。

被強迫拉著手的Loki問那個人，那你原本的東西怎麼辦？

那個人只是朝著他大列列地笑，那個人說，我們將擁有得更多。

Loki，我們將擁有得更多。

那個人，那位跟他一起長大、一起打獵、一起喝酒的雷神，拉著他的手笑著說。

不、不會的，Thor。

我一無所有，一直都是。

Loki慢慢睜開眼睛，濕潤的雙眼讓他一時之間看不清楚周遭，他移動了目光，認出那頭金髮是一直喊他弟弟的Thor，然後陸續有其他人進來，啊、對，是那群被Thor稱為朋友的人類。

「弟弟？」Thor有些緊張的問，「Loki，你還好嗎？你睡了好久。」

Loki看著滿臉關心的Thor，他想起來所有的事情，他的雙眼重新寫滿疲倦，毫無表情地像是在發呆般盯著天花板，他伸出手緩緩移向自己的腹部，然後閉上眼。

「唉。」Loki輕輕嘆了口氣，「果然。」

「呃、Loki，那個……。」Thor有些不知所措地想要試圖說什麼。

「都出去，讓我一個人靜一靜。」Loki連一個自嘲笑容都懶得裝，「放心，你們甚至不需要把我銬起來，我連變一套衣服讓自己換上都還做不到，信不信隨你們，反正我也無力為自己辯解。」

「不，他們沒有……算了，你好好休息吧～我們都會出去的。」原本想告訴Loki他們並沒有這個意思的Thor，考慮到他心情不好，放棄他想說的話，沮喪地跟著其他人一起出去。

「所以～他知道他的小孩沒了？」一走出來的Clint問。

「他又不是被插一刀搞不好還不知道哪裡發癢的戰士，而是踩到碎片就會哇哇大叫的纖細法師，怎麼可能不知道自己的身體狀況？」Tony白了那隻小鳥一眼，「況且那還是他自己捅的刀。」

「自己的小孩沒了。」Natasha略為皺眉，對她似乎是難解的問題，「他大概會心情不好一陣子…嗎？」

「總之，我們就讓他好好休息一下，這是他應得的。」Steve拍了拍明顯心情低落的Thor，他們知道這位金髮大個自己也需要休息，不是肉體上的，而是精神上的。


	27. Chapter 27

說要一個人靜一靜的Loki後來又睡著了，再次醒來後他已經可以下床，雖然還無法使用魔法變出衣服，但在行動上已經復原到看不出來先前還完全喪失意識躺在床上的模樣，再度讓Tony他們感受到非人的強健度，也體會到原來並不是每個神族都是異文化觀光客，Loki不用他們教，彷彿他本來就住在這裡一樣，不僅會自行更衣而且還懂得挑選，品味還比他的哥哥優秀許多，儘管他似乎不太滿意為何大部分人類的衣服能提供遮蔽的地方都太少。

說他彷彿本來就住在這的意思，也是指他的行為，Loki醒來之後並不如Tony他們猜想地像個瘋子大吵大鬧，或者是窩在房間中死不出來耍孤僻，他一點也不介意其他人地在大廳中走動，安靜悠哉地吃著電腦管家提供給他的餐點、坐在沙發上無視其他人的聊天自行翻閱書籍，雖然並沒有與他們搭話，但卻從不避開他們，也沒有自尊甚高地拒絕他們提供食物之類的生活物品或是頤指氣使地命令他們，Loki甚至在廚房拿取點心時，還會自動讓路給後來溜進來拿餅乾的Clint，態度自然到不行，像是他們先前完全沒有發生任何衝突，他們只是不熟的當地人與訪客關係那樣，不熱絡但很和平。

但明明他們不僅是發生過衝突，而且還是要命的那種。

Natasha不喜歡這樣的感覺，並不是說她無法接受黑白不明，而是這一切不上不下的狀況太詭異了，他們滿肚子疑惑想要弄清楚事情，以及想確保事件是否真的完全落幕，地球是不是真的又得以安全，卻又礙於知道整件事原由的人身上所發生的事情而不敢問，他們不確定Loki是否會因為被問到這些事情而心情不好，但他們很確定Loki心情不好一定不是好事，就算他現在力量還不夠，但他們確信他依舊有辦法讓他們不好過，他可以讓自己完全處於受害者的狀態，輕鬆地煽動Steve的道德感或是讓他的哥哥為他討公道。

而這也是Natasha另一個不解的地方，她有些意外Loki居然沒有這麼做，沒有任何嘲諷與惡口的情緒化表現、或是試圖惹惱別人的小動作，安靜且和平地就像先前黑貓型態跟他們相處的模式，不，甚至比黑貓型態時還來得無視旁人，彷彿對所有事情都失去興趣一樣，不再猜疑、不再計算，不是那種為了證明自己無害表現出來的平靜，她知道Loki並沒有和解的打算，這其中完全不包含任何拉不下臉想和好或者任何討好的成份，而是對一切都無所謂的那樣毫無反應。

有種因為失去了什麼之後的漠不關心，又好像為了鬆懈他們而裝出來的淡然無憂，沒人能捏得準到底是哪一種。

「對Loki的行為我倒是覺得這沒什麼好奇怪的，這是很簡單的道理。」討論到這件事的Bruce說，「任何生物為了保障自己的生命安全都會有所行動，Loki只是採取對他最有利也最輕鬆的方式而已。」

「我還以為他的腦袋真的被摔壞還是太過震驚而精神異常勒。」Clint皺眉，「當他主動讓路給我的時候，我還很擔心他是不是在餅乾罐裡下藥。」

「我想Loki應該不會做什麼壞事，至少短時間內。」Bruce笑了笑，「根據Thor的說法，Loki現在的力量還很虛弱，而Loki表現起來也是這樣，他不敢輕取妄動就可以證明這點，他沒辦法對付我們，所以他知道只要自己安分點，我們就不會對他怎麼樣，Thor也不會讓我們對他怎麼樣，他就可以平安地休息直到力量恢復為止。」

「所以我們應該趁機幹掉他？我一點也不懷疑等他恢復力量之後會雙倍報復回來的小心眼。」Tony攤著手說，「但說真的，欺負一個剛墮胎的人不是我的風格，所以我們又能怎麼辦？」

「如果他不惹事，我們的確也不會對他怎麼樣。」Steve沉穩地說，「他需要休息，就算是有時效性的安分，對我們也是好事。」

「好吧！」Natasha點點頭，「只要他不作亂，我也不怎麼介意他想玩這種假和平遊戲，應該說，我很擅長這個。」

雖然對於這件事大家都有各自的想法，但卻很有志一同地選擇不打破現況，如果不知道對方到底在打什麼主意，那就不要多想，見招拆招也是很好的應對方式，儘管有些時候在別人眼中那叫做擺爛。

但誰管他，他們就是這麼自由隨性才會被神盾局找來，不是嘛～

 

在作過簡短討論之後，某天，原本無所事事只是在閱讀摸索人類書籍或科技物的Loki，不再窩在客廳沙發上而改站在落地窗前，面對窗外哼著不知道算不算曲調的音，隨著曲子音律揮舞著他的手指，任由他的食指在空中畫出彷彿金粉光霧的線條，讓Clint想起卡通中仙女舉著魔法棒揮出來的彩色魔法。

「Thor，那傢伙在幹嘛？」Clint好奇地問著在一旁研究手機的Thor。

「嗯？啊～那是Loki自行發明的小把戲，用來檢測魔法的控制力。」Thor露出有些懷念的眼神看向站在窗前像是畫家在看不見的畫布上，揮灑著畫筆的Loki。

Loki哼著歌，或者說是咒語的基本音節，隨著他修長的食指畫出一道道金色透明的軌跡，有時畫出來的是別種顏色，有的則是畫出來後過一陣子才變色，有的一下就消失，有的會一直存在於空中不動，甚至還可以依稀看出某些部份他畫了一隻動物或者花草什麼的。

這讓Thor有些懷念，他很久沒看見他的弟弟檢測魔法的樣子，以前小時候Loki很常在他面前練習，他甚至還會纏著Loki要他畫點別的東西來看，後來年少時Loki也會在出征前做這個訓練，不過除了他之外，Loki不喜歡讓其他人看見，再之後，甚至連Thor都沒再看過。

「還畫不出雙頭龍嗎？」湊到Loki身邊的Thor問。

「我現在連連環雙結都打不出來。」Loki白了他一眼，卻不排斥對方的靠近，他用著手指在空中連續快速地畫起圈，畫到一半就像沒了顏料般斷掉。

「所以現在…呃～只能畫到星辰？」Thor想了一下圖案代表的程度。

「嗯。」Loki沒有中斷他的動作，持續畫著看不懂的形狀，「還差得遠呢。」

Thor笑了笑，就像以前那樣，他裝作認真看著半空中Loki畫的圖案，實際上是偷偷瞄著Loki，他很喜歡Loki專注認真的神情，他並不擔心會被對方發現自己的偷窺，因為Loki必須專注於他測試魔法無暇去分神注意到他，不過也有可能Loki早就察覺只是不介意被他一直盯著看，畢竟Thor的偷看功力如此之爛，不被發現都很難。

Thor覺得似乎回到以前的那段時光，那段單純的美好時光，他想起當初是他要求Loki畫雙頭龍給他看，為此Loki還不滿地表示他可不是畫好玩的，那個線條複雜根本不是現在他的力量可以畫得出來，原本年幼時Thor只是開玩笑隨便提提，卻沒想到他的弟弟卻一直在嘗試，直到某天他們都成長後，Loki私底下秀給他看，他才想起來有這麼一回事。

『別說要我畫三頭龍什麼的。』畫完顯得有些疲倦的Loki說，『我知道你在想什麼，哥哥，別得寸進尺。』

當時Thor並沒有吝嗇他的稱讚（而他的確也被嚇到，那真是很精彩的把戲），但他並沒有告訴他的弟弟，他簡直是佩服地想要把他抱起來轉，即使他不知道自己為什麼想這麼做。

「我還以為你不會再用這個把戲了。」Thor說。

「為什麼？因為這包含了我們很多的兒時回憶？」正畫完一筆的Loki轉過頭看著他，帶著一點嘲笑的表情，「然後因此而放棄這個好用又有效率的檢測兼訓練方式？真是多愁善感。」

被堵到說不出話來的Thor只是尷尬地抓抓頭。

「如果完全恢復的話，雙頭龍早就不是問題。」因為對方的表情顯得很愉快的Loki轉回頭微笑地說，他伸出手指再度為旁邊的三角形下方，再多增添一道包夾無數小段的長條，乍看之下很像小孩畫的河川塗鴉，「我可是連三頭龍都畫得出來了。」

「連三頭龍都行？」Thor驚訝地問，「那不是超級複雜又容易畫糊？以前皇宮中的法師想要模仿你的把戲都畫不出東西來，你是怎麼辦到的？而且又是這麼複雜的圖案。」

「憑他？哼。」Loki回答的很得意，「因為我厲害啊～」

「哈哈，看看你多得意。」Thor笑了起來，「不過這份自豪的確是你應得的，弟弟。」

「…我不是你弟弟。」Loki古怪地飄了對方一眼，「你是哪根筋不對勁了？平時不都是嫌魔法只是好看，不如拳頭的厲害嗎？」

「呃、我沒有那個意思，我只是～」

就在Thor打算解釋時，Tony與Bruce的來訪打斷了他，原本就在大廳做自己事情的其他人向他們兩人打招呼，與Loki一起站在窗邊的Thor也對著Tony他們以眼神表達招呼之意，而Loki在他們兩人踏入的同時，一手揮掉所有空中的圖案，用著不算溫和也不算銳利的眼睛盯著他們。


	28. Chapter 28

「恭喜你在你弟有意識的時候成功拉到這麼近的距離。」Tony笑著對Thor說，語氣充滿了調侃。

「還給我。」Loki沒等Thor的反應，打斷他們的對話直接朝著Tony與Bruce兩人說，「把我的東西還給我，我知道它沒有被炸碎。」

「倒是盒子炸了一點都不剩了。」Bruce從口袋中拿出鱗片，遞還給Loki。

「你果然知道那個該死的灰霧與盒子的關係。」Tony不甚愉快地說，「我敢說，你也絕對知道要是再晚一點，連鱗片都會被炸得一點也不剩，否則你才不會拼死拼活地想把東西扔進去。」

「當然。」Loki滿意地確認鱗片的完整，「我沒有必要為了你們的愚蠢而有所損失。」

「這倒是。」Tony誇張地點頭故作認同，他並沒有Bruce表現的那麼平靜，身為天才發明家、花花公子、億萬富翁等多樣身份的他，打算好好實踐被對方設計也要整回去讓對方吃鱉的自我原則，口頭上的也爽，「所以我們也不用因為阻止而打傷你這點道歉，因為我們愚蠢嘛～這情有可原。」

「是的，你們不用道歉。」Loki用著哄小孩的語氣，卻又帶點輕視的語調，「因為需要這份道歉的是你們，不是我，你們不用向我道歉，就如我無須向你們道歉。」

「不好意思？是不是有人說不打算為了先前替外星人開門入侵地球殺了好幾個人這件事道歉？」Tony將手掌擺在耳朵擺出聽不清的模樣。

「你怎麼能要求你的敵人不做你所反對的事情？」Loki笑了笑，「該說是天真好還是無知？這可真是強人所難。」

「哼哼～是啦！你以為光只是個敵人身份就可以把自己的所作所為合理化？這也是種天真無知。」Tony故意用對方的話堵回去。

「當然沒有。」Loki一副被冒犯的模樣，「我說過了，我很清楚我做了什麼，你們也很清楚你們做了什麼，這只是對立的立場，一種狀況，其中不包含任何怪罪成份。」

「我不認為是這樣。」坐在旁邊一邊做著自己事情一邊聽他們對話的Steve，慎重地放下手中的事，皺著眉望向他們，「不管是身份也好，狀況也好，我們傷害你是一種事實。Tony，我並不認為我們無須為此向對方道歉。」

「那是他自找的，我們可不用為了他的愚蠢而……。」Tony立刻反駁Steve。

「Tony，你沒發現嗎？」Steve看向他，認真嚴肅的態度讓他的臉龐更顯威嚴，「如果我們覺得不需要向對方道歉，那麼就代表我們跟他一樣，對隨意傷害他人這種事毫不在意。」

Tony有些愣住地眨了眨眼，轉過頭看向因為Steve的話而笑開的Loki，他一副惡作劇得逞的得意笑容，刺得Tony很想動用管家把這個挖洞給人跳的傢伙扔出去，居然試圖逼自己表達他們是同一種人，一種在他們認知中是低道德的該死傢伙。

好一個對任何人都沒有實質好處的惡意整人，Tony瞪了他一眼。

「別那麼生氣。」Loki聳聳肩，對於自己的企圖被發現並不感到生氣，他已經看到他想看到的結果，體會到在唇槍舌戰上的優越感，「你應該開心總算知道是誰比較需要這份道歉。」

「當然，當然。」一旦想通的Tony立刻收起他的怒氣，跟著裝作輕鬆聊天的模樣，開玩笑，想要在他的嘴巴上佔便宜可沒這麼簡單，「這下子我更知道你必須為先前帶外星人來的事情道歉了，噢～我會為我們打傷你道歉，不過算上你先前打死我們更多，所以抵銷一下，嗯～你還是欠很多呢！」

「哦～現在是想翻舊帳的意思？」Loki擺出“這很有意思”的模樣在胸前環抱著手臂。

「關於那件事情，我的朋友，當初不是說好將我的弟弟交給我，Midgard的人不再過問嗎？」Thor毫不客氣地插進Loki他們的對話，為他弟弟護航的意味相當明顯。

「哪有，我看起來是這麼小家子氣會想翻舊帳的人嗎？」Tony無辜地聳聳肩，他很清楚話題扯到哪是極限，以及別跟一個弟控講道理。

「那個盒子～那個菱形物體，應該就是為了保藏鱗片用的吧？」Bruce用著彷彿是在跟同袍討論科學的平靜語氣對著Loki說，很自然地帶開話題，「它做得可真好，沒有任何東西能破壞它，也沒有人能夠偵測得出裡面有東西，或許它完美的就算有人逼你打開也打不開？」

「對，就算是我也無法打開。」Loki很大方地接受稱讚並承認，同時非常明顯擺出終於有人說人話的模樣，「只有用你們所謂的灰霧才會與它起作用打開它，可惜的是濃度太高，我的精心傑作就這麼毀了，無論外型還是品質我可是花費了很多功夫呢～」

「濃度？你是指灰霧嗎？」Bruce很有興趣地發問，想要找出答案是科學家的天性。

「對了，那個灰霧到底是什麼？它不是後花園的煙火花嗎？」Thor問，他也對此疑惑很久了。

「你這個白痴。」Loki狠狠地瞪了Thor一眼，擺出“你居然還有臉敢提這件事”的表情，「你有看過那些花長得像霧一樣嗎？」

「呃、你不是說……。」被罵的Thor有些無辜。

「我沒說。」Loki生氣地說，「別把你的愚蠢怪罪到我身上，你總是如此自以為是到令人憎恨的地步，我沒有說，是誰告訴你它是？我只有問你記不記得。」

「我以為你的意思就是它們是同一個東西……。」Thor小聲說。

「所以你才以為放電把它們撐死就沒事了？」Loki難以置信地瞪著Thor，「無知也要有個限度，Thor。」

因為一直挨罵而不服氣的Thor張口想辯解些什麼，卻發現他解釋不出來，因為事實就如Loki所說的那樣，是他擅自以為他們是同樣的東西，他挫敗地望著Loki，開口問：「那它到底是什麼？我不覺得它跟煙火花毫無關係，不然你也不會特別提到它。」

「很高興你終於動腦了。」Loki收起怒氣回答，「它的確是煙火花。」

「啊？」Thor已經完全被搞混。

「雄蕊、雌蕊。」Loki白了對方一眼，「當然，上課都在睡覺我也不指望你會記得這件事。」

「煙火花的花粉會吸收外來力量增殖，而雌蕊具有排斥一切只接受花粉的特性，當花粉本身飽滿撐破後，炸出來的力量會被視為是雄蕊的東西而被雌蕊吸收，所以當整朵花被外來力量點燃後，才會產生像是煙火無害的亮光。」他解釋，「我採集雌蕊將它製成盒子來保存物品，就是看上它這個特性，除非能弄到花粉，否則任何人都打不開。」

「這種花的花粉雖然很容易穿越國度飄散各地，但一般是無法被人察覺，只是在Midgard，它卻很幸運地出現在具有微能量的地方，讓它藉此增殖壯大自己，在不斷吸收、壓縮同時也增大之間，按照它的濃度與氣味來看，它很早就異變了，變成會無止境地掠奪力量的某種東西，而我也很驚訝你們居然可以放任它到這種程度。」

「氣味？我不覺得它有什麼味道啊～」Clint疑惑地說。

「對貓的鼻子而言那也夠重的了。」Loki笑了笑，「我也是第一次知道它能異變成這樣，實在讓我好奇接下來會發生什麼事情。」

「…你早就知道灰霧的存在對吧？」Natasha用著肯定的語氣問，「我把你帶去現場你幾乎就立刻動作，根本不可能有“好奇接下來會發生什麼事情”，而是已經發生事情才迫使你動作，所以肯定是在之前、在我拿給你資料看之前，你就已經知道了吧！」

「噢！是的。」Loki勾著笑容輕輕地點頭，「那些花粉很容易沾在身上，只要貼近聞就可以知道，Thor那時候可沾到不少。」

「對，貓，又是貓。」Tony誇張地哀號著，「我就覺得奇怪怎麼Thor出去玩回來，貓怎麼就會突然親近他一下就跑掉，果然不是親近之後發現作貓應有所矜持然後跑走，而是有意圖，我早該想到。」

「我只是不干涉他族的事情而已。」Loki無辜地說，裝出來的那種，「我並無權過問你們的事情不是？」

「所以你是故意誤導我們？」Steve問。

「我可是說了真話，只是沒有說出全部而已。」

「為什麼？」Steve不解地看向他，「為什麼要故意誤導我們？那對你沒有好處。」

「不、那根本不關我的事，無論我說了什麼，都沒有好處跟壞處，而是完全不關我的事，我已經很好心地給你們提供選擇，為什麼我還要為你們的決定負責？」Loki用著比對方更疑惑的表情回答，彷彿對方提了很可笑的問題，「我說過了，我只是好奇接下來會發生什麼事，而這一切都取決於你們。」

「簡單的說，他只是想看好戲。」Tony哼了口氣，「就是想看我們怎麼瞎忙然後還徒勞無功。」

「你們大可不用瞎忙，只要照我說的把盒子丟進去就好，可你們不相信我的話，這是你們自己的選擇。」Loki聳聳肩，一副完全不關己事的模樣。

「相信你的話？我又不是長期腦袋被雷劈。」Tony諷刺地說，隨後擺出幸災樂禍的模樣，「不過你也好不到哪去啦！把我們耍得團團轉很開心沒錯，什麼叫做好奇心殺死一隻貓，結果反而是你自己被見鬼的好奇給害慘了，而你知道這叫做什麼嗎？這叫做自找的。」

「我很清楚知道這一切事情讓我損失什麼。」Loki並沒有被對方激怒，反而一臉輕鬆、露出十分玩味的模樣反問，「但你們呢？你們又損失了什麼？」

「損失？我們有什麼損失？人員的徒勞無功？喔～那是神盾局的事情不是我的事，大概頂多只有多花點加班費什麼的，但早該啦！看看那些可憐的員工，給他們多賺點順便訓練訓練也是好的。」

「是，你們毫無損失，繼續這麼認為吧～」Loki嘲笑著，像是歌頌般輕輕說，「你們自私地為了自己而將所謂的好友推入死亡，眼睜睜看著他失去生命，也不願意放棄你們自以為的猜疑來解救他，這可真是好朋友啊！如果這就是你們天生的劣根性，那麼就真的是毫無損失。」

「嘿！搞清楚，害死你哥的可不是我們，要不是你的人品爛、做人失敗，也不會搞到這種局面。」Tony反駁，「能把真話說得讓人不信，這是誰要檢討啊？」

「真熟悉。」一直站著的Loki突然開始走動，他像是在思考什麼的在窗邊來回走了一趟，才又站回原本的地方，直直盯著Tony他們，勾起嘴角的笑容，「這真是熟悉。」

「Loki？」隱約感受到Loki的不對勁，Thor輕聲的問。

「所以現在是把事情怪在我頭上？好高尚的人品。」Loki一邊笑一邊說，「我知道我個性不好，我知道我人品很差，但這一切真的是我的錯？喔～對，一直以來都是我的錯，這全都是我自找的，你們都沒錯，無論你們做了什麼，錯的永遠都是我。」

「而我早就提醒過了，你們並不相信我，無論我回答什麼都是一樣，所以這一切都是我的錯？因為我說了真話？」Loki仰著頭看著他們，充滿譏笑。

「我懂，我知道這一切的道理，這對我來說再熟悉不過了，彷彿你們只要推派一隻羔羊，你們就可以因此沒有任何責任一樣。」

「這算什麼？惱羞成怒？現在是比誰先發脾氣誰先贏嗎？這只適用Hulk而不是你。」Tony誇張地攤了攤手，擺明不吃他那套。

「對，你是說了真話沒錯，但你它馬的也很清楚你用那樣的態度說話我們不會相信，也故意不讓我們相信你，可不是嘛～你在耍我們，你的確是耍我們耍得像是小屁孩一樣開心，但最後看看是誰玩過火了？不僅玩得自己一身傷，還玩掉了自己的小孩。」

「Tony，你說得太超過了。」Steve嚴厲地制止他。

「這本來就是事實。」Tony癟癟嘴說，雖然他知道自己的嘴巴又再度失控，可他並不想為此道歉，他也是受害者，沒有人規定只有墮胎的人才能發脾氣。

「小孩？」

在場的所有人都有些緊張地望著Loki，不過對方並沒有露出他們預期的任何激動情緒，也沒有吐露什麼惡毒的咒語，而是相當意外地看見Loki退去原本的嘲諷，換上滿臉的疑惑，他甚至還不自覺地歪了歪頭，一副完全不知道對方在說什麼的模樣。

「什麼小孩？」他皺了皺眉，「哪來的……啊。」

然後他好像突然想起什麼輕呼一聲。

之後，開始大笑。

不帶任何嘲笑、不帶任何惡意，而是真正笑出來，笑得整個表情都亮起來，Loki伸出手抵住自己滿是笑意的嘴，走到Thor身邊，用著另一隻手拍著Thor的肩膀。

「我現在終於知道你為什麼會喜歡Midgard了，哈哈，他們的確很有意思，哎呀～太有趣了。」

「啊？」不比剛剛Loki疑惑的表情，Thor雖然很高興看見許久沒有笑得如此開心的弟弟，但他完全不懂為什麼Loki是這樣的反應。

「等等，是我太失禮了，哈哈！抱歉，這真的是我的錯。」Loki晃了晃自己的頭，試圖想讓自己不要笑到無法說話，甚至還為了自己無法好好說話這點破天荒地道歉，「難怪，這下子我可以理解為何你們對我的態度為何這麼奇怪了，沒有把我送進大牢也沒有拷問我，小心翼翼地像是怕戳破什麼一樣，就是因為…小孩？呵呵～這可真是讓我意想不到，太有趣了你們。」

「Loki，我不認為這有什麼好笑的。」Thor有點不悅地說，「你應該更嚴肅看待這件事情，這是一條生命。」

「沒有。」Loki笑著一邊搖頭一邊回答，他覺得真的很有趣，「這真是太有趣了，你們可以對我正面承認的話抱持懷疑，卻不會對我沒有肯定的部份有所疑惑，我以為這很淺顯易懂，你們的思維真是太有意思了。」

他頓了頓，試圖在笑聲中保持一些認真，才又繼續說。

「從頭到尾都沒有小孩。」

「啊？可是……你不是懷了Thor的小孩？」原本抱持著看戲心態的Clint問。

「我沒事幹嘛去幫Thor生小孩？」他一臉有趣地反問。

“誰知道你沒事在想什麼啊！”

除了Thor外，覺得嚴重被耍一頓的所有人，有志一同地幾乎是以白眼瞪著還很開心笑著的Loki。

「等等，Loki，可是我不是…你不是…呃～」Thor有點不知道該怎麼開口說明。

「噢～放心，不是你的問題，我保證你精子的活躍度與量足以讓女性懷孕。」Loki安慰性地拍拍對方的肩膀，「當然啦！雖然要懷孕也是辦得到，只是我沒有這麼做而已。」

「我不懂，那先前你還是貓的時候，檢查出來的那是什麼？」Bruce撐著手臂一邊思考一邊問。

「我雖然沒有懷孕，但當時我腹部的確懷有東西，以你們所謂的科技，很理所當然地就以為那是胎兒。」整個被娛樂到心情很好的Loki不厭其煩地解釋，「不過那並不是活的，雖然它的來源算是活的，我把Thor留在我體內的東西上面附有的微薄力量保留起來，融合我的力量，煉製成一把擁有Thor力量、讓我在九界更加來去自如的神器，我愛去哪就去哪，屆時就連Odin也困不住我。」

「沒想到培育它比我想像中還花力量，幾乎消耗見底，不過大體上很成功，只差最後將它定型實體化就完成了。」Loki說完這段話後，收起笑容狠狠瞪向Thor。

「結果有個白痴居然跑去送死，害我培養好久的武器沒了。」

「所以你醒來的嘆氣只是因為……你失去了你的武器？」Clint依舊處於傻眼狀態。

「當然，那可是我忍受這麼多、花時間、力量甚至賠上安危培育的心血耶。」他理直氣壯的回答。

「什麼嘛～」Tony整個很想吶喊，「結果搞半天不是什麼懷孕，也不是什麼墮胎，只是少了一個做到一半的玩具而已啊！那根本沒什麼嘛～我們緊張個屁啊真的。」

「什麼叫做“沒什麼”。」像是被嚴重冒犯，此時Loki才真正被惹火般，非常不悅地轉頭面向Tony，用著飽滿憤怒幾乎是低吼。

「你研究多時、費盡各種心思在掙扎中持續摸索，受盡各種折磨終於在最後只差這麼一小步就可以研究出不靠你胸口那個小玩意活的方法，卻為了一個沒在用大腦、自以為是的蠢蛋而被迫放棄，你跟我說這叫做沒什麼？」他幾乎是像要用眼神殺人一樣瞪著Tony。

「呃、那的確～」試想情況的Tony有些尷尬地抓抓臉，那樣的情況的確會令他發火，而且不只是發怒，搞不好還氣得想殺人，拜託～那可是好不容易研究出來的……等等。

他放下抓著臉的手，用著非常驚訝的表情望向Loki，彷彿第一次見到眼前這個人。

「那你一定很愛那個人。」

所以才會選擇放棄它。Tony沒有把這句話說出來。

Loki並沒有因為Tony的話立刻有所反應，而是瞬間的僵住，像是連自己都沒有預料到、驚訝地愣住後，他才不甘心地咬了咬牙，大步地走到Tony面前，居高臨下地抬起頭只用眼神不屑地向下瞪著Tony，伸出手，像是欺負小孩般按住Tony的頭頂狠狠地巴下去，嘲弄對方身高意味十足到只差沒有開口罵他死矮子。

「喂！高就了不起喔！」切身感受到自己身高受到侮辱的Tony有些狼狽地抬起頭抗議，而兇手則早已從客廳中消失。

「…就這樣跑了？」Tony摸著自己剛剛受到攻擊的頭頂，露出一臉“對方因為說不過我所以動手打人”的獲勝笑容看向所有人，「他打我耶～他居然打我然後就這樣跑掉了～還有，那算什麼？不要告訴我那叫做害羞的反應，這也太暴力了吧！就這樣跑掉了？」

「Sir，需要我搜尋Loki的位置嗎？」Jarvis很貼心地發聲詢問。

「不用。」回答管家的是Thor，「我想我知道他在哪。」

「喔？這可真是意外，我還以為他會躲到你不知道。」還沈醉在口水競賽勝利的喜悅中的Tony說。

「我也很意外。」Thor有些苦笑，「我也很想知道為什麼我會知道。」


	29. Chapter 29

Loki是個很有行動力的人，跟Thor那種橫衝直撞不同，他會透過各樣的觀察與計算，深思熟慮後立刻行動，就算發覺有錯誤，他也會立刻改變方針去修補，不讓自己沉溺在失敗情緒中，他迅速又多變，總是讓人以為他即使表面不動，腦袋也不停的運轉，想著各種古靈精怪的小把戲。

但事實上他多數時並沒想這麼多，很多事情都是心血來潮地去做，又不是要計畫去打倒龍族還是征服一個國家，只是偶爾的小惡作劇找找樂子而已，沒有必要花這麼多精神去思考，只要當時多加觀察、多點注意就可以找出平時不被人注意到的樂趣，而且就也因為他的不多加計劃，才更能將別人耍得團團轉，不按牌理出牌，才是最難預料、最有趣的地方不是嗎？

他承認早先的惡作劇帶有一點吸引別人目光或是急切證明自己的意思在，但後來他漸漸發現，即使他什麼都不做，別人依舊會認為他在搞鬼，不用他去做些什麼，別人就會表現出令他覺得可笑的失控行為（儘管他的好哥哥都認為那是所謂的誤會），得不到就乾脆放棄，反正他也不是這麼想要，他這麼告訴自己，於是他的惡作劇變成了一種單純取悅自己的行為，他不再去在乎別人的眼光、不在乎別人怎麼看自己，因為他知道無論自己有沒有真的去做，別人都還是會用同樣的目光來看待他，最後，讓人驚慌或憤怒，成為他最大的樂趣。

他隨心所欲，一向如此，他只是見招拆招或者是好奇想試試看而已，即使有長遠的密謀，計畫也一定會改來改去，有時還會多變到與原本的目標完全不同的狀況，但他依舊樂在其中。

例如那次的晚宴，原先Loki只是好奇Thor的態度而變成侍女去接近他，隨著順水推舟，他改變主意決定惡整居然對下人還不忘裝作很懷念他弟的Thor，故意誘惑對方，然後在對方被撩撥到最高時，變回原來樣子嘲笑對方之後離開，只是Loki沒想到，他低估了對方以及錯估了情勢，讓事情朝著完全意想不到的方向發展。

他低估對方對自己的真心執著，以及錯估了自己裝作沒事的內心傷痛。

或許Thor根本搞不清楚到底是在跟誰做愛，或許Thor根本弄不懂自己到底是以什麼心情跟他做愛。

已經恢復成原本模樣的Loki如此想著，他有些絕望地看著因為他恢復原樣而變得更興奮的Thor，他發現他不僅是騙了Thor，也騙自己沒發現從剛剛Thor都表現出與他在說話的態度，而不是什麼一夜情的床伴。

對他們而言，侍女從來都不存在，在倒酒之後她早就不見了，酒精與寂寞讓Thor不自覺地識破Loki的假冒，儘管本人毫無察覺。

Loki放棄掙扎，他張開雙手像是最後的擁抱般抱住Thor，Thor很笨，笨到不知道欺騙，他知道Thor很忠實自我，所以Thor一直都很誠實地愛著他，沒有任何欺瞞，一心一意地愛著Loki，只是Loki一直騙自己不知道，一直騙自己以為Thor不知道自己也愛他。

反正，根本沒人能弄清這些，無論是誠實還是欺騙，還是他們之間無法定義的愛。

在抵達高潮時，Loki在Thor耳邊不斷喊著對方的名字，一次又一次。

反正，對方從來也沒聽見。

蘊藏在後面的一切。

Loki從完事後的疲倦中強迫自己醒來，他坐起身，恍惚地看著跟自己房間同樣令他熟悉的Thor房間，腦袋中意外的沒有浮現什麼過往回憶，他只是出神地盯著前方，像是重新記憶這整個空間般望著。

過了一會，他才想起自己得在Thor醒來前離開，他轉頭看向在一旁睡得不省人事的Thor，Thor疲憊卻又滿足的睡顏不知為何讓他覺得有點想笑，不是對外人的嘲笑或者假笑，而是私底下對讓自己開心的Thor的笑容。

真心的。

儘管連他本人都不知道自己還剩下多少真心。

他一直都是一無所有，從彩虹橋掉下去時他終於願意正視這件事。

「或許你說的對。」Loki輕聲地對還在睡夢中的Thor說，「我沒有真心。」

因為我都給你了。

他轉回頭，將嘴角隱約的微笑轉成他平時的嘲笑，譏笑自己埋葬下去的軟弱，他打算清理完自己後趕緊離開，不用低頭去看也知道自己身上有多亂七八糟，從醒來到現在他一直都可以感覺到有東西從他的後方流出來，清晰地讓他甚至可以感受到自己腹中留有Thor微弱的力量，提醒著自己體內有多少對方的精液。

如果他是女性的話，肯定會懷孕吧！

這樣的想法讓Loki有了別的主意，沒有人試過，完全是他心血來潮的新想法，他用手指沾了一點大腿上的白濁，放進自己的嘴中，一邊思考一邊有意無意地舔著，這個味道他不陌生，應該說剛剛才嚐過不少，在確定所有的可行性後，他放下手指，決定為自己帶點土產走，況且這還是對方“親自”給他的。

怎麼能辜負哥哥的好意呢～他戲謔地想。

於是Loki離開了，在沒有做任何清理的情況下，只簡單擦去皮膚表面的痕跡就離開了，開始他的武器練成魔法。

雖然過程出乎他意料外的辛苦，但他不僅是需要一把屬於自己的武器，也需要一點有跡可循、存在於體內的目標，在毫無希望的流浪過程中支撐自己，在無盡的恨意中保持些許的清醒。

那是一無所有的他，唯一僅存的。


	30. Chapter 30

Thor走到頂樓，立刻就看見背對門口、趴在欄杆上的Loki，他朝著Loki走去，還沒出聲呼喚，對方就先打斷他。

「你果然知道我在哪。」沒有轉身，Loki知道來的人是誰，他的語氣相當平靜，彷彿剛剛沒有發生任何事般毫無怒氣或感覺。

「這個…這個涼涼的感覺，是你的力量嗎？」Thor伸出手，疑惑地看著自己的手掌。

Loki消失在客廳後，Thor發現他仍舊可以感受到Loki人在哪，其實從他瀕死醒來後，就隱約感覺到這樣的狀況，只是他一直待在Loki身旁以及過度擔心而沒有察覺，他似乎可以不用任何魔法或是道具就可以知道Loki人在哪，應該說，他可以感受到與自己體內那份有相同感覺的力量在哪裡，於是他尋著那股力量來到頂樓，找到來源，也找到Loki。

「是的。」Loki轉過身面對他，輕輕地露出假笑，「開始怨恨我沒讓你完成你偉大的情操死去對吧？讓你以這副模樣活下去……。」

他走近Thor面前，伸出手輕輕戳了對方胸前心臟位置，他沒有抬起頭，只是用他碧綠的眼睛由下往上直直挑進對方的目光，勾著令人頭皮發麻的微笑。

「一個堂堂的Asgard未來國王，體內居然混著怪物約頓海姆人的力量，這可真是諷刺不是嘛～」他一個字一個字慢慢地說，「你以為我善心發現救了你？不，我是在詛咒你，就如同我痛恨一切一樣，這不是救助而是詛咒，沒人知道你多久能擺脫它，或許早已替換掉你原本純淨的Asgard力量，或許早已根深柢固污染了你的血脈，已經無法挽回，你甩不掉它。」

「在你施展任何神力時，都將混著這個詛咒，時時刻刻提醒著你這該死的存在，失去你原本力量的純粹是什麼感覺呢？再也不是擁有奧丁之子特有的高貴力量的雷神是什麼感覺呢？」Loki伸出雙臂搭上對方肩膀，故作親密地黏膩的倚著對方，讓自己的視線能與對方平視，「你將一無所有，就跟我一樣，失去所有原本以為是自己的所有。」

「不。」Thor臉上完全沒有Loki預料的任何負面情緒，他認真地看著Loki，像是怕對方跑掉一樣雙手環抱住對方的腰，「我感覺很好，這不是詛咒，它是一份禮物，而且還會跟著我一輩子的美好禮物。」

「Thor，我知道你不擅長動腦，但你真的不明白這代表的一切？」Loki掛著嘲笑的嘴角，他們幾乎都快要碰到對方鼻子的貼近，「沒什麼比一個使用混有怪物力量的神力來治國的Asgard國王還來得恥辱，Asgard是不會接受你的，我甚至可以預見你的未來，被原先你喜愛的子民給驅逐，被當作怪物的一夥剝奪你的一切……。」

出乎Loki意外的，Thor笑了起來，像是被情人打敗那樣好氣又好笑，Thor將額頭抵住對方的額頭，充滿笑意地打斷對方的話，「是，我不擅長動腦，所以我完全不知道那代表什麼，我只知道我身上有你的力量，它很舒服，就跟你一樣，若有似無卻又能無時無刻感受到它的存在，讓我覺得你一直都在我身邊，而事實上也是，它能讓我知道我可以在哪邊找到你，並且期限是永遠。」

「這是我收過最棒的禮物，Loki。」Thor閉起眼睛，輕輕磨蹭著碰在一起的鼻尖，「這不是一無所有，我甚至覺得我擁有了一切。」

「你這個白痴！你不知道這個嚴重性…。」Loki收回所有的諷刺模樣，所謂的暗諷與嘲笑必須要在對方理解自己所指的內容才能成立，但現在這個情況已經是對方聽不懂人話的程度，他生氣地掙扎起來。

「好吧！或許事情可能會像你說的這麼糟，說真的我大概也想像得出來那些老頭們會如何找碴，但那又如何～弟弟，你還不明白嗎？」Thor讓Loki拉開兩人的距離，但他環抱住對方腰部的手依舊沒放開，「不管我擁有多少東西，沒有你，那一切對我而言都沒有意義，那一切都是因為你才會有意義。」

「噢～是嗎～」Loki不屑地哼了一聲，「我實在看不出來Asgard的未來國王、Odin的天之驕子，還不能擁有什麼。」

「有自己不想要的不是擁有，Loki，在我當上國王的夢想中有你，我們一起統治，然後因為一些小事情爭吵，你嫌我太莽撞、我氣你不夠大膽，最後共同找出最好的辦法，讓Asgard更加繁榮。」Thor耐心的說。

「可是當這個夢想中沒有你，那就只剩下一種責任而已，即使我不想我也無法逃避的責任。」他收緊雙臂，緊緊抱住Loki，將臉埋進對方的頸間，「我真的很想你，你知道我不會對自己說謊，我很誠實地告訴你，我真的很想你，沒有你，我一無所有，剩下的全部都只是一種無法逃脫的責任，它不是我想要的，它只會阻止我去擁有我想擁有的。」

「不過幸好你還活著，我還能找到你，還能讓這一切變得有意義。」

「……。」

Loki任由對方緊抱著自己，他並沒有伸出手回抱對方，也沒有表示任何的掙扎，只是面無表情地望著前方。

「我不會跟你回去的。」他說，「即使你把我抓回去，我還是會逃走。」

「Loki！」Thor抬起頭站直身體，雙手改抓住對方的雙臂，看向對方的眼神有些焦慮。

「別再說什麼跟你回家這種話。」他毫不退讓地盯著Thor看，「那是你家，不是我的。」

「你要我再說幾次都行，那也是你家，一直都是。」Thor緊張地說。

「不是。」他抓住Thor的其中一隻手，想試圖從他身上拉開，「沒有東西是我的，從來沒有。」

「弟弟～」

「我不是你弟弟。」他用力地揮開對方，轉過身想要離開。

「Loki，等等。」Thor急忙抓住他的其中一隻手，一臉慌張又苦惱的樣子，他不知道自己該怎麼跟Loki解釋這一切，他一向對解釋很不拿手。

「我不知道為什麼你總是說你一無所有，我不知道為什麼你為何不相信Asgard依舊是你的家，我不知道為什麼你要裝作以為我會因為你的出身而惡厭你，Loki，如果你以前真的這麼認為沒關係，但現在不是，你看看我，你說我擁有了一切，而你擁有了我，所以你也擁有我所有的一切。」

Thor抓著Loki，強拉他的手貼在自己的胸前。

「這裡面一直有你的存在，你以前不信沒關係，但現在你感覺看看，裡面有著你的力量，你充滿了我的全身，一輩子不會消失，根深柢固，就算我被逼去娶妻生子，小孩也依舊擁有你跟我兩人的痕跡。」

「Loki，你已經標記我了。」

Thor伸出另外一隻手，摸著對方的後頸，帶著無比請託與溫柔。

「請你負起責任來。」Thor一臉無辜又誠懇地笑著，「你不再一無所有，你有我，我們將會擁有更多。」

雖然散落一地的碎片拼不回去，但我們將擁有更多。

需要我們兩人合力捧起來的這麼多。

有了你之後。

「現在我可以給你一個吻了嗎？」

「……別得寸進尺。」Loki另一隻沒有被抓住的手狠狠地壓住想要湊過來的Thor的臉。

「我還是不會回去的。」Loki低下眼神，全身放鬆地像是他們還沒決裂前的平和。

「嗯，沒關係。」Thor將對方被自己強迫拉住的手緩緩舉到嘴邊，輕輕地親吻著，「只要你離開時跟我說一聲就好。」

「？」Loki有些驚訝且疑惑地看向對方，什麼時候這個雷神居然放棄抓他回家的任務？

「只要你願意回來我身邊，你去哪都無所謂，我想過了，你就算不回Asgard也沒關係，如果Asgard真的令你痛苦的話。」Thor微笑著，眼神帶著些許無奈，「我之前想帶你回家，是怕你在外面受到傷害，是怕我再也見不到你，如今我知道你一個人可以在外面過得很好，藉由融合在我體內力量的你的部份，我知道可以在哪邊找到你，我知道你在九界的角落好好地活著，這樣就夠了。」

「雖然我是很想要你陪在我身旁，但如果這真的讓你覺得不快樂的話……。」Thor有些不好意思地笑了笑，「你想做什麼就去做吧！我只希望你能無憂無慮開心的活著，你想要我道歉、想要我贖罪、想要離開，想要什麼都可以。」

這讓Loki感到無語，他不知道該怎麼反應才好，真的有這麼好？真的就這樣子被寬恕了？真的就只是希望他能開心的活著？即使他做了那些無法挽回的事情？

其實並非只有Thor能夠感覺到Loki，Loki也可以很清楚地感受到，屬於自己力量的熟悉感，正在Thor體內緩緩流動著，與Thor本身的力量融為一體，沒有任何排斥、沒有任何突兀，就像它們本來就是一體那樣，儘管兩者的感覺幾乎是對比，卻又好像是失去已久的另一半，完整、契合。

Loki不相信有形的東西，因為魔法可以製造一切的虛假；他也不相信無形的東西，因為謊言都是建立在無形的話語上。那有形又加上無形的東西呢？

如果他是個連自己都不相信的人，那他是否可以信任對方？一個從來都忠於自我、不懂說謊的人。

他溫和地動了動被Thor緊抓住的手意示對方放開，而對方則像是擔心他又跑掉般僅僅只有放鬆力道卻依然握著他的手，不過Loki並不再抗議，他只是靜靜地看著Thor握著自己的手，他輕輕地在對方手掌中轉動被握住的手，讓對方不再是握著他的手背而是面對彼此掌心，或許是感受到Loki沒有任何要逃跑的意圖，Thor也不再施力握住，只是被動地貼著Loki的手，任由Loki用手指在他的手心中輕撫，Loki像是在思考也像是什麼都沒在想地望著他們接觸彼此的手，感受Thor皮膚下所蘊含的飽滿力量，沿著看不見的脈絡流動在對方的體內，像是要追溯什麼一般，Loki的手指從對方手心摸到手腕，沿著無袖衣裝所裸露的皮膚緩緩向上移動，最後停留在手臂，用拇指搓揉著對方較為柔軟的內側肌膚。

在他手掌下的這個身軀、Thor體內、脈搏之下，確確實實地，充滿著他獨有力量的感覺，與Thor自身的力量融合一起，一種即使是魔法也破解不了，即使是謊言也欺騙不了的證據。

一種他的確擁有他的感覺，從無形到有形。

“我們重新做，一起重新來製作，我們有四隻手一定可以做得比原本更多。”

他想起那個夢境。

他們不是一無所有，而是有了彼此。

然後將擁有更多。

「想要什麼都可以？」Loki問，「即使我想要掀起九界戰爭？」

過去的事情或許無法一筆勾銷。

「那我只好多努力鞏固外交了。」Thor無奈地笑說。

但至少未來可以重新去擁有些什麼。

「想要惡作劇？」

藉由你。

「我會幫你收拾爛攤子。」

我們將擁有更多。

「想燒了Midgard？」

「這會傷害到你自己，所以我只好想辦法阻止你了」

「你要怎麼阻止我？」他笑了，真心的。

「呃～把你的注意力轉到別的事情上之類的？」他重新撫摸著對方的頸後，溫柔的。

「我對此感到很懷疑。」

「轉到我身上之類的。」

「你確定？」

「當然，你也知道我唯一的優點就是耐打。」

「如果我失手害死你怎麼辦？」

「不會的，因為這會讓你難過，所以我不會讓自己死掉。」

「哼～真有自信。」

「這也是我其中一個優點。」

「沒腦的自戀。」

「所以你決定跟我回去了嗎？」

「考慮考慮。」

「別考慮了，你現在還很需要休息不是？你看，你的回歸可以狠狠甩那群老頭巴掌，他們吃鱉的表情一定很精彩。」

「聽起來很不錯。」

「而且你還可以繼續你的惡作劇，也可以專心在房間裡鑽研法術。」

「這我喜歡」

「要是你想吃Midgard的甜點，我可以想辦法弄過來。」

「太誘人了。」

「然後如果你還想重新培養一把武器，我也可以再射在你體內滿滿的。」

於是Thor就被Loki一腳從頂樓給踹下去。


	31. Chapter 31

幾乎沒有人有神從自家樓頂摔下來的經驗，發生的機率可說是只比神盾局局長跑去當幼稚園義工還要高一點點而已，但儘管如此還是讓Tony遇到了，使Stark大樓再添一筆輝煌紀錄，Tony看著只有受到皮肉輕傷卻笑得一臉白痴的Thor，以及站在身旁一臉不悅卻只是沉著臉擺出“我哥的確是個白痴”卻沒有任何反抗行為的Loki，他決定等等一定要叫自家電腦管家保留這個盛況的紀錄，以及慶祝地球再次平安無事，看到Thor受傷但當事者卻還很樂，就知道Loki肯定是整了他然後甘願了。

雖然不知道這對兄弟到底在頂樓吵什麼，但結果看來是好的，除非Loki是把他哥洗腦洗成只會傻笑的智障。Tony心裡默默地想，他好奇但不打算過問，他已經受夠跨世界的家務事或是兄弟鬩牆、情侶吵架、夫妻失和什麼的。

「決定要回去了？」也明顯感受出他們兩人之間似乎和好的Steve問。

「嗯，灰霧也解決了，Loki也恢復原來的樣子。」Thor點點頭，「打擾你們太久，我們也該回去Asgard了。」

「雖然聽到要離開應該要難過才對，但說真的這對我們可真是好消息。」只差沒有說出拎著你弟快滾吧的Tony歪著嘴笑。

「雖然不捨但希望我們之後沒有機會再相見。」Bruce笑了笑，「因為那代表我們彼此可能又有了麻煩。」

「或者希望我們有機會見面是單純的渡假。」Natasha輕鬆的說，「不帶任何事情來的那種。」

「掰啦～」Clint很簡潔有利地表達自己的意思。

「謝謝你們，我的朋友。」Thor很豪邁地拍了拍他們每個人的肩膀，儘管對有些人而言力道有些過大，之後他用手臂推了站在他身旁的Loki一下，意示他說點什麼。

而被推的那個人則是毫不客氣地瞪了Thor一眼，他伸出手有意無意地玩著自己的手指，才漫不經心地開口。

「……原本有灰霧的那個地方，這一、兩個禮拜不要接觸到會產生巨大能量的武器或裝置，除非你們不想讓空間穩定下來以便之後更容易被開個洞。」

雖然Loki在講這些話的時候連看都沒有看他們，但還是讓Tony他們感到意外，因為這是一個忠告，他們都沒有注意到，一個他不說沒人想到、完全無害的提醒。

「謝謝你的提醒，我們會照著做的…。」Steve很老實地跟他道謝，「其實，我一直還有個疑問。」

「你還有疑問？」首先有反應的是Tony，他有點驚訝地說，「我以為這一切都很清楚、沒事了。」

「呃～其實也不是什麼大事。」Steve有點不好意思地看看Tony，才又轉回頭看向Loki，「我只是很想知道，地球上有這麼多動物，為何你會選擇變成一隻貓。」

「不就是剛好變成貓？」Thor從來都沒想過這個問題，應該說，他以為這不是問題。

「這個嘛～」Loki一改先前無視的態度，望向Steve笑了笑，「如果我不變成一隻能讓我光明正大在室內並且輕鬆穿梭在器具中探查的Midgard生物，那我又怎麼能順利來到Midgard這，接近你們、找到花粉群，拿回我的鱗片、讓武器具現化？」

「等等！所以，你當初大亂客廳還撕爛我的資料是為了～」因為對方的話回想到之前事情的Clint突然開口。

「是的，為了吸引你們去注意那塊地方。」他打斷Clint的話，「雖然我不確定是否就是我要找的花粉群，不過既然是Thor需要動用到他的雷電，那肯定不是Midgard的東西，而且恐怕發生什麼異常，萬一狀況持續變糟，到時候弄傷了鱗片怎麼辦？我需要情報，最快的方式就是讓你們去處理，很高興你們效率真高，我很快就弄清楚情況了。」

「我就想說怎麼可能是為了告訴我們雷神有危險。」Clint一想到這件事情就有些心痛，痛心於當時他被撕壞的那些報告資料，到現在他可還沒完全拼回去啊！

「危險？就算讓他站在那邊三天他也不會死，哪裡危險。」Loki完全不覺得哪裡有問題。

「嘿！很累耶～」Thor表示抗議。

「那只能說你交友不慎。」Loki涼涼地說，「把你放在那邊三天不聞不問還可真是交了一群好朋友。」

「好了，夠了。」覺得在讓這對兄弟講下去，他們肯定又會被晾在那，面對這位塞滿得意笑容的邪惡傢伙，已經不想再多說什麼的Tony出聲制止，「所以果然真的全部都是你計畫好的，從頭到尾，你都算好的。」

「當然，盒子都帶到這邊來了，都已經到最後步驟了，上次沒機會打開它，這次一定得拿到鱗片，它是武器實化的重要素材，也是我到底逃不逃得了的關鍵。」Loki收起笑容，他懊惱地皺了皺眉，「不過現在用不到了，託某人的福。」

最後一句講得充滿尖銳，但被暗刺的人似乎遲鈍得一點都感受不到痛。

「好啦～夠了。」已經懶得再跟對方計較的Tony很大方地聳聳肩，他很早就知道太過於拘泥於什麼只會讓自己死得更快，「我們被你像個白痴狠狠耍了一頓，而你失去了一把培養很久的武器，算是雙輸，也是雙贏，這樣子夠公平了吧！你就別再不滿了，至於你要怪誰把事情搞砸，你們兩兄弟回家自己去算，我們絕對不介意也不干涉。」只要遠離地球遠離我們什麼都好。他默默在心中補一句。

「他說得對，而且我不認為事情有被搞砸，好吧！可能真的有，但結果是好的啊～」Thor開心地對著Loki說，「我們回家去，你想要什麼我都可以補償你。」

「……。」本來想張口抗議自己損失的那把武器有多嚴重的Loki，意會到自己講出來Thor會“補償”他些什麼，他就立刻閉上嘴沉下來。

「我決定不跟你說話了，哥哥。」

「咦？」Thor驚訝地看著擺明不理會自己的Loki，「咦～不要不跟我說話啊！弟弟。」

意識到Loki講出什麼話後，Thor緊張地只差沒有抓住Loki的肩膀來搖。

「這隻我就先帶走了。」篤定完全不理他哥的Loki，指著在一旁死抓著自己哭訴的Thor，一改先前的態度，表現出寧可跟Tony他們說話也不想跟他哥說話的模樣，「省得丟臉。」

「嗯，好。」

拜託你們快走吧！

他們所有人心中都相當有默契地如此想著。

於是，Thor，奧丁之子，Asgard中最勇猛的戰士，帶著煩惱而來，卻帶著同樣的煩惱回去。

只是這次他手中握的不是裝著貓的提箱，而是恢復成原樣的Loki。

他失而復得擁有的所有一切。

 

END


	32. 番外01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這篇是番外三，是番外一的後續（番外一跟二收在本子中不公開），不過並不會影響閱讀，大概知道Loki是眾人默許的存在，以及曾經發生質疑Thor繼承權的內戰、Loki有一座他自己的花園這三件事情就沒問題了，不會有太大的影響，反正番外三的重點跟上述三點都無關XD
> 
> 注意事項：魔法、生物、道具等捏造有、背景捏造有、生子梗、R18（NC-17）  
> 上述若有任何一項無法接受，為了彼此的身心愉快，請不要繼續往下看謝謝。

Thor站在Odin旁邊，努力克制自己不要當著眾人的面在殿堂會議上打哈欠，雖然他已經想睡得不得了，但身為下任國王，他還是得用上戰士的意志，阻止自己的臉部肌肉不要擺出一副“我快無聊死了你們可以閉嘴嗎？”的表情。

他不全然是因為疲倦還是什麼的讓他想睡，他昨天睡眠相當充足，雖然因為想念又跑出去的弟弟而品質不佳，但大體來說還是有睡夠，他非常想打哈欠的原因是出在會議上，不是說他不關心國事，而是現在的議題非常的老生常談且無關國家政策，無聊、無關緊要卻每次到最後一定會被明示暗示提起的事情，以Midgard友人東尼的話來說，就是“它馬的甘你屁事”。

對，就是選妃、結婚、生後代等等當事者不急卻不知為何急死其他人的事情。

Thor近似發呆地望著再度向Odin推薦自家女兒或是其他廣受肯定的女神的臣子們，每位女子都被他們說得像是獨一無二、絕無僅有的美女，但這麼多“獨一無二”怎麼會叫做獨一無二？感覺多到可以組成一隻狩獵小隊了吧！

雖然的確有幾位女神真的很漂亮，有著眾所皆知的無暇美貌，Thor自然也認得，他回想著以前曾經見過的女神樣貌，卻發現比起女神吹彈可破的粉色肌膚，他更愛Loki蒼白得略顯病態的皮膚觸感；比起女神柔軟香滑的姿態，他更喜歡撫摸Loki堅實骨感的修長，雖然摸起來稍嫌冰冷，但他知道一旦對方熱情起來的溫度有多燒人，熏得他理智紛飛，恨不得與他融為一體的無法自拔。

一想到Loki在床上的樣子，讓晃神發呆的Thor提起了些許精神，開始思考起Loki到底什麼時候回來，以及對方現在在做什麼，這次回來又會帶來什麼麻煩還是有趣的物品呢？不知道這次外出Loki累不累，回來之後有沒有機會先跟他上床再休息，不然用手也好，Loki不在他好無聊、好想他啊……。

於是，已經徹底魂飛到Loki身上的Thor，在聽到某位重臣再次提起“為了Asgard好，身為未來國王的王子最好儘快留有子嗣，所以得快點娶妻”等狗屁論點時，他無意識地、自以為只是在心裡說地，當著所有人的面，緩緩開口說：

「幹嘛要趕著娶妻？要小孩Loki也能生啊……。」

當充滿細碎討論聲的殿堂突然間安靜得連根針掉在地上都聽得見、所有人都錯愕且驚恐地望著他時，Thor才意會到自己闖禍了，他甚至連看都不用看就知道此時坐在王位上的Odin，肯定在搖頭抹臉。

死定了。

Thor對這次會議的總結感想。

 

Thor與Loki之間的關係並沒有公開，雖然他們也沒有刻意隱瞞（Loki極少出現在公開場合，自然不會被人看見他們過份親密的舉止），但從偶時會被發現Thor在Loki臥室過夜的隔天還帶著吻痕之類的狀況，再思考從小這對兄弟就親密地完全不單單只有親情那般過份，親信們大抵都猜得出來這對兄弟到底做了什麼，更不用說Odin與Frigga他們兩人肯定知道，而Sif他們則是連猜都不用猜早就發現，但大家卻都有志一同地從來沒說破，只是彼此心照不宣地當作不知道Thor跟Loki發生過關係，而且還是現在進行式。

而面對這樣的情況Thor也沒有表示不滿（Loki則根本不在乎），畢竟認真說起來，Thor本人也不知道該怎麼解釋他跟Loki的關係，撇開性別以及他們是兄弟這點（雖然無血緣關係），他們兩人沒有告白、沒有追求，Thor每次對Loki說的想念，都包含了各樣思緒，而Loki回以的目光，也蘊含了多種意義，不只是親情、不單是愛情，對方是家人、是愛人、是伴侶，是所有的一切，無論是哪種身份定位，都可以輕易安上，卻也都不足以形容。

做愛也只不過是越過年紀的另一種習慣，就像身體成長後自然而然產生的生理慾望，只是看哪時候會發生而已，而一旦發生後，也不會覺得哪裡奇怪地繼續下去，Thor喜歡這樣，他對自己一向很誠實，他知道Loki同樣也感覺很好，那為什麼不？

不是說Thor沒有道德觀，只能說他的自制力太薄弱，無法抗拒Loki對他的誘惑，與其糾結這些有的沒的，倒不如好好抓住對方，這是在他曾經失去過對方之後，學到的覺悟。

有一個容易多想、鑽牛角尖的Loki就夠了，一向不善長用腦的Thor決定還是別想太多，他可不希望自己又搞砸了與Loki之間的關係。

於是他們兩人從來都沒掩飾想跟對方做愛的慾望，不過也從來都沒想過要公開（他們多少還是知道這件事有道德上的問題），但也不刻意去制止他人的想法，而對於Thor與他弟兩人上床這件事，自然還是被察覺的人掩蓋，畢竟再怎麼說這並不是眾人認知中的光彩之事，對保守的人而言，甚至是罪過、不被容許的事。

檯面下的事就讓它發生在檯面下，只要表面上裝作沒事就好，反正Thor也沒因此受到什麼不好的影響，Loki也似乎因此比較安分，他們也擔當不起拆開這對兄弟的風險，無論是Thor的脾氣還是Loki的報復都沒有人能夠抵擋，更何況現在的Asgard需要的是榮耀與穩定，實在經不起再次的動盪，既然兩人無法拆開、也沒人敢提，那麼就繼續裝作沒這件事情吧！

但如今，那位可說是想弟弟想呆了的Thor，在會議上自己說漏嘴，儘管事後有人出來打圓場，試圖將Thor的話硬轉成沒有繼承壓力的二王子不急著娶妻生子而且還是Thor自己的兒子比較好，但還是讓知情卻因無法接受而裝作不知道的人一陣汗顏，Odin也以疲倦為由提早結束會議，放那些極度尷尬的臣子們逃離。

從罰站在Odin王位前、與不發一語的Odin一對一的視線責罰解脫後，Thor很認命地繼續他的自首請罪，來到Loki的房前，等待即將回來的弟弟，Thor知道自己一定躲不掉，就算Loki不在現場但他肯定會知道這件事，這樣的話倒不如主動認罪，責罰可能會稍微輕一點，於是當Loki抵達自己的房門前，就看到了一臉知道闖禍在裝無辜的雷神，孤零零地站在自己門前可憐兮兮地看著自己。


	33. 番外02

「意思就是～你在會議上不小心說錯話了？」一邊聽完Thor坑坑巴巴的解釋，Loki一邊將外出用的斗篷解開，掛在架子上，把綁在自己身上的一些行囊小袋交給站在旁邊自動幫忙的Thor。

「嗯，不小心把你拖下水我很抱歉…。」Thor相當自責。

「你覺得你在外人面前提到我的名字，會讓我生氣？」Loki從Thor手上拿走對方呆呆捧著而不知道要拿到旁邊桌上放的袋子，把它收進一旁的櫃子中，同時揮開站在旁邊無法發揮幫忙作用只會礙事的Thor。

「呃、你不是很討厭別人談論你？」Thor順從地退到後方床邊坐下，小心翼翼地問著看起來一點怒氣都沒有的Loki。

Thor知道Loki現在的處境一定讓高傲的他不好受，從Loki被帶回來之後，“Loki”這個名字一直都是混亂的象徵，靠著Odin夫妻與Thor他們粉飾太平，就像Asgard不可告人的秘密，彷彿提到這個名字就會發生什麼不幸般鮮少人提起，雖然自從內戰後情況好了些，Thor還曾經聽見守衛在閒聊時正面肯定Loki（是說那位守衛讓Thor有些面熟，好像是當初內戰時守在Odin房門外的那位？）。

「怎麼？提到我會讓你覺得很羞恥嗎？」Loki將身上裝備取下，走到對方面前，用著匕首似笑非笑地挑起Thor的下巴。

「才沒有！我巴不得每天都四處大喊我弟多好多厲害。」Thor生氣的握住對方舉著匕首的手，氣勢淘淘地彷彿他下一刻就會去外面大喊一樣。

「哼～你弟？」Loki笑著挑眉，沒有甩開Thor握住的手。

「別說得你好像很討厭這個詞。」空出的另一隻手順勢環上對方的腰，Thor握著對方手的手臂往後一拉，將Loki整個人帶進自己的懷中，甚至用著自己的大腿夾住對方，牢固地將對方固定在自己身上，「你明明就也很喜歡在做愛時聽我這樣叫你。」

「聽起來很有悖德感不是嘛～」Loki鬆開手，讓匕首隨意掉落在一旁，將雙臂繞上Thor的脖子，「看看我怎麼報復Asgard，跟自己的哥哥、未來的國王上床。」

「才不是這樣。」Thor兩手抱著對方的腰，笑著用鼻子輕輕摩擦對方的鼻尖，像是確認氣味般磨蹭著，「才不是這樣勒，你明明老是說你不是我弟。」

「對，我不是你弟。」Loki同樣也笑了起來。

「現在又來了，你明明就是。」

「不然你到底想怎樣啊？一下同意我不是你弟、一下又說我是你弟。」

「沒想怎樣，就跟你一樣也沒把跟我做愛當作是種報復，我只是很想你…很想很想你，Loki。」

彷彿終於讓自己的鼻息充滿對方的味道，Thor才真正地吻上對方的唇，言語的往來已經足夠，那麼接下來就是唇舌的推擠，直到一方敗退投降或者是兩人都疲倦才結束這場嘴上交流。

「你不怕我身上會有沾到什麼噁心汁液之類的？我才剛回來。」他問著已經吻到頸部的Thor。

「你總是有辦法把自己弄得乾乾淨淨，要是真沾到什麼，我看你會比我更受不了。」埋首於對方頸間的Thor，聲音顯得有些悶悶的，「幫個忙，Loki，我真不懂你怎麼會這麼有耐心把這些衣服穿在身上。」

從剛剛就可以感受到扶在自己後腰的手一直徒勞無功地試圖摸進衣內，Loki可以輕易想像出來此時Thor一臉苦悶的模樣而大笑起來，他知道自己身上的行頭一直是Thor的困擾。

「這時候知道魔法好用了？」Loki從對方的雙腿間掙脫開來，一邊按倒Thor一邊爬到床邊，跨坐在對方身上，甚至還挑釁地用著已經全裸的姿態，用著臀部的縫隙輕輕磨蹭對方的下體，輕而易舉地感受到對方的龐然興致。

「簡直是萬能。」看到想念已久、全身赤裸的Loki跨坐在自己身上，帶著一絲外出疲倦的慵懶與使壞的得意笑容，這等美景讓Thor再也忍不住，一個翻身把Loki壓在床上。

「噢～不、不～你還沒把自己搞定呢！Thor。」Loki咯咯地笑起來，用腳踹了還穿著衣服的Thor。

被對方抗議的Thor急忙站到床下開始卸下自己的衣裝，才脫到一半，目光卻被吸引過去又黏回Loki身上，他有些驚訝地看著Loki，甚至停下手邊工作、忘記自己脫到一半的衣服。

Loki撐起頭對著目不轉睛看著自己的Thor笑了笑，他躺在床上朝著Thor張開大腿，雙手撫摸著自己已經充血站起的陰莖，讓人觀看自瀆模樣的羞恥與強迫自己繼續動作的刺激讓他的全身微微顫抖，明明覺得這樣的行為是種恥辱卻依舊逞強的表情讓Loki看起來有些無助，他甚至無法制止因興奮產生的淚水在自己的眼眶打轉，以及鈴口不斷流下的液體，沾滿他修長的手指。

他知道Thor在看他。

在看他如何用自己的雙手自慰，摩擦自己的陰莖以求高潮。

看，你親愛的弟弟正握著自己的陰莖，寂寞地躺在床上尋求快樂。

「哥哥……。」Loki有些無辜地看著Thor，輕輕混著因快感而產生的喘息，喊著對方。

好個惡作劇之神！

儘管很清楚這是那個老愛惡作劇的弟弟的技倆，但Thor還是每次都中招，而且是即使知道前面有陷阱還會開心地跳進去的那種，他憤恨地咬牙，快速脫光身上剩餘的衣物，爬上床，推開Loki的雙手，張開嘴將對方的陰莖含進去，不容拒絕的強勢展現出Thor的佔有慾，只有他能碰觸Loki，就連Loki本人的手都不行。

也跟Thor預料的一樣，當他埋進對方雙腿間舔起對方已經濕潤的陰莖時，果然換得Loki的一陣得意笑聲，他甚至還按著Thor的頭，吩咐Thor要好好的舔、不準弄痛他，先前無助難耐的模樣完全消失，Loki掛著惡作劇成功的笑容，抓著Thor的頭髮享受著對方帶給他的快感。

不久，熟知彼此身體的Loki，很快就在Thor口中射出來，Thor很滿意地看著全身因為高潮的釋放而微微泛紅的Loki，他甚至還像是稱讚表現良好般親了親對方軟下來的陰莖，然後不顧對方抗議地用著充滿對方味道的嘴去親吻對方。

「我把你準備好了，那麼～換你。」Thor跪在床上，撐直身體，扶著坐起身的Loki的下巴，引領對方的臉貼近自己的下體。

Loki順從地按照對方的意思，將自己的雙唇貼著對方早已挺立的陰莖，先是用嘴唇親吻著根部，才微微拉開距離，抬頭盯著Thor充滿性慾的雙眼，確保對方正在看著自己，然後伸出他的舌頭，用著舌尖搔弄著對方龜頭，才慢慢地將它捲入自己的口中，模擬性交的模樣抽送起來，無法含進的部份則以雙手細心撫摸，有時還作弊地用指甲輕刮，引來Thor的急促喘息。

真不愧有銀舌頭之稱。享受著Loki服務的Thor下流地想著，某方面他還真是徹底地從各方面體會到對方舌頭的“厲害”。

「好了…吐出來。」

「？」

Loki疑惑地挑眼看向Thor，Thor用手摸了摸對方因為含著肉根而鼓脹的臉頰，意示對方鬆口，雖然有些疑惑Thor還沒射出來卻要他放開，但他還是很聽話地將Thor的陰莖吐出來，明明再一下就要射了為何…！

等Loki想通對方舉動時，Thor已經將精液全數射到他的臉上，黏膩的白濁沾在他的睫毛、鼻樑與嘴角上，沿著臉頰緩緩地流下，濃郁的氣味飄散在Loki的臉龐久久不散。

「我承諾過會補償你的。」Thor貼心地為他擦去差點流進眼睛的精液，「因此，我應該要射進你體內而不是你的嘴中。」

這個床上暴君。

像是收到宣戰通知般，Loki狠狠地瞪了總是拿“補償”那件事來說嘴的Thor一眼，大概只有床上Thor才能發揮與他抗衡的狠勁與氣勢，而這樣玩起來才有意思，Loki勾著微笑地依據對方的指示跪趴在床上。

Loki撐著Thor沈重的重量，感受Thor一手由下方撫摸頸喉，一邊舔咬著自己的後頸；Loki因為舒服的喘息換氣而振動的喉結，透過Thor的手讓他知道身下的人有多滿意自己的行為，Thor放過迫使抬頭拉長、暴露著頸脈的脖子，沿著Loki的脊椎繼續舔濕對方，手也一路滑過鎖骨、胸膛，並且充滿惡意地搓揉起對方的乳頭，引得Loki幾乎想逃離Thor的手掌，卻被Thor用另一隻手勾住他的大腿阻止了對方的脫逃，同時沿著腿部，握住Loki因為肢體的刺激而再度挺起的陰莖，以慢得像是搔癢般慢慢摩擦，氣得Loki想抬起腿來踹他，卻因胸前突然的拉扯與搔刮讓他忍不住猛力喘息，四肢也因為快感而失去力氣，雙手顫抖地使勁維持自己的身體，再也使不上更多力氣去反擊（更何況對方早就知道他的弱點在哪），他的全身與頭腦軟綿綿地被情慾給纏繞、勒緊，只能任由Thor把他推到愉快的頂端，點燃他皮膚各處的火熱，卻遲遲不給他個痛快。

廣大的臥室中，只傳來黏膩的親吻聲與曖昧的喘息聲，在施有結界的安全空間中，迴盪四周。

終於，Thor甘願放開他對Loki胸部依戀的手，往下揉著Loki平坦的腹部，甚至還故意用手指刮了Loki的肚臍惹來對方一陣咒罵，他確認自己已經徹底標記Loki的背部、以及把乳頭弄得紅腫站立後，才收手放過Loki的上半身；與肉體的興奮不斷衝撞的結果，讓Loki幾乎是脫力地放下自己的手臂，讓肩膀貼在床上喘氣休息，全身只抬著屁股讓還沒放棄撫摸他的陰莖的Thor繼續這漫長且徹底的前戲，讓Loki分不出來對方到底是想做愛來上一炮，還是是在確認自己所有物般在每個地方印上自己的記號。

這可真是…從裡到外。在Thor沾著自己口水與對方體液的手指滑進Loki的後穴時，Loki忍不住悶哼了一聲，他是習慣忍耐的人，做愛也不太放任自己喊叫出來，雖然他可以為了欺騙對方而故意叫得很開放高昂，但如果是真正全心全意投入的話，Loki反而很安靜，就像平時他不允許自己洩漏真心一樣無聲，不過當他忍不住喊出來時，卻也同樣像是他埋藏在謊言之下的真正心意般珍貴、美麗。


	34. 番外03

「你……要玩到什麼時候…？」Loki咬著唇問，對方每次故意有意無意劃過令他興奮的那點，都讓快感變成了某種拉鋸戰的難耐，一種理智與慾望的抗衡。

「這幾天都沒做，我不想讓你受傷。」Thor低頭吻了吻他的屁股。

「什麼時候雷神變得如此畏懼不前？」Loki轉回頭，挑釁地笑了笑。

「我想我們得慢慢來。」Thor說。

「首先得讓這裡拓展開來。」他的手指用力在Loki體內敏感的那點用力按了一下，不意外地成功再度弄亂對方的喘息。

「直到你可以接受我的尺寸。」他抽出手。

「然後我會將我的陰莖抵上這裡。」他抬起身，用著他自己挺立已久的陰莖畫著Loki的股溝。

「之後狠狠地插進去，填滿你、榨乾你，直到你失神也持續射到射不出來為止。」他撥開對方的臀瓣、露出後穴，用著已經分泌出液體的龜頭將Loki的後穴抹得濕亮，黏膩地在每次輕推滑動時，都會畫出明顯的水痕或銀絲，與纏繞住Loki全身的興奮相混，強迫對方身體勾起記憶；Loki知道之後將發生什麼事，而這樣的預想緊繃地讓Loki的陰莖開始脹得發疼，像是把血液都集中在下腹般，腦袋也無法好好思考的只充滿想要發洩的慾望。

Thor不斷地碰觸他、撫摸他，卻怎樣都不進去。

Loki氣憤地咬牙，他知道通常熱烈得巴不得立刻進入自己身體的Thor為何今天如此熱衷於前戲、甚至可說是折磨，他可說是自討苦吃，因為先前故意的挑逗，徹底引起Thor的佔有慾，讓這個床上掠食者重新想確認他身體的每一部份，都有自己的痕跡、都因為自己的行為而起變化。

只能說自己太過犯賤，明明知道自己下場大概會很慘，卻還是忍不住想看看Thor看見自己大膽地在面前自慰時的吃驚表情，但他真的沒想到，好吧、應該說大概知道、也不是沒體會過，Thor是如此專制，能夠忍住衝動，好好地實行他的支配，從身體上到精神上。

「最後，你的體內會再度充滿我的精液，多到甚至都含不住地流下來。」他不再用陰莖抵，而是改用手指輕輕按壓敏感起來的後穴，每次的觸摸都燒得讓Loki差點失去意志。

「你到底要不要進來？」Loki轉頭看向後方的人，漲紅的臉讓他的語氣毫無殺傷力。

「我很想，但我不想害你受傷。」Thor繼續用著他的手指有意無意地按進對方的穴口，卻完全沒有認真幫對方擴張的意思，笑著問：「或許你可以幫個忙？用你萬能的魔法？」

Loki罵一聲髒話，他別過頭沉默了一下，才緊閉雙眼、皺著眉頭，忍著高燒的情慾與羞恥，相當不甘心地伸出自己的手，插進自己的後穴，以著喘氣聲精準地唸了一句咒語，他的體內就像是有什麼東西融化般，後穴開始流出濕潤液體，沾滿屁股，甚至還垂滴到床上，形成小小的水漬。這是為了抵擋發情起來不知輕重的Thor，他所研發的魔法，雖然他很討厭對方把他的屁股操到流血，但更不爽Thor事後露出對不起他，對他細心呵護到讓他以為自己是易碎玻璃的態度，那會讓Loki煩躁地想殺人，於是為了自己不想動手宰人弄髒手，他想到了這個變通辦法。   
不過Loki很少用這個魔法，就算碰上真的需要時也都只是偷偷地用，而不是像這樣在Thor的凝視下使用，那會讓Loki覺得很像是自己在央求對方幹他，一邊期待對方用粗大塞滿自己，一邊滴著淫靡的液體，就只是為了等待對方用著粗屌填滿他濕到不行的空虛後穴。

雖然，他現在的確是滿腦子只想讓對方用力操他，服侍他、填滿他，滿足他火燒的慾望。

「真是我聽話的好弟弟。」Thor彎下腰親了親Loki的腰表示稱讚，而Loki則回以一個悶哼。

之後，一個深挺，Thor整根插入後穴的瞬間，兩人同時發出滿足的呻吟，理智跟羞恥也在這瞬間宣告瓦解，溫暖的體內讓Thor忘情地抽動，感受Loki的腸壁緊貼自己、磨蹭自己的舒適，每次的動作、每份力道都像是尋求最柔軟的地方那般插至深處，彷彿抵達之後就能與身下的人合為一體，永不分開；而Loki則是得緊抓住床單才不會被撞散，滿脹的股間讓他知道自己的身體是如何為對方敞開到極限，甚至可以很清楚地感受到對方的陰囊撞擊到自己的沈重感，肉體的碰撞聲與摩擦的黏膩聲讓Loki更加清楚自己的處境與姿態。

這些都是我的。

Loki張著嘴急速地換氣喘息，享受著Thor堅硬的陰莖推擠自己體內敏感深處所產生的刺激，像是癢了千年的地方終於被狠狠刮搔止癢的快感，讓他所剩無幾的思考更顯模糊，Thor的心、Thor的身體、Thor的唇、Thor的手、Thor的陰莖甚至是囊內每一滴精液，這個集所有榮耀於一身的雷神Thor，全部都是他的，他甚至已經清楚地在Thor體內中標記自己的痕跡，沒有人能搶得走，所有人都該知道這是他Loki的東西。

他是我的，所有一切。

Loki滿足地笑起來，這種至上的優越感與身體的性慾讓他興奮地幾乎要射出來，似乎感覺到Loki的愉悅，Thor將對方的身體撐起來，扳過Loki的臉與他親吻，一邊舔弄著對方伸出來的舌頭，一邊欣賞Loki享受的表情與滿足的笑容。

「這是我的，這只屬於我的。」Thor吻著Loki彎起來的嘴角。

「是的，這是你的，只屬於你的。」Loki往後伸手抱住Thor，用著情慾灼燒的喘息語氣說。

Loki難得的坦率模樣，讓Thor再也承受不了，他挺進Loki體內的最深處，將高潮的精液射進對方的體內，而Loki也在感受到對方快速且重擊的深挺，以及進入體內熱流的滿足，讓Loki也抵達巔峰射了出來，全身因為高潮的顫抖，吸緊了Thor的陰莖，讓他徹底地將白濁從陰莖中徹底擠出，全數射進對方的後穴中。

高潮過後的Thor並沒有從Loki體內抽出，維持插入的模樣，他抱住Loki讓兩人側躺在床上，親吻對方餘韻過後散發淡淡汗水與染上些微粉色的頸後，親密柔軟的接觸讓處於敏感狀態的Loki忍不住呻吟。

「按照約定，我補償你了。」Thor拉著對方的手，惡意地要對方去摸他們連結的那處，腥羶的精液混著Loki的體液從被撐滿的穴口邊緣微微滲出，要對方感受自己的後穴被他的陰莖撐到多極限。

「嗯…別玩了，我很累……我不想再做了。」觸覺所帶來的刺激讓Loki想逃離下身的接觸，他平時如果有興致，並不排斥跟Thor再來第二輪，但今天他真的累了，從外界回來後直接跟忍了多天的雷神上床（而且還是受到挑撥版的），他再有體力也無法負荷這樣的勞累。

「Loki……。」Thor像是縮起身子般緊抱住Loki，用著臉頰磨蹭著對方背後，雙腿更夾緊對方想要逃離的下身。

「快拔出來～」Loki用力地踹著Thor，但在Thor結實的身材下顯得毫無力道。

「Loki～我好煩，每天都有人催我趕快結婚生小孩，怎麼辦～我都快被煩死了。」Thor無視對方的抗議，像是孩童抱怨不想寫功課那樣嘟囔著。

「那是你的問題，不是我的問題。」全身已經被緊抱住以及擔心無意義的掙扎會激起還在自己體內的東西再度抬頭，Loki認命地放鬆下來，不再亂動。

「如果能上你上到懷孕就好了，唉～為什麼我都射了這麼多這麼深，你還是不會懷孕呢？」

「白痴，不要還沒睡著就在說蠢話，還是說你已經被逼瘋到以為上了男人就能懷孕嗎？」Loki有些幸災樂禍地笑，他可以想像得出那些自以為是好意的死老頭大臣們有多煩。

「吶～Loki，幫我生一個小孩好不好？拜託啦～我已經受夠每天都有人追著我問哪時候結婚生子了，幫我生一個啦……。」Thor開始使出幼稚的耍賴，要不是他的陰莖還塞在Loki屁股中，任性純真的語氣還會讓人以為只是孩童天真無邪的打鬧嬉戲。

「你以為說生就生喔～別忘了我可是跟你一樣帶把的男性。」已經開始想睡的Loki敷衍地說。

「我知道，我剛剛還舔過，它很棒！」

Loki決定不理會這個裝小孩幼稚的無恥雷神。

「說真的，Loki，你願意為我生一個小孩嗎？」Thor收起剛剛的無賴，將下巴抵在對方的頸間問。

「除非你先拔出來，否則要我怎麼相信你是認真跟我說話。」Loki動了動身體，全身黏膩已經讓他夠不舒服了，他不想再塞個隨時可能會抬頭引發下一輪戰爭的東西在屁股裡，他現在想要的是休息。

「好吧。」

於是Thor終於乖乖拔出來，而且盡量不去看不再堵住的穴口流出液體的畫面，以及不去聽退出來的瞬間，Loki不自覺流出的輕微呻吟。

「我為什麼要幫你生，你去找一個女人來娶不是更快？」確定對方真的不會再胡來，Loki慵懶地在床上躺著，短時間內他不想再有任何動作。

「為了生小孩娶妻？那對女性不就太失禮了。」Thor不帶任何情色意味地擁抱著Loki。

「噢～好紳士的雷神。」Loki誇張地裝作讚嘆。

「如果我能娶你就好了。」Thor相當的惋惜。

「娶我？我當皇后？哈、別笑死人了，我要當也要當國王。」

「你想要當王嗎？」Thor興致勃勃地問，熱切的模樣彷彿只要對方點頭，他立刻拱手出去。

「別傻了，我又不是吃飽沒事，光是想到要讓那群死腦筋的Asgard人臣服我，我就覺得懶，他們只要知道懼怕我就夠了。」他譏笑了一聲。

「這很難說。」Thor將Loki翻過來面對自己，「先前我從守衛那聽說，有人主動在幫你看守你的花園。」

「我的花園？」Loki挑眉，他從來沒聽說這件事。

「嗯，幫你趕走一些地精之類的，你似乎在裡面種了很珍貴的植物？很多生物都很想溜進去。」

「該死的，我都設了雙層結界牠們還是學不乖。」像是提到討人厭的害蟲，Loki皺眉恨恨地抱怨，「難怪…難怪我就覺得奇怪，照理說地精應該會更加難纏，最近卻很少看見牠們來破壞，有人自願看守？」

Thor看對方一臉不可置信的模樣，忍不住摸摸Loki的頭，「當然，我說的是真的，我也去見過他們，他們確實自願地幫你看守，沒有任何上級指示，是輪班抽空去巡的，好像是…上次內戰守在父親門口的那兩位。」

「好吧～」他沒有推開Thor的手，閉上眼睛像是說服自己般喃喃自語，「好吧～到時候被抓到、被怪罪在偷懶可不要怪我。」

「你是在擔心他們會因此被誤會是怠忽職守而被受罰嗎？」

「不要曲解我的意思，你這個自以為是的混帳。」

「那～你願意幫我生一個孩子嗎？」

「你還再妄想這個喔～」真是夠了，Loki白了他一眼。

「因為，如果你幫我生一個，事情就解決啦！一來不用犧牲無辜的女性，二來反正無論跟誰生，我的小孩都會有你的力量，力量純正什麼的跟你生的都一樣，那倒不如你來生就好。」

「哼？事情解決？」Loki拍拍著Thor的臉，勾起愉快的笑容，「你難道不知道我就是愛看你困擾得要死的表情，幫你解決問題？哈，癡人說夢。」

「弟弟～」Thor將頭埋進對方的頸間，並雙手抱住他。「拜託，為我生一個小孩啦～」

「我說過了那是你的問題，不是我的……喂！你幹嘛？」

Loki突然感受到Thor輕咬住自己的頸部，而原本只是環抱住他的手，開始不安份地往他的腰與臀部摸，甚至探入縫隙，拉扯著只要輕勾幾下就會流出還停留在體內的精液的穴口。

「Loki，幫我生小孩。」

「滾開，Thor．Odinson，我說我不想做了，你放開…嗯……。」

Thor吻去Loki接下來要說的話，以及他所剩無幾的力氣，無力反抗的他只能任由Thor分開他的大腿，藉由剛剛射滿的體液順利地重新滑入他的體內，反正Loki在自己的陰莖重新被Thor握住後，就沒那麼認真的想拒絕，於是兩人又再做了一次後，Loki才真正獲得他外出歸來的安靜休息。


	35. 番外04

隔天Thor醒來後，Loki已經離開房間又不知道外出去哪去了，這樣的情況並不是沒有發生過，Thor也不以為意，只是偶爾會覺得自己彷彿是被臨幸完後就被撇下的感覺，不過對此他也沒什麼不滿，反正Loki開心就好。

Thor伸伸懶腰，經過昨晚的性愛讓他覺得有精神多了，可以繼續在會議上多被唸個幾天，於是他經過梳洗、幫忙換上新床單後（否則沒人打掃的房間，等下次主人回來會很恐怖），就認命去面對國家管理大事。

這次Loki外出的時間比上一次還長，也不知道哪時候才會回來，Thor從來都不會問他去哪，也不會問他到底都去幹什麼，有時候是Loki會主動跟他說，有時則是Loki說了他也聽不太懂乾脆作罷，採完全的放任狀態。

某天，Odin、Thor跟幾位親信在會議室中作小型的國事討論，門外突然傳來陣陣騷動，等喧鬧聲靠近時，原本關上的門被用力打開，身穿外出服的Loki就這樣大列列地闖進來，Loki回來一向都直接回到他的房間，幾乎不曾直接闖入公眾場合，這次Loki回來居然是跑來這，讓所有人都感到意外，而遠出歸來的Loki看起來相當的疲倦，比上一次在Midgard被迫從貓變回來時還累，他完全沒等侍衛通報，無視所有禮節、阻攔與人們驚訝的目光，快步走到Thor面前，將他手中抱著的東西塞進Thor手中。

「拿著，你兒子。」

「啊？我兒子？」Thor錯愕地抱住對方遞給他的東西，才發現那是被布團裹住的嬰兒。

「交給你了，好好養別餓死他，然後我要去睡覺了，誰敢來叫我，我就宰了他。」Loki一說完就立刻離開，回去自己的房間。

只留下因為驚嚇而傻傻地抱住嬰兒的Thor，以及疑惑吃驚的眾人。

 

「噢～看看他，多可愛，你跟Loki的小孩一定就會是長這樣。」主動接手照顧的Frigga抱著嬰兒，滿臉笑容地逗弄著他。

「呃、母親，你不介意……我跟Loki生孩子？」還沒完全消化自己居然真的有了孩子的Thor問。

「親愛的，如果我一直對事情感到大驚小怪，那我要怎麼成為眾神之父的妻子、你們的母親呢？」Frigga對著Thor笑了笑，「你看，他的頭髮跟輪廓像你，眼睛跟鼻子像Loki，真是可愛。」

「嗯～真的…很可愛。」Thor伸出手指戳著被Frigga抱著的嬰兒，這個他單手就可以托住的嬌小生物，真的是他的小孩？

被Thor用粗糙手指戳弄的嬰兒並沒有生氣，反而是開心地露出笑容，彷彿很享受Thor的逗弄。

「我可以抱抱他嗎？」Thor問。

「當然，親愛的。」

Frigga將嬰兒交給他，並指正他該怎麼抱住嬰兒才不會傷害到他，Thor笨手笨腳、小心翼翼地抱起來，跟平時拿慣武器的手感不同，他更軟、更弱小，明明重量遠不及他的武器，卻讓他覺得更加沈重。

這是他的兒子，Loki為他生下的小孩，他們的子嗣。

一種滿足感油然而生，甚至讓他覺得有些驕傲，雖然還是感覺有點不實際，但這是他兒子，如果真的是他的兒子的話，他會感覺非常的滿足，彷彿他的未來有了某種結果證明一樣。

「覺得幸福嗎？」Frigga問。  
　　  
「嗯。」Thor想了一下，點頭。

「那就好。」Frigga溫柔地笑，「那就好。」

Loki帶回Thor的子嗣這件事很快就傳出去，身為Thor親信兼好友的戰士四人組，自然跑來調侃他，以及看看他們好兄弟的兒子長什麼樣。

「這真的是你跟Loki的小孩？」Sif看著熟睡的嬰兒，疑惑地問著Thor。

「我也覺得很意外，但…是Loki抱回來，說這是我兒子。」Thor抓抓頭，說真的，他跟其他人一樣狀況外。

「會不會是Thor你在外面睡過的姑娘生的？只是Loki把他接回來而已？」Fandral一副“你懂的，男人嘛”的表情問。

「可是這怎麼看怎麼像，根本是Thor跟Loki的綜合體，長相總騙不了人吧～」一邊吃著食物的Volstagg一邊說。  
　　  
「不過外出一趟就抱了一個嬰兒回來，宣稱這是Thor的小孩，總覺得奇怪…這麼快就生出個兒子來？而且，他怎麼生？」Sif依舊不解。

「這大概只有Loki知道吧！」Thor聳聳肩，他同樣感到困惑，不過他選擇相信Loki，「他完全沒跟我提過這件事，甚至連生產都是跑到外面去，或許…他有他的方法？」

「總之，恭喜你脫離被追問子嗣問題的地獄了。」Fandral說，「恭喜你當爸了！」

「耶！舉杯、敬酒。」Volstagg高舉一直被他拿在手上的酒杯。

「我怎麼覺得麻煩現在才開始…。」Sif碎唸著。

「名字。」從剛剛一直不作聲的Hogun開口，「他的名字要叫什麼？」

於是眾人們沉默下來，果然很快就碰上麻煩，如果叫Loki之子不是什麼難事，但如果要叫Thor之子，那就不是他們說了算，因為這意味著這個孩子將是Asgard王位繼承人，他將繼承Thor的位置，成為未來Asgard的王，這攸關承認繼承權的事情，必須要讓所有人都信服這是Thor的兒子。


	36. 番外05

不過好在Odin似乎對於取名這件事不急，Frigga也從未提起，Thor至少還可以把問題延後，不用立即解決這頭大的事情。幾天後，終於睡飽的Loki出現在他們面前，從Frigga手中抱回嬰兒，比起Thor的不熟練，Loki可說是非常精準地托起嬰兒，似乎對於抱嬰兒這件事一點都不陌生。

「看樣子他們有把你養好。」Loki對著嬰兒說，臉上掛著許久不見的溫柔，「這樣很好。」

「呃、Loki，這真的是你生的？我的兒子？」Thor問。

「你懷疑啊？」抱著孩子讓Loki看起來相當溫和。

「不、沒有。」Thor搖搖頭，驅散了僅存的疑惑，「我想說的是，辛苦你了，還有，謝謝。」

面對Thor的誠摯，Loki只是笑了笑，隨即抱著嬰兒離開，帶回自己的房間去。

之後幾乎不太出現的Loki一改先前只待在房間或特定地方的行為，他開始很常在宮內四處走動，像是帶著他的兒子逛街一樣，完全不避諱他人眼光地在外人面前行走，這段期間的Loki可說是眾人眼中最溫馴的時候，他沒有任何戲弄、沒有任何訕笑或譏諷，整個人和平地沒有任何一絲尖銳，他只是抱著孩子，輕柔地對他說話，或者是吟唱著宛如咒語的曲子給他聽。

如果Thor想要抱抱小孩，Loki會讓給他抱，自己則在旁邊看書，寧靜的室內只傳來些許Thor逗小孩的聲音，以及外面的清脆鳥鳴，有時候Loki會看書看到睡著，發現對方睡著後的Thor，則會抱著小孩偷偷地湊到Loki身旁，欣賞對方放鬆且安穩的睡顏。

「嘿～你看，呃…父親他睡著了。」差點要說出母親這個詞，但一想到Loki可能會生氣，對著嬰兒說話的Thor急忙改口，「我們別吵他，別讓他太累。」

沒有出聲的嬰兒只是靈活地眨眨眼。

有時候Loki會察覺到自己被人盯著看而醒來，他張開眼看見Thor第一個反應就是皺眉不悅，但隨即看到被對方抱著的嬰兒，卻又立刻舒開表情，暖暖地朝著小孩露出笑容，他伸出手指劃過嬰兒的額頭至臉頰，滿意且溫馨。

「你長得很好。」他說，「你長得很好。」

看著滿是笑容且如此溫暖的Loki，Thor覺得自己是九界中最幸福的人，彷彿他擁有世間上最美好的東西，滿足、光彩、自豪，他將會把所有最好的獻給他們，把所有最美的送給他們，他將會為他們驅趕所有煩惱，抵擋所有災害，他們應得、他們值得。

如此開心的Thor，以至於沒有發覺很多奇怪的細節小事，諸如嬰兒從來都沒有發出過任何聲音，他總是無聲，不曾哭鬧也不曾耍脾氣，甚至連打嗝聲都不曾發出；諸如Loki從來都沒叫過嬰兒的名字，就連暱稱都沒有，偶時跟小孩說話時也直接稱你，而不是寶貝、親愛的之類的稱呼；諸如Loki不曾跟嬰兒玩過，他只會低喃著所有人都聽不懂的歌謠給他聽，而嬰兒從來不表示無聊，他甚至很專心地盯著Loki看，比他進食時還認真地聆聽著每個音節。

諸如一些只要留意，就會發現的碎事末節。

嬰兒可愛的外貌與乖巧深受所有人的喜愛，雖然眾人仍舊不習慣Loki的出現，但小孩的甜美讓他們忘記Loki曾經的尖銳，開心地搶著看，而Loki只是掛著淡淡的微笑，看著忙著逗弄嬰兒的人們，他甚至不介意Thor把嬰兒帶出去，然後他會在夜晚時將嬰兒抱回來，與他一起休息。

晚間，Loki一邊照舊低語著聽不懂的歌謠，一邊抱著嬰兒來到他的花園，他站在一塊已經整地好的空地上，周圍種植的奇花異草正飄散著彷彿銀線般的煙霧，染得四周閃閃發光，將他的臉龐照耀地更顯透明，他站在星辰下，望著前方。

「這裡擁有日出的第一道曙光、黑夜的第一抹黑影，以及九界最美的夜空，它是榮耀之地，也應是光榮國度，雖然總有瑕疵，雖然總有痛苦。」他像是自言自語般說著，微微的夜風吹動他的髮梢，卻無法動搖他立足於此的身影，沒有任何事物能夠撼動他那般佇立著，「但它是如此美好，有著灼燒的溫度，卻又懷著溫暖包容，它本該如此，它應是如此。」

「而這裡，就是家。」

他笑了笑，驅散先前停留在雙眼中的迷濛。

「它之後就是你的家，已經準備好了，開展枝葉、含苞綻放，我保證，你會喜歡這裡的。」

他對著嬰兒說，而懷中的嬰兒只是直直盯著他看。

「所以你要好好的長大，不要讓我失望。」

彷彿聽懂般，嬰兒眨著眼睛笑了一下。


	37. 番外06

這樣溫馨平淡的日子過了一陣子，在某次例行的殿堂會議上，自從兄弟決裂後再也沒出現過的Loki，今天卻意外的正裝出席，他抱著嬰兒安靜地站在二王子的位置，對於眾人驚訝的眼光他只是低著眼神默不作聲，而眾神之父Odin對此沒表示任何意見，甚至連訝異都沒有，其他人也不好說什麼地按照往例開始他們的會議。

而Loki就真的只是站在那邊，對於國家大事的討論他完全沒表示意見，甚至連挑眉偷笑都沒有，就只是安分地、毫無存在感地站在那，而被他抱著的嬰兒像是感染他的寧靜般，也只是張著眼，連動都不敢亂動地躺著。

彷彿在等待什麼事情般。

等國家重要大事結束，換上臣子進言的最後，一名重臣表達發言，在Odin批准後他看了Loki一眼，才緩緩地開口，講述關於Loki手中抱著、Thor子嗣的問題。

內容相當有條理，令人無法反駁的清晰，他表示，由於不是經由眾神見證、正統婚姻的妻子所生，故那位小孩不具有任何繼承權，甚至無法命名為Thor之子，而且那位小孩擁有一半的約頓海姆血統，只有一半的皇族血統並不足以成為Asgard皇室，他們可以看在二王子在內戰中的功績以及確實無血緣關係而無視兩位王子的私下往來，但取而代之的是這個小孩將無法出現在公開場合，他是兩位王子私下關係的證明，有辱國威，Asgard不能承認他。

當他說完進言後，全場一陣沉默，才緩緩傳來細碎的贊同聲，Thor緊張且氣憤地握拳，他知道會有這樣的事情發生，只是沒想到會發生得如此之快且毫無妥協餘地，他望向Odin想尋求一些解決辦法，而後者卻只是維持他聆聽的模樣，半閉著雙眼像是在沉思。

「所以。」從剛剛一直都沒開口的聲音，低沉且輕柔地在殿堂上響起，輕聲地容易會被遮掩住的音量卻意外制止住所有的細碎聲，「你的意思是，這個孩子只是約頓海姆的私生子，他不被承認，不被祝福，得不到Asgard光輝，只能像個霜巨人苟且偷生，是個眾神都想掩蓋的錯誤，沒有被驅逐流放就該感謝Asgard的仁慈？」

Loki勾起笑容，像是盯著獵物準備收網的微笑，他緩緩地走到臺階中心，如優雅的黑豹踏著影子而來，他笑著，眼神中看不見任何一絲的怒氣與質疑，只是笑著。

「恕我直言，他並不具有成為Asgard皇室資格這點是肯定的。」重臣回話。

「噢～」Loki點點頭，「所以他是不被需要的，不被承認的，他不被視為Thor的兒子，他只是個錯誤，一個最好被抹去的污點。」

「可憐的孩子。」Loki低頭看著嬰兒，依舊掛著微笑，像是朗讀般輕聲細語，「你不被需要，真遺憾，你是不被承認的。」

「既然你是不被承認的，是必須被否定的，那麼，只好處理掉了。」

Loki話一說完，他伸手從腰間抽出一把匕首，快速且毫不留情地朝著嬰兒的胸口刺下去，直到整隻匕首釘入嬰兒的身體中，然後才狠狠地拔出來，帶出一串血珠軌跡，嬰兒連哭都來不及哭似的，只是張大雙眼，從靈活閃耀的瞳孔變成黯然無光的死寂，鮮血從傷口中湧出，將今早當著Thor的面、Loki親自幫他包裹好的柔布染成紅色，一動也不動地，躺在紅血中沒了氣息。

「這樣子滿意了嗎？眾神，這是你們要的結果嗎？」Loki滿不在乎地輕輕抹去濺在臉上的血跡，與殘忍的行為完全相反，乖巧且無辜地詢問著所有人。

「Loki！你做什麼！你怎麼能～」

「按住Thor。」Odin按著眉角清楚地下令。

與所有人同樣處於震驚的Sif他們，急忙回神手忙腳亂地壓制住驚訝且通滿怒意地想衝過去質問Loki的Thor。

「放開我，他怎麼能～他怎麼可以殺了他，那是我兒子耶！我們的子嗣～」雷神的怒吼如雷電響徹整座廣大的殿堂，讓錯愕且驚嚇的眾臣不由自主地縮了縮身子，沒人料到Loki會如此凶狠，下手殺了小孩，這是他們從未預想到的結局。

「夠了。」Odin敲了一下杖槍，威嚴的低沉聲將所有聲音壓下去。

「Loki，退下去收拾。」Odin有些疲倦地說。

「是。」Loki順從地朝著Odin行禮，抱著染血的嬰兒離開。

隨後，Odin不做任何表示地宣佈會議結束。

 

被Sif他們放開的Thor氣沖沖地跑去找Loki，他很憤怒、悲傷，且無法接受，Loki就這樣子殺死他們的兒子？在所有人面前，殺了他？

他希望Loki能給他一個解釋，或者告訴他這是場騙局，告訴他這只是用來騙騙那群煩人的老頭們，其實他們的兒子還活得好好的；他不相信Loki能這麼殘忍，連自己的小孩都能下手，明明稍早還抱過他，為他穿衣、為他唱歌，與他同寢同眠，帶著他走遍皇宮，帶著他觀看他的武術訓練，帶著他與他們一同散步。

他怎麼能夠就這樣殺了他們之間的結果？他怎麼能？

Thor衝到Loki的花園，他知道Loki人在哪，也知道對方同樣知道他來了，Loki轉過身，在Thor沖著他大吼之前，他開心地先行開口。

「你來啦？正好，趕上看他成長的那刻。」

「Loki？」

疑惑將怒氣暫時壓下，Thor不解地走到Loki身邊，只見Loki雙手托著嬰兒的屍體，下一刻，嬰兒突然開始融化、癱軟，然後化作粉末從Loki的指尖縫隙落下，灑至先前Loki抱著小孩來看的土地上，等所有粉末都飄散至地上時，Loki收回雙手，拉著Thor往後退兩步，滿心期待地看著撒滿粉末的地面。

漸漸地，那些粉末融入土中，緩緩飄出金色的嫋嫋徐煙，煙絲彼此交織、茁壯，朝著天空不斷向上伸展，最後拉出枝枒，成為一棵透著金色脈絡的樹木。

「你長得很好。」Loki上前摸了摸樹幹，就像之前他看書看到睡著，醒來看見嬰兒時、稱讚他的表情，同樣滿足且溫馨，「果然沒讓我失望。」

「Loki，這到底是怎麼回事？」覺得自己似乎身陷某種騙局的Thor憤怒地抓住Loki的手臂，翻過來將Loki的背部抵在樹幹上面對自己，「弟弟，告訴我，你到底殺死的是什麼？」

「冷靜點，哥哥。」Loki露出惹人發怒後的討好表情，「別這麼生氣。」

「別生氣？Loki，我已經很努力克制自己的脾氣了，否則現在壓在你身上的～」Thor伸手用力壓住Loki的喉間，讓他徹底被鎖在他與樹幹之間無法脫逃，「不會是我的手而是妙爾尼爾。」

「輕點，我不會逃走的。」Loki無辜地張開雙手擺出投降的樣子。

「說，你剛剛殺死的到底是不是我們的兒子？」他無法忍受別人欺負他的親人，不管是誰動了他的親人、他重要的人，雷神的威嚴將會降落，任何人都無法免俗。

「我剛剛殺的的確是那個嬰兒，不過他不是你的兒子。」Loki回答。

「什麼？」Thor瞪大眼睛，不可置信，這個謊言之神在說什麼？

「我騙你的。」Loki朝他伸著頭笑了一下，「他不是你的兒子，也不是我的。」

「啊？」處於過度震驚的Thor不自覺地鬆開手，完全是意料之外，「可、可是他長得這麼像我們。」

「噢～是啊！我設計的，很像吧～」Loki相當得意地笑著，他就是喜歡看Thor吃驚的表情。

「這、你、什、為什麼？」Thor有些挫敗，他低下頭甩了甩。

而當雷神再度抬起頭時，他的眼神寫滿了憤怒，失望的那種怒氣，失去珍貴至寶的那種怒氣，滿足後卻發現一切都是虛假的那種憤恨，「你為什麼要騙我？為什麼要騙我我有了兒子？這麼重要的事情……你知道我看到他、知道他是我兒子的時候有多開心嗎？我多自豪自己有了子嗣，我多高興我們兩人有了孩子，我有多高興我們終於有了…一個結果，傳承我們的一個未來。」

「為什麼你要騙我這種事情！」Thor緊抓住Loki，像是下一步會一拳揮過去般緊抓著他。

「不然我要騙你我剛剛說的才是騙你的嗎？」Loki收起笑容朝著他大喊，他氣憤地甩開Thor的牽制，「難道要我告訴你，他是你兒子，被會議上那些混帳老頭逼死，他是永遠見不得光、無論死在那都不會有人發現甚至拍手叫好的混血雜種來得好嗎？」

「我不想創造第二個我。」Loki推開Thor，狠狠地瞪著他，「我不想要這世上再有第二個我，苟且活在Asgard的怪物，被所有人排擠，被所有人漠視，被強迫曝曬在自以為對他好的滾燙光芒中，折磨他、拷問他，剝奪他的一切，直到死亡才讓他得以解脫。」

「更或者，燃燒自己無盡的恨意，將黑暗拉進整個九界，把所有東西都拖入毀滅，成為死亡與毀壞的王者？」

「你能承受這個嗎？」Loki走近Thor，伸手奮力地推了Thor的肩膀，「你能負起這個責任嗎？你想要再經歷一次追逐我、巡遍整個九界，只為了喚起我根本早已不存在的善意的同樣過程嗎？」

「Loki，我……。」被堵得怒氣全消的Thor不知道該說什麼。

「等你想清楚再來告訴我，你想聽到哪種答案，Thor。」

隨後，Thor的視線緩緩降下黑幕，遮掩掉Loki看向他的憎恨目光。

被Loki用原本包裹嬰兒的柔布蓋住頭的Thor，只能傻傻地沈浸在自責與愧疚中，任由Loki揮著披風，乘著憤怒與指責，頭也不回地離去，留下被籠罩在柔布陰影下的他。


	38. 番外07

Thor抓著布角，上頭原本沾染的血跡早已消失，彷彿不存在過般找不到任何痕跡，但所有的事情卻不像血跡那般蕩然無存，而是真的發生，刺得他痛苦不已、無力掙扎。他維持著被布蓋住的模樣席地而坐，他必須好好消化一下剛剛爆發出來的所有事情，他掀起遮在眼前的布，抬頭看向流動著金色脈絡的樹木，它自豪且挺拔地生長在此，生氣勃勃的。

Loki說的對。他想。

如果今天真的是他們的兒子，就算Loki沒殺他，今後他的日子也不會太好過，這次他不會再自以為對方活的很快樂，他已經看到事實、預見未來，他們的兒子將會過得不好、過得痛苦，在心中流著連自己都沒有察覺的淚水，直到淹沒他的升命為止；他還沒有能力驅逐眾人對約頓海姆的惡意，他還沒有能力足以保護這一切，Loki能活得好，那是因為Loki有足夠的力量能自保，但，他們的兒子呢？用手輕輕一捏就會死去的弱小生命，將用什麼來保護自己？

Loki說的對，不能再讓這樣悲傷的事情發生在Asgard。

看著樹木纖纖金脈的流動，他想著。

「長得真漂亮，Loki真的把它養得很好。」

「母親。」察覺Frigga的走來，Thor急忙將柔布扯下站起身。

「我第一次看到生長得這麼健壯的金脈樹。」Frigga掛著和藹的笑容走向前，摸了摸樹幹，「Loki把它養得這麼好真不簡單，這可是九界中幾乎快絕種的奇樹。」

「母親…您一開始就知道了嗎？」Thor問。

「不，我只是隱約有猜到那個嬰兒不是真正的孩子，倒是你們的父親，一開始就知道那個嬰兒的真實模樣。」Frigga轉身看向她的兒子，「你還好嗎？Thor。」

「我很好。」Thor扯了一個讓母親安心的微笑，「只是我很擔心Loki。」

「放心，他沒事的，我有碰見他，他知道自己在做什麼。」她回答。

「我…我是不是惹惱了Loki？」Thor沮喪的說，他從來都只會不明不白地惹怒Loki。

「孩子，Loki只是在告訴你事情而已，不是想跟你吵架。」Frigga摸了摸對方的臉頰，「只是你的理解力比較慢，他表達的比較彆扭。」

「告訴我…事情？」

「你不好奇這幾天你抱的嬰兒是什麼嗎？」Frigga問。

「他是什麼？Loki說，他的外型是…設計出來的？」Thor此時才開始好奇起來。

「金脈樹只生長在良好條件的環境，大概只有某些特定地方存活下來，它們萬年才結一次種子，種子的外殼會根據身邊能見的生物幻化成對方子嗣的模樣，以便牠能帶著它、把它當作自己的子嗣扶養。」

「當種子成熟後，需要外力打破外殼，種子才能發芽茁壯，但幾乎沒有生物會對自己的子嗣下手剖開它，而沒有外力破殼的種子，時間一到就會悶死在殼中，所以它們的繁殖率極低。」

「所以～Loki只是…打破它的外殼讓它得以生長？」Thor回想Loki那狠毒的一刀。

「是的，你父親有察覺破殼的時間差不多到了，但沒想到他會當著眾人的面。」Frigga點點頭，「不過…我想Loki應該是故意的，Thor，這次不只是單純的欺騙，Loki是在告訴你事情，一件萬一發生之後，你們面臨的會是什麼。」

「我知道。」Thor無意識地揉著手中的布，「我剛剛知道了。」

「話說回來，Loki怎麼會想告訴你這件事？關於子嗣問題。」Frigga好奇反問。

「呃。」Thor回想了一下，有點不自在地抓抓頭，「大概是……因為我受不了每天都被逼問，所以…我纏著Loki，希望他…幫我生小孩。」

「噢。」Frigga恍然大悟地點點頭。

「我本來是半開玩笑的。」Thor不好意思地說，要他當著母親的面談到他跟Loki的關係，還是有點尷尬。

「這下你知道你弟弟有多認真在聽你說話了吧～」Frigga笑說，「他一直都是當真的。」

「嗯。」Thor反省地點點頭，沉默了一陣子後，才又緩緩地開口，「母親…您真的不介意、唔～我跟Loki？」

「我早就告訴過你了，我親愛的兒子，九界中什麼事情都有可能發生，不值得讓我大驚小怪。」原本因為對方沉默不語而轉頭繼續去欣賞樹木的Frigga，轉回頭拉著她兒子的手，「其實，我本來也有點遲疑，但看你…看你們抱著孩子這麼開心，我就覺得無所謂了，只要你們幸福就好，不管你們的身份是什麼，我永遠只希望我的兒子們幸福快樂。」

「母親…。」Thor輕摟住總是給他們無限母愛的慈祥女神。

「告訴我，Thor，你跟Loki在一起，你覺得幸福嗎？」同樣回以擁抱的女神問。

「是的，我覺得我擁有了一切，我很幸福。」Thor放開Frigga，極為慎重地回答。

「那就好。」Frigga笑著，如同那天Thor抱起嬰兒時，她詢問時的同樣溫柔，「那就好。」

「好好照顧你弟。」Frigga認真叮嚀，「我不容許任何人欺負我兒子。」

「以雷神之名，我保證。」Thor立下最深刻的承諾，雖然他好像也是她兒子。


	39. 番外08

「很好，那麼，作為獎勵，我再告訴你一件事情。」Frigga一改先前和藹認真的模樣，她輕鬆地勾起笑容，「我猜我不說，你永遠都不知道，Loki也肯定不會告訴你。」

「什麼事？」Thor疑惑的問。

「金脈樹從根到葉等全株都各有不同的藥性跟魔法特性，是眾多種族間珍貴的樹種材料，使用它的葉子，可以緩和身軀受詛咒的不適，它的嫩芽可以調和雙重咒力的混搭等等。」Frigga回答，「而它的花，經過風乾後吃下，就能在體內形成一個安定的結界，常被使用於不孕或養育等方面。」

「意思就是。」Frigga拉過Thor的手，握著輕拍，「如果Loki真的要懷孕生子，那麼這是必要的一個材料，畢竟就算他能徹底變成女性，也無法做到長時間、無時無刻的變化，況且你的孩子…一定是極具威力的孩子，得需要更安定的環境才能孕育。」

「呃，這麼說～」

「是的。」Frigga點點頭，「他正在準備了，你呢？」

Thor突然覺得很想哭，各方面而言的，很想哭。

Loki是真的在準備這些事情，那他呢？他能準備好接受這一切、保護這一切的環境嗎？

明確的目標激起了Thor的鬥志，他一旦決定的事情，將永不動搖地去執行它，沒有人能撼動雷神的意志，他說到做到，一向如此。

「謝謝你，讓Loki能夠藉由你告訴我這些事情。」送走Frigga後，Thor拍了拍樹幹，金色的脈絡彷彿呼應般，加速了它的流動，與風吹過的樹葉搖曳聲，響起生命蓬勃的富饒與圓滿。

Thor又花了一點時間欣賞著這棵奇樹，才離開花園，卻沒想到在踏出花園後的一個轉角，看見Loki慵懶地倚靠在牆上等他。

「知道錯了？」他微微地笑。

「Loki！」Thor衝過去直接把他抱起來，像是要把他修長的身體鑲進自己強壯的身軀中緊緊勒住，「我絕對會讓你幸福的！我絕對絕對會好好照顧你的！」

「你…放手～我快被你…勒死了！」遭受意外的熊抱攻擊，Loki死命掙扎。

Thor在他拿著先前“破殼”用的匕首想要捅下去之前放開他，極度缺氧的喘氣打亂他剛剛的悠哉表情。

「你是腦袋被摔壞還是精神被刺激到異常？想要殺我也不是這樣吧～」他一邊穩住呼吸一邊問。

「對、對不起，就情不自禁……，呃、你不氣我了嗎？」Thor老實地道歉。

「氣你？你一直都在惹我生氣，你是說哪一點？」Loki不悅地整理著被弄亂的儀容。

「對不起，是我的錯，沒想這麼多還一直……。」

「知道錯了吧～」Loki悶哼了一聲，「就跟你說我想休息了，你還一直想做，活該。」

「啊？」等等，現在是什麼情況，寫滿歉意的Thor楞了一下，「你不是～不是氣我一直拜託你幫我生孩子卻不知道生下後事情的嚴重性，以及責備我當年的自以為是所帶給你的痛苦，而是氣那件…不讓你休息那件事？」

「對啊～不然勒？」Loki理所當然地說。

「那你幹嘛不好好跟我說，或者直接扁我一頓之類的啊！」簡直是不可理喻，居然為了那件事搞這麼大，Thor再次感受他完全不知道他弟到底在想什麼的挫折感，「我還以為…還以為～」

「以為什麼？以為我在指責你自以為有個小孩就沒事的愚蠢？以為我在控訴過去因為你的自以為是害我飽受折磨的悲劇？不，我沒有，你自以為是又不是一兩天的事，我有什麼好氣的？你總不會因為鹿角怪不會說人話而生氣吧！」Loki有點不耐煩地說，彷彿不想花力氣去解釋這種“常識”，「我早知道以你的智商水準一定沒想到這些，你會預料到那些情況我才覺得奇怪。」

「那你幹嘛還特地去弄了一個長得像我們的小孩？還幾乎是詔告天下他就是我兒子。」Thor真的不懂，為何要繞這麼一大圈，把所有人都給捲進來。

「我說過了，」Loki笑著聳聳肩，「我喜歡看你困擾得要死的表情。」

「那～那你為何又要提起～」

「提起過去那些我受到的痛苦？」Loki一副這問題很蠢的模樣，「當然是故意說來讓你覺得自責啊！你朝我生氣我當然也要回敬給你，怎樣？夠痛了吧？」

「啊～～」Thor忍不住大喊，他今天所有的極端情緒都只是因為對方想找他碴而已，沒別的原因，就是Loki不爽而已，「所以你只是想找我麻煩、耍我就對了？」

「是的。」Loki燦笑，「我玩得很愉快。」

「好，很好，天啊～父親在上～」Thor脫力扶住Loki的雙肩，低頭喊著。他本來還以為自己又擅自錯怪對方，結果對方居然完全沒生氣，或者說，沒真正的生氣。

套一句Midgard常聽到的話，對心臟不好。

幸好神的身體很健壯，否則大概經不起這麼多次的嚇。Thor有些安慰地想。

「況且，關於過去的那些虧欠。」Loki的輕聲低沉緩緩響起，「你不是已經要用一輩子來賠我了？要是你忘記，你現在可以給我一個吻再次向我發誓。」

噗，Thor忍不住笑出來。

果真贏不了啊！這個人，總是可以惹得他牙癢癢卻又心甘情願地原諒對方。

他永遠都贏不了、也不想贏的所有一切。

「好。」Thor抬起頭看著也同樣笑出來的Loki，他沿著對方的頸部輕摸到對方的後頸，「好，當然，我會給你一個吻，而且還可以給你很多很多吻…。」

後面的話自然就這麼消失在他們接觸彼此的雙唇中，至於他們吻著吻著居然就這樣吻去房內，似乎好像也就這麼自然而然發生。

反正對此他們兩人都沒有異議。

而這次大整雷神一頓，弄得他又氣又哭又好笑，還差點憤怒地想宰人，Thor也不忘在床上報復回來，以至於事後Loki只能虛脫地踹著對方表達不滿。

「下次你再纏著我一直要我生孩子，」喘著氣的Loki完全無力去收拾身上的慘狀，他只能疲倦地抹去嘴邊精液，憤恨地向對方宣告，「我就讓你生！」

 

End


	40. 番外一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是收錄在小說本裡未公開的番外一，時間軸是正篇的後續，本子已經完售多年，現在全數公開:D
> 
> 注意事項：魔法、生物、道具等捏造有、背景捏造有、生子梗、R18（NC-17）  
> 上述若有任何一項無法接受，為了彼此的身心愉快，請不要繼續往下看謝謝。

回到Asgard的索爾跟洛基並沒有遭受到什麼阻擾順利地回到宮中，或者說，並沒有受到父母任何驚訝的表示以及追問，女神Frigga甚至還很理所當然地張開她的雙臂擁抱歸來的兩位兒子，除了關心與呵護外，沒有提及任何關於索爾身上的事以及洛基變回來的事。

而洛基本人也對於這整件事隻字不提，像是在履行先前在Midgard時對索爾的宣示，完全不跟索爾說話，而且不僅是不對他開口說話，甚至對所有人、所有事情都不表示任何意見，要不是還會聽見Frigga關心洛基時，他開口安慰母親的對話，還會以為這位有銀舌頭之稱的洛基，是不是被下了咒變成啞巴。

洛基不說話、不表態，也就代表對於洛基的回歸以及索爾身上的事情，全部都必須由索爾出面熄火跟處理。

在洛基的審判會議上，當事者一改先前嗆辣的反擊，安靜的彷彿不是自己的事情般，默默地任由索爾出面辯解，雷神有些誇大其詞卻也沒有說謊地以先前Midgard灰霧事件、洛基救了Midgard這點作為求情重點，以及洛基也在危機時拯救了自己性命當作洛基本身也有反省的證明，要求撤銷對洛基的所有懲罰。

坐在王位上的Odin聽著索爾的說明，以及臣子們的激烈討論與進言，他只有適當地要索爾針對某些部份作更詳細的說明，確信洛基對拯救索爾性命的事實，卻對為何洛基身上會有索爾的力量這點完全不過問，於是在有目共睹的偏心之下，審判的最終裁決，洛基僅僅只有失去一些不痛不癢的皇族特權但依舊保有他的二王子身份，解除他罪犯的身份。

不過風波並沒有因此平息，就如先前洛基所言，矛頭被指向體內染有約頓海姆力量的索爾是否可身任Asgard國王這方面上，若不是礙於Odin的威嚴，甚至還有人懷疑搞不好連索爾也不是親生，跟二王子一樣也是個怪物。

人一多，立場跟利益就會變得複雜，關於這點Asgard也無法免俗，Asgard安逸之後，反對Odin統治作風、否認索爾即位權的人大有人在，不過同時也有忠誠於Odin一家人的支持者在，於是在索爾身上存有他族力量是否能即位這點，開始明顯分作反對派與支持派，前者緊咬索爾失去了純正力量的繼承血統，而後者則是以索爾的戰績來作為反擊，於是原本就有所謂左右兩派的政治上，衝突更甚，而身為當事者的索爾，為了證明自己的實力以及鞏固地位，也不得不站在最前線來處理這些事情，雖然對於寧可打一架了事的雷神來說，這種辯論上的事情他還真的是完全不行。

不過狀況也不是全面的糟，對索爾來說，雖然要處理的事情煩到不行，但幸好洛基並沒有再給他添什麼麻煩，洛基只是不說話，他很安分地待在房間研究法術，或者看書、整理資料之類的，甚至對於索爾每天結束會議之後就跑來他房間窩這點，除了偶時真的很累或很忙才會把他扔出去外，並沒有擺出反對的態度，只有無視索爾做自己的事情，任由索爾像是唱獨角戲一樣，關心他、跟他分享日常的趣事或者是抱怨會議上那些死老頭。

索爾不是沒試過刺激洛基逼他跟自己講話，但下場就是被激怒的洛基丟出去外面，看他心情在某天才重新准許他哥踏進來，說真的，洛基在佈結界與防禦方面可真是滴水不漏，讓索爾只能在外面踱步不得其門而入，雖然要硬闖也是可以，但索爾還是希望洛基本人能開心度日，從來都沒有打算動真格硬來，所以雖然他們兩人的攻守戰玩得很凶狠（因為有時候洛基不是不想讓他進來，而是無聊想刁難他），但都還不至於越界。

雖然當初有些心疼，但索爾還真的開始有些慶幸洛基被撤除守衛與侍女，以至於當索爾被洛基用很難看的姿勢踹出房間時，沒有其他人目擊，只不過每當索爾被嫌煩的洛基扔出去、坐在房外時，他看著明顯冷清清的宮中，就更加堅定自己每晚來陪洛基的決心，他知道Asgard中願意跟洛基好好說話的，只剩他與雙親了。

不過對這樣冷清的情況，洛基本人並不覺得怎樣，他知道索爾一定會覺得自己不受寵、被冷落而覺得不捨，但說真的他覺得無所謂，甚至有種終於沒有人來煩他的喜悅，雖然是王子的身份養大，但個性古怪、不輕信他人的洛基，雖然有人可以使喚但多數還是自己來，加上他流亡的期間，要他獨自存活在Asgard外都不是問題，更何況是安全受到保障的房間。

其實當洛基聽到Odin撤除他隸屬的守衛與侍女時，他的反應是驚訝，洛基知道沒有人真心想服侍他，所謂的侍衛什麼的對他而言只是一種煩人的耳目監視，所以對於Odin的裁決他感覺意外，沒想到Odin居然放棄可以監視他的機會？洛基有些躊躇，當他知道自己並沒有被禁足，依舊可以通行於皇家圖書館或者是武器庫等重地後，他第一次很認真且試圖客觀點去思考Odin的行為。

如果Odin真的如Frigga所說，做什麼都有他的用意的話，那這次Odin是否做得太明顯了呢？

對此洛基沒有說些什麼，只是不表達抗議地默默接受（當然他也只能接受），不是說他妥協了些什麼，而是他需要好好重新思考一下，這一切行為的暗示以及之後代表的意義，況且，以全盤來看這對自己沒有壞處只有好處，對外展現的確是某種意義上懲罰了他，但事實上以他的角度來看根本是好事，他可以完全不在乎旁人地盡情研究法術。

與生活很忙碌的索爾不同，能在房間內研究法術的洛基則是活的很愜意，除了窩在房間外，他也會毫無通知地擅自離開Asgard到外面去，在他第一次無預警離開時，站守邊界的守衛有來通報暫時代理國王的索爾，守衛只見他的國王聽見消息後，抬起頭望著遠方，像是在思考什麼一樣專心地看著不知何處的前方，過一陣子才低下頭帶著微笑要他不要攔阻，並且下達所有人都不可以阻止、干涉洛基外出，甚至連通報他都不用，守衛們雖然不解但還是只能乖乖實行，如果國王都不擔心人逃跑不回來，或是去聯合外族出賣Asgard，那他們那些當下屬的有什麼好說的？

在洛基外出期間，索爾還是會去他的房間，像是要證明自己依舊天天會來一樣，在房間門口留下點心或者是會讓洛基感興趣的東西，當索爾發現原本堆在門口的東西不見時，他就知道自己可以打開那扇門，或者是洛基曾經回來過只是又出去了。

鑑於洛基依舊不跟索爾說話，索爾也就不過問洛基外出都上哪去，只是偶時發現他的房間多出一些沒見過的素材，索爾才會感嘆地向洛基表達他也很希望能自由外出狩獵的羨慕，以及抱怨自己每天都在會議被釘的不滿。

某晚，一天比一天都還忙、還晚來的索爾，席地坐在洛基房間地板上一如往常地抱怨著政治上的事情，完全不在意在一旁低頭忙著寫東西查資料的洛基到底有沒有在聽，長年身為眾人目光焦點的索爾雖然不習慣自己被無視的這麼徹底，但他知道如果洛基是真的不想理他，早就把他扔出去而不是任由他在一旁一直纏著他說話，於是索爾也從來不在意地一直不斷說著，況且有很多事情是無法跟臣子甚至是雙親說，跟他在Midgard幫Tony他們不提任何事的情況不同，他從來都沒有打算隱瞞Asgard的現今局勢，所有他經手的、機密的、無論大小事他都毫無保留地跟洛基說，一開始索爾還曾經想依賴洛基給他點建議或者幫忙想辦法解決，但看在洛基無動於衷以及那的確是自己無法逃避的責任後，索爾也就不在央求對方一起想辦法，洛基能像這樣子在旁邊聽他就滿足了。

「……結果那兩家族居然互踢皮球，表達那個人做出來的事情與他們無關，不願意為他出面負責，卻要我做出正當的判決，明明是兩家各退一步就好了幹嘛這麼堅持，要我當然很想直接揍那個人一頓啊！可是這又無法解決事情，雙方都想佔便宜，難道就這樣子放著爛賬不管？」

索爾在一旁有些氣憤地抱怨著最近纏著他不放的事情，一臉疲倦的彷彿只要拿酒灌醉索爾，索爾立刻就會拿著武器去抄了那煩人的兩家族了事，而面對如此憤怒的代理國王，洛基只是起身經過索爾身旁，完全無視有個人坐在那地走到一旁書架拿了東西，又經過索爾那走回書桌前繼續寫。

「都一把年紀了還這麼沒肚量，自己明明就可以搞定卻因為不想當壞人而鬧這麼大有沒有這麼無聊～以為我是沒其他事情喔？其他事情積著不管Sif都要殺了我了。」Thor一想到他的親信兼戰友冷不住抖了一下，那位女武神不僅武力高超，連頭腦也很好，而且重點是下手也很狠，對自己人更是。

洛基再度站了起來，將桌上寫好的東西放到旁邊的架上，之後又走到另一邊拿起東西摸索測試著。

「難道他們都沒有其他事情可幹嗎？那兩家族也是歷代重臣吧？怎麼鬧起來活像是在鬧小孩子脾氣一樣，而且根本是存心鬧到我這來吧……。」

洛基放下手中的東西，拿起另一旁的東西，再一次經過索爾旁邊走回書桌前開始書寫，寫沒幾字又立刻走到另一端繼續摸索剛剛的東西。

「……為什麼不能讓他們兩家打一仗然後輸的出來處理啊？況且只有他們才瞭解那個人的所屬事情，鬧到我這邊來只是延長處理時間而已啊！說什麼國王比較公正我看根本是……。」

洛基讓那個東西發出些許光線後放下，取走擺放在一旁桌上的杯子。

「……結果只是找碴嘛～都說了無法讓步的話…哇！好燙，幹嘛啦！」索爾抬起流得滿頭水的頭，看向兇手。

「腦袋沒壞嘛～反應很快」手中拿著倒過來的杯子，而杯中原本的熱茶早已全數跑到索爾頭上，洛基面無表情的說。

「我當然腦袋沒壞啊！你把水倒到我頭上是……洛基！你願意跟我說話了？」原本生氣的表情立刻堆滿喜悅，伸手就想抱住他的弟弟蹭。

「離我遠一點。」不知從哪裡變出來的毛巾，洛基把毛巾罩住對方的頭，隔著毛巾狠狠地把人給推回去。

知道得寸進尺的下場就是被丟出去的索爾，乖乖地撤回靠過去的身子，老實地拿著毛巾擦著滴水的頭髮。

「真不知道你在做什麼，亂七八糟的，這可不是上戰場只要一直衝打倒首領就好了好嗎～難怪反對派會越來越壯大，我都快想要加入了。」洛基將杯子放回桌上，很不滿地將書桌上的資料理整齊，紙張與桌面的撞擊發出了強而有力的聲響。

「喂～你以為我願意喔？」索爾不甚高興的說，會議上的事情已經夠讓他煩悶了，「王位根本是坐在那邊等著別人來打，而且還無法撤退，我還能怎樣。」

「這種事我當然知道，覺得你是被打那就是你的問題。」洛基瞪了一眼擺出委屈表情的人。

「你哪裡知道～我～」

「當你被丟下去Midgard時，」洛基走到索爾旁邊彎下腰，像是嚇阻一樣用力拍了對方腿邊的地板，露出微微自信“我可是知道”的笑容，「你以為是誰在統治Asgard？」

索爾癟癟嘴，從來吵不贏弟弟的他，只能乖乖閉嘴。

「沒人像你這樣統治，不過基於你以前上課都在睡覺，能弄成這樣我也不意外。」似乎因為對方吃鱉的表情顯得高興的洛基，他順著按在地板上的手作為支撐，讓自己在索爾身旁坐下來，「你是裁決而不是處理，否則要那群臣子是來幹嘛的，把問題丟回去給他們。」

「我也知道啊～可是問題都燒到我這裡了，我能怎樣。」索爾喪氣的說，無奈的讓他甚至沒發現現在他們兩人的坐姿，就像還沒決裂之前那樣親密。

「你就判那個人流放好了。」洛基輕描淡寫地說。

「啊？流放？沒這麼嚴重吧！」他相當驚訝，這可是重判耶～

「緊張什麼～」洛基笑了笑，「反正那兩家族只是單純不想當壞人，又不是真的要看那個人送死，判流放，逼他們想辦法或者讓步。」

「如果真的沒人出面怎麼辦？」

「那不是更好？」與一臉擔憂的索爾相反，他輕鬆地聳聳肩，「處理掉那個人，問題也沒了，反正你也不想管，那又不重要。」

「話不能這樣說～」

「他們會出面的。」洛基很肯定的說，「不然我們來打賭，如果我贏了，你要把西側後花園給我。」

「那本來就是我們的啊～你要就是你的。」索爾不懂，這有什麼好當賭注的？

「不，我是要你詔告天下，那塊花園歸我管，所有人都不能對裡面的東西有任何意見，全憑我處置。」

「呃～可以是可以啦……不過認真的說，把判決當賭注不太好吧？這可不事兒戲。」基本上索爾在這邊抱怨會議上的事情就已經讓他覺得是在背地裡罵人夠不正經的了。

「如果我輸了。」洛基貼住對方的手臂，勾著笑容輕輕地說，「一個晚上，任憑你處置。」

「……你怎麼覺得我會答應這樣的籌碼？」雖然很該死的，他的確動搖了。

「因為我知道你對自己很誠實。」洛基站了起來，一個轉身靈巧地晃到索爾面前，「別騙我你沒有盯著我的屁股看。」

「…。」索爾張張口原本打算辯解什麼，讓自己不要這麼容易被摸透，卻只能乾巴巴地吐出幾個字來，「…還有腰，跟大腿。」

「噢～還有腰跟大腿。」洛基徹底笑了出來，他知道對方同意了這個賭局，他一邊掛著無法收起來的笑容，一邊走回他的書桌繼續原先的事情，「我很期待結果，現在你可以回去了，索爾。」

已經被下逐客令的索爾，踏出對方房間在走回自己房間的路上，他一面抓頭一面想著自己剛剛是不是無意間做了什麼很蠢的決定？

後來他想起來為何當晚他會有自己做了蠢決定的感覺，因為他跟洛基打賭，從來都沒有贏過，洛基總是贏家，當然，這次也是。

在大廳會議上，當兩家人馬聽見國王委婉地表示如果沒有其它解決方法，他將會判處流放後，便開始激烈相互爭辯，最後完成和解同意讓步，完全不需要索爾再去想任何解決方法，他只需要坐在位置上聽他們的報告然後點頭同意而已，當他微笑確認了和解之後，他突然感受到一股熟悉的氣息，抬頭看果真發現幾乎從不出現的洛基站在大廳柱子的陰影處，笑著用唇語跟他說“準備寫公告吧！”

索爾花了很大的精神才努力克制自己不要笑倒在會議上。

他可真是輸的徹底啊～不是嘛，明明是該死的得意笑容，明明自己輸的這麼悽慘，卻還是讓他覺得對方能這麼笑真好而且輸得心甘情願，慘了，大概一輩子贏不了。

不過他註定要輸一輩子不只是這些，本來以為兩人之後就可以像以前那樣和樂，當索爾坐在洛基房間，再度被無視之後，他更確信了全天下被遭受這種反覆無常的極端對待卻還能平常心看待大概只有自己，索爾開始理解為何大家都說他衝動又暴躁，因為他把耐心全部都留給一個人。

一個他永遠都贏不了、也不想贏的人。

他的所有一切。

 

洛基幾乎不在公眾場合出現，他就像隱居在皇宮中的人一樣，儘管有些場合是必須全員皇室出席，但除非Frigga開口，否則他絕對不去，幸好Frigga幾乎不要求他，他們都知道洛基的出現，會引起其他人的恐慌，或者說，會讓洛基覺得不愉快。

雖然洛基已經表現出比之前還要更不在意他人眼光，幾乎可以說是漠視的程度，但索爾還是很擔心那些無腦的下臣，會惹惱洛基，而惹怒他的人不用說，索爾連想都不用想就知道對方下場肯定很慘，所以為了兩方不必要的傷亡，能不讓他們接觸就不要接觸，當然，索爾也從來沒阻止洛基不讓他來，完全就是一個開放的態度，想來就來、不來也沒關係。

不過雖然洛基過得很隱居，但並不代表他不清楚外界的情況，收集情報以自保一向是他的習慣，某方面他甚至還比索爾知道的更多，尤其是那些在暗處的、負面的、不為人知的，他清楚得很，沒人知道Asgard的二王子在宮中做什麼，有人說他是個用肉體迷惑索爾的怪物，有人說他是國王準備起來隨時要犧牲掉的棄子，更多更難聽的洛基都知道，他甚至還有過變身成他人混進去那些人之中，一起罵自己是不要臉的妖孽，徹底體會人的想像力之豐富，以及自以為是的愚蠢。

由於沒人知道洛基到底在幹什麼，也沒人關心他在做什麼，避之唯恐不及，連談論都不想談論，所以沒有人有他情報，而他卻有了所有人的情報，他比那些藏在暗處的人還更暗處，也更讓人不知道要防範。

當索爾每晚越來越晚來，留的時間越來越短暫，甚至還有過索爾直接睡著在他的房間時，洛基就知道左右兩派的衝突越來越嚴重，而且反對派目前佔了上風，對於這樣的情況他並不意外，因為他知道索爾身上有他的力量這點絕對是個問題，以及為何洛基會有索爾的力量能去救活索爾。

Odin雖然沒有要索爾解釋，私底下也從來沒有提起這點，但洛基知道這件事絕對不會就此罷休，反對派的人肯定會針對這點猛力抨擊，不獲得說明決不罷休，雖然Asgard的風氣並不算優良，一夫多妻很正常，亂倫也不是什麼新聞，但一旦發生在皇室，絕對會被拿來大做文章（更何況其中一個還是約頓海姆人），況且也不是所有人都是白痴，推敲一下、加上豐富的想像力大概就可以猜出為何洛基會有索爾的力量，加上洛基不表態、索爾沒回答，當事者們都不澄清的情況下，即使Odin在檯面上制止，但各樣亂七八糟、毫無根據的謠言還是很快在私底下散撥出去，助長了反對派。

王位採世襲制度，所以想要當國王，就得把索爾拉下來。

洛基閉著眼睛都可以隨便列出一串有這樣想法的人的名單，顯而易見，權力令人嚮往，無論反對派打了什麼名號，那位當頭的人絕對只是為了要當上國王而已。

對此洛基並沒有告訴索爾，也沒有插手，他只是默默地繼續收集情報，甚至在外界目睹不利於支持派的交易，也沒有制止，像是當作他完全不知道一樣地，安靜過自己的生活。

事情沒有好轉，只有越來越糟，不過索爾卻從來沒有要求洛基出面，甚至連請他幫忙想辦法都沒有，就跟之前洛基不跟他講話自顧自做自己的事情那樣，索爾也只是自己講自己的，雖然比之前好至少洛基會回一下無關緊要的話，但索爾沒有因此得寸進尺地要求，他為自己設了底線，除非像先前洛基主動開口，否則自己不能要求對方，既然他得坐上王位，那麼他就不能把責任推給洛基。

在他還沒確定洛基是否想要之前，他得學會克制自己不要都塞給他，硬塞給對方只是一種自以為是的傷害而已，這是他花了很久的時間、受到各種傷痛後終於理解的道理。

所以索爾都不曾開口希望洛基幫忙，就算忙到已經是半夜，他只能匆匆跑來敲洛基的房門，等對方開門時在他額頭輕吻，洛基甚至還來不及揍他前就得快速回去處理公務。

一切的事情在Odin沉睡後爆發開來，沒有了Odin的鎮壓，崇尚武力的Asgard，從左右兩派的對抗演變成武力內戰，反對派知道想徹底打倒索爾就得趁此時，雖然雷神的威能令人畏懼，不過少了武術魔法全能的Odin，比較起來還是好打的多，況且他們已經準備多時，畢竟比起會議上的爭吵，Asgard多數還是擅長作戰。

內戰爆發後，索爾雖然還是很想維持每天去找洛基的習慣，但戰場上真的走不開，在某次他只能草率地告訴洛基戰爭開打、叮嚀他小心一點後，就再也無法抽出時間過去了，對此洛基一點也不意外，甚至還覺得戰爭比他想像中還慢了點開打，當然，他並沒有告訴索爾。

接下來的日子洛基還是照過自己的，並沒有因為晚上少了一個人碎唸而萌生什麼情緒，一面聽著支持派如何敗陣，反對派如何擴展領土的情報，一面做著自己的事。

他在等，等著看支持派的人，哪天會把他揪出去處決，他知道自己的立場，對那些支持派的激進人員而言，洛基永遠都是個污點，他在等哪時候索爾會放棄，他在等哪時候那些人會背棄他們國王的意願。

某天，當洛基無聊坐在窗前望著灰濛濛的天空發呆時，Sif與其他三人，索爾最貼身的四位親信闖入他的地盤，他勾起嘴角，他知道他們為什麼會來，他一點也不驚訝地讓他們四人通過、進到他的房間來。

「你一點也不意外我們會找上門，對吧。」女武神站在洛基面前，毫無畏懼的說，「你很清楚現在的戰況有多危及。」

「當然，否則你們怎麼可能瞞著索爾跑來找我。」洛基換了一種坐姿，充滿悠哉卻又保有氣勢，故作天真地問，「反對派哪時候會殺到宮裡來？」

「他們殺到宮裡來你以為你不會遭殃嗎？」

Sif伸手制止了她的劍士夥伴的指責，她不帶任何情緒化口吻、冷靜地開口，「東側已經全部淪陷，邊界早就不是我們的，索爾的親信隊伍只剩下我們，原本駐守在東南側的…。」

「叛變了？」洛基幫她把話接下去。

「對。」女武神憤恨的說，她生氣不是氣他們所談論的事，而是氣洛基果然知情卻沒有任何動作，「索爾受傷了，沒有時間治療，他被原本是自己人的傢伙從背後偷襲，那傢伙甚至把整個後援給攔截起來，他原本是我們重要的支援、親信中的其中一位，索爾很信任他，卻沒想到……。」

「而這就是你們來找我的原因？」洛基完全沒有改變任何表情跟情緒，彷彿對方說的是別人的事一樣。

「是，也不是。」Sif嚴厲地說，「我們只是要請你負起責任來，你沒有任何理由不為你自己的安危負責，我知道你根本不在乎誰會贏，就算反對派殺進來，你也能從容離開到外界安全的地方，但你現在人在這裡，你就必須為此負責。」

「索爾保護你花了這麼大的心血，難道你不該為了自保也多少出點力？看在他待你依舊是兄弟的份上，至少站出來表態，幫他治療一下？」

「索爾要帶我回來，那他就必須為安置我負責。」洛基冷冷地看著越顯激動的Sif說，「那是他的責任，我為何要插手？」

「洛基！他受傷了，但他依舊在作戰，甚至要我們不要來找你幫忙。」Sif有些傻眼且失望地望著洛基，「就只是幫他用法術治療也不肯？」

「你們在需要幫助的時候來求助我。」洛基站起來，收起他的無關緊要，回以責難的表情。

「那當年我需要幫助的時候，我能找誰求助？」

洛基抬起頭，盯著站在他眼前的四個人。

Sif沒有回話，她知道洛基在報復他們，在清算以前他受到的不平，她沒有反擊，因為她知道這是個因果循環，他們自食惡果，儘管這個惡果太過嚴重，且不合時宜。

「…看在索爾的份上，你難道不能幫幫他、幫幫我們嗎？」Sif放軟了態度，他們是真的需要洛基的幫助，為了索爾，失去了一些尊嚴不算什麼。

「看在索爾的份上。」洛基笑了笑，毫無笑意的那種，「我沒有害死你們。」

覺得自己被賞了一巴掌的Sif狠狠地瞪了他一眼，不顧其他人的拉扯，氣憤地轉身就走，其他人知道完全沒得談，出主意要來找洛基的人也走了，他們也只能摸摸鼻子，丟下希望洛基能再想想的話之後離開。

氣走Sif後，洛基重新坐回窗前，繼續看著彷彿戰事那般灰濛可怖的天空，彷彿從來都沒有人來打擾他一般。

 

戰況越來越不利，索爾受傷、反對派越來越逼近皇宮，讓Frigga越來越焦慮，不僅是對兒子的關心，也憂心於這一切的紛擾，她不希望子民們互相殘殺，卻也不知道該如何是好，只能鎮日守在Odin的床前，憂心地看著她的丈夫，倚靠洛基無言的陪伴。

在氣走Sif的幾天後，支持派潰敗的速度比先前都還快，知道Frigga肯定很擔心的洛基，主動地前來陪伴身為母親、身為皇后的Frigga，他原本以為Frigga會藉機希望洛基能夠去幫助他的哥哥，但這位仁慈的女神卻什麼也沒有提，只是跟她的小兒子聊聊天，拉拉對方的手要他們兩人都安心一定會平安無事，彷彿洛基就是該待在這、陪伴著她，外面的事情跟他們都無關、都無須插手。

洛基思考起先前Odin對自己的判決，思考著後來的這些日子，他站在房間的天台前，不發一語地俯瞰著宮廷外，天空依舊瀰漫著令人喘不過氣的烏雲，像是末路般籠罩著Asgard。

「為什麼不問我為何不去幫索爾？」洛基沒有轉頭，但他知道Frigga一定有聽見。

「洛基。」Frigga抬起頭看著望向外頭的他，用著滿懷溫柔的目光看著一臉冷冽的側臉，她知道對方只是故作堅強而已，而這樣的逞強一直都讓她覺得心疼，「全世界的父母都希望自己的子女能去做他們想做的事情。」

「雖然你不是我們親生的，但是，」Frigga以著前所未有，甚至是連索爾都沒聽過的認真與誠懇，「我們希望你能去做你想做的事，一直都是，從未改變過。」

因為你永遠都是我們的兒子。

Frigga沒說，但她知道眼前的小兒子一定聽得懂，他一向是如此聰明。

洛基低下眼神，像是在思考什麼又像是在掩飾自己的驚慌，他低下頭，眨了眨泛著水霧的碧眼。

「做你想做的，洛基。」Frigga露出她的溫柔笑容，是期盼又是祝福，對她永遠的兒子。

「無論如何，請你永遠不要忘記。」

洛基抬起頭，張了張口本來想說什麼，卻又似乎不知如何開口般再度低下頭，最後他只是嘆了一口氣，帶著放鬆、滿足、妥協、承認等飽滿所有感情的氣息，像是堆積了千年的灰濛，終於亮出光芒，願意迎接曙光、破曉而出，讓所有的一切都不再屏息壓抑，平靜且安祥地蔓延，深刻地，溢染至全身。

洛基離開了天台，同時也將天台關起來，他走到Frigga面前，彎下腰給了這位慈祥女神的臉頰親柔的一吻，而Frigga同樣也回以溫柔的親吻。

「留在這邊哪都不要去，無論是誰來都不要幫他開門，就算有人傳令說是索爾要妳出去，妳也不要離開。」

洛基主動抱了抱Frigga，輕聲地對她說著。

「好，我會的。」Frigga也回抱著對方，「小心點。」

「嗯。」

洛基在踏出房間的同時，身上的衣裝立刻從輕裝變成戴有頭盔、披風的正裝，當他再度睜開眼睛時，雙眼閃動著不帶任何動搖的銳利目光，彷彿沒了所有情緒，只剩下不可忽視的冷厲、高傲、自信，以及，身為二王子的驕傲，他知道他要做什麼，他一向是很有行動力的人，一向都是。

「你，跟我走。」他親手將門給關上後，看了看守在房間左右兩側的守衛，命令著左側的守衛。

他一說完話就自顧自地向前邁開步伐，覺得對方會理所當然地跟上那般並無回頭確認，但他走了兩步之後發現對方並沒有跟上，他停了下來，轉頭訝異地看著那位左側守衛。

「我說，你跟我走，沒聽見嗎？」他不解地看著明顯聽見他說話的左側守衛，似乎對對方沒有跟上這點而感覺到驚訝。

此時左側的守衛卻突然勾起嘴角笑了，一種帶有嘲笑的竊笑，那位守衛甚至聳聳肩，擺出“你還真以為自己是王子能命令人？不過只是個怪物”的態度，完全無視如同笑話般的命令。

洛基當然是讀懂對方的意思，但他沒有表現出任何生氣的模樣，甚至是有種意料中的理解，他只是很戲劇化地擺出懊惱的模樣，對著對方說：「噢～我還以為現在是讓你帶我去見見你們老大的好時機呢！我實在很想看看背叛索爾的人是長什麼樣子。」

「您在說什麼啊～我…。」左側守衛的臉部一僵，讓原先嘲弄的笑容顯得更加難看。

就在左側守衛不自在地移動握著長槍的手時，洛基就像是突然瞬間移動般出現在守衛面前，他伸出手緊緊抓住對方握著槍的手，另一隻手臂則壓在對方頸喉，將左側守衛卡在他的手臂與牆之間，守衛掙扎的同時發現自己手中的槍居然變成了一條巨蟒，嚇得他不自覺地放掉他唯一的武器。

「我再說一次，跟我走，帶我去見你們的頭子，我想你應該不會蠢到以為我是指你們的守衛長官，對嗎。」洛基用著像是哄小孩的語氣，故作耐心地一個字一個字說給對方聽，一邊說的時候還一邊看了較為年輕的右側守衛一眼，此時的年輕守衛緊張地對他們舉槍警戒著，似乎不懂到底發生什麼事情而拿不定主意該怎麼辦。

「我、我聽不懂您、您在說什麼～」左側守衛用著沒被壓制住的手奮力地想扳開壓得讓他幾乎快無法呼吸的洛基的手臂，卻絲毫起不了作用。

「真遺憾。」已經將視線轉回來的洛基輕聲地說，甚至還發出了嘖嘖的聲音，他一臉惋惜地看著左側守衛，「你應該在嘴巴還能吐出字來時說實話的。」

洛基語畢，左側守衛從洛基掛著的輕笑察覺到不妙時，他突然一陣乾嘔，一群黑色小蟲從他的嘴中跑出來，左側守衛甚至可以感覺到蟲子攀爬在食道間的感覺，從中蜂擁而出，甚至沿著氣管湧至鼻腔從鼻孔中爬出。

「看吧。」洛基鬆開手退開來，冷眼微笑地看著左側守衛雙手抓著他自己的喉嚨，跪在地上想要停止卻不斷地吐著蟲。

「我可不像索爾那種濫情的傢伙會對人溫柔，你很清楚我是什麼，而我自己也很清楚我是什麼。」洛基站在低著頭咳著蟲的守衛面前，身負怪物這個形象在此時就是他的優勢，人們越惡厭他、他就越有利，人的想像力永遠都是最恐怖的，他甚至不用多費唇舌來恐嚇，他們自己就可以嚇倒自己，「我向來講求結果而不問過程，而且，對於結果相當的執著。」

洛基伸出手，抓住對方後方的衣領，完全無示對方虛弱的掙扎，他轉身甩開了披風，拖著只能緊握自己的喉間與揮動雙腳的守衛，像是捕獲獵物般從容悠閒地邁開步伐，腳步聲在空蕩莊嚴的走道敲出宛如生命倒數的聲響。

「對了。」洛基似乎想到了什麼，轉頭看向從剛剛一直目不轉睛盯著他們、緊抓著長槍的年輕守衛，面對年輕守衛的警戒與恐慌，洛基很貼心地朝了他笑了笑，「如果等等有守衛經過，若是那位額頭上有傷疤的那位，你就把他留下來跟你一起看守這裡。」

「額、額頭有傷疤…啊、是指～可、可是。」因為緊繃而發抖的年輕守衛很快就聯想到洛基指的是哪位同事，可是他不明白為何要這麼做。

「如果他回答你有傳喚令必須過去而無法留下來看守，你就問他。」洛基說，「他是效忠守衛長，還是索爾？」

「然後，你就知道該怎麼做了。」

洛基對年輕守衛笑了笑，之後轉回頭繼續拖著緊抓自己喉嚨持續做著徒勞無功的掙扎的左側守衛。

「走吧～我們有很多時間可以慢慢培養感情，相信我，我什麼不會、哄人的方法最多了。」

於是，洛基便頭也不回地將他的獵物一起拖進走廊盡頭的黑暗中，只留下混著疑問、慌張且緊張的年輕守衛。

 

索爾緊握武器，盡量不去想為何對方會叛變的問題，以及抑制自己的脾氣，他知道多餘的怒火對已經很糟的現況毫無幫助，他需要的是冷靜與小心，他只剩下少數的親信，甚至沒有後援，邊境也遭到封鎖，就算要撤退也沒有後路。

灰濛的天空籠罩著大地，就像是戰火蔓延至天空上般，彰顯戰爭的廝殺與掙扎所帶來的不安與殘酷，雖然有傷在身，但索爾知道自己絕對不能表現出來，會讓部下們陷入恐慌，他們要面對佔盡所有優勢的敵方，已經苦撐的很辛苦了，萬一連精神象徵都動搖的話，很快就會全軍覆沒，儘管目前看起來這是遲早的事。

索爾不是沒有自責過，但他沒有時間陷入這樣的情緒中，本以為可以相信的人，放手讓對方負責最重要的後援，卻沒想到對方是算計好這一切的主使者，利用索爾完全信任的放任下，調走所有後援，截斷他們各部隊的聯繫，讓由索爾領軍的主要部隊孤立無援，就算索爾本人再厲害，也無法抵擋得了大軍，完全斬斷他任何支援或後援，想要當上Asgard的王，剷除索爾是最必須要做的事。

對方勝卷在握，索爾可以輕而易舉想像得出來敵方有多得意，要是他是敵方，也大概早就開酒慶祝，這場戰的結果幾乎可以預見，但索爾沒有放棄，即使知道即將敗北，但他仍不放棄，他必須要戰到最後一刻，因為他是索爾，因為他是Odin之子，因為他是Asgard將來的王。

他架開前方的攻擊，轉身擊倒背後的敵人，Sif他們在周遭負責來自其他方向的敵人，每個人都無暇顧及他人，只能勉強做到堅守自己的崗位，敵方在人數上、後援補給上都比他們還充裕。

如果不是後援部隊被切斷的話。索爾想著，他一咬牙再度放倒朝他砍來的敵人，如果當初沒有把後援交給那傢伙的話。

他甩甩頭，再一次壓下自責與對背叛者的憤怒，他不能再隨便浪費體力跟力量，已經沒有後路了，已經沒有後援了。

一道雷電落下，清空了索爾的周遭，但他知道這只是暫時的，他重新握緊武器，環視著包圍在四周蠢蠢欲動的敵人們。

任何都好，如果有哪個後方部隊能聯繫上，哪怕只有一小支隊伍也好。

索爾朝著敵人發出怒吼，即使處於劣勢卻也絲毫不能折損他的威嚴，他會撐下去，直到有後方部隊能跟上，就算只是盲目的期望，但他仍舊不會喪志倒下，他不認輸，他不服輸，他不假設失敗，說什麼也要堅持下去。

如果有哪個後方部隊能聯繫得上的話……。

「索爾！」

「Sif？妳不是守著右翼嗎？怎麼。」

索爾驚訝地問著朝他跑來的Sif，雖然外表狼狽卻依舊站得挺直的女武神，以著不亞於索爾驚訝程度的表情說：「後、後方部隊接上了！從東側那邊」

「什麼！不是被敵方阻擋困在外圍嗎？」索爾望向東側，彷彿可以看見支援湧進而引起的高昂士氣源源而來。

「我也覺得很意外，我還以為我看到幻覺。」她說，「隊長說，不知道從哪來的黑影，把困住他們的敵人消滅了。」

「不知道哪裡來的……。」話還沒說完，索爾像是突然感受到什麼，他不可置信地急忙抬頭。

只見原本灰濛的天空突然間開始凝聚，彷彿有更深層的東西溶了進來，將黑暗與混濁佈滿整個上空，濃密間還可看見蘊含在其中的紅光，與漆黑交織成令人不安的深邃。

「這是？」Sif也察覺不對勁，她也跟著抬起頭緊張的張望。

一陣遠方的巨響，哀號聲響起，不過僅限敵方那側，彷彿從響聲的中心開始感染出混亂般，讓原本井然有序的敵軍開始騷動起來。

「洛基。」索爾露出近日都不曾出現過的笑容，從戰事爆發就緊皺的眉頭也不自覺地舒展開了，「這是洛基的法術。」

「你居然把後援放得這麼遠，把路線拉這麼長簡直是詔告天下快來截斷後援，你真的有在動腦嗎？索爾。」

彷彿是踏在宮中大殿般地優雅自然，洛基披著他的披風輕巧地出現在索爾身旁，雖然是責罵索爾，卻沒有看他或是Sif一眼，從頭到尾都只是如同面對卑微的罪人般鄙夷地望著前方的敵軍，似乎是看見自己想看的之後，才轉身面對索爾，公事公辦地朝著對方受傷的地方伸出手。

「洛基你怎麼……嘿～輕點。」原本一臉喜悅的索爾因為對方用力捏住隱藏在衣裝下的傷口而露出吃痛的表情。

「還不都是因為你蠢得讓人都為你感到羞愧。」用著與其說在幫忙用法術治療、比較像是拿刀桶他的態度跟舉動，洛基不甚開心的說。

「……我先回去原本的崗位，以及把新進的援軍重新編派。」Sif雖然有些不解為何洛基會出現在此，明明先前私下去拜託他時話說得如此絕，但她只是看了洛基一眼，什麼也沒問地轉頭跟索爾報告，也不等對方回話就擅自離開了。

從一開始就沒把Sif放在眼裡的洛基，對於她的離開也自然沒表現出什麼反應，他甚至沒有在索爾的面前以先前女武神去找他被拒絕的事情說出來給她難看，他治好索爾的傷之後，就又把目光重新放回敵方陣營，因為他知道原先臥藏在索爾這邊的背叛者、反叛的主使者，已經注意到他們，並夾帶著得意且高傲的氣勢前來向他們展示他的勝利。

「還真沒想到深居在皇宮中苟且度日的二王子會站到前線來。」對方譏諷地笑著，「不過，似乎太遲了，就算你是意外的後援，但你的法術再厲害，一個人也做不了什麼吧！還是，你是想一起來領死的？」

「我沒有興趣跟索爾那個白痴一起死。」洛基勾起微笑，像是單純談論自己的興趣喜好般輕鬆地說。

「喔？可我看不出來你們有什麼理由可以說服我不殺死你們，還是說～你是特地來出賣索爾以求活命的？」對方說，「這樣我或許可以考慮放你一馬。」

「不，你不會放過我。」洛基搖搖頭，「以砍下汙辱Asgard皇室的約頓海姆人的頭，來作為你當上Asgard王首任戰績是再適合不過的了。」

「說得真好，這麼說來～你是來殉情的？真是浪漫得令人噁心想吐。」

「索爾，你看看你居然被這樣的貨色給騙。」洛基無視對方轉頭向身旁的索爾說，「我還以為他有多聰明，結果如此膚淺地可笑，這傢伙可真是成功地汙辱你的智商了呢～」

「能耍嘴皮子也只能趁現在，看看四周，你還能有什麼作為，扳回優勢？不、連活著逃出去都要乞求奇蹟吧！」雖然乍看是洛基是跟索爾的說話，但對方怎麼會聽不出來其實是在罵自己，對方指著身後的軍隊，數量充裕地就算再多兩、三位力量全滿的戰士或法師都無法戰勝的大軍。

「是沒錯，你的確是佔盡優勢。」洛基轉回頭重新面對敵方，完全沒有被對方氣勢給壓倒，反而是閃耀著無比自信，露出沉穩的眼神微笑著，「但，你怎麼會天真地以為我是一個人來？」

洛基在說話的同時，一抹黑影如同夢魘般從他身後的天際那端延伸而來，像是無數隻飛鳥的細碎吵雜聲漫天飛來，快速地越過索爾軍隊的上方，徹底地網羅住敵軍，翅膀的拍打聲與敵方的武器敲打出遭受攻擊的敵人的驚慌聲。

對方驚訝地趕緊回頭，發現自己的部下正在跟彷彿沒有實體卻能攻擊人的黑鳥搏鬥，或者說，單方面的被廝殺。

「閣下，吾族已按照約定清除。」一抹如同數隻黑鳥聚集而成的人影顯現在洛基身旁。

「好，石花是你們的了。」洛基打了一個響指。

「石花？」索爾吃驚地看向洛基，「你是說種在西側後花園，種了萬年才開成的石花？那可是從父親年輕時從古域帶回來種的奇花耶～」

「我又用不到。」洛基瞪了索爾一眼，一臉嫌棄他大驚小怪的樣子，「而且西側後花園說好了歸我，沒人能管我怎麼處理它裡面的東西。」

「已確實收到，合作愉快。」一旁似乎在等著什麼確認的人影，說完後就散去的無影無蹤。

「合作愉快。」洛基笑了笑，無視似乎想繼續發難卻又無話可說的索爾，重新面對那位反叛者，他知道對方為何會如此驚訝，在所有Asgard人的心中，他可是個連僕人都無法指使的無權二王子，被歸類於無法有所作為的存在，「的確，以我的身份的確使喚不動任何Asgard人。」

「報告！邊界防線遭受異族攻擊，已被迫棄守。」敵方軍隊中突然衝出一個傳令者，湊到他們的首領邊通報厄運，讓那位反叛者臉色一白。

「但是，你們能從外頭收購軍火，那為何我不能僱用外族呢？」洛基像是哄情人般溫柔地輕聲說。

「不好了～後援遭不明物體襲擊消失了，無法取得聯繫。」另一個消息從同樣慌張跑來的敵方傳令者捎來。

「你們身處暗處策劃，的確藏得夠深夠暗。」洛基一邊享受對方越來越白的臉色，一邊悠哉地移動到索爾的後方，「但很遺憾，沒有本來就處於黑暗的我黑。」

「那麼，準備好遺言了嗎？」他與索爾背對背，兩人完全沒有交談，就知道該移動到哪個位置，就像從前他們一起守著對方身後，合力打倒敵人那樣，彼此同時露出極富自信的笑容，索爾舉著武器流動著雷電，與洛基手掌中凝聚的藍火相互碰撞，牽連出數道細碎卻充滿力道的暗流，穿梭在毫無破綻的兩人之間。

就像光與影，截然不同卻又無法分割的一體。

「很遺憾，我一個字也不會聽的。」

勝負，現在才開始。

 

順利打敗敵方主軍，索爾與洛基兩人匆忙地趕回宮，前往Odin沉睡的房間，確認最有可能被挾持的雙親安危，門口外圍有著令索爾驚慌的打鬥痕跡，而守在門口兩側的兩名守衛發現有人，反射條件地立刻緊張地舉槍擺出攻擊的姿勢，可見他們先前確實受到攻擊的緊繃，以及守護這裡的決心。

「沒事了，是我。」索爾舉著代表身份的錘子，安撫認出他們而放鬆下來的守衛們。

「把你的手放上去才能推開門，我設了魔法。」

洛基對著索爾說，在索爾按照他的話打開門踏進去、他隨後跟上時，他看了已經重新站直的那兩名守衛，正是原先的那位年輕守衛，以及他所說額頭有傷疤的那位。

「你們有良好的判斷力。」不是稱讚、不是慰勞，洛基只是陳述事實般對他們說。

兩名守衛互看了一眼後，立刻整齊地向洛基行一個標準的守衛禮。

「「職責所在。」」

從Midgard被帶回來之後，第一次受到別人真正的行禮的洛基，並沒有任何情緒，他只是對他們說出一個事實而已，這不算什麼，於是他連點頭示意都沒，平靜地站在那接受完他們的行禮後，就不再理會地直接踏進房間，迎向擁抱完索爾後接著想來抱抱自己小兒子的Frigga，告訴他們是有多讓她與父親覺得驕傲的兒子們。

 

「你到底賣了多少東西去找來這麼多幫手？弟弟。」站在皇宮外廣場看著反叛者們一個個被綁起來跪在地上，回想先前戰爭時看到的各樣種族，以及聽到的各種戰況，索爾輕聲地問著站在自己身旁的洛基。

「唔～不太多，頂多加上一些禁書跟武器庫的神器，噢！對了，你接下來要集中軍事在邊界鎮守上，近日大概會有外族人打過來。」

「什麼？為什麼？」索爾驚訝地問。

「因為蟲族人答應出兵的條件就是獸族的聖物，而我就去把聖物從獸族那偷來給他們，所以好一點的狀況是獸族去打蟲族，蟲族再來找我算帳，壞一點就是他們倆族聯手來找我算帳，而至於我的帳呢～很遺憾，是記在你頭上呢！哥哥。」洛基調侃地笑著說，這種有人可以幫忙善後的感覺真好。

「洛基…。」索爾除了無奈還是無奈，不過無奈歸無奈，想要找洛基算帳的人，他說什麼也會要對方先過他這關。

「怎麼？這很划算啊～日後的糾紛來換Asgard現在的勝利。」洛基拍拍對方的肩，毫無誠意地安慰對方。

此時，所有反叛軍的主要成員都被帶到廣場上，跪在地上準備接受Asgard正統代理國王的判決，之後陸續有人來找索爾商討結束戰爭以及剩餘反對派如何安置等問題，雖然此次的內戰時間不算太長，但戰爭就是戰爭，人心的疲憊與傷害還是存在於每個地方。

就在其他人與索爾商討接下來的相關事宜時，洛基換下剛剛跟索爾談話的輕鬆表情，冷漠地望向那位主使者，他不顧其他人疑惑的目光，踏著輕巧卻有力的腳步走到對方面前。

「你的計謀的確策劃得不錯，有耐心也夠隱密，不管是調度還是安排都很詳細，所有事情都很成功，但你就是唯一做錯了這麼一件事～」洛基毫不留情地用力抓住對方的頭髮，迫使對方抬頭看他。

「九界中，能背叛索爾的人只有我，能背後捅他刀的只有我，此外沒有人，誰都不准動他，懂嗎？」他睥睨地勾起冷酷的微笑，像是想深刻地說進對方內心恐懼中，以著異常溫柔的語調輕輕開口。

話一說完，洛基便鬆開手，彷彿是碰到什麼髒東西一樣甩甩手，對那群反叛者完全失去了興致般轉身走向索爾。

「會議上的事情沒弄好就算了，你連戰爭這件事情都搞不定，你哪時候真的能開始知道要使用你頭腦？沒有做任何清查就放手給別人作這不叫信任而是盲目好嘛～」洛基一邊走一邊對著索爾罵。

知道自己沒做好的索爾理虧地沒有發難，他不介意被洛基指正，但當著所有人的面這樣大聲指責他，讓索爾覺得有些委屈，他也不是沒再努力，遺憾的是他的確是對此不擅長，況且，他也不希望在外人面前與洛基發生爭執，那是他跟洛基的事情，不想讓他人觀看。

「我知道，我也不是沒有再努力挽回戰況…。」索爾皺著臉回答，他知道洛基說的是對的，但將來要面對外人的是他不是洛基，指揮眾人需要的是外在自信而不是尷尬，複雜的感覺讓索爾無法坦率地擺出良好的態度，他甚至有些埋怨洛基為何要在此時此地來說這些事情。

「那你知道你接下來該怎麼作嗎？」站在索爾面前的洛基擺出在看一個笨蛋般盯著他看。

「當然！通知所有部隊戰事結束，徹查餘黨，安排修繕工作。」索爾不甘示弱地回答，他的確不夠聰明，但沒這麼笨。

「很好。」

洛基很乾脆地轉身就走，留下已經擺出反駁姿態卻發現敵手居然不戰而退而感到萬分驚訝的索爾。

那個很好是指贊同的意思？既然一開始就沒有指責的意思，那為何要當眾說出那些話？

索爾看著隨著對方步伐而擺盪的綠色披風，思考著這奇怪的狀況，這不像平時洛基對他的態度，不是他們私底下的那種，洛基向來不愛把他們之間的事情讓別人知道，既然不是私事，是在公眾下的話……。

他好像有點明白，卻又有點抓不太住，他楞楞地看著洛基走回宮內的背影。

「他對Asgard的愛可真是扭曲。」

「Sif？」索爾有些驚訝地望向不知何時走到自己身旁的Sif，發現她輕皺著眉看著離開的洛基，很難得會從這位女武神口中聽見疑似肯定洛基的話。

「他知道現在的Asgard需要的不是不擇手段的暗影。」像是不習慣或是無法苟同，Sif的眉頭更加深鎖，「而是引領希望的光明，領導眾人重新拾回Asgard的榮耀。」

「所以他才會選擇從眾人的面前離開。」她舒開雙眉，語氣也多了點溫和與無奈，還有妥協，「所以他才會離開。」

聽完她的話，索爾重新將目光放回洛基的背影上。

此時長久以來烏雲密佈的天空，開始緩緩散去，久違的光芒隨著雲霧的迸裂灑落，彷彿驅散著黑影，由索爾的上方開始照射，光亮漸漸地朝著前方皇宮擴展它的勢力，而陰影則像是潛伏在洛基的披風之下，隨著他毫不遲疑的腳步，一步一步緩緩地退卻，帶走所有灰暗，與洛基一同消失在陽光無法照進的廊內彼端，直到Asgard重新被光明籠罩，閃耀著金燦的輝煌。

已經無法看見進到皇宮室內的洛基，索爾才轉回頭，望向滿臉期盼等著接旨的眾人，他知道這是他的責任，也是洛基要他完成的責任，他必須要走在最前端，讓自己更加強壯，成為眾人心目中不被擊倒的希望象徵，引領他們，讓Asgard成為最富饒的國度。

儘管重責大任，但索爾知道他不孤單，因為他的身後，永遠都有著那抹翠綠的黑影，為他遮蔽所有的暗刺；而他也將永遠站在洛基的面前，為洛基阻擋所有灼眼的光閃，讓彼此在黎明間、黃昏時、星辰下，一起共享，一同依偎。

懷抱著他們所擁有的一切。

從緊握彼此的雙手之中。

 

<番外一完>


	41. 番外二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 收在同人小說本裡未公開的番外二，本子已完售多年，現在全文公開:)

Bruce Banner站在街上，抬頭看了被高樓大廈佔據的狹窄天空，陽光不強，卻讓Bruce覺得燥熱無比，都市中因為輻射熱使得氣溫雖不高但相當悶熱，空氣就宛如凝固般，絲毫沒有任何新鮮冷風可以吹入，死板地就像是高樓的刺眼玻璃牆一樣，強硬地毫無妥協餘地。

這也是Bruce不喜歡都市的原因之一，說來諷刺，明明是需要高科技支持的科學家，但他卻巴不得離都市越遠越好，當初是因為Hulk而迫使自己遠離，但如今他開始不確定，自己其實是喜歡充滿自然與奔放的偏遠地區大於吵雜忙碌的已開發國家才遠離城市。

有著良好控制脾氣方法的Bruce低下頭，在手中的平板電腦上不斷翻閱，悶熱的天氣與吵雜的汽車聲讓他忍不住地開始心中抱怨起Tony，如果不是Tony的邀約，他現在還在某個偏遠地區忙碌著，而不是在人群川流不息的都市街道上發愣。

為何原本留在偏遠地區的Bruce會出現在聳立著Stark大樓的都市中，則要回溯至前幾天，Tony動用了許多財力、只差沒有派私人專機過去找Bruce，就是只是因為Tony的某個突發奇想，需要Bruce的專業，完全無視對方可能會拒絕的情況下，強烈希望Bruce能夠來他的實驗室一趟。

Bruce看著不知道怎麼平安寄到自己手上的機票（這裡治安可是出名的差，信件從來不曾順利送達的），聽著不斷傳出Tony各種說服方法的手機通話，他相信就算自己把機票撕掉、躲起來，對方肯定會直接穿著鋼鐵衣跑來把自己翻出來帶走，立刻做出判斷的Bruce當然選擇對自己較為舒適的方法，畢竟比起被鋼鐵人抱著的高速飛行，飛機機艙還是非常享受且人性化。

結果沒想到鋼鐵人還是得出動，不過不是為了接他，而是被迫去處理一些普通人無法解決的意外，不具有任何修復能力只有大範圍高攻擊力的Hulk、Bruce就只能留在Stark大樓中，繼續Tony所提的鬼點子研究。

講求實用且現實面的Tony這次的腦筋動用在如何用市面上常見的東西完成射線偵查，這位天才發明家、億萬富翁、花花公子與慈善家宣稱，這是為了防止他們得在空城中對付喪屍所興起的研究，Bruce只是面帶微笑耐心地聽著，完全沒有打斷對方或者是吐曹對方，因為他知道就算對方講得多天花亂墜，對方從頭到尾其實就只有告訴他一件事，那就是“這很好玩我想做讓我做它馬的別想阻止我”。

由於發明內容的確頗有意思，加上在偏遠地區可能可以派上用場，又或者，他人既然都在這了，Bruce同意協助這項發明實驗，卻沒想到在開發中途身為鋼鐵人的Tony就得先缺席，Bruce只好接手所有的項目，繼續他們的研究。

開發過程相當的順利，由於不確定Tony到底什麼時候忙完，Bruce決定自己先去市面上尋找可用的材料，看能不能發掘出更多可用物，因為是連他自己都不知道該找什麼，也無法請萬能的電腦管家訂購，於是Bruce只能認命地自己上街去找，然後就發生了這位體內有著Hulk的溫和科學家由於不熟悉都市，只能站在忙碌的都市街道上發呆的窘狀。

Bruce輕輕甩甩頭，希望能把心中越來越擴大的怒火給壓制下來，原本就維持憤怒的他知道自己的底線在哪，如今翻滾的氣憤就像沸騰的水面一樣蠢蠢欲動，考驗著水的張力不溢出瓶口，而導致這一切的並不是Tony或是天氣惹惱他，他不是沒有碰過更討人厭的狀況，不是沒有忍受過更難熬的氣溫，這只不過算是一種被憤怒的他找來當作燃料一起點燃的藉口，真正發起他心中火苗的，是街道上的紛擾，悶熱無處可洩的輻射熱、忙碌且冷漠自私的人群、毫無同情心的車輛，原本就將心情持續沈浸在穩定的憤怒中的Bruce，擦著額頭悶出的汗，他看著隨意被丟棄未吃完的食物，想起偏遠地區為了尋找三餐而奔波的孩子，他聽著穿著奢華的人們談論想再買一個無用手提包的事，想起有人只能忍受著病痛因為他沒有就醫的錢，這裡的人們過得如此無憂無慮，為何同樣生活在地球上，就有人得忍受那些苦難？而生活安逸的人們可以完全不當一回事地持續浪費？

他知道自己不能再想下去，得停止把易燃物丟盡火焰中的行為，他晃著已經有些發暈的腦袋，楞楞地望著街道，他有些意外自己居然還會去在意到這些老生常談，富裕及貧窮不公引發的憤怒，這些早就是他可以克服的問題。

難道是自己比想像中的還要在意嗎？是長期處於偏遠地區所以產生不必要的共鳴嗎？他看了看映照在店家櫥窗上自己的身影，立刻推翻了這樣的想法。

不是的，不是生氣於這些，他開始覺得不妙，憤怒已經開始讓他失去了思考準頭，他將混亂的那部份切開來，試圖維持腦部某個角落的清晰，他很清楚、他得知道，他是對自己在生氣，氣自己無能為力，氣自己太過安逸而沒有去作做些什麼，氣自己只能迷失在都市街道上而什麼都無法去做，氣自己只能無所事事被迫去面對這些現實殘酷，氣自己必須忍受這些原本得以釋放的情緒。

他知道自己得去作些什麼，否則Hulk恐怕將會出來幫他作些什麼，而且更可怕的是他發覺自己居然不反對Hulk出來作些什麼，他需要有人來打破現在的困境，他需要有人來破壞對這一切的無能，尋找可以釋放這一切的出口；他毫無目的地加快腳步往人較少的區域走，不過怒火之所以不被稱為理性，就是因為它無法被道理給掌握，雖然Bruce不斷地在心中分析、告訴自己原因，試圖讓理解與邏輯來分化它、接受它，但憤怒常被人形容為怒火，就是因為它跟火苗一樣，一旦被點燃了，只要能夠燒的，全部都會被捲來燒，並且越燒越大，即使是不相關的不可燃物，最後也會被大火給一併吞噬。

而Bruce就是處於這樣尷尬的困境中，他開始覺得自己的思考與身軀開始分離，腦袋中一直有某種高漲的東西想要衝出，緊繃地如快要斷掉的玹，發出尖銳的聲音持續地刺激著自己。

這一切都太複雜了，Bruce在一家店前面停了下來，這裡太複雜了，在安逸之下所有的東西都開始複雜起來，他推了推遮掩住越顯深沉的雙眼的眼鏡，他覺得自己需要一點更單純的東西，而不是銷毀一切的興奮，一種最純然的反應，而不是人性中複雜的喜怒哀樂、貪嗔痴怨，是一種存在在每個生命中，最不需要理由、純粹自然的……。

Bruce無意識地抬起頭，望著發濛的陽光，此時，卻在眼角捕捉到某種東西讓他忍不住轉頭看，只見身旁店內有個人隔著落地窗對著他招手，瞬間讓Bruce原本渙散的精神集中起來，就連蔓延的怒火也像是收縮一樣凝聚成更深的藍火，蟄伏至水面下伺機而動。

而對著他招手的人，正是Loki。

 

憤怒是不可理喻的，就跟Hulk的威力一樣是不可理喻的，那麼坐在甜點專門店與Loki共進下午茶，也算是一種不可理喻？

Bruce看著坐在自己面前、一派輕鬆用他修長手指翻著菜單的西裝男子，他盡量不去想為何這位男子可以如此泰然地坐在充滿粉紅泡泡的甜點店內，難不成Asgard中有女性外表的男性，所以才讓對方沒發覺這間店內的顧客包含店員，只有他們兩位男士？

「外面可真熱。」Loki首先開口，就像跟朋友講話一樣自然，「原來Midgard人有慢性自殺的習慣，你們總是出乎預料之外。」

「這樣的惡性循環狀況，我想在其他世界也不陌生。」因為舒適的空調讓Bruce順利地運轉他的思緒，他知道對方指的熱並非氣候，而是冷氣等人工物所導致的極端天氣，雖然他有些驚訝於對方直接指出這點，但他很快就接受這樣的狀況，並沒有再多問或是表示訝異，「如果我沒記錯，你短時間內也沒有跟Hulk有良好的接觸，而我並不記得我們有約好要吃下午茶。」

當店員跑到外面跟他說，他的朋友在裡面等他很久了，熱情地請他進去時他還納悶很久，不過所有腦中閃過的可能，都在踏進店內、空調的吹襲下煙消雲散。

「我們的確沒有約好，不過這是雙人套餐。」Loki放下菜單，「我只是想吃而已，但我需要另一個人來坐在我面前，跟約定、還是朋友什麼的無關。」

Loki說完便伸手招來店員，意示他們可以上菜了，自然地好像他生來就是為了做這件事情般。

「所以你的意思是～如果你不找一個人來，你就無法吃到限定套餐？」Bruce看了一眼菜單上的介紹，然後疑惑地抬起頭來看向對方，「為什麼找我？隨便控制一個人來陪你不就好了？」

「店員堅持。你站在那。沒意識的人很無趣。」對方簡短地回答了他的問題們，彷彿這些事情也不是他願意想這樣的。

「那我換一個方式問好了。」Bruce說，「你怎麼會認為我願意坐下來跟你一起享用下午茶？」

「因為你也剛好需要。」

「我需要？」

「讓我們這麼說吧～」一點都不覺得困擾的Loki將身子往前傾，像是要跟對面的共餐者講悄悄話那般，輕柔且悅耳，「如果你不坐在這邊等我吃完，我就殺了這間店的所有人。」

Bruce微微睜大眼，看著笑容親切的Loki，他送給對方一抹燦笑後，便退回去原本的坐姿，愜意地模樣像是只要他動了動手指，這裡的所有人都會瞬間沒命般悠閒。

「……。」

Bruce默不作聲，但並不是因為對方的威脅，而是對於自己被看透這點沉默，他知道對方一定發現剛剛Hulk差點要出來的事情，也知道他平時是怎麼壓制下去，至少，在這時候他的確就是需要這種最純粹的東西。

生命在受到威脅時的求生意志，一種所有生物都必備的東西，一種任何人都無法袖手旁觀的單純希望。

 

許多人都認為他跑到偏遠地區行醫，是為了避免Hulk出現時破壞的傷亡，或是訓練自己的情緒管理，但其實他需要的是偏遠地區那些為了生活下去的求生意志，不用思考太多，只要專心想著該怎麼活下去，該怎麼跟死神搏鬥，一個不用多加考慮的明確目標，活下去，無論如何就是要活下去，即使活著依舊看不到未來，但至少現在的目標就是活下去，而那些無法撼動的意志，也讓身處於當下的Bruce像是被感染般讓他無須多加思考，總而言之就是讓他們活下去，也讓自己活下去。

憤怒是不可控制的，那麼唯一能壓制住、能迫使它和平共處的必須是另一種更純然的東西，Hulk出現時所帶來的、Bruce後來因而曾經一度失去的，他們唯一有所聯繫、一切的最初原點，活著，從脅迫中活下去，為了活下去，他們可以接受憤怒、接受不公，讓怒氣以最低的燃度，炎燒著強韌的生存意志，然後使精神越來越強悍，不只讓Hulk變成自己的夥伴，也讓憤怒變成自己的力量，讓他們活下去。

此時，他的確面臨了最明確的生存抉擇，就像在偏遠地區醫治病人時，想活下去的病人唯一能攀附的希冀，Bruce將手臂放在桌上，無意識地搓著雙手，眼中帶有的不是溫和目光，而是不含有任何惡意的尖銳眼神。

Loki笑了笑，他知道對方同意了，他伸手請店員給Bruce一杯無糖熱茶，而自己則開始享用剛剛送上的各式甜點，當然，雙人份的。

「我該表現出受寵若驚的態度嗎？」Bruce指的是對方為自己點茶這點。

「這只是必要的基本禮儀，我可不像Thor只知道顧著自己吃。」Loki挖了一口焦糖布丁吃。

「但我不得不說…。」Bruce看了擺滿一桌的甜點，他有點感謝對方貼心地為他點了無糖熱茶，否則他光看都覺得自己快被糖份給殺死，「你跟你哥還挺像的，只是他針對的是所有食物，而你是甜點。」

「那是完全不同的。」Loki有點不悅地說，不過有甜食在他也不是真的生氣，「我是品嚐，他那個是傾倒。」

但份量方面卻不分上下？Bruce突然想到女性流傳的“甜點是另外一個胃”這句話，或許他們真的有兩個胃只是Thor沒發現？

Bruce端著茶，覺得這一切也太不可思議了，坐在一輩子不可能走進來的甜食專門店，陪著有入侵地球前科、先前還耍了他們一頓的Loki，一起同桌享用姊妹淘甜點套餐，就算夢境也沒這麼誇張。

不過既然都來了，Bruce之所以能順利活到今天，某方面也是他能立刻接受現況所賜，因此他也不客氣地喝起茶，吃了對方擺明沒興趣的少數輕食三明治，短時間兩人就安靜地吃著各自食物，營造出以性命威脅作為基底完成的和平氣氛，詭異、卻又平靜，而且兩人都同樣不在乎。

似乎是拿不定主意先吃哪種口味蛋糕的Loki，舉著叉子漫不經心地問：「我以為你會問我，我出現在這Thor知不知道。」

「我想那是你該在意的事，而不是我們。」他不在意的說。

「那，不問我來這邊幹嘛？」Loki拿著叉子切下好不容易決定先吃的一塊蛋糕，

「這個嘛～」Bruce露出有點困擾的表情，他不懂為何對方要這麼問，也不懂對方有沒有在暗示什麼東西，於是他只好選擇誠實說出自己的想法，「我想既然你也不認為我會信，那我何必問？況且，你現在看起來就是來這邊吃甜點。」

「是你體內的那個龐然大物讓你習慣這樣子說話？」Loki一臉有趣地看著對方。

「我不否認、但也不承認，我只能說我不知道，他改變我很多事，我們也一起改變很多事。」Bruce很老實地說。

「告訴我，壓抑是怎麼樣的感覺？」像是打算拿這個話題當作配菜的Loki，他微微勾起嘴角笑容，一邊品嚐蛋糕一邊說著，「是不是尖銳地刺著內心中最毫無防備的地方？」

「為什麼你想問這個？」他並不善長Natasha那種套話藝術，也不懂得Tony的口舌對戰，Bruce只是很單純的聽對方的問題，然後問出他自己想問的問題，完全不覺得有任何被控制或者受到冒犯的不悅。

「我從來不知道該怎麼正確地形容那種狀況。」Bruce繼續說，「我覺得你說得很對，的確就像是那樣的感覺，這是你的親身體驗嗎？我的意思是，你問這個，是想讓我同意你、徵詢認同嗎？」

「哼嗯～」一個語意不明的模糊語氣，Loki放下叉子，調整了一下坐姿，像是在思考該表現出何種反應，也像是單純為了讓自己坐得更舒服，最後，他端起茶喝了一口，一點都沒有被惹惱般地放鬆著，「這可真是有趣。」

Bruce挑眉表示疑惑，他從來都不覺得自己跟有趣這兩個字搭得上邊，或許Hulk勉強可以，但那也只有例如Tony那種超級少數、萬一多了地球反而很困擾的人會這麼覺得而已。

「你有沒有想過其實你體內的野獸…你是叫他Hulk吧～」Loki放下杯子，先前稍嫌尖銳的嘴角此時因為放鬆而顯得圓滑許多，「Hulk才是真正的你，而現在的你只是個為了壓抑而產生的假象？其實那頭恐怖的怪物才是你的本質，你所以為的一切都是假的。」

「你的意思是，Hulk才是本體，而我只是他的虛假人格嗎？」他用手指撫摸著杯把，很認真地思考對方的話，「的確，從Hulk出現以後，從最開始的“他是什麼”到“為什麼是我”，接下來會想到這個也不足為奇。」

「所以？」Loki知道對方還沒有說完。

「不過若是要說Hulk才是原本的“我”，而身為Bruce Banner的“我”活了這麼多年都是假的的話，那麼那些假的感覺也太真實了，也太…可惜了。」

「都是虛假的還會覺得可惜？」對方好奇地問。

「每一次的科學實驗，每一次的運算測試，我都會好好的寫下紀錄，經過無數失敗的成功，每個過程我都記得，也查得到資料，無論是我自己的記憶，還是被人閱讀過的論文，都是Bruce Banner所留下的痕跡。」他喝了一口茶，「而這一切如果真的是假的，那真的太可惜了，無論好事壞事，我喜歡以前的所有經歷，如果那些時光都是假的會讓我覺得非常的可惜。雖然我不知道你過去如何，但我想無論是怎樣的身份，過去的種種不是一句這些都是虛假的就能全部否決吧！那會是多可惜的一件事。」

「所以你問我有沒有想過Hulk才是本體這件事。」他將身子往椅背上靠，擺出舒適且放鬆的模樣，「我的回答是沒有，因為不管是對Hulk還是對我，這個問題都是沒有意義的，或許我的本體真的是Hulk，但也或許我就是我，無論是哪種答案，都是沒有意義的，我們只需要知道，我們現在就在這，以及未來我們該怎麼作，該成為什麼，該怎麼繼續活下去。」

「過去不重要，未來才是真的？」被Bruce認為是個不喜歡被人討論的人的Loki，並沒有顯現出任何一絲不悅。

「不，是過去很重要，然後思考未來該如何。」Bruce將手放在桌上，像是在思考般無意識地畫著桌面，「其實我一直以來都認為現在最重要，現在才是真的，不再想著“為什麼是我”之類的問題，Hulk已經出現，這就是事實，而我必須接受它，找出我們的平衡點。」

「Stark曾經告訴我，他認為Hulk的出現是好事，Hulk救了我，如果沒有他，我早就死了。」他繼續說，「但我也因為他的出現，必須放棄我原本的人生，受到各種歧視與災難，說真的還分不清到底是當時死去比較好還是活下來比較好。」

「而你卻也認為這沒意義？」對方問。

「是的，沒有探討的意義。」Bruce回答，「無論我是誰、Hulk是誰，現在我跟Hulk現在都確實存在著，那麼，我們只要想著未來我們要怎麼作、要成為怎樣的存在就好，而“我”之後，就會成為那樣的人。」

「即便Hulk是個人人懼怕的怪物？」Loki勾起嘴角微微笑著問。

「即便他是。」他回以微笑，認真且毫無虛假，「我不堅強、也不厲害，只是個內向的陰沉科學家，但我不是一個人，我有Hulk，我相信我們能夠做到這些，成為一個更好的存在。」

「大言不慚。」Loki放下叉子，桌上的甜點不知何時已經全部被他吃光，「真是大言不慚。」

Loki笑著，沒有任何譏笑或輕視，發自真心的露出笑容來。

「是啊～這真的讓我很難啟齒。」Bruce有點不好意思地笑了笑，「讓你見笑了。」

「可是你一點都不覺得自己很狂妄。」Loki挺直了身子，表示他已結束用餐，「你一點都不覺得這有什麼好羞愧的。」

「是的。」Bruce再度笑了，雙眼露出與陰沉內向完全相反的銳利眼神，蘊藏在隨時蓄勢待發的堅信中，「雖然很難，但我不是獨自一個人，我們會辦到的。」

「祝好運。」Loki站起身，理理衣服的皺摺準備離開，「我很少會祝福別人，就當作你陪我用餐的謝禮。」

「謝謝。」這算是一種神的祝福嗎？Bruce一邊想著有些無關緊要的問題，一邊老實地道謝。

「不客氣。」似乎覺得對方的回應很有趣的Loki露出微笑，說真的很難得聽見有人真心地跟他道謝，點點頭表示道別後轉身離開，留下打算繼續把剩餘的茶喝完的Bruce。

「對了。」

在Loki快要走出交談範圍前，Bruce突然想到了某件事，喊住對方，Loki疑惑地回過頭望向對方。

「那Thor呢？」他問。

「Thor？」Loki不懂為何對方會現在問起這件事，「Thor什麼……。」

不對，他不是真的要問Thor。

Loki看著對方隱晦卻堅定的目光，他察覺到對方要問的不是Thor，而是問他。

問他，那Thor呢？

“雖然很難，但我不是獨自一個人，我們會辦到的。”對方這麼說。

Bruce跟Hulk會辦到的。

那Thor呢？

那你跟Thor呢？

Loki看著耐心等待的Bruce，對方只是不作聲地等著他的回答，不催促也不解釋，他知道對方是想讓他自己明白過來，否則這個問題就只會變成毫無意義的問句。

他得自己意識到自己並不是一個人，得自己意識到他也有個支持他的人，在別人眼中，他也有一個這樣的人，而他確實也有一個這樣的人，花了很多年，他終於願意承認、願意正視。

“無論我是誰”

Loki迎上對方的眼神，收起所有欺瞞與自卑狂妄。

“只要想著未來我們要怎麼作、要成為怎樣的存在就好，而我之後，就會成為那樣的人。”

「Thor他……。」Loki緩緩開口。

“我不是一個人”

「還差得遠呢～」他露出一副“真拿他沒辦法”的無奈表情。

“我相信我們能夠做到這些，成為一個更好的存在。”

「這樣啊！」Bruce點點頭，一副兩人只是在討論天氣的輕鬆感。

「不過，至少他已經有進到我房間的資格了。」

「這樣算近了嗎？」

「我討厭Thor在別人面前稱我跟他為我們。」

「那看起來Thor還得繼續努力，幸好他看起來是個很有毅力的人。」

「他只有這點可取。」

Loki用著結束話題的語氣說完，就頭也不回地轉身繼續走往店門口離開。

而就在Bruce也同樣轉回頭繼續喝茶時，一句話突然從他耳邊響起。

「我們會辦到的。」

當他驚訝地抬起頭急忙轉身看向出口時，早已不見先前一起用餐的西裝男子，彷彿對方從來都沒有出現過一般。

「這真是…。」Bruce覺得好氣又好笑，這是灑脫還是害羞？話怎麼不好好當著人面說呢～

也祝好運。

他在心中默默地說，雖然只是平凡人類的祝福。

他一邊享用香氣撲鼻的熱茶，一邊擔心起對方是事先付費還是吃完就跑的費用問題。

反正無論如何他還有一張來到都市時獲得的信用卡，他安心地想，決定要是真的得由他買單，他一定要回去告訴Tony，即使鋼鐵人不在現場，也能拯救地球呢～

從Hulk手中。

 

<番外二完>


End file.
